


Bound To You

by BeskaradBeroya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 24/7 Dom/sub, Car Accidents, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub relationship, Edging, F/M, Foursomes, Group Sex, Heavy Angst, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, Loss of a Brother, Multiple Orgasms, PTSD flashbacks, Polyandry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex, Sexting, Squirting, Stepfather/Stepdaughter Relationship, Subspace, Swearing, Threesomes, Voyeurism, caning/whipping, drinking under 21., female and male masturbation, oral sex (male and female receiving), sex in public spaces, step grandfather/step granddaughter relationship, step uncle/step niece relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 92,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeskaradBeroya/pseuds/BeskaradBeroya
Summary: Sam has always felt attraction towards his stepdaughter, Eve. When he discovers her little hobby on the side and her mutual feelings, he seizes the opportunity to be with her in more ways than one.
Relationships: Eve/Dean Winchester, Eve/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please don't copy or edit and post my stories to this or any other site.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please do not copy my work and post here or on any other site.
> 
> *edit :Did a minor rewrite on the end of the prologue

He’s sitting at his favorite café, reading his newspaper, and sipping his afternoon coffee, taking a much-needed break from his hectic schedule. He found it essential to take a little time for himself, at least occasionally.

Two kids, probably attending the local high school, take a seat at the table closest to him. One of them is a boy, and the other a girl with the whitest hair he has ever seen that comes down to the crooks of her knees. Before she sits down, she quickly ties her hair together in a messy bun atop her head. She then takes a seat, not noticing she accidentally kicks her schoolbag over with her heel, a notebook sliding out of it, landing under his table. He can see the name “Eve Abernathy” written on the front of it in big, bold, colorful letters.

 _What a lovely name._

He picks up the notebook, taps the young lady on the shoulder, and says:

“Excuse me, Miss? I think you dropped something.” 

The young girl turns around and looks at the notebook he’s holding out to her, then looks up at him. He notices she has the strangest, most beautiful eyes he has ever seen, a vibrant purple hue, and a face like an angel. She is breathtaking, and he needs to find out more about her.

“Oh! I hadn’t even noticed I lost it; thank you so much, Sir!” she says, taking her notebook back from his hand.

“No problem Darlin’, wouldn’t want to get you into trouble with your teacher, now would we?”

She giggles. “No, Sir, I’d rather not get into trouble; thanks again!”

He watches her put the notebook away, making sure her bag is closed correctly, and the two continue their chitchat over tea. He’s back to reading his newspaper and subtly listens in on the conversation the two kids are having.

She’s smart, has excellent taste in movies, and is a gymnast. His youngest son is going to love this girl, but he really does need to know more. He asks for the check, pays, and leaves the café. He pulls out his phone and makes a call when he’s far enough away.

“Crowley? It’s John. Could you meet me in my office? I have a task for you.”

He makes his way back to his office, and Crowley is already waiting outside of his door.

“You wanted to see me, Mister Winchester?”

“Yes, please come in, sit,” he says as he sits down in his chair.

“I have an important task for you. I need you to find out everything you can about a girl called Eve Abernathy and her family and bring everything you have on them to me.”

“Would you like me to place spy cameras as well besides bugging the house?”

He thinks for a minute, wondering what to do. He likes the thought of cameras in every room of the house so that he can watch her. He wants to know everything about her. Having the opportunity to watch that pretty little thing every day is something he is looking forward to.

“Yes, please do.”

It takes Crowley a little while to set everything up. About a month later, as he enters the car on his way home, he opens the glove compartment. He removes a few folders, one for each family member, but he’s only interested in one. _Hers_.

_Fourteen and a half years old. I can work with that._

“Yes, just as I had hoped, she is perfect for my youngest, but we do have a _problem_.”

“I understand sir, would you like me to take care of _the problem_?”

“Yes, now just the one, you hear? I can arrange for my youngest to get set up with a poor widow with two kids, no problem, but we don’t want the girl to end up in the system. “It’s also imperative that neither of my boys knows about this.”

“Yes, Sir, I will take care of it.”

A few days later, John buys the local newspaper. One of the headlines read that a father of two named Jack Abernathy died tragically in a car accident after being hit by a drunk driver and that neither man survived.

He calls Crowley into his office, thanking him for being discreet and disposing of Jack so fast.

“I am fuckin’ impressed.”

“I would like to take the credit, sir, but this accident, it wasn’t us.”

“What do you mean?”

“It wasn’t us. Either it was just an accident, or someone murdered Jack before we could.”

“What do you think?”

“Someone beat us to it. If you read mister Abernathy’s file, he owed the Luxor Casino quite a bit of money.”

“And Luxor belongs to the Roman crime family.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Fuck. It was, of course, great that John did not have to get his hands dirty, but this was not at all what he had counted on.

“Is there a way to find out if it was, in fact, the Romans?”

“I already looked into it. I paid my guy to let me look at the body. Found a tiny needle puncture wound that was barely visible to the naked eye in his neck, just behind his ear, if you know what to look for, of course.”

“Dammit. I mean, I’m fuckin’ glad my hands are clean, and I’m not the one that did Eve’s old man in, but this complicates things. We need to keep a close watch on Eve, make sure she remains safe.”


	2. Little Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Sam both prepare for Eve's job interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please don't copy or edit and post my stories to this or any other site.

“Eevee! Breakfast is ready; come and get it!” her mother yells from the kitchen downstairs.

“I’m on my way,” she yells back, slightly annoyed at being called Eevee, which makes her feel like she’s a bloody Pokemon. To add insult to injury, her 11-year-old little brother Tucker keeps tossing pokeballs at her head. As he does, he shouts, “gotta catch em’ all,” and then runs away laughing his ass off—every bloody time. She was hoping it would get boring after a while, but no such luck.

Eve checks herself out in the mirror one last time to make sure she looks suitable for the job interview planned today at Sam’s law firm, Winchester & Sons. She appreciated Sam for being so lovely to help her land the interview with his father, even if John was an “extended” family member. Joyce, her mother, had badgered him to do so when Eve announced taking a sabbatical after graduation. Eve just wasn’t ready to go to college yet and to be fair; she had no idea what she wanted to do. Ever since her father died and Sam came into their lives, she had always felt… lost. 

The frequent bullying because of her appearance didn’t help either. Her white hair and purple eyes made her stick out like a sore thumb in her school and, well… pretty much everywhere else. Students frequently threw words like ‘freak’ and ‘albino’ her way during her high school time. Her classmates often left her out of group activities, parties, and whatnot. She was lucky to have at least one person that was her best friend since kindergarten, and they were called Jamie. They because they identified as Non-Binary. Not that other people cared since Eve and Jamie were known as Gayboy and Albino. Real mature. But that’s high school for you. That and boys were trying to get into her pants frequently because they’d all “really like to know what it’s like to fuck a freak.” That, of course, didn’t happen. She bit her lip and shook her head to chase the memories from her mind.

Satisfied with her look, her Louboutin heels in her left hand, which were a gift from uncle Dean, she walks down the stairs and into the kitchen in her most charming penguin walk. Hence, wearing her 40 denier stockings is a hazard to wear when navigating the kitchen when you’re trying not to slip on the floor tiles. She’s halfway there when a hard thud against her head throws her off balance, her left foot slips, and she feels herself falling backward in slow motion. However, before she reaches the ground, she feels two strong arms snake around her waist and chest and hoisting her back up in a standing position. He must’ve come from one of his runs because she can smell the intoxicating smell of his sweat mixed with his deodorant, or aftershave, or both. He smells so good. So-fucking-good.

“I got you, Little Bug,” Sam whispers in her ear and gently kisses her cheek. 

She finds herself blushing at his show of affection. For a moment, she could feel butterflies fluttering like crazy in her stomach at the feeling of his body pressed against hers. She could feel a warm, wet throbbing feeling pooling between her thighs. She also notices his massive hand resting on her boob, and she desperately wills her nipples to stay down. They don’t, and she hopes to God that he doesn’t feel them through her blouse and blazer.

She let out a little whimper, wriggles herself free, and stammers: “Th- thank you, Sam, you- you’re my hero,” and then followed by “TUCKER YOU MOTHERFUCKER I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!!”

“’S okay Little Bug,” he chuckles as he brushes past her to sit at the table, pouring himself a kale smoothie.

She straightens out her woolen Chanel suit, which was, as it happens, also a gift from uncle Dean and resumes her penguin shuffle towards the kitchen table. She then plops herself down on one of the chairs. Eve was so focused on getting safely to the chair; she never noticed how Sam watched her shuffle towards her destination in amusement. And something else.

* * *

## Sam's Pov

He woke up at the crack of dawn, Joyce sleeping peacefully at his side. He could feel his cock stirring in his boxers, knowing full well he didn’t have a chance in hell to get morning sex before his run. Joyce wasn’t into morning sex. Come to think of it; she wasn’t into sex at all. He wasn’t even sure she was even truly into him. Not sexually. She loved him, he knew that, but she just wasn’t into the whole sex thing. If she did it, she did it to please him, to meet his needs, even if she didn’t get anything from it herself. Heck, she even went with him to one of the BDSM clubs he frequented in town to see if maybe that was something that might be her thing, which it wasn’t. He loved her for trying, but it wasn’t enough. He needed more. He had wanted to end their relationship for the longest time, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Because of her. Because of Eve.

He didn’t know when it happened, but he was pretty sure he loved her from the moment Joyce brought him home to meet her family three years ago. She was cute as a button, and the sight of her just took his breath away. But her being 15 back then meant he needed to keep his distance. It had to be legal and consensual, and he wasn’t very sure she felt the same about him, so he tucked his feelings away and just focused on being the best husband and stepfather he could be. That was pretty easy. He was great with kids.

Tucker was a handful and always getting into trouble, mainly when he was tormenting his older sister. But Eve… she was perfect in every way. Never complained, never got into trouble, always said yes, please, and thank you like the good girl she was. If her curfew was at 10 pm, the girl was home at 10 pm and not a minute later. Though lately, he suspected that his Little Bug wasn’t entirely truthful when she said she was sleeping over at Jamie’s house. Or when she said she was going to a party with Jamie. She was wicked smart and always posted something on her social media accounts to make sure it looked like she was where she said she was, but he had this feeling in his gut that something wasn’t _right._

He rolled out of bed, feeling that his erection had died somewhat, and slipped on his shorts, t-shirt, and hoodie. He gently sat himself down next to Joyce, leaning in to caress her face and kissing her lips to wake her. When she stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes to look at him, he whispered:

“Morning, my Love, I’m going to go for my daily run, be back in a bit.”

Joyce smiled and leaned in to kiss him back.

“Hmmm… I’ll make us all breakfast. I’m assuming you’d like your daily kale smoothie as well?” she whispered in between their kisses.

He chuckled. “You know me so well, my Love.”

“You know I do.”

He leaned in for another kiss, got up to grab a pair of socks from his drawer, went downstairs, put on his socks and running shoes, and left the house. He did a body check to see if he had everything he needed on him and went on his way.

As he ran, his thoughts wandered back to her again, his Little Bug. He remembered why he called her that. She loved to be touched, _Worshipped._ And she felt good against his body; all snuggled up in a blanket. He called her his Cuddle Bug. But of course, her being a ‘grown woman,’ as she had stated several times since her 18th birthday, meant she didn’t want anyone to call her that anymore. So, they settled on him calling her Little Bug, which didn’t sound as childish to her and meant he could still call her something only he could call her. Joyce never minded the pet names; she was just glad her husband was getting along with her eldest. She never sought anything behind it either since they got along so well together. 

But lately… lately, he had to admit he had been struggling with his feelings for her. They had come bubbling up again. Mainly because he noticed she was behaving _differently._ More mature. For one thing, Eve had asked Joyce if she could go on birth control pills because she wanted to be safe if she ever decided to have sex in the future. His alarm bells went _off._ His Little Bug was having sex for sure. She had probably been having sex for a while, and he had a sneaking suspicion who was fucking his girl.

_Dean._

He had never caught them in the act, and Dean had never said anything about it. Still, the fact that he bought her Chanel clothes and Louboutins for her birthday, claiming she was a woman now and deserved an outfit to commemorate that, told him more than enough. You don’t just buy a girl expensive gifts like that if you aren’t getting something in return. Especially not if your name is Dean Winchester.

_“Sam, I swear to god, if I ever get the chance, I’m going to be the one to pop her cherry in more ways than one.”_

Words Dean spoke the first time he ever met Eve echoed through Sam’s mind. He clenched his jaw and shook his head, trying to shake the thought from his head literally. He instead decided to focus on the music playing in his earpods. _Her music._ A playlist filled with pop songs with loads of erotic subtext. And some with no subtext at all.

When the yearly Spotify list came out, she had shared it on her social media, and one of her most played songs was Ariana Grande’s 34+35. Intrigued as to what kind of song it was, he looked it up, listened to the lyrics, and was quite surprised his little bug was so naughty. He’d love to 69 with her. And fuck her until the daylight. He chuckled at the thought of her mouth around his cock and her pussy wet and spread open while he explored it with his fingers and his tongue. Or just fucking her so hard the entire neighborhood could hear her as she creamed his cock. He could feel his cock twitching at the thought of her being his.

He checked his watch and sped up to a sprint, not wanting to be late. He took Eve to his family’s law firm for an interview with his dad to see if she would fit in what they all called ‘The Family Business.’ He jogged up to the front door, slipped the key in, unlocked it, and strode through the door, slightly panting from his run. And thoughts of her. 

As he rounded the corner to the kitchen, he sees her, in her Chanel suit, doing her cute little penguin walk and staring down so she doesn’t slip and fall due to the slipperiness of the tile floor. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Tucker, a massive smile on his face throwing a Pokeball that hits Eve square in the forehead. She squeals, loses her balance, and as she is falling backward, Sam lunges forward, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other around her chest. He feels his hand cupping one of her breasts. Slightly on purpose, to see how she reacts to his touch. _Perky_. He feels her stiffen against him; it doesn’t take him long to figure out why, as he feels her nipples hardening against his arm and the palm of his hand. He bites his lower lip to stifle a groan when he hears her whimper and wriggle herself against him to get out of his grasp. He lets her go, moves to the kitchen table, sits down, and pours himself a smoothie. He adjusts the way he sits slightly to hide the growing erection in his shorts.

He watches her resume her walk, the tip of her tongue sticking outside the side of her mouth in concentration, and he can’t help but have his thoughts wander off to what else she could do with that tongue. He watches her penguin shuffle to the chair opposite of him and watches her flop herself down on it. Totally not sexy, but when it’s _her_ , everything she does is sexy. He offers her a smoothie and chuckles when she scrunches up her nose in disgust and sticks out her tongue with a “blegh” sound. _Cute_. His mind goes back to her tongue and how much he would like to lay the tip of his cock on it and then slowly push it inside of her pretty little mouth and let her suck him off like the good girl she is.

“I’m going to go take a shower; you eat your breakfast, okay? Eat whatever you like, but make sure you eat, Little Bug.”

She nods at him. _Good girl_. He adjusts his sweater just enough to hide his massive boner and disappears from the kitchen, making his way upstairs and into the bathroom. Joyce is already getting dressed for work.

“Sam?”

He pops his head around the corner of the shower and looks at her.

“Yeah? What’s up?” he asks.

“What was that racket downstairs?”

He explains that Tucker was back to his regular shenanigans with pokeballs again and nearly cost them a trip to the ER. Joyce lets out an exasperated sigh.

“I’ll give him a scolding before I drop him off at school. That boy is a handful.”

Sam nods and disappears into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

 _As if the brat would even listen to another scolding._

The thought of him hurting his Little Bug makes him angry. The thought of his Little Bug makes him horny as well. He undresses and lets his cock spring free from his shorts and boxers as he props them together into a pile and puts them into the laundry hamper. He turns on the shower and steps under the spray, letting the water run over his face and washing his body thoroughly. His hand closes around his cock, and he can’t believe how hard he is.

_Look what you’re doing to me, Little Bug. You have no idea._

He slowly starts jerking himself off, imagining her mouth is around his cock. He moans as he imagines hitting the back of her throat, taking in every inch of his dick. He whimpers and groans and finds himself whispering her name. It keeps falling from his lips like a prayer.

“Fuck. Fuck. _Eve_ … _Eve_. My Little Bug… you feel so good... oh, fuck. Oh, Fuck! I’m going to come,” and as those words fall from his lips, warm strings of cum shoot from his tip, land on the floor, and circle down the drain.

_A pity he didn’t come in her mouth. Or in her pussy. Or both._

* * *

## Eve's PoV

She’s munching on a piece of toast when her mom enters the kitchen. She’s already wearing her coat and is looking for Tucker. When her gaze rests on Eve, her eyes fill with pride.

“Oh, Eevee, you look so professional; if John doesn’t hire you, he’s a fool.”

Eve giggles at the thought of her being professional, given she just bloody penguin walked through the kitchen and got hit in the forehead by a Pokeball, but she takes the compliment. She nearly chokes on her piece of toast when Sam appears behind her mother in his suit and tie, the smell of his aftershave wafting her way.

_He smells so good. He looks so fucking good. Focus. Come on, Eve, focus. Stop staring at him. Oh, God. Oh God, am I drooling? Oh god, I’m staring at his crotch. Look up. Come on. Look up, dammit._

When she finally manages to snap out of it, she discovers he is looking right back at her, as if he knows what Eve is thinking and that she was looking at his dick. Eve feels herself blushing uncontrollably at the thought of being found out like this. She watches as he leans in to kiss her mother on the cheek from behind while he agrees with her assessment of John being a fool if he didn’t hire her. His eyes never leave Eve’s, not even for a second, and she averts her gaze in embarrassment.

_He knows._

Joyce is already out of the door with Tucker, and Sam is leaning in the doorway, watching her, desperately trying to finish her breakfast. She’s not hungry anymore. Not when he looks at her like _that._

He moves toward her. No, he _glides_ like he’s a fucking god, and before she can react, he’s standing next to her. Looking down at her with that sexy smirk of his.

“You want to put on your shoes and walk out of here, or do you want me to carry you to the car?”

Blushing again, she mutters something about putting on her shoes and walking on her own.

He shrugs.

“Fine by me, let’s go, Little Bug.”

Did she hear a hint of disappointment in his voice? She shakes her head, thinking she must be imagining things, and trails close behind him to the front door, towards his car.


	3. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve's at Winchester and Sons' offices and she has a pretty hot daydream about something that happened with uncle Dean last year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please don't copy or edit and post my stories to this or any other site.
> 
> *warning* This is the only chapter that mentions underage sex or at least memories of the character having underage sex.

The offices of Winchester & Sons are located on the 15th floor of a fancy building almost entirely made from glass. You know, the ones that scream ‘you couldn’t afford to hire any lawyer or person that works here in this lifetime or the next.’ That kind of building. It made sense they housed themselves here because the Winchesters are a very successful law firm family that represents many elite clients. Her parents were never that rich or even that successful, but they never made her feel like she was missing out on things. They always made sure she and Tucker had everything they needed. Maybe not everything she wanted, but she had learned to accept that.

Her feet are starting to hurt, and she silently wishes Sam would hurry up and park the car already. Louboutins were fabulous, but she thinks they should’ve made them more comfortable to wear for such expensive shoes. She’s starting to get nervous and wants to get this whole thing done and out of the way. Eve was never good at interviews, and this one was to please her mother. She knew she wasn’t going to get hired anyway. I mean, hello? No experience whatsoever and no idea if she even wanted to study law if, and when, she decided she wanted to go to college.

She feels one of her phones vibrating in her pocket. She’s a little disappointed that it’s her regular phone and not her other phone. The one she got from uncle Dean. She hadn’t heard from him in a couple of days and was kind of wondering if he had grown tired of her. Wondering who he was fucking now. She opens her messages on her regular phone and sees it’s an incoming text from Jamie.

_Good luck, my sweet Galadriel, you can do it XOXO_

They’re such a nerd, and she loves them for it. Jamie always said they thought she looked almost _Elvish,_ which of course earned her that particular nomenclature. She didn’t mind. Her best friend comparing her to an elf was a compliment in her eyes. Eve may resemble one, but she behaves like a Hobbit. The thought of Someone like Legolas wanting second breakfast or Elevensies makes her giggle.

_Thanks, Sweetie. I’ll keep you posted. Talk soon, XOXO._

As she presses send, she feels a giant hand gently resting on the small of her back and Sam’s voice whispering in her ear.

“You ready to go in Little Bug?”

She tilts her head up a bit, bites her lip, looks at his gorgeous face, and nods.

_God, his voice drives her wild._

She’s wondering whether he’s doing it on purpose, the way he is talking to her right now. His voice is sounding so husky, dripping with _desire_. Just like she is. Right fucking now. There’s that smirk again. And that naughty twinkle in his eye. He fucking knows what he’s doing to her, and she likes it. She likes that he likes it. Eve also hates that she likes it so much. He is, after all, her mother’s husband, her stepfather. Ready or not, here goes.

He offers her an arm as support, noticing her discomfort because of the shoes she’s wearing, and she gladly accepts it as they make their way to the entrance. They enter the hall, he shows security his pass, arranges a visitor pass for Eve, and then proceeds towards the elevators. They’re patiently waiting for one of them to get to the ground floor when a familiar voice rings out through the hall.

“Sammy! Long time no see!”

He strides towards his brother, and Sam lets go of her arm temporarily to pull his brother in for a firm hug. They were good at that. The whole Winchester family was a family of people who loved hugging and showing affection to those they loved. Even if Dean often said he didn’t want any “chick flick” moments, he probably was the most touch-starved of them all. Much like her, really.

Dean turns his attention to her. He takes his sweet ass time to take all of her in, much to Sam’s chagrin and annoyance.

“Hey Ki…” seeing the panic in her eyes, he quickly corrects himself, saying “Kiddo” instead.

“How’s your head?”

He is playfully sticking out his tongue between his teeth, that evil little twinkle in his eyes challenging her to answer him with Sam standing next to her.

_Bastard. He knows how she feels about Sam; he’s doing it on purpose. Fucker. Challenge accepted._

“I haven’t had any complaints yet.”

She can feel Sam next to her stiffen up a bit, and from the look on Dean’s face looking at Sam’s face, it had some kind of effect on him. Dean just loves annoying the shit out of his younger brother. She’s pretty sure he’s giving him his signature bitchface. Dean’s eyes meet Eve’s, and he winks at her. 

“I bet you haven’t, Kiddo. I bet you haven’t.”

The ding of the elevator alerts the three of them that it’s time to get on. Sam presses the button to the 15th floor, and they wait in silence, listening to the music playing in the elevator.

She doesn’t know how she got involved with Dean exactly. It kind of just… _happened._ He had always been overtly affectionate towards her, but so was Sam. But Dean made everything… _sexual._ She liked the attention he gave her, the way he touched her. The way he _worshipped_ her. The kisses he gave on her forehead were soon aimed at her lips. _Both_. Dean was her first kiss. Dean was her first _everything_.

She remembers the day he kissed her for the first time as if it was yesterday. She had been sad when the girls from her class had organized a car wash to raise money for a local charity. She had bought a bikini and everything, and then they told her she wasn’t welcome. He had hated seeing her so sad, so to cheer her up, he offered her to wash Baby for him. She loved that car, and the fact that he would allow her to clean his ride when he wouldn’t even let Sam touch her made her feel amazing.

“Really?” she had blurted out between sobs.

“Really, Kiddo.”

He kissed her forehead, her cheek. The side of her mouth, and then, when he heard her whimper with desire, he kissed her on the lips. No tongue at first, just little pecks, and then as the kiss got more heated, his tongue asked for her permission to play with hers. And she let it. It felt amazing, like in those chick flicks she knew he hated so much, but kind of secretly loved, where fireworks exploded in the background as the main protagonists kissed each other passionately underneath them. He pulls away from her, and she moans at the loss of his lips.

“On one condition Kiddo. You wear that sexy little bikini you bought for the charity event. And driver picks the music; shotgun shuts her cakehole.”

She giggles and agrees to his conditions, staring at his plump lips, biting down on her own lower lip, her eyes asking him… _begging_ him for more kisses. He happily obliges.

It was a swelteringly hot summer’s day when Dean came around to collect his due. She could hear the rumble of Baby’s engine in the distance, and she couldn’t help but feel excited as she stood in the driveway waiting for him to pull up to it. The best thing about that day was that nobody was around. Her mom, Sam, and Tucker had all decided to go to the waterpark, and she didn’t feel like going, so she opted to stay home and catch up on a school project she was doing. Or at least that was what she made them believe. As soon as they left, she texted Dean, letting him know the coast was clear. 

_On my way Kiddo._

She ran about the house like a madwoman collecting stuff to clean the car. Slipping on her bikini and grabbing a sign she had made with “Eve’s Car Wash” written on it in big colorful letters, she rushes outside to meet him. As Dean turns the corner in Baby, she holds the sign up in the air, standing on her toes, and the smile that appears on his face is priceless. She’s pretty damn sure that besides amusement, she also sees pure, unadulterated lust in his eyes. Probably because her bikini leaves very little to the imagination, it did scare her a bit but also turned her on immensely. She could feel herself getting damp at the thought of having sex with him for the first time.

He parks Baby in the driveway, gets out of the car, and _swaggers_ towards her. He is taking in the view in front of him. She can see his eyes moving over her body, drinking in every inch of her. Once he’s close to her, his face lingers close to hers, but he doesn’t kiss her. They’re outside, and they don’t want the neighbors talking about them or ratting them out to Sam or her mom. Instead, he hugs her tightly to him, and she can feel one of his hands wandering down to her ass, giving it a gentle squeeze. She giggles and squirms free from his embrace and does a little twirl so he can admire her in her full bikini glory.

She had set up a foldable lawn chair in the garage opening, and beside the chair, a bottle of Dean’s favorite ice-cold brew is waiting for him to consume it. She also made sure there was a set of Bluetooth speakers to play the music he wanted while she washed his car. She guides him to the chair, feeling like the perfect host. 

“Have you chosen your song yet, Mr. Winchester?”

He chuckles and presses play on his phone, Warrant’s Cherry Pie blasting from the speakers. She rolls her eyes at him, ready to make some snarky comment about his old people’s music taste, but he tuts her, not giving her a chance to speak. 

“Driver picks the music…”

Shotgun shuts her cakehole,” she mutters, finishing his sentence.

“That’s my girl. Now be gentle with my Baby, and I promise I’ll be gentle with you.”

She sets to work, making sure that he gets a good view of what she’s doing to his Baby while also not trying to be too sexy, given that they are in public. She hopes it’s enough. When she’s finished, Dean gets up to inspect the Impala, and she goes inside to pour herself a drink; she’s thirsty. In more ways than one. She drinks it down in one go, sets her glass down on the counter, and turns around, ready to check on Dean. She squeals in surprise when she finds him standing right behind her.

“You did a good job on Baby. I think it’s time to discuss your payment now.”

He moves in close to her, trapping her between himself and the kitchen counter. One of his hands moves up to cup her face, his thumb tracing her lips. She makes the first move by leaning into his lips and gently but clumsily kissing him. He reciprocates, softly at first and then more passionately. _Hungry_. His hand moves to the back of her head, pulling her in and deepening the kiss. His body grinds against her, and she starts to moan when she feels how hard he is. He starts kissing her along her jaw and slowly works his way down to kiss and nip at her neck. The hand that had been on the back of her head traveled down and was now gently pulling aside the fabric of her bikini bottoms so that he could trace a finger through Eve’s folds.

“Hmm…. so wet for me already, Cuddle Bug.”

She tenses up, and he feels it.

“Please… don’t… don’t call me that. Anything but that.”

_Sam calls me that; I’m his Cuddle Bug. Not yours._

“Oh right, Sammy calls you that, right? I’ll find you a pet name that’s just for us. You okay with that?”

She nods, shyly biting her lower lip. Dean moves in to kiss her again, and she tries something, not entirely sure if he likes it. She gently bites his lower lip, not hard enough for it to hurt but hard enough for him to pull back in surprise. The surprise fades away quickly, replaced by something darker. _Lust._ He hesitates.

“I want you so bad, Kiddo. I want to do things to you, want to make you purr, want to hear my name falling from your lips as you come for me… do you want me to make you purr, _Kitten_?”

She nods frantically.

_Yes, god… please do things to me._

“I love your enthusiasm, Kitten, but I am going to need more than just a nod. I want you to tell me you want me as bad as I want you; I want your consent.”

“Yes, Dean, I want to have sex with you,” followed by a whiny “please.”

“Good girl.”

He grabs her hand and leads her upstairs to her bedroom. He stops to look at her bed, then at her.

“That tiny bed of yours is not going to work,” he says, his eyes mischievously twinkling as he looks down the landing towards her mom’s bedroom, _Sam’s bedroom._

At this point, she doesn’t care where it happens, as long as it happens. She lets Dean pull her after him towards the massive bed in the master bedroom. He moves over to Sam’s side of the bed and produces condoms, lube, and an assortment of adult toys from the nightstand drawer.

“Score! Don’t worry Kitten, I’m sure Sam never uses these, and if he does, he keeps them super clean. I know my little brother.”

He places the items on the nightstand and then looks around the room, his eyes resting on the big dressing mirror in the corner. He walks toward it, picks it up, and places it near the bed. Eve looks at him slightly puzzled, and he chuckles.

“You’ll find out soon enough, Kitten… patience.”

He sits on the edge of the bed and taps it gently, asking her to come and sit beside him.

“Is there anything you don’t want me to do or say to you? I won’t judge you for it; I just want to make sure I give you the experience you deserve. I want you to remember your first time being a good memory. Something you can _cherish._ ”

She thinks for a moment about the things she dislikes. Not that she tried them before or anything, but some things just make her feel _icky._

“Uhm… no… butt stuff? And… I don’t think I like it when people degrade me?”

He smiles.

“What do you mean by being degraded?”

“Like… calling me a whore or a slut? I think? I don’t… I don’t think I like that.”

“That it?”

She nods. Dean stands up and faces her, helping her stand up. He leans in to kiss her, the passion between the two of them igniting once more. She helps him shed his clothes; Dee pulls her bikini strings, making them drop on the floor. He chuckles.

“Oh, look, I made your panties drop.”

She rolled her eyes at him, wanting to tell him how cheesy he sounded, but before she could, his lips were on hers again. He helps her on the bed and gently positions her, so she’s lying on her back. He rolls on his back to place the condom and proceeds to lather his cock in extra lube. When Dean finishes lubing up, he puts himself between her legs, leaning on his elbows, making sure not to crush her under his weight. She whimpers when she feels him lining himself up with her entrance, afraid it’s going to hurt.

“It’s okay, Kitten, I’ll take it slow. If you want me to stop, tell me, and I’ll stop. Ready?”

“Uh-huh,” is what tumbles from her lips.

He raises his eyebrow questioningly. It’s not what he wants to hear from Eve.

“Yes, Dean.” 

“Good girl.”

He starts to push his way into her slowly, making her gasp. He’s big and thick, and without thinking, she’s holding her breath as if that somehow might help with the fact that Dean is impaling her with his big cock, and it hurts. A lot.

“Breathe, Kitten. Breathe.”

She exhales, and when she does, he pushes into her completely, bottoming out and making her yelp out in pain. He doesn’t move, allowing her to recover, waiting for her to initiate. It doesn’t take her long to let him know she was ready. He moved in and out of her slowly and as gently as he could, and when she started to become more frantic grinding her hips to get more friction, he stopped and pulled out of her completely, much to her disappointment.

“Not just yet, Kitten.”

He rolls off the bed and lowers his body, so he is sitting in front of the dressing mirror, his legs spread open. He tells Eve to join him, and he helps her position herself between his thighs, draping each of her legs over his so her pussy is entirely bare and visible to them both in the mirror in front of them.

“Show me how you make yourself come, Kitten. Teach me how to pleasure you.”

He gently places his hand around her neck, helping her relax into him, her head resting partly on his shoulder. His hands start fondling her breasts, and she slowly moves her hand down between her thighs. She gasps at how wet she is when her fingers slide over her bare pussy. She slips her index and middle finger inside herself to get her fingers wet with her slick and moves them up to circle her clit. Small slow circles at first and then bigger and faster ones until she can feel her orgasm building up behind her nub. She whimpers and stops herself from coming. Not yet. She waits a few minutes before going back to rubbing her clit again, allowing the pressure to build up once more. She stops herself again before she can come and lets the feeling subside.

Her eyes meet Dean’s in the mirror, and his eyes are dark with lust. He looks like he’s loving every second of what she’s doing to herself.

“Dean… may I come please?”

Her eyes are pleading, _Begging_. She doesn’t know why she needs permission to come, but the thought of him giving it to her turns her on even more.

“Yes, Kitten. Come for me like the good little girl you are.”

Her hand trails down to her clit again, but before she can reach it, Dean’s hand stops hers. She looks at him, slightly puzzled. She was sure he had said she could come for him?

He smiles and grabs a vibrator off the nightstand, and lubes it up for her.

“Fuck yourself with this while you rub that little nub of yours, Kitten. You’re going to love it.”

Suddenly what happened up on the bed, why he stopped, made a lot more sense. He didn’t want her to lose her virginity to a vibrator; he wanted her to lose it to _him. It made_ it easier to insert one inside of herself bigger than the two fingers she usually used to fuck herself with. 

She switched the vibrator on, and with her left hand, she slowly inserts it inside of her, moving it in and out, picking up the pace, fucking herself with it faster. And faster. With her right hand, using her index and middle finger like before, she started rubbing circles on her clit again. Dean instinctively put his hand around her throat to keep her in her place, lifting his knees a bit more, so she stayed open for him.

“Good girl, that’s it. Come for me.”

She can feel her orgasm build up again, that unique sensation starting in her clit, now joined by an unfamiliar feeling deep inside of her dripping wet pussy. She lets out a strangled sob, and her entire body starts to tremble. Her toes are curling, her walls clenching around the vibrator inside of her, her clit twitching under her fingers.

“Fuck! OH FUCK! Oh my fucking God… Dean… it feels so fucking good… hmmm…”

She rides out her orgasm, and in the aftermath of it, allows herself to completely relax in Dean’s arms, letting out an embarrassed giggle when she thought about how loud she was when she came for him. He gently kisses her neck.

“Ready for more Baby Girl?”

“Yes, please.”

Dean guides her back onto the bed and makes her lie down on her back. He kisses her, their tongues dancing, and he starts kissing her jaw, neck, moving down to her tits, flicking his tongue over her left nipple, sucking it in, and gently nibbling on it. Releasing it and then gently blowing, the sensation giving her goosebumps. He does the same to her right, alternating between them with his hands and mouth. She can feel her pussy _dripping._ He moves further down, his kisses getting sloppier, more frantic as if he wants to get to his final destination as fast as he can. He kisses her mound, her inner thighs, licking stripes along them. She wriggles underneath him, trying to get his tongue to go where she wants… no… where she _needs_ him most.

In response, he chuckles wraps his arms around her legs, spreading her legs wider for him, preventing her from moving at all. She can feel his warm breath right above her pussy, but he doesn’t move, he just _hovers_ there, waiting, and it drives her _insane._

“Hmm… Dean… _please…”_

“Good girl.”

His mouth is on her pussy within seconds, licking, sucking, kissing her there. Humming against it, groaning as she grinds up against his tongue.

“Hmmm…. you taste so fucking good, Kitten; I could eat you out all day.”

He releases one of her legs, so he has his hand free to further explore her with it. He stops eating her out for just a second, earning him a little mewl of frustration and then a squeal of delight when she feels his index and middle finger slipping through her folds, lubing themselves up with her slick before he sinks them deep inside of her. He starts fucking her with his fingers, and his tongue plays with her clit in the same rhythm and cadence she had shown him before. 

She can feel an orgasm building up, and before it can wash over her, he stops. It dies down, and she mewls in frustration, really wanting to come, _needing_ to come. He’s edging her, and she loves it. It doesn’t take long before she feels his tongue and fingers fucking her again, her climax building up faster this time, and Dean stopping again in the nick of time. She’s panting now, her entire body quivering in anticipation of what’s to come. She knows he likes it if she asks him for permission to come, and it’s what he’s waiting for.

“Dean… _please… please..._ can I come? _Please…_ I need you to make me come…”

It’s all he needs to hear, and within seconds, her pussy is fluttering around his fingers, her clit twitching under his tongue, her screams of pleasure filling the room. Her right hand buried in his hair, her other hand clawing at the sheets, back arched, her entire body is quivering and shaking at the intensity of the orgasm that is rushing through her body. She sinks back into the sheets with a sigh of satisfaction. Dean moves up to kiss her, the taste of herself invading her mouth when his tongue does.

He places himself between her thighs, using his thumbs in the crooks of her knees, positioning her in the same way she sat in front of the mirror earlier.

“I’m going to make you come one more time, Kitten.”

“Dean… I don’t think I can…”

“Oh, Baby Girl, you are going to come for me again, don’t worry.”

He reaches towards the nightstand, grabs the magic wand from it, and drops it down close to them so it’s within reach when he needs it. He holds both her hands and gently places them together above her head, pinning them down with one hand and lining himself up with her entrance with the other. He enters her, bottoming out inside of her, proceeding to fuck her into the mattress at an alarming pace. It feels so good, but she can’t even say his name or tell him how good it feels. The only sounds falling from her lips are vowel sounds, and little moans and yelps, letting him know she likes that he’s pounding her like a whore.

With his free hand, he grabs the magic wand, switches it on, chooses the highest setting, and places it right on her clit. She comes again, in less than a minute, screaming his name repeatedly, her walls clenching around his cock, forcing him to come undone as well. He kisses her deeply, pulling his dick out, making sure the condom doesn’t stay behind, rolling on his back beside her.

“Hoo, that was incredible.”

He runs his hand through his hair and looks at her in total admiration.

“You did so well, Kitten. I’m proud of you. Your tight little pussy took my cock so well. Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Uh-huh,” nodding enthusiastically in response to his praise.

“Good girl.”

He looks around the bedroom.

“I think it’s time to clean up this mess, make sure Sam doesn’t find out I’ve been doing you here.”

It was an experience Eve definitely would never forget. Dean made her first time unforgettable, and she was so grateful for that. For him.

She sneaks a peek at both men standing in the elevator, wondering If they noticed she had kind of zoned out to fantasyland.

The indicator flashed floor 15. Eve and her men exit the elevator, making their way to the waiting area in front of John’s office after notifying the receptionist that she had arrived. Luckily, she didn’t have to wait long, because John opened the door and invited her into his office, closing the door behind him.


	4. Perkytits69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a meeting with his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please don't copy or edit and post my stories to this or any other site.

**_Sam’s PoV_ **

Sam strolled out of the multistorey car park adjacent to the building where his family’s law firm is after parking his car in one of the dedicated company spaces they were hiring from the company that owned the car park. He dropped Eve off at the entrance since she didn’t want to walk all the way in her heels. She couldn’twalk that far in her heels even because she’s not used to wearing heels for longer than five minutes at a time. But she was adamant about wearing her Louboutins, come hell, or high water. She really seems to love the shoes Dean gave her. As he got closer to the building, he could see her standing near the entrance, lightly hopping from one foot to the other, probably because her feet were hurting.

As he makes his way towards her, he can see men that pass her by checking her out, and it annoys him greatly. Thinking about what other men might be thinking about doing to her. He pushes the thought away and smiles when he sees her giggle at something on her phone. He’s slightly jealous of the person making her laugh, mainly because he wants to be the one to do that. She hadn’t even noticed he was behind her. Since he’s a lot taller than her, he moves in closer to her, places his hand on her lower back to let her know he’s there and peeks over her shoulder at her phone. 

_Good luck, my sweet Galadriel; you can do it XOXO_

He lets out an inconspicuous sigh of relief that the sender making her giggle like that is Jamie and not Dean. He doesn’t think he can deal with it if Dean had been the one texting her.

She looks up at him with those gorgeous purple eyes, biting her bottom lip, and he just wants to lean in and kiss her, but he restrains himself. Instead of doing that, he finds himself asking her if she’s ready to go in, in a huskier voice than usual, because he _knows_ it does something to her. He offers her his arm for balance, and they make their way into the hall. They stop briefly at the security desk.

“Hey Frank, can you give this young lady a visitor’s pass?”

“Sure thing Mr. Winchester.”

With that out of the way, they head towards the elevators. While they’re waiting for one of them to arrive, he decides to enjoy the moment he’s having with her. The feel of her hanging on his arm, the smell of her skin, makes him happy. He’s hoping his dad will like her enough to let him have her. John never really approved of any of the women he dated in the past, most of them too _vanilla_ for his taste, too plain, and not worthy to be a part of the Winchester family. He only accepted his marriage to Joyce because he knew his son was after something else. _Someone_ else. A voice rings out in the hall and disturbs his train of thoughts.

“Sammy! Long time no see!”

_Dean._

He’s pretty glad to see his older brother, and they hug each other firmly, which is their usual way of greeting each other, even if Dean always said he doesn’t like chick flick moments. Sam knows better. There is nothing Dean wouldn’t do for him. And vice versa. Heck, he was practically raised by Dean after their mother died. Sam could hardly remember her because she died when he was just a baby, victim to a tragic housefire, long before Winchester & Sons became a profitable business. His dad never coped with her death well, and according to Dean, he buried himself in his work. And _women._ A lot of women. No meaningful relationships, just sex. He was hardly ever home, always being on the road or on his private jet, traveling the world to meet with clients. Making money that paid for their lavish lifestyles and the mansion in which they grew up. Raising the boys was mainly left to Au-pairs. Au-pairs he slept with when he was home those few times a year. And when Dean was old enough, the Au-pairs came and went like revolving doors because not only was their father fucking them, but so was Dean. They never lasted more than a few weeks. At one point, they no longer came at all, Sam being old enough to leave both boys on their own. 

He sees Dean turning his attention to Eve, obviously not hiding from him that he’s checking her out.

“Hey Ki-…”

He notices the quick look he gives Sam before looking back at her. The one Dean thinks he doesn’t see when he realizes someone busts him for something.

“Kiddo.”

_Nice save, Dean. As if I don’t already know you’re fucking my little bug’s pussy raw._

He’s pretty confident that he calls her Kitten. There have been enough times where he’s confessed how much he’d like to make her purr like one over the years as she matured; he wouldn’t be surprised if that is his pet name for her. Dean gives him another glance, but this time it’s more or less one that means “Dude, watch this.” 

When Dean asks her how her head is, Sam gives him a look, letting Dean know he’s going too far. Besides, his Little Bug would never…

“I haven’t had any complaints yet.”

He stiffens when he hears her say those words.

_Naughty girl. I bet she loves sucking cock. I bet she’s good at it._

If it’s like he suspects, Dean will have taught her how. If there’s one thing Dean loves more than anything, it’s getting his cock sucked. The number of times he caught Dean with his pants down and his dick in some girl’s mouth are endless.

“I bet you haven’t, Kiddo, I bet you haven’t,” Dean says, winking at her. 

_If you taught her how to give head and you’re the only one doing so, then no, she wouldn’t have had any complaints._

The ding of the elevator alerts the three of them that it’s time to get on. Sam presses the button to the fifteenth floor, and they wait in silence, listening to the music playing in the elevator. She’s still holding on to his arm when he notices her face is slightly _flushed._ She’s clearly daydreaming about something. Something that makes her all hot and bothered. He looks at Dean, who sees it as well. He raises his eyebrow at him questioningly, and Dean shrugs in response. He does notice Dean bites his lip as he looks at her, and that look is telling Sam he knows _precisely_ what she’s daydreaming about. Because when Sam looks at her face, she’s practically _drooling._ When he feels her move a bit and hears her sigh, he quickly pretends he wasn’t staring at her and sees Dean do the same out of the corner of his eye.

The indicator flashed fifteen, alerting them they have arrived. Even and the two men get out of the elevator and make their way to the waiting area in front of John’s office, making sure that Phyllis, the receptionist, is aware of their presence so she can notify his father. They barely have time to sit down and chat when the door to John’s office opens, and he calls Eve in, closing the door immediately after them.

His mouth is dry, so he walks over to the watercooler in the corner and fills a cup with water, downing it as fast as he can. He’s on _edge._

“Dude, be like Elsa; let it go.”

Sam chuckles nervously. Typical Dean. Since it’s just the two of them, he decides to ask Dean what the hell he was playing at downstairs.

“What do you mean?”

“Come on, man… asking her how her head is, flirting with her.”

Dean shrugs at the accusations he’s throwing at him. 

“Well, what do you want me to say? she’s a consenting adult; I’m sure she can make her own decisions and decide if she wants to be flirted with or not.”

Sam snorts. “Was she always, though?”

“Was she always what?”

“A consenting _adult.”_

Dean remains silent, but the look on his face says it all.

_He knew it. He fucking knew it._

They’ve always had this way of silently communicating with each other what they mean or want without having to say the words. Growing up so close, meaning they never had any secrets. He wasn’t going to ask him how long he had been fucking his little bug because he’d never get an honest answer. Dean wasn’t hiding; he was fucking her, but he wasn’t exactly putting it up on a billboard either. His older brother was no fool.

Sam suspected that it started that time he took Joyce and Tucker to the waterpark.

She had been way too _eager_ to stay at home, making up some lame excuse about a school project she was working on—a school project in the middle of summer. At first, he thought she just didn’t want to go because going to the waterpark at 17 with your family isn’t very cool. When they came home that evening, he went upstairs to grab some clean clothes before taking a shower, and he noticed that somebody had changed their bedsheets. When he asked her what had happened, she had told him she had spent some time on their bed reading because their room is cooler, and she accidentally spilled her drink on the bed. He couldn’t inspect the sheets back then because they were conveniently in the washer. When he checked the drawer of his nightstand, there was a condom missing, and his toys were not in the order he had left them in. His first thought went to Jamie, but now in hindsight, knowing Jamie’s sexual orientation, it had been Dean all along.

“Nope, Nope, Nope, hell no, uh-uh, too old, nope, no tits, no ass, nope…holy mother of god… look who I found Sammy!”

Dean is beaming at him and hands him his phone, having a profile open in the BARE app, which is basically naked Tinder.

“So, this chick’s name is Perkytits69, so what? Coming from a guy calling himself Impala67, you’re hardly one to judge.”

Dean rolls his eyes at Sam, obviously frustrated.

“Dude, just _look_ at her.”

Sam looks at the profile again, this time actually looking at the profile picture of the woman to whom it belongs.

_Holy crap. Holy mother of God. Wow._

“Is that…?”

“Yup.”

“Are those…?”

“Uh-huh.” 

Dean gets up walks over to Sam, standing next to him to take another look at the profile picture. He reads the quote added to the profile out loud.

“Pound me like a whore; just don’t call me one. I like that.”

“Really, Dean?”

“What? It’s her words, not mine.”

Sam decides to screenshot the profile and sends it to himself.

“Dude! You’re going to jerk off to it or something?”

“Evidence,” that is the only thing he says.

They’re still admiring the woman when the door to the office opens and Eve comes out of it, followed by John. Dean quickly snatches his phone back from Sam’s hand and, before putting it back in his pocket, swipes right.

“Please take a seat, Darlin’; I have some business to discuss with my boys; I promise it won’t take long.”

She nods politely at his father and sits down on one of the chairs.

“Samuel, if you would be so kind as to follow me?”

Sam nods and makes his way into his father’s office while John closes the door behind him. He walks over to his chair and sinks in it, lifting his legs and resting them on the desk, crossed at the ankles.

Sam is still standing, waiting for John to put him out of his misery. His father is sporting a wicked smile on his face, and Sam’s not sure it means good or bad news.

“I _like_ her.”

Sam’s heart skips a beat.

“You _do_?”

“Yes, Samuel. I think she’s a perfect fit for our company. For _you._ She’s wicked smart, has an ass you can bounce quarters off, and the perkiest tits I have ever seen. _Hot-diggity-damn_ I bet her pussy is tight too. I swear to God, son, she is one hungry little vixen, the way that pretty little tongue of hers played with mine… Hoo…”

“You… _kissed_ her? She _let_ you kiss her?”

“Oh yeah, willingly. Granted, it took a little bit of my trusted Bourbon to loosen her right up, but once she was…”

“You gave her _Bourbon?_ She not even twenty-one yet.”

“Come on, son, I wanted your girl to relax; a bit of alcohol never hurt anyone. And besides, I wanted to find out what the fuss was all about; she must be something pretty special if she has both of my boys pining for her pussy. Heck, I just met her once before at your wedding, and even I have to admit I am _longing_ to fuck that tight little cunt of hers _raw...”_

Sam narrows his eyes at his father, giving him his most judgmental look. He can’t believe the gall, kissing his girl, giving her alcohol, saying he wants to fuck her.

“Don’t you worry, Samuel, just because I want to fuck her doesn’t mean I will. She is _yours_ after all.”

“Yeah, try telling that to Dean.”

“Ah, so you know he’s been fucking her. Not hard to miss, especially since he’s been spending the family fortune on gifts for her. I can’t blame him, though; from what I’ve seen, she is worth every fucking penny. I’ll talk with him, Samuel, don’t worry.”

John takes a breath and resumes.

“There are two things left that I need to discuss with you. I did a little background check on your girl, had my guy go through her internet profiles and social media, and he dug up some pretty interesting stuff. Most of it’s just innocent, but she does have some profiles on adult-themed sites like BARE, with some photos that don’t leave a lot to the imagination. I like a woman who wears nothing but ballet boots and likes men to pound her like a whore, but if she’s going to work here, we can’t have her naked pics floating around on the internet. You need to talk to your girl and make her remove them.”

Sam nods in agreement. “I’ll talk to her.” 

“Now, let’s discuss your marriage to her Momma. _If_ we do this and take Eve under the family wing, you’re going to have to keep up appearances with her mother. She can’t know. Not until we find a _permanent_ solution that ensures our family cannot be touched if Momma chooses to fight us over Eve. Capiche? As far as she’s concerned, you’re just her doting _stepdaddy_ , wanting the best for her. You haven’t fucked Eve yet, have you?”

“No, I haven’t had sex with her, she’s not _ready_ for me yet, but she will be.”

_I’m not just interested in fucking her just yet anyway. I can fuck anyone. I want more from her._

“That’s my boy. Do me a favor, son? Please send Dean in on your way out.”

“Will do.”

He walks out of the office and into the waiting area where Dean and Eve are sitting. He sees Dean is staring off into the distance a bit sheepishly like he found a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow. Sam raises his eyebrow slightly, wondering what that’s about.

“Dean, John wants to see you in his office.”

Dean regains his composure, stands up, and walks past Sam into John’s office, closing the door behind him. Sam turns his gaze towards Eve. She looks _flustered._ Her hair is a bit messier than it was before, and her lips look swollen like someone kissing her hard. Eve’s blouse looks like she’s been trying to tuck it in, unsuccessfully, it doesn’t look as neat as it did when they arrived, and he can smell Dean’s essence floating around her. _On her._

_He fucked her. Goddammit. Dean fucked her here. Probably in one of the bathroom stalls._

He chewed on his lip, stifling a groan, wishing it had been him. He couldn’t wait to finally _claim_ her, knowing Dean would have to back off once he did. It annoyed him that Dean _knew_ how he felt about her but still fucked his girl regardless.

“Do I have something on my face, Sam?”

He chuckles and shakes his head. 

“No, _Little_ _Bug_ , your face is fine.”

“You’re staring at me.”

“Yeah, I am. I’m so proud of you for doing this.”

She’s blushing now. His Little Bug loves it when he praises her; he’s pretty sure of that. The way she giggles or blushes when he tells her he’s proud of her or that she’s a good girl makes that pretty obvious. He notices her lower lip trembled slightly, and she lowers her head, looking at the floor.

“It doesn’t matter anyway; your dad is not going to hire me. I have no experience whatsoever. I went through all this trouble for nothing. I fucked up.”

He kneels in front of her, making sure he can look her in the eyes, cupping her chin with his index finger curled under it, and lifting her face, so her eyes meet his.

“Hey… don’t be sad, Little Bug; I believe in you, okay? Just believe in me; I’ll believe for the both of us. I know my father, and I’m pretty sure he’s going to hire you.”

“Really?”

“For real Little Bug. Cross my heart.”

The door to John’s office opens, and Dean pops his head around the door, letting them know that John wants Sam and Eve to join them. He’s made his decision.

Sam stands up straight and helps Eve on her feet. He offers her his arm, and she gladly takes it. She is hanging on to him as if her life depends on it. Her feet must be killing her by now. He can’t help but admire her stubbornness. Once inside, he helps her get to the nearest chair, where she sits down gratefully, lifting her feet to relieve the pressure.

“It’s okay to take them off, you know… if they’re hurting your feet Little Bug.”

She pouts at him. “I know, but I like how I look in them; I’ll gladly suffer for my Louboutins.”

That remark makes him laugh, and he’s not the only one. He looks at his father, who is looking at her in amusement. Sam wonders if he noticed her messy look as well. If he saw it, John must’ve too. Sam clears his throat, trying to grab John’s attention. It works.

“Right. Let’s get down to business,” he says as he looks at Eve. “After careful deliberation and talking to my sons, I have decided that I would like you to join our family business; I think you are going to be a valuable asset to this family. As of Monday, you will be working closely with my son Samuel as his Personal Assistant. He’ll teach you the ropes and guide you when needed. When you are ready, I am also willing to help your mother to pay for law school if that’s what you want.”

Sam can hear Eve gasp softly, her jaw dropping slightly in surprise. She’s trying to form a coherent sentence, but nothing comes out. John smiles and licks his lips mischievously. 

“No need to thank me, Darlin’. I do have one condition, though. Please give my son your undivided attention. _Dedication._ ” 

He stresses that last word, and his gaze turns to Sam, winking at him.

“Now, you three crazy kids, get the hell out of my office and go celebrate or something. I got stuff to do.”

They make their way outside, and at the entrance, they part ways with Dean, who has some errands of his own to run. Sam looks at Eve and sees she’s wincing in pain. She won’t be able to walk all the way to the car like this, so he improvises and scoops her up in his arms, making her squeal. 

“Sam! What are you doing? Put me down!”

He laughs and shakes his head. “I may not be able to carry the burden of your shoes, but I can carry you.”

She narrows her eyes at him. “Are you calling me a Hobbit?”

“Oh, Little Bug, you know I am.”

She dissolves in a fit of giggles and doesn’t stop until they reach the car.


	5. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve has her interview with John Winchester, but things aren't going as she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please don't copy or edit and post my stories to this or any other site.

Eve hardly has time to sit down and rest her feet when the door to John’s office opens, and he invites her in. She walks through it as confidently as she can, trying not to look nervous. She stands in the middle of the office and looks around it. It’s all very organized and symmetrical. Family photos are hanging on one wall, and one of them draws her attention. It’s the one where Mr. Winchester has his arm around the waist of this beautiful blonde woman. She’s holding a baby in her arms, and a little boy is beaming up at the camera, standing between his parents. That must be Dean. She’s so focused on her surroundings and the photo, she never hears the door close. She doesn’t even _hear_ John silently walking past her, taking a seat in the executive chair behind his desk.

She doesn’t even _see_ his eyes are wandering over her body, stopping at her chest, watching her bite her lip, drinking her in like she’s expensive champagne. She only snaps out of it when he audibly clears his throat to get her attention.

She needs to stop doing that. Letting herself drift away like that. She finds herself uncontrollably blushing at her faux pas. The start of the interview is _not_ going well.

“I’m so, so sorry, Mr. Winchester, please forgive me… I… I was…”

“Don’t apologize, Darlin’; you have nothing to be sorry for. See anything you like?”

He teases her a bit, a big grin plastered across his face, wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively. She finds herself nervously giggling and feeling a little less _awkward_. His eyes dart from her to the chair and back again. She wants to, but it just feels wrong to sit down without having _permission_ to do so.

“Sit down.”

She does, immediately after he tells her to. She’s having a hard time relaxing, and it doesn’t go unnoticed, so he gets up from behind the desk and makes his way to the drink cabinet, pouring two glasses of something that looks like Bourbon. He offers her the glass, and she takes it from him. She knows she shouldn’t be drinking because Eve’s not 21 yet, but she wants to. She tries to protest, but John doesn’t let her.

“Drink. It’ll help you relax.”

She obediently takes a small sip and gags a bit at the burn in her throat and the warm feeling, shuddering when the liquid makes her insides feel all warm and tingly.

“Good girl.”

The Bourbon does what John wants it to do, and in less than a minute, she’s relaxed and back to her perky little self. He asks her all sorts of questions about her life, mother, friends, hobbies, favorite foods, drinks, pet peeves, favorite animals, favorite music, and movies. She even talks about losing her dad.

“I know how it feels to lose someone, darlin’. I still miss Mary deeply. You never get over a loss like that.”

He looks at the picture with the blonde woman, raises his glass to her, and takes a sip.

“How’d you lose your daddy, Darlin’?”

“He… he was pulling up at a crossing in his car, and he got hit by a drunk driver. They told us he died instantly.” 

“I’m sorry, Darlin’.”

“It’s okay… how did you lose Ma… Mrs. Winchester?”

“Housefire. I had enough time to save Sam and Dean, not enough time to save her. That was 38 years ago.”

_That means Sam was a baby when it happened._

“Has there ever been… another Mrs. Winchester?”

He chuckles. 

“No, Darlin,’ I never found another woman quite like her. Your Momma is very lucky to have let someone new into her life. Tell me, is Sam a good _stepdaddy_ to you?”

She nods frantically.

“I love him very much.”

“I bet you do, Darlin’.”

The alcohol starts to make her feel _frisky,_ and she notices how good John looks. She can see where the boys got their good looks from, she never really liked bearded men, but in his case, it just makes him look _yummy._ Her state of mind doesn’t go unnoticed. He has this twinkle in his eye mixed with a hint of lust.

“Stand up.”

She gets up out of the chair like he wants her to. She’s feeling slightly unsteady because of the Bourbon, but she manages to maintain her composure even though she felt like she could tip over any second. John stands close to her, the smell of his aftershave combined with the natural musk his skin invades her nose, and it makes her incredibly horny.

_My God, why are all these Winchester men so damn hot?_

She bites her lower lip, and John gently moves in close to her, cupping her cheek in his hand, his thumb tracing her lips.

“Do you want me to kiss you?”

“Y… yes… please, please kiss me.”

“Your wish is my command, Darlin’.”

With her permission, he leans into her, his lips finding hers, his tongue gently asking to play with hers. The kiss deepens, and she finds herself moaning into his mouth with desire, her pussy already so fucking slick by how good kissing him feels. He pulls away, resting his forehead against hers, allowing her to come down a bit before he sends her outside.

“I understand why both of my sons are so fond of you. Heck, even I can’t stop thinking about that time you were sucking off my fingers at your Momma’s wedding dinner, like the naughty girl that you are.”

She giggles, and he pecks her on the lips one last time before he walks her drunk ass to the door letting her out and calling Sam in. She doesn’t notice that John looks at Dean and then at her, silently telling him to take care of her, the eldest brother nodding, licking his lips in anticipation of what’s to come.

When the door closes behind Sam, she sees Dean extend his hand for her to hold on to. 

“Cm’ere Kitten.”

He taps his knees, letting her know what he wants. She giggles and drops herself on his lap rather clumsily, almost falling off. Luckily for her, Dean’s there to catch her.

“I think my naughty little Kitten is a bit _tipsy.”_

“I am not,” she thinks for a second. “Okay, maybe a little.”

She rests her head on his shoulder with a little sigh, reaching for her phone in her blazer pocket. She checks her notifications and sees she has a BARE notification. Someone swiped right on her profile. Curious as to who it is, she opens the app, completely forgetting Dean has a full view of her phone as well. Impala67. She wonders what he looks like. She presses the link to go to the profile and gasps when she sees who impala67 is.

_Dean._

She feels one of his hands creeping up her side and gently cupping her breast. He groans softly and nuzzles her ear, gently nibbling on her earlobe. If she wasn’t wet enough before, he is making her basement flood right fuckingnow.

“Hmm... you’re right, your tits are perky, Kitten. And I could sixty-nine you _all fucking day._ ”

She tilts her head up and lightly flicks her tongue over his lips, causing him to inhale sharply. She could feel how hard he was against the back of her thigh.

“I’m sorry I haven’t called you, been busy. I know how much you need to fuck. How about we get rid of some of that sexual tension?”

“Yes… please, Dean… I need to feel you inside of me…I _need_ to come.”

He gently pushes her off his lap, helping her stand up straight. He decides to pick her up instead because it’s faster to carry her at the moment, and she lets him. He opens the door to the ladies’ room with his elbow, and once the door closes, he sets her down. He does a quick check of all the stalls to make sure no one is there, and then, grabbing her by the waist, he pulls her into the nearest one, kissing her hungrily. While she is fidgeting with his belt and buttons and pulls down his pants and boxers, he tips down the toilet seat cover and sits on it, keeping his legs together so she can straddle him. He tries to pull up her skirt, but it’s too tight and won’t go up.

“Damn it, Kitten, it’s like a chastity belt made of fabric…”

She mewls in frustration and decides she’ll have to take her skirt off completely. She kicks off her shoes, and Dean helps her wriggle out of her skirt. He groans when he sees she’s wearing a garter belt to hold up her stockings, but she isn’t wearing any panties.

“Nice. Wait a second, got to wrap it before I tap it, Kitten.”

She giggles and rolls her eyes at him playfully, turning her back on him, slipping her digits between her legs, her back arched so he can see her fucking herself with them. Moaning softly and grinding her pussy against her fingers.

“Holy shit, Kitten, you’re really horny, aren’t you?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Come here then, Kitten, and let me help you.”

She turns around and faces him, and he tries to pull her onto his lap, but she shakes her head.

“Not like that, Dean… like this.”

She faces away from him again, and he instinctively helps her straddle him. Standing over him, one leg on each side of his lap. Her hand reaches between her legs to grab his cock and guides it to her entrance, slowly sinking down on it until he bottoms out.

“Hmm… fuck, Kitten, I’ve missed that tight little pussy of yours.”

She braces her hands on the walls of the stall, arches her back a tiny bit so she can get his cock to go deeper, and slowly starts to bounce. Once she finds her rhythm, she starts bouncing faster, softly mewling at how _good_ it feels to fuck a real cock instead of a dildo.

“Slow down, Kitten, you’re gonna make me blow my load before I get you off.”

His hands grab her hips, pulling her down, stopping the motion altogether. She tilts her head backward so she can kiss him and nibbles on his lower lip.

“Tell me what you want me to do to make you come.”

“Rub my clit with your fingers, _please...”_

“That’s my girl.”

His hand reaches around her, and as she resumes her bouncing, while he rubs her clit with his fingers, at the same pace she’s bouncing in, faster and faster, the obscene slapping of skin against skin echoing through the ladies’ room. Joined by soft moans, squeals, and groans from the both of them.

She’s close to her climax, and she feels Dean’s free hand travel up to her face and covering her mouth to stop her from making too much noise. She can feel that familiar feeling building up behind her clit and deep inside of her, letting it wash over her completely. She mewls and screams against his hand. Dean is stifling his sounds by clenching his jaw and swallowing his groans when he comes with her, her pussy fluttering around his cock. Both their bodies are shuddering and trembling from the intensity of their orgasms. She lifts herself off him, allowing him to remove the condom which he tosses in the bin, and she turns around, straddling his legs and facing him, so they can spend a bit more time kissing and coming down from their highs.

“We gotta head back Kitten, don’t want you to get in trouble now, do we?”

She nods in agreement, and while she gets up, turns around, and bends over to grab her skirt and shoes off the floor, Dean slaps her ass. Hard. She yelps in surprise and finds it turns her _on._ She can already see the outline of his hand on her ass cheek.

“Do that again, uncle Dean,” she whispers, offering her ass to him to slap again.

“Hoo, look at you, Kitten, getting all hot and bothered. I’d love to spank that fine ass of yours, but we don’t have the time. I’ll do it next time.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

They both get dressed as fast as possible, and Dean slips out of the ladies’ room first. Eve tries to salvage what remains of her already messy bun, which just got even messier. Her blouse is a creased mess as well, and she tries to shove it down her skirt as best as she can. The girl hopes her blazer can cover it up for her. She grabs her shoes and hurries back to the waiting area, sitting down next to Dean and slipping her shoes back on. Just as she comes back up, the door opens again, and Sam steps out.

_That was close._

“Dean, John wants to see you in his office.”

Dean stands up, straightens his jacket, and strolls into his father’s office, the door closing behind him. He’s now looking right at her, gnawing at his bottom lip.

“Do I have something on my face, Sam?”

He chuckles and shakes his head.

“No, _Little_ _Bug_ , your face is fine.”

“You’re staring at me.”

“Yeah, I am. I’m so proud of you for doing this.”

She can feel herself blushing at his _praise._ She loves it when he does that; it makes her happy to please him. But right now, she doesn’t feel worthy of his praise. She drank, kissed his father, fucked his brother in a bathroom stall, and probably ruined her chances of ever getting hired. She can feel tears welling up in her eyes, and her lower lip starts to tremble. She drops her head in defeat, staring at the floor and trying to push back her tears.

“It doesn’t matter anyway. Your dad is not going to hire me; I have no experience whatsoever. I went through all this trouble for nothing. I fucked up.”

He walks toward her, kneels, and lifts her chin gently with his hand, looking into her eyes.

“Hey… don’t be sad, Little Bug. I believe in you, okay? Just believe in me; I’ll believe for the both of us. I know my father, and I’m pretty sure he’s going to hire you.”

“Really?”

“For real Little Bug. Cross my heart.”

The door to John’s office opens, and Dean pops his head around the door, letting them know that John wants to see the three of them together and that he has made his decision. Sam helps her get up and offers her his arm, which she is happy to take. Eve’s feet are killing her, and she’d rather get slapped on the ass by Dean repeatedly than feel pain like this again. At least one of the two felt nice. He takes her to the nearest chair, and she sinks into it, grateful she’s sitting again. She lifts her feet off the ground to give her poor feet some semblance of relief.

“It’s okay to take them off, you know… if they’re hurting your feet Little Bug.”

She pouts at him. “I know, but I like how I look in them; I’ll gladly suffer for my Louboutins.”

_I kind of also like how you look at my legs when I am wearing them._

The three men laugh heartily at her stubbornness. She doesn’t care anymore; she’s exhausted and wants to get home and take a long hot soak in the bathtub.

“Right. Let’s get down to business.” 

She looks at John, not sure what to expect.

“After careful deliberation and talking to my sons, I have decided that I would like you to join our family business. I think you are going to be a valuable asset to this family. As of Monday, you will be working closely with my son Samuel as his Personal Assistant. He’ll teach you the ropes and guide you when needed. When you are ready, I am also willing to help your mother to pay for law school if that’s what you want.”

She gasps rather loudly and can’t believe that he hired her AND wants to fund her college tuition if she decides to go. It feels like her jaw is already on the floor. She tries to speak, but nothing comes out of her mouth. John smiles and licks his lips mischievously.

“No need to thank me, Darlin’. I do have one condition, though. Please give my son your undivided attention. _Dedication._ ” 

He stresses that last word, and she sees him winking at Sam.

“Now, you three crazy kids, get the hell out of my office and go celebrate or something. I got stuff to do.”

They make their way outside, and at the entrance, they part ways with Dean, who mutters something about some errands he must run.

God, her feet are hurting so much she thinks she might vomit from the pain. The thought of having to walk to the car doesn’t help in the matter either. Out of nowhere, Sam scoops her up in his arms, and she squeals in surprise.

“Sam! What are you doing? Put me down!”

He laughs and shakes his head. “I may not be able to carry the burden of your shoes, but I can carry you.”

_Did he seriously quote Lord of the Rings at me?_

She narrows her eyes at him. “Are you calling me a Hobbit?”

“Oh, Little Bug, you know I am.”

She dissolves in a fit of giggles and doesn’t stop until they reach the car.


	6. Bathtub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve takes a bath but isn't aware she has a spectator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please don't copy or edit and post my stories to this or any other site.

They come home to an empty house. Her mother is still at work, an accountant for a small privately-owned business. Tucker isn’t home either, so Eve assumes he’s probably hanging out at his friend Dave’s house, playing videogames her mother would never allow him to play at home, or at all even, as she deemed most videogames he wanted to play much too violent.

She kicks off her heels and revels in the feeling of the cold floor against the soles of her feet, letting out a sigh of relief that she can finally relax.

“Feels good to take those off, huh?” he says, chuckling at the look on her face.

“Oh God, Sam, you have no idea.” 

She called him Sam for as long as she can remember. Calling him dad or _daddy_ just never felt right, especially given her feelings for him. Her _attraction_ to him.

Sam gently moves past her and makes his way to the dining room, telling her he has some work to do, which he usually does sitting at the table in there.

“Let me know if you need anything, Little Bug.”

“Will do.”

She makes her way up the stairs and to her bedroom, where she happily strips naked and puts on a bathrobe. She grabs her earpods and tucks them into the pocket of her robe. Desperate for a hot bath to make her relax, she makes her way to the bathroom. Switching on the water, she then goes downstairs to make herself some snacks and a nice cup of piping hot tea. Back in the bathroom, once the bath is filled, she drops in one of those fancy galaxy bath bombs that make the water all pretty. She tests the water to check the temperature. Perfect. She sets her tea, snacks, earpods, and phone down on the bathtub tray, so everything is in reach if she needs it and then disrobes. Gently climbing into the tub and lowering herself into the water, she moans at how good the water feels against her skin, and she can feel her aching muscles relaxing. Eve sips her tea and nibbles on her cookie; she pops the pods in her ears and selects the playlist she wants to hear on her Spotify. Tapping shuffle, the first song that the shuffle algorithm chooses is Dua Lipa’s song Fever.

She lies down, resting her head on the edge of the tub. Her mind is taking her back to Dean and the bathroom stall, finding herself getting aroused all over again. Luckily Eve can fix that quite quickly at the moment. She eyes the showerhead, which also has different settings, including a massage one. Grabbing it off its holder, Eve turns it on and adjusts the spray and the water flow to her liking, so the girl doesn’t come in like… two seconds. Slipping it under the water, she lies back, closes her eyes, and aims it so the spray hits her clit at a perfect angle.

She feels the first build-up of her orgasm, and she stops. She softly whimpers as she prevents herself from coming. When the feeling subsides, she resumes, building up again a second time, a third time, until she can’t take it anymore and allows herself to come. Hard. She whimpers and mewls as her body trembles, her pussy fluttering around nothing.

“Hmm... feels… so…fucking… good.”

She rides out her orgasm, and when she’s done, she lets out a satisfied little giggle, rolling her head to the side and opening her eyes. When she does, she sees Sam staring at her, his face slightly flushed, his mouth agape. She screams in surprise, and in her panic, her leg shoots up and kicks the tray and everything on it off the tub into the air, making it all land on the floor, her teacup shattering upon contact with the floor. She presses herself against the side of the tub so he can’t look at her naked body and pulls out her earpods.

“SAM!” she squeals, “haven’t you learned how to knock?”

“I did knock; you just didn’t hear me.”

“How… how long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough. I didn’t want to disturb you; you looked like you were having _fun.”_

_Oh God, he watched me the entire time…while I was... oh God…_

“Can you…. turn around, maybe? So I can get out of the tub?” 

He rolls his eyes at her but turns around as she requests. She climbs out of the tub, grabs her robe, and sees Sam sneaking a peek in the bathroom mirror as she is putting it on.

“Hey! That’s not fair; you promised you wouldn’t _look_! _”_

He shakes his head, and she can see him smirking, looking rather angry.

“Really, _Eve?_ Your body is on display for the entire world to see and _I’m_ the only one not allowed to look at you?”

She flinches. He only ever calls her by her name when he’s _cross_ with her. She doesn’t like it when Sam’s cross with her; it makes her sad.

“W... what do you mean?”

She can see him grabbing his phone and looking for something on it. When he finds it, he faces her and shows her a screenshot. It’s her BARE profile.

“We need to talk.”

He walks out of the bathroom, and she follows behind him. They both sit down on the bed.

“How did you…?”

“My father. He did a background check on you and found quite a few of your adult profiles.”

“Oh…”

“Are you having sex with random men?”

“Ew! No! How could you even think that?”

“Well, why do you have those profiles then?”

She can feel herself blushing.

“Well, me and Jamie… we were… well… uhm… we made the profiles for fun.”

“For fun?” he asks as he raises his eyebrow at her questioningly.

“Uhm yeah, we were trolling for dickpics from perverts, so we could…uhm… rate them?”

“Well, whatever you made those profiles for, we have to delete them all. Right now.”

“Right now? Why?”

“This is not a request, young lady. Get dressed and meet me downstairs. Bring your laptop. And clean up the mess in the bathroom too.”

She does as he asks. After tidying the bathroom and picking up the pieces from her broken cup, and throwing them in the bin in the corner, she walks to her bedroom and gets dressed. She throws on a pair of booty shorts, an oversized sweater, knee-high socks, grabs her laptop, and joins Sam in the dining room, dragging a chair next to his at the table. She opens her computer, enters the password, and waits for him to tell her what to do. His father had sent him a list of different sites she has an account on. One by one, they delete the profiles. When they’re done, Eve asks him why she had to delete them because she wasn’t doing anything wrong as far as she knew.

“Well, Little Bug, you’re starting work on Monday. My father can’t have you working for his company if you have stuff floating online that might compromise the integrity of our business.”

“I’m sorry, I… I didn’t know…”

“It’s okay Little Bug; it’s fixed now.”

He leans over her and gently kisses her on her head, hugging her against him. Both their phones vibrate. It’s her mom.

_Asked to work overtime, will be home late. Tucker has a sleepover at Dave’s house. Don’t wait up. XOXO Mom._

She looks up at Sam, giving him her best puppy dog eyes look.

“Pizza? Pretty please?”

“Sure, Little Bug, I’ll order. Double Pepperoni, extra cheese for you?”

“Yes, please.”

She closes her laptop, leaves it where it is, walks into the living room, grabs her favorite blanket, and makes herself comfortable on the couch.

She selects the Amazon prime app on her TV, chooses Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring Extended Edition, and presses play. When the pizza arrives, Sam joins her on the couch, Eve snuggling up against him. They enjoy each other’s company, munching on pizza, and he lets her quote the movie since she knows practically every word.

Halfway through it, she falls asleep, and Sam gently scoops her up in his arms, trying not to wake her, and lays her in her bed, under the covers. She only wakes briefly when her mother kisses her forehead, congratulating her on getting hired.

“I’m _so_ proud of you.”

* * *

##  **Sam’s PoV**

The car hasn’t even come to a complete standstill, and she’s already out of it, making her way to the front door as she winces in pain at every step. He sees her fiddle with her keys, pushing, no… _slamming_ the front door open and disappearing into the hallway. He turns the motor off, takes the keys from the ignition, and follows her inside, closing the front door behind him.

He sees she kicked off her shoes, and she’s standing with her feet flat on the floor, sighing with relief, probably at the feel of the floor against the bottom of her feet.

“Feels good to take those off, huh?” he says, chuckling at the look on her face. 

Oh God, Sam, you have no idea.”

He smiles and gently moves past her making his way to the dining room.

“I have some work to do. Let me know if you need anything, Little Bug.”

“Will do.”

He sets his laptop up on the dining room table, sits down, and checks his emails first. There’s one from John, asking him to take Eve to their bank to set up a checking account for her. Sam finds a list of the websites she has profiles on that they must remove in the attachments. Curious as to what’s on them, he checks them all. Some of them are pretty innocent, just average dating sites. But others… not so much. She even has one full frontal nude where she’s wearing nothing but thigh-high R2-D2 socks and a little R2-D2 necklace that falls neatly between the swell of her tits. Her hair split into the two signature Leia buns. When he looks at where the picture has been taken, he immediately recognizes it as Dean’s apartment.

_Of course._

It doesn’t even surprise him, given Dean’s love for pop culture and Star Wars in particular. And the fact that he’s _fucking_ her. He stares at the pic for a while, taking her in, studying her. He saves the pictures he likes to his hard drive and safely puts them in a password-protected folder.

_I must talk to her, sooner rather than later._

He makes his way upstairs and gently knocks on the door.

“Little Bug, we need to talk.”

Silence. He knocks again. No response. He decides he has given her enough chances to answer him, so he opens the door and walks in. She is lying in the tub, submerged in the water, listening to music with her eyes closed.

_So that’s why she wasn’t reacting; she didn’t hear me knocking._

He’s about to walk towards her to let her know he’s there when he hears her _moaning_. Not just any moan. It’s an outcry of _pleasure._ He notices the showerhead is not in its usual place, and it doesn’t take him very long to figure out where it is now.

_She’s using it to get off. Holy shit, she’s getting off._

He’s considering leaving and just coming back in a few minutes, but he can’t seem to leave. He doesn’t _want_ to leave.

He moves in a bit closer to the tub so he can see what she’s doing. He can see her aiming the showerhead at her pussy, and she’s grinding her hips obscenely against the jet of water massaging her clit. Her movements get a bit more frantic, and she stops with a whimper, preventing herself from coming. She does this a second time, a third time, and by the fourth time, he can see she is so worked up that he’s pretty confident she’s going to blow. And she does. He watches as her body trembles, her toes curling under the water, her back arching, her free hand grasping the rim of the bathtub, and listens to her softly whimpering and moaning.

“Hmm... feels… so…fucking… good.”

Sam adjusts the erection that he is now sporting thanks to her and watches her ride out her orgasm. When she’s done, she giggles, rolling her head to the side of the tub, finally opening her eyes. When Eve sees him, she screams in surprise. His Little Bug manages to kick the tray that’s placed over the tub into the air, and everything on it lands on the floor, her teacup shattering as it touches the ground. He sees her pressing herself against the side of the tub, wanting to hide her body from him, and she pulls out her earpods.

“SAM!” she squeals, “haven’t you learned how to knock?”

“I did knock; you just didn’t hear me.”

“How… how long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough. I didn’t want to disturb you; you looked like you were having _fun.”_

He can see she’s deeply embarrassed.

“Can you…. turn around, maybe? So I can get out of the tub?”

He rolls his eyes at her but turns around anyway because she asked. He still looks at her, though just via the mirror.

“Hey! That’s not fair; you promised you wouldn’t _look_! _”_

Sam shakes his head, feeling anger boil up inside of him.

“Really, _Eve?_ Your body is on display for the entire world to see and _I’m_ the only one not allowed to look at you?”

He can see her flinch at his anger, and he sees it upsets her that he’s cross with her.

“W... what do you mean?”

He pulls out his phone, opens the gallery, looks for the screenshot, showing it to her.

“We need to talk.”

He turns away from her and walks out of the bathroom, hearing her following him. He sits down on the bed, and she sits down next to him.

“How did you…?”

“My father. He did a background check on you and found quite a few of your adult profiles.”

“Oh…”

“Are you having sex with random men?”

“Ew! No! How could you even think that?”

“Well, why do you have those profiles then?”

_There better be a reasonable explanation for this._

“Well, me and Jamie… we were… well… uhm… we made the profiles for fun.”

“For fun?” he raises his eyebrow questioningly.

“Uhm yeah, we were trolling for dickpics from perverts, so we could…uhm… rate them?”

_I wonder how she would rate my cock... dammit Sam, focus._

“Well, whatever you made those profiles for, we have to delete them all. Right now.”

“Right now? Why?”

“This is not a request, young lady. Get dressed and meet me downstairs. Bring your laptop. And clean up the mess in the bathroom too.”

He stands up and goes downstairs, his first stop being the toilet. He only needs a few minutes to take care of himself. Locking the door behind him, unbuckling his pants, he sits down. He pulls his cock out, holding it firmly in his hand.

_Holy fuck… I’m hard…_

He starts to jerk himself off, thinking about what she was doing to herself in the tub. He picks up the pace, and before he knows it, he can feel himself coming. He clenches his jaw and swallows his moans to the best of his ability, cupping his free hand over the glans of his cock to catch his release.

_Wow. I needed that._

He turns on the tap in the toilet sink, washing his hands clean with soap, and then makes his way to the dining room, taking a seat behind his laptop. It doesn’t take long for her to join him, dragging a chair next to his and sitting down beside him. She opens her computer, types her password looking at him in anticipation.

“So, my father sent me a list of your adult profiles, so let’s just start from the top and delete them all.”

One by one, they delete all the profiles.

“So, uhm… why does your dad want me to delete my profiles? I haven’t done anything wrong as far as I know?”

“Well, Little Bug, you’re starting work on Monday. My father can’t have you working for his company if you have stuff floating online that might compromise the integrity of our business.”

“I’m sorry, I… I didn’t know… 

“It’s okay Little Bug; it’s fixed now.”

He leans over her and gently kisses her on her head, hugging her against him.

Both their phones vibrate. It’s Joyce.

_Asked to work overtime, will be home late. Tucker has a sleepover at Dave’s house. Don’t wait up. XOXO Joyce._

He looks at Eve and sees she is giving him her best puppy dog eyes look.

“Pizza? Pretty please?”

“Sure, Little Bug, I’ll order. Double Pepperoni, extra cheese for you?” 

“Yes, please.”

She closes her laptop, gets up from the table, and walks towards the living room, probably on her way to watch a movie. He orders the pizza online and then decides to work some more until the food comes. He can hear the Lord of the Rings theme song play from the living room, and he smiles.

_Of course. It’s our thing when we’re home alone._

He closes his laptop, ready to join her when the doorbell rings.

_Right on time._

He fetches the pizza at the front door, tips the delivery person, and walks into the living room, pizza boxes in his hand. She’s curled up on the couch under her favorite blanket. He joins her, and she happily snuggles up to him. They bask in each other’s company, munching pizza as he listens to her quoting the movie. She practically knows every word.

Halfway through the movie, he sees that she’s fallen asleep.

_She’s so cute when she’s sleeping._

He moves her a bit so he can get up from the couch. Scooping her up as gently as he can, trying not to wake her, he carries her up to her bedroom, laying her down on her bed, under the covers. He kisses her forehead, causing her to stir in her sleep.

“I love you, Sam,” she mutters.

His heart almost burst out of his chest when he hears her say those words. He’s sure now that she feels the same for him. 

He goes back downstairs to finish watching the movie while he waits for Joyce. The film ends, and just as he’s about to go to bed, he can hear keys in the front door, so he decides to wait for her. She yelps in surprise when she sees Sam standing at the foot of the stairs.

“Hi Honey, had a good day?”

“Jesus Sam, you startled me; I wasn’t expecting you to be up so late.”

He chuckles as he walks towards her and kisses her on the lips.

“I just finished the Lord of the Rings movie Eve and I were watching. I was on my way up to bed.”

She takes off her coat and shoes.

“How was the job interview? Did it go well?”

He nods.

“She got the job, honey. She’ll be my Personal Assistant starting Monday.”

“Really? Oh, I knew she’d get it! Thank you, my Love, for helping her!”

“Anything for you, Joyce.”

He can see her making plans in her head.

“You know what? I think we should go to her favorite restaurant tomorrow to celebrate her new job. We’ll invite Jamie too. It’ll be a fun surprise for our girl.”

“I like that plan.”

“I knew you would,” she says, smiling at him as she moves closer, her hand traveling down to his crotch, gently rubbing him through his pants.

“Hmmm… someone’s feeling frisky,” he says, looking down at her.

_She’s rewarding me._

She leans in to kiss him again.

“Going to say goodnight to Eve, meet me in bed?”

He nods, and they both make their way up the stairs. Joyce slipping into Eve’s room and Sam entering theirs.

_Time to keep up appearances._


	7. Mini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve is excited when she hears she is going to get a company car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please don't copy or edit and post my stories to this or any other site.

Eve wakes up from her slumber, still half asleep and too lazy to go to the bathroom downstairs, so she shuffles to her mom’s bedroom instead. She’s barely through the door when she sees the outline of a figure through her sleep-ridden eyes.

“M’ning m…” she mutters, lifting her hand in a sort of half-wave, and resumes her zombie shuffle to the bathroom.

“Not your mom, Little Bug.”

She stops dead in her tracks, rubs her eyes, and looks again. Not sure she’s dreaming or awake. Or both. When she realizes who she’s looking at, she lets out a mortified squeak.

I’m so sorry!” covering her eyes with her hands and whirling around at the speed of light, facing away from him.

_He’s naked. Oh my God… he’s naked. I was looking right at his dick. Can the floor swallow me, please? Now? Please?_

She hears him snicker behind her.

“Nothing to be sorry about, Little Bug, you can look if you like; I looked at you.”

“Hmm… yeah, uhm… I’ve seen enough for like… ten lifetimes thanks,” and bolts out of there like a bat out of hell. She still really needs to pee, but before she goes downstairs, she grabs some clean clothes and underwear, so she can take a shower and wake up properly. She’s thinking about how Sam’s chiseled body makes him look like a fucking Greek god.

_I swear to God, if he has sex with a woman, she can like… Fuck him and suck him off at the same time._

She guffaws at the absurdity of that train of thought and then thinks about his dick again. Yeah, he’s a big guy with big hands.

_God, those big hands of his… I do have a hand kink. A Sam hand kink. A size kink. A Sam kink, one might say, since I love everything about him. And now… a dick-of-Sam-kink._

Eve kind of suspected he was hung, just not _that_ hung. If they were ever going to have sex, she would need a lot of lube, like a ton of it.

_But I can’t have sex with him. He’s with my mom._

She starts fantasizing about Sam anyway and feeling herself getting aroused, and she gets herself off quickly with the showerhead, no edging, just a quick, immediate orgasm.

When she’s done, she heads to the kitchen, ready to have some breakfast. Sam’s already sitting at the kitchen table and waits for her to join him. She just pretends nothing happened and takes her usual seat at the table.

“Joyce made you your favorite blueberry pancakes,” nodding towards the plate on the table.

Eve gratefully piles a bunch of them onto her plate and then proceeds to lather them in a veritable ocean of maple syrup. She can see Sam raising his eyebrow at her.

“What? I _deserve_ this. I’m traumatized for life I’ll have you know.” 

“I bet you are. Would you like me to call my family’s psychologist for you? I think he can fit you in for an appointment.”

“And tell him what? That I saw your…”, she gestures with her hands, throwing them up in the air and making exaggerated circles in the air, “private parts?”

“it’s not my fault you didn’t knock Little Bug.”

“I solemnly swear I will always knock from now on,” she says, shoving another fork full of pancake pieces into her mouth.

“Sam? Can I ask you something?”

“Ask away, Little Bug.”

“Where are they buried?” 

“Who?” he asks her, looking very confused.

“Well, your ex-girlfriends. There is no way in hell they survived _that,”_ she says, making sure she emphasizes the “that” and nods towards his crotch area. She tries her best to keep a straight face while she says it, trying to stifle a giggle that’s building up inside of her chest. It’s the first time since she knew him that she got Sam Winchester to blush, and it feels great. He recovers quickly.

“Well, your mom…” he starts speaking, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, and Eve interrupts him immediately before he can say anything else.

“Ew… too much information Sam.”

“Hey, you started it, Little Bug.”

Their eyes meet over the table, and she can’t look away from him, and it looks like he can’t look away from her either. She feels like he’s the ocean, and she’s desperate to drown in him, and deep inside, she _knows_ he feels the same. She can _feel_ it in her bones. She finally manages to tear her eyes away from him and continues to eat her breakfast.

“When you finish your plate, we need to head into town, Little Bug. Get you some work clothes and shoes. Also, we need to open a checking account for you at the bank my family uses. Have you already decided what kind of company car you want?”

She nearly chokes on her pancakes when she hears him say company car.

“You’re kidding me, right? Is your company giving me a car? A _real_ car? For me?”

He nods. “It’s your company too now, Little Bug. It’s mentioned in the contract you’re signing on Monday. I’m taking you to our dealer today, so you pick out whatever you want, so when you sign the contract on Monday, they’ll deliver it to our building.”

“So… do you think I can get a Mini?”

“We’ll have to see what they have, but I don’t think that’s a problem.”

She squeals in delight and does a little happy dance while she’s still sitting in her chair. She had her license for a little while now, but her mom couldn’t afford a car for her, and she didn’t want to rely on Sam’s money for it, which she understood, but it still sucked that all her peers were all driving a car and she didn’t have one. Heck, even Jamie had a car. Okay, they referred to it as a ‘piece of shit on wheels,’ but it was a car nonetheless, piece of shit or not.

 _Today is going to be the best day ever_!

* * *

She’s sitting beside him in the car and staring out of the car window, watching the scenery as they pass it by. When the radio starts playing Martin Garrix’s song, Don’t Look Down, she immediately reaches out and turns up the volume.

_I love this song. I love him. So so much._

She starts singing along, glancing his way as she does.

“Is your head spinning? Is your heart racing? Is that fire in your veins? Are your bones burning? Is your skin yearning? ’Cause you’re driving me insane…”

He meets her glance briefly, returning his eyes to the road, and at the chorus, they’re both singing along, just _being_ in the moment, in the _now,_ with each other, and no one else telling them they can’t love each other.

“Don’t look doooown, up this high we’ll never hit the grooound. Don’t look down, see that sky, we’re gonna reach it now. Do you feel the lightning inside of you? Will you follow through if I fall for you? Don’t look dooooown, up this high we’ll never hit the ground.”

His hand brushes against hers, and she opens it, giving him the chance to intertwine his fingers with hers, and they hold hands all the way to the bank. 

_We shouldn’t be doing this. I can’t do this to my mom, but I don’t want to stop. I want him more than anything I’ve ever wanted in my life before._

He only really lets go of her hand when he finds a parking space in front of the bank and needs to park the car. They get out of it and, with that, return to keeping up appearances for the outside world. Upon entering the building, she sees a man with a costly suit and a hairdo like he stepped straight out of a Fifties movie, walking towards them.

“Mister Winchester! How lovely to see you again!” 

“Good morning Ketch.”

“Please, no need for formalities, call me Arthur,” he says as he extends his hand, and Sam grabs it to shake it in greeting. He then turns his attention to Eve.

“And pray tell, who is this _exquisite_ creature you have brought with you?”

He says, and it’s not going unnoticed that he is checking her out.

_God, if I had a quarter for every time a guy checks me out, I wouldn’t need a job._

He extends his hand to her, and when she lays her hand on his, he kisses the back of it, like she’s royalty or something. That whole thing, including the British accent, make her blush and giggle like a little schoolgirl.

“I’m Eve.” 

“What a lovely name you have. Now, how may I be of service?”

“Eve’s starting her first job at Winchester & Sons on Monday. We’re here to open a checking account for her.”

“Splendid. If you’ll follow me to my office?”

Once there, they take a seat, and Arthur offers them drinks. Eve settles for a cup of tea, and so does Sam. Sipping her tea, she can’t help but feel happy. Eve’s finally starting to feel like a proper adult. She never really needed a checking account before since her mom and Sam always provided everything she needed, but it’s nice she’s getting one now because it also means buying her own stuff. Discreetly. Like _toys._ She hates sneaking Sam’s toys from his drawer to pleasure herself with when he and her mom are both at work. She cleans them thoroughly after use and puts them back in the exact place she got them from, so he doesn’t notice, but sneaking around is just annoying. Now she can just buy her own stuff.

“Did you bring your ID and social security number with you, young lady?”

She nods, fumbles in her bag for her purse, opens it, and gives him her ID and a piece of paper with her Social Security Number jotted down on it.

“Perfect. It only takes him a few minutes to open an account for her, and he then puts the piece of paper through an office shredder because one can never be too careful. When their business is concluded, Arthur walks them to the front doors of the bank and bids them a good day.”

“It was lovely to meet you, Miss Eve, and good luck on your new job.”

“Thank you, Arthur; it was nice meeting you too.”

“And Mister Winchester? If you need anything, please do not hesitate to call.”

“Will do, Arthur.”

At that, they turn away and leave the building, making their way to his car and the car dealership. The part she was looking forward to the most, to be perfectly honest, since she never thought she’d ever get a car. On the way there, Sam tells her that a close friend of Dean’s, Benny Lafitte, owns Lafitte Automobiles, which also means they get good deals when they lease their cars.

When they arrive at the dealership, Dean is already waiting for them, together with another person, which can only be this Benny Lafitte guy Sam mentioned.

“Dean,” she happily squeals as she hugs him tightly, “what are you doing here?”

“Well, when I heard you were going to choose your very first car, I had to be there. We gotta get you a good one, Kiddo,” he says as he gently kisses the top of her head.

She pulls away from him and introduces herself to Benny.

“Hi, Mister Lafitte, I’m Eve.”

“Nice to meet you, Sweetheart. Dean has already told me a great deal about you. Let’s see about getting you a nice car now, okay? You just tell me what you have in mind, Sweetheart, and we’ll make it happen, I promise. Ain’t no deal I can’t seal.”

“I uhm… can I look around a bit first?”

“Sure, Sweetheart, you take your time.”

She looks at the different cars, but none of them are to her taste. Too fancy. Not fancy enough. Old people car. Pimp car. Nope. Nope. She’s admiring a Dodge Ram 1500 in the color stealthy black now, which makes her looks tiny in comparison. She lets out a sigh of admiration, and her hand traces the frame as she walks around it.

“You have good taste, Sweetheart, but isn’t it a bit too big for you? You look tiny in comparison.”

She shakes her head. “I like ’em big.” 

“Oh, we know you do,” Sam and Dean both say in unison, grinning like a bunch of Cheshire cats.

“That’s… not what I meant,” she whines, blushing with embarrassment at their very suggestive comment.

“Do you have any Mini’s? Eve mentioned she likes those this morning.”

“Well, it just so happens I do. If you’ll follow me?”

He takes them to another part of the dealership, the showroom that has the European imported cars. Benny doesn’t even need to point it out because she’s there within seconds, walking around it, touching it, hugging the hood.

“I love you,” she whispers, her face resting on its cool, purple surface.

“It’s the…” Benny starts to say, but she interrupts him.

“… special edition Mini convertible JCW, in Purple Silk metallic BMW individual paint,” looking inside it, she proceeds: “with the MINI lounge leather, Carbon black interior, and Mini Yours Piano Black interior trim. “

“You are very right, Sweetheart.”

She can see Dean looking very impressed that she knows something about cars. Of course. At least about this one. This has been her dream car ever since she found it on the Mini website. She had memorized every option on it, configured it the way she would like it in her mind, and here it was in the flesh, with every option she wanted it to have. She was in love.

She looks at Sam, her eyes pleading, _begging._

“Can I have this one? Pretty please with a cherry on top? Please?”

He smiles. “Sure, Little Bug, if this is the car you want, we’ll make it happen.”

“How about we take her for a spin, Sweetheart? See if she likes you as much as you like her. I’ll have her brought around; meet me in the parking lot.”

“Yay! Test drive!” she squeaks and skips all the way to where Benny said he’d meet them, both men following behind her. When Benny pulls up, he gets out, the engine still running, and offers her the driver’s seat, which she gladly takes, closing her door and fastening her seatbelt. Benny walks around the car and takes the passenger seat.

“Let’s take this baby for a ride, Sweetheart.” 

She drives off, enjoying the feel of the car, how easy it moves under her touch, how people look at her as she drives past them.

“Can we put the top down?”

“Sure thing,” Benny says, reaching for the button that folds the top.

She’s enjoying the wind on her face, feeling the sun on her skin, feeling _alive._

“Let’s head back, Sweetheart, get the paperwork done.”

As soon as she parks the car, she’s out of it, beaming at Sam.

“I love it!”

“Then she’s yours, Little Bug.”

Sam makes arrangements so Benny can deliver the car to the office on Monday. They bid farewell to Benny, and then, in the parking lot, Dean and the two of them go their separate ways as well, Dean saying “see you tonight,” to Sam and then heading for his car.

* * *

**Sam’s PoV**

Sam just got out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. When he reaches the bed where his clothes are laid out for the day, he lets his towel drop and is about to grab his boxers when he hears the door opening behind him. He turns around and can’t help but smile when he sees her.

_She looks cute when she’s sleepy._

“M’ning m…” she mutters, lifting her hand in a sort of half-wave as she resumes her zombie shuffle to the bathroom.

“Not your mom, Little Bug.”

He can see her stopping dead in her tracks, realizing to whom the voice belongs. Looking at him, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, they grow wide, and he can see they are looking at his dick. She emits a mortified squeak as she covers her eyes with both her hands, turning around at light-speed.

“Oh my God! _Oh my God_! I’m so sorry!”

He can’t help but snicker loudly at her embarrassment.

“Nothing to be sorry about, Little Bug, you can look if you like; I looked at you.”

“Hmm… yeah, uhm… I’ve seen enough for like… ten lifetimes, thanks.”

He had never witnessed Eve getting out of a room which he was in as fast as she did now, like a bat out of hell. He shook his head in amusement, continuing his morning routine.

_Well, at least she knows now._

Sam decides he needs to check something on his way downstairs, so he makes his way to the downstairs bathroom as silently as possible. He can hear the water running, and as he puts his ear to the door, he hears her softly moaning.

_She’s getting off again._

He bites his lip and groans softly, thinking about the fact that he has that effect on her. That he _arouses_ her to the point that she has no other recourse than to masturbate, and he notices she’s been doing that a lot lately.

_Horny Little Bug. I can’t wait until you’re mine so that I can fuck you and make you come proper._

He can feel his cock twitching at the thought.

_Not now. Think about something else. Anything else. Polar bears. Penguins._

He takes a deep breath, exhales, and walks away, heading for the kitchen, where he finds a note from Joyce, who already prepared breakfast for them before she went to work, his usual smoothie standing ready to be consumed on the kitchen counter. He takes a seat at the kitchen table and waits for her to join him while he sips on his smoothie and checks his messages.

It doesn’t take long, and she flops down on her chair directly opposite of him, as she usually does.

“Joyce made you your favorite blueberry pancakes,” he says, nodding towards the plate on the table.

She starts piling pancakes onto her plate and drowning them in maple syrup. He can’t help but raise his eyebrow at her unhealthy eating habit.

_I need to teach her to eat better.”_

“What? I _deserve_ this. I’m traumatized for life, I’ll have you know,” she says when she sees the look he’s giving her.

“I bet you are. Would you like me to call my family’s psychologist for you? I think he can fit you in for an appointment.”

“And tell him what? That I saw your…”, she gestures with her hands, throwing them up in the air and making exaggerated circles in the air, “private parts?”

_Cute. She’s too embarrassed to say she saw my dick._

“It’s not my fault you didn’t knock Little Bug.”

“I solemnly swear I will always knock from now on,” shoving another forkful of pancakes into her mouth.

_I’d like to put something else in that pretty little mouth of yours._

“Sam? Can I ask you something?”

“Ask away, Little Bug.”

“Where are they buried?”

He looks at her in utter confusion, having no idea what she means.

“Who?” he asks her, curious as to what she means. 

“Well, your ex-girlfriends. There is no way in hell they survived _that,”_ looking at his crotch area as she says it.

He feels himself blushing, and when he sees the cheeky little twinkle in her eyes and how hard she’s trying not to laugh, he quickly regains his composure.

_Two can play that game Little Bug._

“Well, your mom…”

“Ew… too much information Sam.”

“Hey, you started it, Little Bug.” 

His eyes meet hers, and they just _stare_ at each other silently. She is truly the most beautiful creature he has ever seen, and if she were the ocean, he would drown in her gladly if he got the chance. Sam knows she feels the same, especially given the fact that she said she loved him in her sleep. She’s the first one of both of them to break the eye-contact and continues to eat her breakfast, staring at her plate.

“When you finish your plate, we need to head into town, Little Bug. Get you some work clothes and shoes. Also, we need to open a checking account for you at the bank my family uses. Have you already decided what kind of company car you want?”

She nearly chokes on her pancakes when he says, “company car.”

“You’re kidding me, right? Is your company giving me a car? A _real_ car? For me?”

_God, she’s cute when she’s excited like this._

He nods. “It’s your company too now, Little Bug. It’s mentioned in the contract you’re signing on Monday. I’m taking you to our dealer today, where you can pick out whatever you want so that when you sign the contract on Monday, they’ll deliver it to our building.”

“So…. do you think I can get a Mini?”

_You can get anything you want. I’d give you the fucking moon if I could._

“We’ll have to see what they have, but I don’t think that’s a problem.”

She’s squealing in delight and does this cute little happy dance while she’s still seated. He loves making her happy. He had wanted to give her a car when she turned 18, but Joyce wouldn’t let him. Joyce didn’t want to depend on his family fortune to buy stuff, and she thought Eve should learn she can’t always get everything she wants. He disagreed with her, but he respected Joyce’s wishes. Being able to give her a car now, though, and seeing her so _happy_ , is making his day.

_And I get to spend the entire day with her._

* * *

He can see her staring out of the car window, the scenery passing them by as they drive. The radio starts playing Don’t Look Down, which he knows is a song that is also on her Spotify playlist, the one he listens to every morning on his runs. Her hand shoots out towards the volume button and turns it up, singing along to it. She’s singing the first verse, and he can see she’s glancing over at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Is your head spinning? Is your heart racing? Is that fire in your veins? Are your bones burning? Is your skin yearning? ’Cause you’re driving me insane…”

His heart skips a beat.

_It’s me. She’s singing it to me._

He takes a risk and meets her glance, acknowledging he knows and then focuses on the road again by the time the chorus plays he sings along with her, just happy they have this private moment together in the car, far away from people telling them that their love can’t exist.

_If this is wrong, I don’t ever want it to be right. She belongs with me. And I am hers, always and forever._

“Don’t look doooown, up this high we’ll never hit the grooound. Don’t look down, see that sky, we’re gonna reach it now. Do you feel the lightning inside of you? Will you follow through if I fall for you? Don’t look dooooown, up this high we’ll never hit the ground.”

He’s glad he drives a car with automatic transmission, allowing him to make his next move. He reaches over to her, and his hand brushes lightly against hers, asking for permission to hold hers. She opens her hand, spreading her fingers, and he intertwines his fingers with hers, holding her hand like this all the way to the bank.

_Her skin feels so good against mine. I don’t even feel guilty anymore; I want her. I need her._

He reminds himself he needs to be patient.

_“She’s not ready for me yet.”_

He only releases her hand when he finds a parking space in front of the bank so that he can park the car. They exit the vehicle and with that, returning to keeping up appearances for the outside world. They enter the building, and he can see Ketch walking towards them. He wasn’t a fan of Ketch, but he was good at his job, so it more or less came down to tolerating his presence, even if he disliked the guy.

“Mister Winchester! How lovely to see you again!” 

“Good morning Ketch.”

“Please, no need for formalities, call me Arthur,” he says as he extends his hand, Sam grabbing it and shaking it in greeting.

“And pray tell, who is this _exquisite_ creature you have brought with you?”

Sam can see he is checking her out, and he fights the urge to punch Ketch in the face for looking at his little bug like _that._ He looks at Eve, and he can see a slight hint of annoyance in her eyes, but she remains very polite. When Ketch kisses her hand, she blushes and giggles like a schoolgirl, much to his irritation.

“I’m Eve.”

“What a lovely name you have. Now, how may I be of service?”

“Eve’s starting her first job at Winchester & Sons on Monday; we’re here to open a checking account for her.”

“Splendid. If you’ll follow me to my office?”

Once they’re there, Ketch offers them drinks, and he settles for tea, just like Eve. She looks lost in her thoughts again, and he’s pretty used to that by now.

_My little daydreamer._

Ketch returns with a serving tray, offering them their drinks, and then sits behind his computer, tapping on his keyboard. They make a little bit of small talk about the family business, how his father is, while Ketch is setting up her account.

“Would you like me to give it the _Winchester treatment?_ ”

Sam nods. It just means only his family and herself can ever access the account. Joyce can’t claim anything if things ever go sour.

Ketch turns his attention to Eve.

“Did you bring your ID and social security number with you, young lady?”

She nods and fumbles in her bag, pulls out her purse, opens it, and gives him her ID, and hands ketch a piece of paper with her Social Security Number jotted down on it.

“Perfect.”

He enters her SSN into the system and immediately shreds the paper.

“One can never be too careful,” giving Sam a knowing smile.

Their business now concluded Arthur walks them to the bank’s front doors and bids them a good day.

“It was lovely to meet you, Miss Eve, and good luck with your new job.”

“Thank you, Arthur; it was nice meeting you too.”

“And Mister Winchester? If you need anything, please do not hesitate to call.”

“Will do, Arthur.”

They get in the car, and he drives them to the car dealership.

“Next stop, Lafitte’s Automobiles. He’s a good family friend, Dean and Benny go way back, which also means we get some nice discounts when we buy or lease our cars there.”

When he drives onto the Dealerships parking lot, he can already see Dean waiting for them, together with Benny.

_Of course, he’s here. Cars are Dean’s thing. He’d never want to miss her picking out her first car._

He feels a slight pang of jealousy that Dean got so many firsts with her.

_But she doesn’t love him. Not like she loves me. You can fuck her all you want, but her heart is mine. And soon everything else will be too. Her lips, her ass, her tits, her pussy. MINE._

“Dean,” she happily squeals as she hugs him tightly, “what are you doing here?”

“Well, when I heard you were going to choose your very first car, I had to be there. We gotta get you a good one, Kiddo,” he says, gently kissing the top of her head.

When she lets go of Dean, she introduces herself to Benny.

“Hi, Mister Lafitte, I’m Eve.”

“Nice to meet you, Sweetheart. Dean has already told me a great deal about you.”

_I wonder what Dean has told him. Did he keep it PG-13 or explicit?_

“Let’s see about getting you a nice car now, okay? You tell me what you have in mind, Sweetheart, and we’ll make it happen, I promise. Ain’t no deal I can’t seal.”

“I uhm… can I look around a bit first?”

“Sure, Sweetheart, you take your time.”

He watches her flutter around the showroom like a beautiful butterfly. She takes her time to look at every car, shaking her head, probably crossing it off the list in her head, knowing her way of processing things. Then he notices her eyes are drawn to a particular car. Dean and Benny see it too.

“Your young’un has good taste; that car is a _beast_.”

“it’s probably too big for her.”

“Like something being big has ever stopped her before,” Dean sniggers, winking at Sam.

She looks tiny next to the car; he can hear her sighing and running her hands over the stealthy black frame as she walks around it.

_I don’t think I’ve ever wished I was a car, but I do now._

” You have good taste, Sweetheart, but isn’t it a bit too big for you? You look tiny in comparison.”

She shakes her head. “I like ’em big.”

_Hmmm. Little Bug… I know you do. I Bet you were getting off this morning just thinking about being impaled on my cock._

” Oh, we know you do,” both he and Dean reply in unison, grins plastered on their faces in amusement.

“That’s… not… what I meant,” she whines, blushing with embarrassment.

_Cute. Fuck she’s pretty. Focus Sam. We’re here for a car._

” Do you have any Mini’s? Eve mentioned she likes those this morning.”

” Well, it just so happens I do. If you’ll follow me?”

Benny walks them to the showroom that has the European imports. Sam sees the car before she does, instinctively knowing that’s the one she’ll want.He isn’t surprised when Benny doesn’t even get the chance to point it out to her; she’s already there, admiring it, touching it, hugging the hood, whispering she loves it as she rests her head on the purple metallic surface.

_Jesus, she can even make looking for a car look hot._

“It’s the…” Benny starts to say, but she interrupts him.

“… special edition Mini convertible JCW, in Purple Silk metallic BMW individual paint,” looking inside it, she proceeds: “with the MINI lounge leather, Carbon black interior, and Mini Yours Piano Black interior trim. “

“You are very right, Sweetheart.”

Sam’s quite impressed his Little Bug knows her stuff, and he glances at Dean, who’s pulling his ‘not bad’ face.

His eyes meet hers, and he can see her pleading, practically _begging_ him.

“Can I have this one? Pretty please with a cherry on top? Please?”

_She’s good at begging. I can’t wait to hear her begging me to fuck her._

He smiles. “Sure, Little Bug, if this is the car you want, we’ll make it happen.”

“How about we take her for a spin, Sweetheart? See if she likes you as much as you like her. I’ll have her brought around; meet me in the parking lot.”

“Yay! Test drive!” she excitedly squeaks as she skips her way towards the designated meeting place.

Sam and Dean both follow her outside, where they wait patiently for Benny to bring the car around. When Benny pulls up, he gets out and offers her the driver’s seat, walking around the car and taking his place in the passenger seat. The doors close, and they drive off, leaving the brothers behind.

“Sammy, did you fuck her?”

“No, of course I didn’t.”

“Sure sounded like it when you said you knew she liked ’em big.”

“Well, so did you, Dean.”

He makes this face that can only mean, “Yeah, but I’m fucking her, and you aren’t.” 

“Really, Dean?”

“What? It’s not like you don’t know. Come on, spill the beans. What happened?” 

He tells Dean about catching her masturbating in the bath, how Sam put her to bed later that night when she fell asleep during the movie, and her muttering that she loved him in her sleep. That she walked in on him when he was naked and getting dressed and that he heard her getting off in the shower, hearing her moan through the door. 

“You pervert you, listening in on her when she’s in the shower. I’m proud of you,” Dean says, wiggling his eyebrows at Sam. 

Sam rolls his eyes but doesn’t engage. He continues telling Dean what happened at the breakfast table next.

“Dude, she asked you where your exes were buried?” Dean can’t stop laughing.

“I got to give it to her; she’s a very naughty girl.”

_She is—his naughty and horny Little Bug._

Lastly, he tells his brother what happened in the car, the song, that they held hands the silent acknowledgment of their feelings for each other.

“Sammy, if you know she loves you, and she knows you love her, why aren’t you all over her?”

“Because she isn’t _ready_ for me yet, Dean.” 

“She’s more ready than you realize, man.”

“Well, I want to make sure, so I am planning on taking her on my morning runs to build up her stamina,” he says, shrugging.

“Really, Sammy?” he scoffs, “now you’re just lying to yourself. That girl has more stamina than the two of us _combined.”_

“Dude, you know most women I dated couldn’t handle my needs; heck, the woman I _married_ can’t even handle them. I doubt Eve can.”

“Well, to be fair, most women you’ve dated, and no offense to poor Joyce, most women aren’t _her._ But suit yourself, Sammy, you’ll find out eventually I am right,” he says, winking at his little brother.

The purple mini pulls up to them again, this time with the top down, and his little bug climbs out of it, positively beaming at him.

“I love it!”

“Then she’s yours, Little Bug.”

Sam makes arrangements so Benny can deliver the car to the office on Monday. They bid farewell to Benny, and then, in the parking lot, they part ways with Dean, whom, as he leaves, says: “See you tonight,” to his baby brother.


	8. Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shopping spree is next on the agenda and the tension between Eve and Sam finally climaxes, as do they. This is part 1, from Eve's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please don't copy or edit and post my stories to this or any other site.

“What can I get you two?” the waitress at the diner where they were having lunch asked as she held her pen and notepad ready.

Sam orders a Coke light and a Caesar Salad. Eve decides to order the same since she has no idea what else to choose. The waitress jots it down and tells them she’ll be back soon with their orders.

“I thought you’d want a burger and fries, Little Bug.” 

“It’s a late lunch, you know, I figured a salad would be better suited. I can’t be eating a burger at three in the afternoon, you know. Also, I had no idea what else to get, so I just followed your lead.”

“Hey, I’m not complaining. I think it’s an excellent choice; they make a great Caesar salad here.” 

It doesn’t take long for the food to arrive. 

“Enjoy,” the waitress says as she sets down their drinks and plates.

Sam’s watching her as she takes her first bite, patiently waiting for her to finish chewing her food and swallowing it.

“Good?”

“Hmmm… so good… I love it.”

With that, Sam also starts eating his salad, and they both sit there just enjoying the food and each other’s company.

“So… what are we going to do next, Sam?”

“Well, I was thinking of taking you to get a pair of running shoes next.”

Eve nearly chokes on the piece of chicken she was trying to swallow, quickly drinking a gulp of coke to wash it down.

“What? Why?”

“Well, since you’re going to be my assistant, I figured I’d take you on my morning runs as well, to…uhm… build up your stamina.”

_Really? Really? He’s joking, right?_

“I’ll have you know I have enough stamina, thank you very much. You’re talking to a Triple State Champion in Gymnastics. I have the medals and trophies to prove it. Hell, I was even on my way to compete in Nationals.”

“Really? What made you stop?’

“My dad died.”

“Oh shit. I’m sorry, Little Bug, I didn’t realize,” he says, looking embarrassed.

It’s okay, Sam, you didn’t know. You couldn’t have known. We don’t talk about it. Anyway, the whole thing was something we did together, my dad and me. He’d be there at training and support me at every match. And when he died, I just couldn’t do it anymore. Everything gymnastics related just reminded me of him, of losing him and I just quit, even told my mom to throw away all my medals and trophies, which of course she didn’t.”

“Anyway, I bet I could run circles around you if I join you on your morning runs,” she adds.

He’s raising his eyebrow at her questioningly, and with a twinkle in his eye, he says:

“I dare you.”

“Challenge accepted,” she says, holding out her hand for him to shake it in agreement, which he does.

They finish their lunches, and Sam asks the waitress for the check. After paying, they resume their errands, the pair of running shoes the first thing to be crossed off their shopping list. The next stops are clothing and shoes.

Sam tells her Joyce didn’t want her to have the super expensive clothes like the Chanel one Dean gave her, but he tells her they compromised. He’s allowed to provide her with one Chanel piece of her choice and one pair of expensive shoes. All the other pieces must have a regular price.

“Fine. But can we go to that little Fifties store? It’s not far from here, and I’d like to get some clothes from there. I think my mom can agree to those prices.”

“Sure, no problem, Little Bug.”

She settles on a little black dress at the Chanel store and a pair of adorable ballet flats. She had learned her lesson with the interview and wanted to be sure that she had comfortable shoes available when needed. Sam praised her for being sensible and happily paid for both items.

The last stop of the day was the Fifties store. The nice lady who owned the store offered Sam a chair and coffee because fitting dresses in here usually took a while.

A forest green long-sleeved wiggle dress caught her eye, so she picked one in her size, then a red short-sleeved dress, and a royal blue one. She chose a few wiggle skirts, matching tops, knitted boleros, and a black Audrey Hepburn-type dress with a matching petticoat. Lastly, she found this gorgeous teal floral dress with a deep V-neck cut. The owner asked her for her bra size, which she disclosed, and the lady comes back with some nice Fifties-inspired lingerie. She tries almost everything without showing Sam because it wasn’t necessary; he’d see it eventually anyway. Every item she chose was a definite yes. The store owner added accessories and shoes as well, and then, there was only one dress left to try on. She put on a white pushup bra, the garter belt, and stockings because she would buy them anyway and wiggled herself into the teal dress.

She looked at herself in the mirror in the dressing booth and thought she looked _hot._

_I wonder if Sam will like me in this._

She walked out of the dressing booth, seeing Sam fidgeting with his phone.

“Sam? What do you think?”

He looks up from his phone, and his eyes grow big, his jaw dropping when he sees her.

“Wow. I mean… w _ow._ You look _stunning._ You’re taking this dress, right?”

She nods.

“And all the other stuff too, if that’s okay. It’s a lot, but I don’t have anything appropriate besides what I got from you today and the suit and shoes I got from Dean.” 

“Sure, whatever you want, Little Bug. If you’re happy, then I’m happy.”

She hesitates.

“Do you think mom will be okay with this?”

“I don’t see why not. We did exactly as she requested, right?” he says, giving her a wink.

She bites her lip, nods, and returns to the booth to put her regular clothes back on. She takes the teal dress and the other things she was wearing to the register, and Sam pays the lady.

“I was planning on taking you somewhere after shopping, but I think we’re going to have to drop this stuff off first,” he says as they’re making their way to the car.

“Where are you taking me?” 

“It’s a surprise, Little Bug.”

* * *

They parked the car in the driveway, unloaded all the bags, took them inside, upstairs, and deposited them in her bedroom.

“Right, you pick one of these dresses to wear for tonight, and I’m going to take a shower,” he says as he walks out of her bedroom.

Eve already knows what she wants to wear, and it’s the black Hepburn dress with the matching petticoat, with a white belt that has a little bow on it and a pair of white pumps. She removes the tags and lays the clothes out on the bed.

_Perfect. Sam will love this on me._

She strips and puts on her bathrobe, making her way to the stairs, heading for the downstairs shower. She stops at the top of the stairs, listening to the water running in the master bathroom. After what happened in the car, she knows he likes her too. But if she does this, will he reciprocate? What if he tells her to get lost? Somehow, she finds the courage to walk towards the bathroom and opens the door slowly, closing it behind her as silently as possible. She takes a deep breath and drops her robe, which falls and lands in a puddle around her feet. Her eyes wander towards the bath where he had caught her masturbating, and then she looks at the shower cubicle, where she can see his silhouette through the milky glass.

_Here goes. The last one there is a rotten egg._

Eve opens the glass door and closes it behind her again as she steps into the shower. Sam turns his head, fully aware he no longer is alone. She reaches out and touches his arm, and he smiles lightly.

“Little Bug… this isn’t a good idea,” he says, turning around to look at her.

“I know. But we don’t have to do anything; you can just wash me? I’m a _very_ dirty girl.”

“Oh, you really are, you know that?”

“Uh-huh. Yes _Sir._ ”

As she says that particular word, she can see him reacting to it, getting aroused by her calling him that, and something changes in his demeanor.

“Turn around.”

She instinctively obeys him and turns. He closes in on her, his giant hand gently wrapping around her throat, pulling her back against his body. He wants to use the loofa to wash her, but she tilts her head up at him and shakes her head.

“Could you… maybe just use your hands?”

He nods and puts some shower gel in his hands, and slowly starts to wash her. His hands caress her breasts, playing with her nipples, leaving them hard, her tits swollen at his touch. She moans and grinds her body against his, mewling and sighing at his hands being all over her. He leans into her a bit more, kissing her neck and nibbling on her earlobe, his hand traveling down between her legs, his fingers sliding through her folds. She hears him whimper at her wetness.

“Oh, God… Little Bug, you’re fucking soaked already.”

Feeling his erection against the small of her back, she turns around and looks into his eyes.

“I can help you with _that_ if you want,” lowering her eyes to look at his fully erect cock.

She can see him hesitate.

_He wants me to, but he’s scared. So am I._

“We don’t have to have intercourse; I can give you a hand job or… You can come in my mouth if you want.”

She can see that the wheels in his head are turning, taking a minute or two to decide which offer he’s going to take.

“I want to come in your mouth, Little Bug.”

“Yes, _Sir,” s_ he says as she sinks to her knees, opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue, looking up at him _hungrily._

“Hmmm… Little Bug, you’ve wanted to suck on my cock for a long time, haven’t you?” he says, as he lays the tip of his cock on her tongue and slowly pushes it into her mouth.

She remains silent and instead allows her mouth to do the work. She takes him deeper into her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks and bobbing her head up and down, her hand wrapped around the base of his cock, both her mouth and hand finding a rhythm that drives Sam crazy. With her free hand, she plays with his scrotum, massaging his balls. When he’s about to come, she removes her mouth and just holds his cock, lightly teasing him by flicking her tongue over the tip of his cock and running it along the length of his shaft. 

“Such a little _tease.”_

Giggling at his reaction, Eve resumes her blowjob, taking him in her mouth even deeper, moaning at how big he is. Feeling him palming her hair and trying not to thrust into her throat, she knows he close to coming again, so she stops again briefly, letting his orgasm die down a bit before teasing him with her tongue again.

“Little Bug, I swear to god, you need to stop teasing me like that.” 

_You just wait. Uncle Dean taught me well._

She wraps her mouth around him again, taking him into her mouth in his entirety, _deepthroating_ him _._ She suppresses her gag-reflex, breathes in and out steadily through her nose, and starts to move her head, moaning as she does. She places one hand on his thigh for support. Her other hand snakes between her legs as she starts fucking herself to get off as well. He’s whimpering, panting, _begging_ above her.

“Holy… holy fuck… _Eve…_ please… _ugh… I’m going to come.”_

He palms her hair and gently starts thrusting his hips, her stifled moans getting louder because of the pleasure she feels. She climaxes first and fast, shuddering and moaning around him, her muffled little squeals and mewls driving him over the edge as well, blowing his load inside of her. She pulls back, releasing his cock from her mouth with an obscene pop, and looks up at him.

He’s looking back at her, still panting, a look of pure confusion and admiration on his face.

“Did you like it?” 

“Holy shit, Little Bug, yes. Hell yes. Where did you learn how to do that?”

She giggles as she gets up from the floor, rinsing her face and mouth under the spray, turning off the shower after. She looks at him as she gets out of the cubicle.

“You know where.”

He grins at her, and within seconds he’s upon her, pulling her body against him, biting her neck, sucking her earlobe, his hands wandering over her body, fingers finding her clit, and starting to rub little circles. She can feel another erection against the small of her back, and she looks at him in surprise.

_He’s hard again? Wow, that’s fast._

He’s chuckling at her. “What else did he teach you?”

She pulls away, mewling at the loss of friction and his body against hers, turning around.

“Do we have the time?”

He looks at his watch, then back at her, his smile growing wider, his eyes _hungry._

“More than enough, Little Bug.”

She lets out a delighted squeal, jumps up into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist, flicking her tongue over his lips softly. 

“Hmm…. my horny Little Bug.”

He carries her to the bed, dropping her onto it and climbing on it himself as well. She lies on her back, looking up at him, desire in her eyes. She spreads her legs slightly, giving him a good view of her dripping wet pussy. 

“You’re so wet, and I haven’t even started yet. Do you want to come in my mouth, Little Bug?”

“Yes, Sir, please.”

“Hmmm, so polite. Such a _good girl.”_

His praise makes her even _wetter,_ and she’s sure he can see slick dripping out of her.

He positions himself between her legs, his mouth capturing hers, their tongues dancing, teasing each other. He fists her hair and pulls her head back roughly, biting and nipping at her jaw, then at her neck, moving further down. He lets go of her hair, and that hand snakes down between her legs, caressing her thighs, teasing her outer labia, slipping through her folds, making sure he touches everything except her clit. She wriggles her hips under him, trying to get his fingers on her bundle of nerves, but he chuckles and pulls his hand away.

“Not yet, Little Bug,” earning him a pout and a disappointed whine.

He turns his attention to her tits, starting with the left, his tongue and lips sucking and licking, her moans urging him on. She can feel he wants to use his teeth on her nipple, and she whimpers.

“Please don’t.” 

“Hmm… they’re that sensitive, huh?” 

“Yes… Sir.” 

After also spending a bit of time playing with her right one, teasing her again with his hand, he makes his way down slowly. Painfully slow.

He wraps his arms around her thighs, keeping her open for him and preventing her from moving. His mouth is hovering above her pussy, and she can feel his warm breath on her. He’s waiting for her to give permission.

“Please. _Sir_.”

“Hmmm… good girl.”

He licks a stripe from her entrance to her clit, making her mewl with pleasure.

 _Oh God, finally…hmmm… fuck…_

His mouth is teasing her clit relentlessly, nipping, sucking, flicking his tongue over it, but she’s missing something vital. Something he doesn’t know she needs _yet._

Please… please, Sir, fuck me with your fingers. I… _need_ it to come extra hard.”

Her eyes meet his, and he nods in acknowledgment, granting her request, his fingers sliding through her folds, covering them in her slick.

“How many?”

“Two… please… Sir.”

“Hmmm… there’s my good Little Bug,” he says, as he sinks his fingers deep inside of her.

“Fuck…hmmm… feels…good.”

His long fingers pick up the pace, hitting her just right, and his mouth covers her pussy, his tongue playing with her clit again, making sure he’s applying enough pressure. She can feel her orgasm building up, a warm feeling slowly building up behind her swollen nub.

“Stop!”

He stops what he’s doing immediately. She whimpers, biting her lip, allowing the feeling to subside.

“Go!”

He resumes, and she can feel the feeling again, and before she can even tell him to stop, her orgasm just crashes down on her. She arches her back, and her pussy violently flutters around Sam’s fingers; her clit uncontrollably twitches under his tongue. She grabs his hair, and her other one claws at the sheets as if her life depends on it.

“Ah… oh fuck… aah…ugh… FUCK! fuck… hmmm…Sam…”

He lets her ride out her orgasm, and when she does, she allows her entire body to relax, sinking back into the mattress. He moves up and kisses her, his tongue playing with hers. Giving her little pecks on her lips, then kissing her deeper again, giving her mouth different sensations as well.

She can feel his erection against the inside of her thigh, he’s big and hard, and she’s ready.

“Fuck me, please… Sir.”

“Hmmm… gladly Little Bug….” 

His hand reaches out to open the nightstand drawer and pulls out a condom. He’s about to rip it open, but her hand covers his.

“N…No… I’m on the pill. Make me… _yours._ I want to be _yours._ Coat my walls with your cum.”

His eyes grow dark with _lust_ at her words _._ He crashes his lips against hers, kissing her deeply, _devouring_ her. She teasingly bites his tongue, and that just makes him look even hungrier. He lines himself up with her entrance, but before he can enter, she stops him, whispering “lube” against his lips. He smiles, pecking her lips gently, and he reaches for the bottle, squirting some liquid in her hand, which she uses to lube his cock up. She relaxes back into the pillows and adjusts her position slightly, lifting her legs a bit higher, so she can accommodate him better. She nods at him, letting him know she’s ready, and he pushes into her slowly.

“Hmm… your pussy is so tight Little Bug.”

He pauses, allowing her to adjust to his girth.

“Oh my God…”

He chuckles at her reaction.

“It’s only halfway in, Little Bug,” he whispers, a devilish twinkle in his eyes.

She can feel herself adjusting to him, so she flicks her tongue over his lips, wrapping her arms around him, her mouth moving next to his ear.

“ _Do it.”_

And with that, he slams the rest of his cock into her, bottoming out. A strangled scream escapes her lips, one of both pleasure and pain, and he groans against her neck, staying still for a moment. She starts grinding her hips slightly, desperate to get some semblance of friction.

“Please… S… Sir… I need you to move… _please…_

_Fuck he feels so good. He’s filling me up completely…_

She instinctively raises her hands above her head, and he pins them there with one of his. She nods at the nightstand, and Sam raises her eyebrow at her.

“Wand… please…Sir…”

He grabs it and drops it next to her. Waiting patiently, doing nothing, making Eve mewl in frustration.

“Please…. _please_ …fuck me… Sir.”

“Good girl.”

He starts pounding into her, picking up the pace, slamming into her faster and faster, her moans, whimpers, and screams filling the room.

“Come… for… ugh… me… fuck…Little… ugh…Bug.”

“Ah… ah...aah…can’t…hmmm…need… ah… oh… wand... “

He nods, grabs it with his free hand, and switches it on, placing it on her clit.

“Fuck! FUCK! Sam! Ah…ah…” she comes undone, her body shuddering and trembling, her pussy fluttering around Sam’s cock, pulling him over the edge with her.

“EVE… OH FUCK... holy shit…fuck... _EVE_ … OH GOD,” he whimpers and groans, his hips stuttering violently, filling her up with his release.

They lay there, their bodies intertwined, softly kissing each other.

”Hmmm… this is my favorite place in the world right now, lying in your arms like this,” contentedly sighing as she nuzzles his neck.

_It feels so good to be here with him._

“Hmmm… we’d better get ready, don’t want to be late.”

“Shower?”

“Do I have to? I think I like smelling like you, Sam.”

He chuckles and says:” I know you do, Little Bug, but we don’t want your mom to find out about us now, do we?” gently kissing the tip of her nose, her cheek, and then her lips.

She lets out a disappointed little sigh and nods in agreement. A shower would be good right now. Maybe some shower sex too. She looks at him, biting her lip, silently letting him know what she’s thinking.

He smiles, nodding at her silent suggestion.

“I could do with a quickie in the shower, Little Bug.”

“It’s pronounced _quiche_ , Sam.”

“Really? A cheesy dad joke?”

He raises his eyebrow at her, cocks his head slightly, and then without warning, smacks her on the ass _hard._ She yelps at the sudden impact but quickly recovers from it, nibbling on his lower lip.

”Do it _again.”_

“Well, aren’t you a little masochist? You like that, huh?”

“Yes, Sir. Please.” 

She begs him, kissing him deeply, hungry for more. He groans into her mouth and slaps her ass again, making her yelp into his mouth. She’s about to ask him for one more, but he presses his finger against her lips, silently telling her to shush.

“Shower. _Now.”_

“Yes, Sir,” she says, getting off the bed and heading towards the shower, her ass still stinging from his big hand. She’s in the doorway, Sam trailing behind her, when she turns around and quickly retrieves the wand off the bed.

“It’s waterproof, right?”

He nods. “This one is. Yeah.” 

“Good.”

“Now, what exactly is it you’re planning to do with that?”

“You’ll see,” she replies, giggling as she turns on the shower and gets under the spray, placing the magic wand on the soap tray, ready for Sam or herself to grab when it’s needed.

She can see Sam’s thinking and calculating how he’s going to manage fucking her in the shower, and she can’t help but smile.

_Oh, he’s going to love this._

She never tried this before since she never had shower sex, even though Dean wanted to, but she was pretty sure it would work. Her hand gently wraps around his erection, and his attention turns to her. She pumps his cock a few times with her hand, making sure he’s hard.

“Ready?”

He nods, giving her a puzzled look.

She stands sideways in the shower, ensuring her support is the shower wall and not the glass panels. She lowers her torso sideways, placing her lower arm and hand flat against the wall for support. Her left foot is firmly planted on the ground as she lifts her right leg and foot into the air, making herself stand in a perfect standing split, her pussy spread open to perfection for him.

“Holy fuck, Eve,” he groans, looking at her in amazement.

He doesn’t waste any time lining himself up with her entrance, letting her leg that’s in the air rest against his chest and shoulder. He uses one arm to keep her leg in place against him, and the other one supports her left hip as he pushes inside of her.

She can feel him picking up the pace immediately, probably realizing this was not a very comfortable position to be in.

“Hmmm… fuck… yeah… just like that Sam… 

He’s fucking her at a perfect angle, hitting every sensitive spot inside of her. She can feel a sensation building up inside her that she hasn’t felt very often; it only ever happened during masturbation.

“Sam,” she whimpers, “wand.... please…I need to come.”

He grabs it, turns it on for the second time that night, and places it on her clit. The feeling deep inside of her builds up even further. And it doesn’t take very long to come undone.

“hmmm… God…. fuck… Sam… oh God I’m… coming... fuck… fuck Sam I’m… aah… “

She lets her orgasm wash over her, but she can feel she isn’t done, the feeling deep inside of her bursting open, demanding to be felt.

“Sam, pull out, please pull out.” he looks at her slightly confused, but he does as she begs him, and as he does, her body tenses up, she’s emitting a sound somewhere between a shriek and a sob, and she squirts all over Sam’s cock and thighs.

As soon as she comes down a bit, he pushes back into her again, this time also building up his climax, but before he can, she can feel hers build up once more.

“Oh no, not _again… “_

“Hmm… Little… Bug… not… going to… pull… out… this… time.”

As she squirts again, whimpering and sobbing, gushing all over his cock, he comes deep inside of her for the second time that night, Eve’s name falling from his lips like a prayer. He pulls out, allowing her to stand up straight, and then wraps his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest.

“That was amazing, Little Bug. You are so beautiful when you squirt for me like that. Has it happened before?”

“Yes, once, a few weeks ago, while I was fucking myself with one of your toys.” She looks up at him, and he looks back, not even bothered by the fact that she just confessed to using his toys to get off. 

“How about we rinse off and get out of here, Little Bug?”

After they do so, she goes to her room to get dressed, and Sam remains behind to do the same after he tidies up after them. She blow-dries her hair, braids it, and wraps it into a neat bun on her head. Slipping on her lingerie, petticoat, and dress, Eve applies a little bit of eyeliner, kohl, and lip gloss. She manages to close the zipper on her back herself and slips into her shoes and a pair of long gloves to finish the look. She walks into her mom’s bedroom, and he’s sitting on the bed, waiting for her. When he sees her, his jaw drops, his eyes filled with a mix of lust and love.

“You look beautiful Little Bug,” he says, standing up and walking towards her, gently kissing her lips.

“I have something for you,” reaching his hand into his pocket; he takes out a lace choker with a cameo on it. 

“It’s pretty. What does it mean?”

“It means you’re mine, Little Bug, and no one else can touch you without my permission. If you want it.”

“I do. I want it.”

She turns around, allowing him to tie the choker around her neck, and when he has done so, he gently kisses her neck.

Her hand reaches up to touch it, her fingers tracing the lace. Turning around, she looks at him, a question burning on her lips.

“What’s up?”

“I love it.”

“But?”

“But,” she says,” I was wondering what the real one looks like?”

She can see his face light up at her words, and he walks to the closet, rummaging inside it and coming back to her with the collar in question in his hand, handing it to her.

It’s a simple black collar, with a ring attached to it. Nothing special really, but to her, it means the world. She can’t help but beam up at him.

“I can’t wait to wear it for you, _Sir.”_

He returns the collar from where it came and makes his way back to her, his mouth capturing hers briefly again with his, passionately kissing her, both of them left breathless when their lips part again.

I can’t wait for you to wear it for _me._ Ready to go, Little Bug?”

“Ready.”


	9. Perfect side-split

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Eve's desire for each other finally climaxes, as do they, multiple times. This is part 2, from Sam's point of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please don't copy my work and post it here or on any other site.

They’re sitting in a booth at his favorite diner when the waitress asks them what they would like to have, her pen and notepad ready to take their order.

“I’ll have a Caesar Salad and a Coke light, please.” 

Much to his surprise, Eve orders the same, and the waitress tells them she’ll be back with their order soon.

“I thought you’d want a burger and fries, Little Bug.”

“It’s a late lunch, you know, I figured a salad would be better suited. I can’t be eating a burger at three in the afternoon, you know. Also, I had no idea what else to get, so I just followed your lead.”

_Look at you, Little Bug. So willing to please me._

“Hey, I’m not complaining. I think it’s an excellent choice; they make a great Caesar Salad here.”

The food arrives, and the waitress says: “Enjoy,” as she sets down their drinks and plates.

He watches her take her first bite, holding his breath, waiting for her to swallow it.

“Good?” 

“Hmmm… so good… I love it.”

_God, I love it when she moans like that._

He digs into his salad, and they both just sit there, in silence, enjoying their time together.

“So… what are we going to do next, Sam?”

“Well, I was thinking of taking you to get a pair of running shoes next.”

He can see her visibly almost choking on the bite of food she just put in her mouth, quickly gulping her coke to wash it down.

“What? Why?”

“Well, since you’re going to be my Personal Assistant, I figured I’d take you on my morning runs as well, to…uhm… build up your stamina.”

He can see her eyes are shooting daggers at him, and he _knows_ he fucked up.

_Great, I’ve annoyed her. She’s not happy about this, dammit, Sam. You had one job._

“I’ll have you know I have enough stamina, thank you very much. You’re talking to a Triple State Champion in Gymnastics. I have the medals and trophies to prove it. Hell, I was even on my way to compete in Nationals.”

_Oh wow. I did not know that._

“Really? What made you stop?”

“My dad died.”

_FUCK! Goddammit, Sam, this isn’t your day._

“Oh shit. I’m sorry, Little Bug, I didn’t realize,” he says, looking embarrassed.

It’s okay, Sam, you didn’t know. You couldn’t have known. We don’t talk about it. Anyway, the whole thing was something we did together, my dad and me. He’d be there at training and support me at every match. And when he died, I just couldn’t do it anymore. Everything gymnastics related just reminded me of him, of losing him and I just quit, even told my mom to throw away all my medals and trophies, which of course she didn’t.”

“Anyway, I bet I could run circles around you if I join you on your morning runs,” she adds.

He raises his eyebrow, and he can’t stop himself from saying: “I dare you.”

“Challenge accepted,” she says, sticking her hand out for him to shake. He does so gladly.

_That was close. I don’t want her mad at me._

“Check, please,” Sam asks the waitress after they finish their lunch. They resume their errands, crossing the running shoes off their list first. Clothing and shoes are next.

“Right, so I talked with your mom, and she didn’t want me to buy you super expensive clothes at all.”

He can hear her huff, visibly annoyed her mother isn’t letting her have what she wants.

_I’d buy you the entire Chanel store if you wanted it._

“However, we compromised, and you can choose one designer piece of your choice and one pair of shoes to match. All the other clothes have to be normally priced.”

“Fine. But can we go to that little Fifties store? It’s not far from here, and I’d like to get some clothes from there; I think my mom can agree to those prices.”

“Sure, no problem, Little Bug.”

_Fifties clothing, huh? I bet she looks great in that too, though I prefer her naked._

The Chanel store visit doesn’t take them long. She settles on a little black dress and a pair of ballet flats. He smiles when she chooses them, remembering how much pain she was in on the day of the interview with his father.

“Good girl, choosing comfortable shoes. It looks like you learned from last time.”

The last stop of the day was the Fifties store Eve mentioned. While Eve was off perusing the racks of clothing, the store owner offers him a seat and a cup of coffee.

“Fitting clothing in here usually takes a while,” the lady says as she winks at him.

He smiles and nods. The lady assists Eve as she pulls out dresses she wants to try on. A green one, a blue one, a red one. Another black dress, a petticoat, Some skirts, tops, and some other things. The last thing she is looking at is a teal-colored floral dress which she also picks and adds to the pile. She finally heads to the fitting booth, closes the curtain, and starts to hand the lady the clothes she wants, which just so happens to be all of them. Sam doesn’t care; he’ll gladly pay for them.

The lady asks for her bra size, walks off, and returns with quite some lovely pieces of lingerie.

_Hmmm… Little Bug has taste._

Again, she gives what she wants to keep to the lady. He sighs happily and fidgets with his phone, checking his messages. There’s one from Joyce.

_I’m spending the day with my sister, as not to arouse suspicion. Tucker and I will meet you at the restaurant. Don’t worry about Jamie. I’ll pick them up on the way. XOXO._

He sends a short message back, letting Joyce know he’s okay with it.

“Sam? What do you think?”

He looks up from his phone, and his eyes grow big, his jaw dropping when he sees her. He can’t believe how gorgeous she looks, the dress accentuating her figure. And her tits. And her ass.

“Wow. I mean… _Wow._ You look _stunning._ You’re taking this dress, right?”

She nods. 

_Good Girl._

“And all the other stuff too, if that’s okay. It’s a lot, but I don’t have anything appropriate besides what I got from you today and the suit and shoes I got from Dean.”

“Sure, whatever you want, Little Bug. If you’re happy, then I’m happy.”

He can see her hesitating.

“Do you think mom will be okay with this?”

“I don’t see why not. We did exactly as she requested, right?” he says, giving her a wink.

_Right now, I don’t care what Joyce thinks._

She bites her lip, nods, and returns to the booth. She comes out with her regular clothes on. He sees they’ve added some shoes and accessories to the pile of clothing at the register, and when they’ve checked that they have all the items she wants, he pays the lady.

“I was planning on taking you somewhere after shopping, but I think we’re going to have to drop this stuff off first,” he says as they’re making their way to the car.

“Where are you taking me?”

“It’s a surprise, Little Bug.”

* * *

They park the car in the driveway, unloading all the bags, taking them inside, upstairs, and depositing them in her bedroom.

“Right, you pick one of these dresses to wear for tonight, and I’m going to take a shower,” he tells her, walking out of her bedroom towards his own. He undresses, throws his clothes in the laundry hamper, turns on the shower, and steps into the cubicle, the glass door closing beside him.

As he washes his hair and body, his mind starts to wander. He thinks about how lucky he is that she loves him _back._ It makes the wait worthwhile. Because holy hell, it’s fucking hard. He wants her. And he hates the fact that his older brother is shamelessly pounding that pussy of hers, and he’s not. Dean’s getting all the _fun._ His thoughts are interrupted by the shower door openingand then closing again.

_Fuck. She’s in here with me. Naked._

He feels her hand touching his arm and finds himself smiling lightly.

“Little Bug… this isn’t a good idea,” he says, turning around to look at her.

His eyes are drinking her in, her lengthy hair that reaches down to the crooks of her knees, her tits, her ass, and he finds it strangely arousing that she doesn’t seem to have any hair on her body, besides the hair on her head, eyebrows, and eyelashes. He’s wondering how the skin of her mound feels and how her skin feels in general. It’s getting hard for him not to touch her or to kiss her. Or _not_ to pick her up and fuck her against the cubicle wall as hard as he can.

_Control yourself, Sam. It’s not time yet._

“I know. But we don’t have to do anything; you can just wash me? I’m a _very_ dirty girl.”

“Oh, you really are, you know that?”

“uh-huh. Yes, _Sir._ ” 

_Wait… did she just call me Sir?_

His mind is racing. How does she even know the meaning? How does she even know about his _other_ lifestyle? He smiles. He’s going to enjoy this.

“Turn around.”

He likes the fact that she instantly _obeys_ him when he tells her what to do. He wraps his hand gently around her throat and pulls her back against his body. He grabs the loofah, but she looks up at him and shakes her head.

_She doesn’t want me to wash her?_

“Could you… maybe just use your hands?

_That’s even better._

He nods and puts some shower gel in his hands, slowly starting to lather her body in soap. His hands caress her breasts, playing with her nipples, leaving them hard, her tits swollen at his touch. She moans in response to what he’s doing to her, grinding her body against him, mewling and sighing in ecstasy at his touch. He can feel himself getting hard. He leans into her a bit more, kissing her neck and nibbling on her earlobe, his hand traveling down between her legs, his fingers sliding through her folds.

_Oh my god, her skin is as smooth as the most delicate silk you can buy…_

He whimpers when he feels how fucking soft she is and how wet her pussy is for him.

“Oh god… Little Bug, you’re fucking soaked already.”

_Am I doing this to her? Do I have this effect on her?_

She turns around and looks into his eyes.

“I can help you with _that,”_ if you want, lowering her eyes to look at his fully erect cock.

He hesitates. He wants her to. Heck, he _needs_ her to. But he’s afraid that if he gives in now, she’ll be overwhelmed by his needs, and he’ll lose her entirely; she’s not ready. But then he also remembers Dean’s words echoing in his head, telling him he’s lying to himself, that she _is_ ready, and that she has more stamina than the both of them combined. He’s torn between _needing_ her right now and _waiting._

“We don’t have to have intercourse; I can give you a hand job, or… you can come in my mouth if you want.”

_Like it’s even a choice. He’s been hungry for her mouth for years._

He wants her. She wants him; there is no doubt about it. But isn’t it too soon?

_Fuck it. We’ll just see how it goes. He’s not going to send her away now. Not the way she’s looking at him._

“I want to come in your mouth, Little Bug.”

“Yes, _Sir,”_ she says as she sinks to her knees, opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue, looking up at him _hungrily._

_Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. There she goes, calling me Sir again._

“Hmmm… Little Bug, you’ve wanted to suck on my cock for a long time, haven’t you?” he says, as he lays the tip of his cock on her tongue and slowly pushes it into her mouth.

She doesn’t even respond, which kind of surprises him. He groans as she takes him deeper inside her mouth, and the feeling is divine. He can see her hollowing out her cheeks and bobbing her head up and down, and then her hand wraps around the base of his cock, her mouth and hand finding a rhythm that’s driving him insane, her free hand massaging his balls.

_Hmmm… fuck… she’s so good at this._

He has a hard time controlling his breathing. Heck, he has a hard time managing _everything._ He can feel his orgasm build up inside of him, and her name is falling from his lips. He’s ready to come, clenching his jaw, and closing his eyes, but she stops entirely, not giving him what he wants.

_She’s edging me._

He licks his lips, enjoying this very much. He sharply inhales as he’s watching her flick her pretty little tongue over the tip of his cock, running it over the length of his shaft.

“Such a little _tease.”_

She giggles and resumes sucking his cock, taking him even deeper, feeling her moan around him, making him squirm. He palms her hair, trying to stop himself from thrusting into her throat, afraid he’ll hurt her. He can feel he’s about to come again, and so does she, because again, she stops. Only teasing him with her tongue again when she knows his orgasm died down again.

_FUCK._

“Little Bug, I swear to God, you need to stop teasing me like that.”

He isn’t sure what she’s smiling about or why she’s biting her lip like that, but her reaction to his words takes him by complete surprise. Because she wraps her mouth around him again, but this time she takes him into her mouth entirely, _deepthroating_ him. She starts moving, moaning as she sucks his cock. Her one hand moves to his thigh for support, and the other vanishes between her legs. Judging by her moaning around his cock, she’s fucking herself with her fingers, probably rubbing that little nub of hers.

_Hmmm… Holy shit, she’s good at this. I can’t believe she downed my entire cock. Wow…_

He screws his eyes shut, clenching his jaw, whimpering, and panting between his clenched teeth. He’s begging her for release.

“Holy… holy fuck… _Eve…_ please… _ugh… I’m going to come.”_

He palms her hair and gently starts thrusting his hips, wanting, _demanding_ more friction. She’s moaning more often now, and he can feel her whimpering around him. She starts to tremble, the sensation of her coming while he’s still inside of her mouth, squealing and mewling, driving him over the edge as well, blowing his load inside of her. She pulls back, releasing his cock from her mouth with an obscene pop, looking up at him.

God, she’s beautiful, her lips swollen, A small trail of saliva mixed with his cum trickling down the side of her mouth. She hasn’t even wiped her mouth yet. He’s just so confused at how she can be so… incredible at this? No other woman he has been with has ever sucked his cock like that, let alone deep-throated him… she deserves a cock-sucking medal.

“Did you like it?”

“Holy shit, Little Bug, yes. Hell yes. Where did you learn how to do that?”

She giggles up at him as she gets up from the floor, rinsing her face and mouth under the spray as turning off the shower after. She looks at him as she gets out of the cubicle.

“You know where.”

_Dean._

He can’t help but grin at her, and within seconds he’s upon her, pulling her body against his, biting her neck, sucking on her earlobe, his hands wandering over her body, fingers finding her clit, and starting to rub little circles. He chuckles at how well she grinds her cunt up against his fingers.

“What else did he teach you?”

She pulls away from him, emitting a little disappointed mewl at losing the fingers playing with her clit, and turns around.

“Do we have the time?”

He checks his watch, looking back at her, smiling, realizing he’s finally going to fuck her after all this time waiting.

“More than enough, Little Bug.” 

She squeals in delight, and he catches her as she jumps up into his arms, his hands grabbing her ass in support. She flicks her tongue over his lips softly.

“Hmm… my horny Little Bug.”

_Let’s see how you’re going to handle my cock._

He carries her to the bed, drops her on it, climbing on it himself too. She’s positioned herself on her back for him, looking up at him with desire in her eyes. She spreads her legs a bit more for him, so he has a good view of how dripping wet her cunt is.

“You’re so wet, and I haven’t even started yet. Do you want to come in my mouth, Little Bug?”

_Hmmm... I bet she does._

“Yes, Sir, please.”

“Hmmm, so polite. Such a _good girl.”_

When he sees more slick dripping from her pussy at his words, he knows she has a praise kink. Being praised _arouses_ her _._ Degrading her and calling her a whore or a slut probably has the opposite effect. He likes that she’s different.

He positions himself between her legs, his mouth capturing hers, their tongues dancing, teasing each other. He fists her hair and pulls her head back roughly, biting and nipping at her jaw, then her neck, moving further down. He lets go of her hair, and that hand snakes down between her legs, caressing her thighs, teasing her outer labia, slipping through her folds, making sure he touches everything except her clit. He can feel her wriggling underneath him, trying to get his fingers closer to her nub, but he chuckles and pulls his hand away.

“Not yet, Little Bug,” earning him a pout and a disappointed whine.

He turns his attention to her tits, starting with the left, his tongue and lips sucking and licking, her moans urging him on. He’s about to graze her nipple with his teeth when he hears her say:

“Please don’t.” 

“Hmm… they’re that sensitive, huh?”

“Yes… Sir.”

_Interesting. I guess nipple clamps are out of the question if they’re that sensitive. I can work with that._

After also spending a bit of time playing with her right one, teasing her again with his hand, he makes his way down slowly. Painfully slow.

He wraps his arms around her thighs, keeping her open for him, holding her in her place. His mouth is hovering above her pussy, waiting. He’s drooling at the thought of tasting her.

”Please. _Sir_.”

Hearing her say it, hearing her utter those words, suddenly makes him realize what Dean has been doing with his girl. He’s been _training_ her for me. That’s how he knew she was _ready._

“Hmmm… good girl.”

He licks a stripe from her entrance to her clit, making her mewl with pleasure. His mouth is teasing her clit relentlessly, nipping, sucking, flicking his tongue over it.

Please… please, Sir, fuck me with your fingers. I… _need_ it to come extra hard.”

 _I know you do._

His eyes meet hers, and he nods, granting her request, his fingers sliding through her folds, covering them in her slick.

“How many?”

“Two… please… Sir.”

“Hmmm… there’s my good Little Bug,” he says, as he sinks his fingers deep inside of her.

“Fuck…hmmm… feels…good.”

He picks up the pace as he’s fucking her with his fingers; judging by her mewls, he’s hitting her spot just right. His mouth covers her pussy, his tongue playing with her clit again, making sure he’s applying enough pressure. He can feel a bit of tightening in her vaginal walls and can feel her swollen nub throbbing under his tongue.

“Stop!”

Sam drops what he’s doing immediately. He knows what to watch out for now. She’s teaching him how to get her off. He waits patiently for her to ask him to continue, and it doesn’t take long.

“Go!”

He resumes, ready to stop whenever she says, knowing full well she can edge herself quite a few times before allowing herself to come, but it doesn’t happen. Instead, much to his surprise, she comes hard and fast, she arches her back, and her pussy violently flutters around Sam’s fingers; her clit uncontrollably twitches under his tongue. She grabs his hair, and her other one claws at the sheets as if her life depends on it.

“Ah… oh fuck… aah…ugh… FUCK! fuck… hmmm…Sam…”

He lets her ride out her orgasm, enjoying how she grinds her pussy up against his tongue and around his fingers. When she’s done, He can see her entire body relaxing and sinking back into the mattress. He moves up her body and kisses her, his tongue playing with hers. Giving her little pecks on her lips, then kissing her deeper again.

“Fuck me, please… Sir.”

“Hmmm… gladly, Little Bug…”

He reaches his hand out to open the nightstand drawer and pulls out a condom. He’s about to tear it open, but her hand covers his.

“N…no… I’m on the pill. Make me… _yours._ I want to be _yours._ Coat my walls with your cum.”

What she says drives him crazy with lust. It means Dean never came inside of her. It’s her first time. It’s her first time having _me_ come inside of her. Sam crashes his lips against hers, kissing her deeply, _devouring_ her. When she teasingly bites his tongue, it just gets him worked up even more. He lines himself up with her entrance, but before he can enter, she stops him, whispering “lube” against his lips.

_Of course. She mentioned she thought I was huge._

He smiles, pecking her lips gently, and he reaches for the bottle, squirting some liquid into her hand, which she uses to lube his cock up.

_God, her hand feels so good…_

He watches her relax back into the pillows, adjusting her position, lifting her legs a bit higher, as if she’s calibrating herself to make sure she can take him better. When she nods at him, signaling she’s ready, he pushes into her slowly.

_Holy shit, she’s tight. Focus Sam, you don’t want to blow your load into her right now._

“Hmm… your cunt is so tight Little Bug.”

He pauses, allowing her to adjust to his girth.

“Oh my God…”

He can’t help but chuckle at her reaction.

“It’s only halfway in, Little Bug,” he whispers, grinning down at her.

_She’s handling me well—good Little Bug. I wonder when she’ll be ready for me to move again._

The answer doesn’t take long because she flicks her tongue over his lips, as she did before, wrapping her arms around him, whispering in his ear.

“ _Do it.”_

He doesn’t need her to say it twice; he slams the rest of his cock into her, bottoming out. A strangled scream escapes her lips, one mixed with pleasure and pain, and he finds himself groaning against her neck, staying still for a moment so that she can adjust and he can regain his composure. She starts grinding her hips, a frustrated mewl falling from her lips.

“Please… S… Sir… I need you to move… _please…_

He watches her raise her arms above her head, and he pins her wrists down with one of his hands. She nods towards the nightstand. He’s not sure what she wants.

“ _Wand_ … please…Sir…”

He’s pretty sure that’s her favorite toy. And he suspects she has been using his toys frequently. He grabs it and drops it next to her. Waiting patiently, doing nothing.

She mewls in frustration underneath him.

“Please…. _please_ …fuck me… Sir.

“Good girl.” 

He starts fucking into her, picking up the pace, slamming into her faster and faster, her moans, whimpers, and screams filling the room.

“Come… for… ugh… me… fuck…Little… ugh…Bug.”

“Ah… ah…aah…can’t…hmmm…need… ah… oh… wand… “

He nods, grabs it with his free hand, and switches it on, placing it on her clit.

“Fuck! FUCK! Sam! Ah…ah…” she comes undone, her body shuddering and trembling, her pussy fluttering around Sam’s cock, pulling him over the edge with her.

“EVE… OH FUCK…Holy shit…fuck… _EVE_ … OH GOD,” he whimpers and groans, his hips stuttering violently, filling her up with his release.

They lay there, their bodies intertwined, softly kissing each other.

“Hmmm… This is my favorite place in the world right now, lying in your arms like this,” contentedly sighing as she nuzzles his neck.

_My God, she’s fantastic. I should’ve done this sooner._

“Hmmm… we’d better get ready, don’t want to be late, Little Bug, shower?”

“Do I have to? I think I like smelling like you, Sam.”

_I’d fuck her again right now if I could, but we don’t have the time._

He chuckles and says: “I know you do, Little Bug, but we don’t want your mom to find out about us now, do we?” gently kissing the tip of her nose, her cheek, and then her lips.

She looks up at him, biting her lower lip, and he can see in her eyes that she’s thinking about shower sex.

He smiles, nodding at her silent suggestion.

“I could do with a quickie in the shower, Little Bug.”

“It’s pronounced _quiche,_ Sam.”

“Really? A cheesy dad joke?”

He decides now would be a great time to test her and see if she ready for the _other_ part of him.

He raises his eyebrow at her, cocks his head slightly, and smacks her on her ass _hard._ She yelps at the sudden impact but quickly recovers from it, nibbling on his lower lip.

“Do it _again.”_

“Well, aren’t you a little _masochist? You_ like that, huh?”

“Yes, Sir. _Please.”_

_She’s perfect for him._

She begs him, kissing him deeply, hungry for more. He groans into her mouth and slaps her ass again, making her yelp into his mouth. He can see she wants to ask him for more, but he presses his finger against her lips, silently telling her to shush.

“Shower. _Now.”_

“Yes, Sir,” she says, getting off the bed and heading towards the shower. He can see his handprint forming on her ass cheek, and he likes it.

_Hmmm… it looks good on her._

He gets up and follows behind her when suddenly she turns around and fetches the wand off the bed.

“It’s waterproof, right?” she asks him.

“This one is. Yeah.”

“Good.”

“Now, what exactly is it you’re planning to do with that?”

_As if I don’t know, we’re going to use it on her in the shower._

“You’ll see,” she replies, giggling as she turns on the shower and gets under the spray, placing the wand on the soap tray, ready for him to use it when needed.

He’s looking around the shower, thinking about how the hell he will manage fucking her in here. He snaps back to reality when he feels her hand on his erection, pumping his cock a few times to get him hard.

“Ready?” 

He nods, giving her a puzzled look.

_What is she up to?_

She stands sideways in the shower. She lowers her torso sideways, placing her lower arm and hand flat against the wall for support. Her left foot is firmly planted on the ground as she lifts her right leg and foot into the air, making herself stand in a perfect standing split, her cunt spread open to perfection for him.

“Holy fuck, Eve,” he groans, looking at her in amazement.

He doesn’t waste any time lining himself up with her entrance, letting her leg that’s in the air rest against his chest and shoulder. He uses one arm to keep her leg in place against him, and the other one supports her left hip as he pushes into her.

He picks up the pace immediately, not wanting to keep her in that position for very long.

“Hmmm… fuck… yeah… just like that Sam…”

His mouth agape, grunting, _groaning,_ he’slooking at himself as his cock is slipping in and out of Eve. He loves watching himself fuck her like this.

_Finally._

She stretches so perfectly around him and his skin slapping against hers echoing through the bathroom only arouses him more. The fact that she’s loving every second of what he’s doing to her just makes him _hornier._

“Sam,” she whimpers, “wand…please…I need to come.”

He grabs it, turns it on for the second time that night, and places it on her clit. He had seen her make faces before, but this one was new. There was a hint of something else in her eyes. Not sure it was mild panic, or anticipation, or both.

“hmmm… God… fuck… Sam… oh... God... I’m… coming... fuck… fuck… Sam… I’m… aah…”

“Sam, pull out, please pull out.”

He looks at her slightly confused, but he does as she begs him, and as he does, her body tenses up, she’s emitting a sound somewhere between a shriek and a sob, and she squirts all over his cock and thighs.

_Holy shit... I made her squirt. Goddammit, that’s hot… I wonder if I can make her do it again…_

As soon as she comes down a bit, he pushes back into her again, fucking her the same way he just did when she squirted the first time.

“Oh no, not _again…”_

_Oh yes, again, Little Bug. Squirt for me again._

“Hmm… Little… Bug… not… going… to… pull… out… this… time.”

As she squirts again, whimpering and sobbing, gushing all over his cock, he comes deep inside of her pussy for the second time that night.

“Oh fuck… fuck… Eve, you feel so fucking good…Eve… Eve… _Eve..._ ”

He pulls out, allowing her to stand up straight, and then wraps his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest.

“That was amazing, Little Bug. You are so beautiful when you squirt for me like that. Has it happened before?”

She thinks for a moment and then answers: “Yes, once, a few weeks ago, while I was fucking myself with one of your toys.”

_Hmm. So… she’s been playing with my toys then. Naughty girl._

“How about we rinse off and get out of here, Little Bug?”

They rinse themselves off, and after that, she goes up to her room, leaving Sam behind to get dressed and tidy up behind them. He makes the bed, cleans the toy they used, placing it back into his nightstand drawer. He decides on just wearing dress pants and a white dress shirt, leaving the top buttons open, the sleeves rolled up so his muscular forearms are exposed.

He walks over to the closet and removes a sports bag from the back of it. There’s a little box with a lace choker with a cameo on it in one of the side pockets. He bought this for her a long time ago, hoping one day he would be able to claim her as his, just not imagining that day would be today. He pockets it and heads back to the bed, where he sits down to put on his shoes.

He’s just about done when she walks through the door, looking spectacular in the dress she’s wearing. He’s crazy about her. _Horny_ for her.

“You look beautiful Little Bug,” he says, standing up and walking towards her, gently kissing her lips.

“I have something for you,” he says, reaching his hand into his pocket, taking out the lace choker.

“It’s pretty. What does it mean?” 

“It means you’re mine, Little Bug, and no one else can touch you without my permission. If you want it.”

“I do. I want it.”

She turns around, allowing him to tie the choker around her neck, and when he has done so, he gently kisses her neck.

He can see her reaching up and touching it. She turns around and looks at him, and he can see she want to ask him something.

“What’s up?” 

“I love it.”

“But?”

“But,” she says, “I was wondering what the real one looks like?”

His heart skips a beat. Knowing she knows what he is, what his desires are, and still wanting to be his… He chuckles and fetches her genuine collar out of his bag, handing it to her. It’s a simple black collar, with a ring attached to it. Nothing special, really. She looks up at him, beaming.

I can’t wait to wear it for you, _Sir._

He returns the collar to his bag, and he makes his way back to her, his mouth capturing hers briefly again with his, passionately kissing her, both of them left breathless when their lips part again.

“I can’t wait for you to wear it for _me_. Ready to go, Little Bug?”

“Ready.”


	10. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What starts as a lovely evening, ends in tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please do not copy my work and share it here or on any other site.

“I know where you’re taking me!” she squeals, delighted, as they step out of the parked car.

“Oh, do you now?” offering his arm to her, which she gladly takes, strolling towards their destination.

“Uh-huh. You’re taking me to my favorite place in the whole world.”

“I thought your favorite place in the whole world was in my arms?”

She can feel her face getting hot, and the shit-eating grin he’s giving her right now, paired with the naughty twinkle in his eyes, isn’t helping either.

“I… uhm… okay…” she giggles nervously, “the second-best place in the world then.”

The place she was referring to was very simply called the “Greek Tavern,” and it was her favorite restaurant to dine at. When her father was still alive, he would take her there every year for her birthday, with no exceptions. He always wanted to go on holiday to Greece, together with her, but he never got the chance. Thinking about it made her sad. 

“What’s up?” Sam asks her, stopping so he can face her, his hand cupping her face and gently lifting it and looking into her eyes.

“It’s… nothing really,” trying desperately to fight the tears welling up in her eyes.

“Tell me, I’m here for you, Little Bug, _always.”_

“I was just thinking about my dad always taking me here on my birthday, and how he always wanted to visit Greece with me, but he never got the chance to. And how I’m here now with you, at another important milestone in my life, and he’s not here.”

He wraps his arms around her, pulling her close to him, comforting her, telling her it’s okay to be sad, and kissing the top of her head. She loves how gentle and caring he is. And she loves that he loves her as much as she loves him.

“I got a surprise for you, Little Bug,” he extends his hand for her to take it and guides her to the restaurant window.

“Look.”

She peers through the window, and at one of the tables, she can see her mother, Tucker, Jamie, and Dean happily chatting with each other.

“No way! You guys set me up?”

“It was your mom’s idea, but I’m pretty sure it’s her way of including your dad in the spirit in this celebration.”

She’s halfway through the door when she turns around, looks Sam in the eyes, and says, “I love you,” before disappearing inside, joining the rest of her family at the table, Sam following closely behind her.

“Look who’s here! Surprise!” her mom says, hugging her, followed by: “Oh, Honey, you look beautiful! Turn around, let me look at you.”

She does a little twirl to please her mom, then greets Dean by kissing him on the cheek.

“Hey Kiddo, nice _collar_ you got there,” he says, a knowing twinkle in his eye.

“Yeah, it’s a gift from Sam. You like?”

“Yeah, looks good on you, Kiddo.”

She hugs Jamie and then takes her seat at the table’s head, where her dad used to sit, Jamie on her left side, Sam on her right. Dean beside Jamie, Tucker next to Sam and her mother at the opposite side of her, and next to Tucker, making sure he can’t cause any trouble.

The owner comes to their table, and Eve greets him with a “Kalispera,” which he returns, offering them all a shot-glass of ice-cold Ouzo, save for Tucker. With a “Yamas,” they raise a toast to her father. They order some drinks and check out the menu, ordering different types of dishes to share.

“So, we’re doing a food orgy? I’m down for that!” Jamie blurts out.

Hmmm… I love me a good orgy…” Eve says in her best husky porn voice imitation to make Jamie feel less awkward, and she can see both Sam and Dean looking at her and then at each other, silently talking to each other in their own code. On the other hand, her mother is less amused, especially when Tucker asks what an orgy is.

“Are you happy now?” Joyce says, making both Jamie and Eve erupt in a fit of laughter, tears streaming down their faces.

“The two of you should be ashamed of yourselves.”

“I’m sorry, mom, I promise we’ll try to behave,” she says, trying to suppress another fit of giggles, looking at Jamie, who is trying hard not to laugh as well.

“God… I’ve missed you, Jamie, and it’s only been a week.”

“I missed you too, Galadriel.”

Imagine how much I’m going to miss you now that you’re off to MIT, you Nerd.”

“You can always join me, you know?”

“Me? At MIT? I mean, maybe, but Sam’s dad offered to pay for law school if I choose to go after my year off, and he has connections at Harvard, though Sam chose to go to Stanford.”

“Really? Harvard? Look at you, Miss Fancy Pants, going to Harvard.”

“ _Maybe_ going to Harvard, I haven’t decided yet.”

The entrée arrives, and they all try different things. There’s an assortment of foodstuffs on the table, like little salads, small Greek snacks, Halloumi, and Kalamarakia.

When they finish, Dean and Sam excuse themselves from the table, saying they need to discuss some business.

She tells her mom and Jamie all about her day, how they went to the bank, that she could pick out her car, did a test-drive, had lunch, and went on a bit of a shopping spree to buy her all these fancy clothes for work.

“So, what kind of car did you choose?”

“My dream car…”

“No way!” Jamie squeals, “the purple Mini convertible you’ve always wanted?”

“Yeah, that one!”

“Awesome! You have to take me out for a ride, yeah? Before I go to MIT?”

“Of course I will!”

The main course arrives, and as it does, both Winchester men return to the table, Sam kissing Joyce on the lips, much to Eve’s chagrin, and then taking his seat beside her again. She knows she shouldn’t be jealous because he loves _her,_ and they need to keep up appearances, but it doesn’t make her any less jealous. And then she thinks about where his lips were earlier that evening, and she finds herself giggling again, earning her a puzzled look from Sam.

“It’s nothing, never mind, let’s eat.”

After they finish their main courses, they order desserts. Well, Tucker does; the rest order coffee and tea as they unwind for a bit.

“Oh right! I have something for you, Kiddo. I hope you like it,” Dean says, handing her a neatly wrapped box.

“Congrats on your new job.”

She unwraps her gift, and on the box, she sees the Pandora logo.

She looks at Dean in surprise. “You didn’t.”

“Open it. Come on, open it.”

She opens the box, and inside of it, she finds the Pandora Star Wars bracelet, with all the available charms dangling from it.

“Oh my God, Dean! I love it! Thank you!” extending her wrist so Sam can help her put the bracelet around it.

“You boys spoil my Eve way too much,” Joyce says, rolling her eyes, “followed by a show me,” and an “it’s lovely Honey.”

After they finish their drinks, Joyce pays for the food, and they leave the restaurant. They decide on a nightcap at the house, and they all head to their cars, agreeing to meet back at the house if they get separated.

She wanted nothing more than to get back into the car with Sam, but they couldn’t raise any suspicions, so she got into the car with her mother in the passenger seat. Tucker is sitting behind her mom. Jamie’s in the car with Sam, and Dean’s driving his Impala.

“Everybody has their seatbelt on? Yes? Good, Let’s go home.” 

At the intersection, the light turns green, and her mom pulls off into it, heading straight down. Eve turns her head towards her mother, wanting to tell her how grateful she is for her surprise when she sees a semi-truck hurtling towards them at full speed. She tries to scream, but no sound comes out, and then everything goes black.

She’s not sure where she is, as she’s drifting in and out of consciousness. Her vision is blurry, and she’s aware of voices in the distance. And sounds. It sounds like something is being cut into. Sirens. And hands on her body. Not Sam. _Different_ hands. She tries to speak, but her mouth feels like it’s full of cotton. Someone is talking to her, but she can’t make out what they’re saying. She drifts back into darkness again.

When she drifts back into consciousness, There’s something around her neck. And she can’t seem to reach it with her hands. Are they tied down? What’s happening? She tries to move, but it feels like she’s restrained, and she starts to panic.

She can’t make out who’s talking to her. “It’s alright. You’re alright; you’re in an ambulance, Miss, you were in an accident. We restrained you as a precaution until the doctor can check you out at the hospital.”

Accident? She tries to think, but she can’t seem to be able to do it. Something is dancing at the edge of her memory, not quite there, but also there. The color red. Lights. A scream. Her scream. Was it her scream?

She can hear a muffled voice saying: “she’s alive, thank god one of them survived.”

“Poor kid.”

“Of course, she’s alive. What a preposterous idea, to think she should be anything else,” she thinks as she’s drifting off again.

When she wakes up, she’s in a strange room. The thing around her neck is gone, and she’s feeling groggy. _Drunk_ almost. She can feel a hand on hers. She looks at who it is, the person coming into focus slowly. Sam. He seems worried and tired. And sad. Why is he sad?

“Hey,” that is all she can bring out.

“Hey, Little Bug.”

“She looks around the room and sees Dean and Jamie sitting at the other side of her bed, also looking at her.

“What happened?” She manages to ask, her mouth still feeling cottony.

“You were in an accident, Kiddo,” she can hear someone saying.

“…lucky to have come out at all with barely a scratch on you.”

“Mm… tired,” and she drifts off again.

When she comes to, She’s still in the strange room. Sam still at her side, but no Dean or Jamie.

“Hey, Little Bug.”

” Hey… where am I?”

“You’re in the hospital, Little Bug.”

She looks at him, puzzled. “Why?”

“You… were in an accident.”

An accident? She can’t seem to remember exactly—just the color red, lights, and screaming.

“I can’t… I don’t… remember.”

“It’s okay Little Bug.” 

She tries to sit up straight, and she feels her entire body hurting, Aching. She feels like a truck hit her.

“Where’s mom?”

When she mentions mom, he just looks so sad. _Why is he sad?_

“She didn’t make it, Little Bug.” 

She furrows her brow, feeling something building up inside her. Not sure what it is, not being able to understand it yet. She is not able to give it a name.

“Tucker?”

He shakes his head. “I’m sorry.”

Scream. It’s a scream. Eve’s screaming. She can’t stop. Sam’s holding her close. And she can’t stop screaming. The doctor sedates her, and she stops, falling asleep in Sam’s arms, back into oblivion, into darkness.

* * *

**Sam’s PoV**

He had just parked the car, and they were in the process of getting out of it when he hears her squealing delightedly.

“I know where you’re taking me!” 

He offers her his arm for support. “Oh, do you now?”

“Uh-huh. You’re taking me to my favorite place in the whole world.”

_Oh, this is way too easy not to take advantage of._

“I thought your favorite place in the whole world was in my arms?”

_Bingo._

He can see her blushing and giggling nervously, not knowing what to say.

“I… uhm… okay… the second-best place in the world then.”

He had never been to this restaurant before, But Joyce told him this was her favorite. Sam never really asked why; if it made his girl happy, he’d take her there. And yet, behind her cheerful demeanor, there is a hint of sadness.

“What’s up?” he asks her, stopping to face her, his hand cupping her chin and gently lifting it, looking into her eyes.

“It’s… nothing.”

_But it is something._

He can see her trying to fight the tears welling up in her eyes.

“Tell me, I’m here for you, Little Bug, _always.”_

“I was just thinking about my dad always taking me here on my birthday, and how he always wanted to visit Greece with me, but he never got the chance to. And how I’m here now with you, at another important milestone in my life, and he’s not here.”

_Oh, Little Bug. I wish I could take your pain away. Now I know why it’s her favorite restaurant. Her dad used to take her._

He hugs her close to him, wrapping his arms around her as if he’s her security blanket.

“It’s okay to be sad, Little Bug. Whatever you’re feeling is okay; I’m here for you.”

_Always._

“I got a surprise for you, Little Bug,” he extends his hand for her to take it and guides her to the restaurant window.

“Look.”

He can see her face lighting up when she sees the people inside, the biggest smile ever appearing on her face.

“No way! You guys set me up?”

“It was your mom’s idea, but I’m pretty sure it’s her way of including your dad in the spirit in this celebration.”

She’s halfway through the door when she turns around, looks him straight in the eyes, and says, “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” he says, but she doesn’t hear it because she’s already vanished through the entrance, making her way to the table where her family and friend are seated.

“Look who’s here! Surprise!” Her mom says, hugging her, followed by: “Oh, Honey, you look beautiful! Turn around, let me look at you.”

She twirls for her mom, kisses Dean on the cheek, and he glances at Sam while he says:

“Hey Kiddo, nice _collar_ you got there.”

“Yeah, it’s a gift from Sam. You like?”

“Yeah, looks good on you, Kiddo.”

She greets Jamie with a hug and then sits at the head of the table. Jamie’s on the right side of her, so he sits on her left, Tucker on his right, between him and Joyce, in case he misbehaves, and Dean in between Joyce and Jamie.

The owner comes to their table, and Eve greets him with a “Kalispera,” which he returns, offering them all a shot-glass of ice-cold Ouzo, save for Tucker.

With a “Yamas,” they raise a toast to her father. They order some drinks and check out the menu, ordering different types of dishes to share.

“So, we’re doing a food orgy? I’m down for that!” Jamie blurts out.

Hmmm… I love me a good orgy…” Eve says in her best husky porn voice imitation.

_You also love my big cock in your mouth._

He gets why these two are best friends; they’re two peas in a pod. Perverts. Who deliberately goes online soliciting dick pics? These two. He’s wondering who’s the bigger one, and he’s pretty sure it’s Eve. She’s sex on legs. He looks at Dean, who is amused by this exchange between best friends. They have had orgies. And threesomes. So… the look Dean’s giving him now is his silent way of saying that he thinks she’s perfect for their annual Winchester family dinner. 

“What’s an orgy?” he hears Tucker say beside him.

“Are you happy now?” Joyce says, making both Jamie and Eve erupt in a fit of laughter, tears streaming down their faces.

“The two of you should be ashamed of yourselves.”

“I’m sorry, mom. I promise we’ll try to behave.”

Both of them desperately try to suppress their laughter, and Eve expertly takes the conversation in a different direction. She’s very good at it.

” God… I’ve missed you, Jamie, and it’s only been a week.”

“I missed you too, Galadriel.”

Imagine how much I’m going to miss you now that you’re off to MIT, you Nerd.”

“You can always join me, you know?”

“Me? At MIT? I mean, maybe, but Sam’s dad offered to pay for law school if I choose to go after my year off, and he has connections at Harvard, though Sam chose to go to Stanford.”

“Really? Harvard? Look at you, Miss Fancy Pants, going to Harvard.”

“ _Maybe_ going to Harvard, I haven’t decided yet.”

The entrée arrives, and they all try different things. There’s an assortment of foodstuffs on the table, like little salads, small Greek snacks, Halloumi, and Kalamarakia.

When they finish their entrées, Dean gives him a look, nodding towards the entrance. He nods as well.

I’m sorry, Dean and I need to discuss some business, we’ll be right back. They both get up and walk to the door, and head outside.

“So… you finally claimed her, judging by the fancy _collar._ Did you enjoy fucking her, Sammy?”

“Oh yeah.”

Dean snorts. “What happened to the whole “she’s not ready for me yet shtick?”

“Well, I was taking a shower, and she joined me, wanting me to wash her, calling me _Sir,_ and I just wanted to see what would happen. So… I wash her, and she’s so soft and _wet,_ and then she says that she can either give me a hand job or a blowjob, and I kind of found myself not even _wanting_ to say no. I wanted to feel her mouth around me, and my _God…_ she doesn’t disappoint Dean. At one point, she is fucking deepthroating me. Like… that tiny girl… did you teach her that?”

_I wouldn’t be surprised if he did._

“Yes and no. She’s a natural at sex, at _pleasure._ I taught her the basics, but deepthroating you is all her. I’m jealous of you, Dude. _”_

“Yeah, I noticed she likes to tease and please. And the submission?”

“I did teach her some basics, enough to know what I know _you_ like. The rest is in her DNA. She _obeys_ and listens and behaves like a perfect little sub.”

“She’s a little masochist too.”

“Oh really? I Never got to test that out. I mean I did briefly in the office bathroom, where she and I were _meeting_ after I… _you know,”_ he says, grinning sheepishly, “and I smacked her ass real hard, and I swear to God she was begging for more, offering her ass to me like a good little girl. Hmmm. Fucking hot. But that one slap wasn’t a good basis for deciding off.”

“Oh, If I hadn’t told her to get into the shower, I would’ve still been slapping her ass right now.”

Dean raises an eyebrow. “You showered again?”

“Oh, not only that. I fucked her again in the shower.” 

“You got to fuck her in the shower? Dammit, Sammy, I never even got to do that with her. I mean, shower sex is complicated enough as it is, but I would’ve made it work.”

Sam chuckles. “Dude, you _wouldn’t_ have made it work. _She_ would’ve.”

“Wait, what? What the hell are you talking about?”

“Did you know she was a Triple State Champion in Gymnastics?”

“No, so what?”

“So, get this… She standing there in the shower, and she bends and twists her torso down a bit, leaning against the wall for support, and I’m like… what is she doing? And she lifts her right leg in the air, and she’s standing in this perfect side split so that I can fuck her like that.” 

“Holy shit. Really? Lucky bastard.” 

“Oh, there’s more. So… I’m fucking her, right? And she’s close to coming for me. And out of nowhere, she’s begging me to pull out, so I do, and she just _squirts_ all over me. So here I am wondering if I can make her do it again, fucking her again, in the same rhythm I did before, and I get her to do it a second time.”

Dean bites his lip and groans. “I never got her to squirt for me, Sammy, you lucky son of a bitch.”

“And I ask her if she’s squirted before, and she tells me she did while _fucking herself with my toys.”_

“Oh yeah, she loves those toys of yours,” he says, a big grin plastered across his face.

“So, I offer her the collar after we’re dressed, and she takes it willingly, asking me if she can see the real one right after.”

“She’s amazing, Dean.”

“I know Sammy, I know. I’m happy for you two.”

“Now you go in there; I got to get Eve’s gift out of the Impala, be right there, Sammy.”

As Sam heads back into the restaurant, Dean gets her present out of the Impala and heads back into the building.

The main course arrives just as both men return to the table, and Sam can see Eve’s jealousy when he kisses Joyce.

_I got to keep up appearances, Little Bug._

When he returns to his spot beside her and sits down, he hears her giggling to herself, and he can’t help but wonder what’s up with that.

“It’s nothing, never mind, let’s eat.”

After they finish their main courses, they order desserts. Well, Tucker does; the rest order coffee and tea as they unwind for a bit.

“Oh right! I have something for you, Kiddo. I hope you like it,” Dean says, handing her a neatly wrapped box.

“Congrats on your new job.”

She unwraps her gift, and on the box, she sees the pandora logo.

She looks at Dean in surprise. “You didn’t.”

“Open it. Come on, open it.”

She opens the box, and inside of it, she finds the Pandora Star Wars bracelet, with all the available charms dangling from it.

“Oh my God, Dean! I love it! Thank you!” extending her wrist so Sam can help her put the bracelet around it.

“You boys spoil my Eve way too much,” Joyce says, rolling her eyes, “followed by a show me,” and an “it’s lovely Honey.”

After they finish their drinks, Joyce pays for the food, and they leave the restaurant. They decide on a nightcap at the house, and everyone heads to their cars.

Eve joins her mother and Tucker in her car, Jamie joins Sam in his vehicle, and Dean gets in his Impala.

Sam’s driving behind Joyce, and they stop at the intersection, waiting for the light to turn green. As it does, Joyce’s car pulls into the road, heading straight down and over it. She isn’t even halfway across it yet, and Sam can see a big red semi-truck hurtling towards the car at full speed. It slams into Joyce’s car, crushing the left side entirely and sending the car hurtling into a nearby lamppost, coming to a complete standstill, broken glass strewn across the intersection.

Jamie starts to scream, and without thinking, Sam’s out of the car, Dean following closely behind him, on the phone, calling 911.

“Yeah, there’s been an accident at the intersection of Franklin and Roosevelt. Yeah, my sister-in-law’s car just got hit by a semi-truck. Please hurry.”

In the commotion, they don’t see someone wholly dressed in black getting out of the semi-truck, closing the door, and walking away into the shadows.

Sam’s on his hands and knees now, desperately trying to see If he can get his family out and if he can get _her_ out. Dean is holding onto him, stopping him from doing something stupid.

“You can’t, Sammy. You need to wait until the paramedics and fire department arrive; they can get them out.”

“She’s alive, Dean,” panic in his voice. “I need to get her out.” 

“I know, Sammy, but you have to wait.”

“I can’t… I can’t… see if Joyce and Tucker are okay.”

He looks at Dean, and the look his older brother eyes, says enough.

“No…” he’s shaking head, “no, this can’t be happening. She’s already lost her dad like this. Don’t tell me I have to tell her Joyce and Tucker are gone too.”

“I’m sorry, Sammy, but the chance they survived this is little to none.”

Sam starts sobbing uncontrollably, burying his face in the crook of Dean’s neck, holding on to him for dear life, hoping that it’s a dream.

“I got you, Sammy.”

It doesn’t take long for the paramedics and fire department to arrive, and they start working immediately.

” Sam? Are they…?” 

“I don’t know, Jamie… I don’t know,” pulling them in and hugging them, waiting to get some news.

“She’s alive. The girl is alive; vitals are stable.”

They fit her with a neck brace, cut her loose, and gently place her on a gurney, strapping her down so she can’t move. They lift her into the ambulance and check her general condition, asking who is coming with her.

“I’ll go,” Jamie says, “she needs a familiar face there when she wakes up. “

Sam nods, grateful that Jamie is there, and he watches the ambulance drive off while he’s waiting for news about Joyce and Tucker. He wraps the emergency blanket around his shoulders a little bit tighter. His eyes red from crying, stifling another sob trying to escape from his lips.

He sees the paramedics wheeling away a gurney with a body bag on it from the semi-truck. One of them walks towards the officer Dean talks to and tells the policeman the driver was found dead behind the wheel, heart attack most likely.

“Looks like a freak accident.”

The firemen are still working on Joyce’s and Tucker’s side of the car, managing to get them out of the mangled mess that is the left side of it, but they are both pronounced dead at the scene.

Sam can hear Dean asking the officer if he has everything he needs to know because he needs to take his little brother to the hospital to check on his stepdaughter.

“Nothing further, Sir, we have everything we need,” the officer tells Dean, and then turns to Sam and says: “I’m sorry for your loss, Sir, if we have any more questions, we will contact you.”

Sam nods, his lip trembling at the realization that Joyce and Tucker were gone. 

“Come on, baby brother, let’s get you to Eve,” a slight tremble in his voice.

Dean was never overly emotional, and Sam can see he’s trying to stay strong for him because that’s what big brothers do; they take care of their pain in the ass little brothers.

Sam sits shotgun while waiting for Dean to make arrangements to have his company car towed, so he can have it picked it up later. Once he’s in the car, they drive off, heading to the hospital. They find Jamie in the waiting room, telling them there’s no news yet.

They wait in silence until a doctor shows up, calling out his name.

“Mr. Winchester?”

“Y…yeah, that’s me.”

“I have some good news. Eve is fine. She has no internal injuries, just some scrapes and bruises and a concussion we would like to monitor. We’re currently keeping her sedated because she’s restless, but you can go in and see her, so she isn’t alone when she wakes up.”

“Oh, thank God. Thank you.”

She nods, adding, “I’m sorry for your loss.”

With his lip trembling, feeling the tears running down his cheeks, he thanks her.

He wipes his face, and the three of them make their way to her room.

He pulls up a chair and sits next to her bed, waiting, watching, hoping she wakes up soon.

The three of them talk about the absurdity of it all.

“What happened while I was here?” Jamie asks both men.

Dean takes the lead, Sam nodding gratefully at Dean, glad he doesn’t have to talk about it.

He zones out, looking at his Little Bug, holding her hand. She’s so beautiful, even with her lip split and her face bruised from the impact of the airbag. He’s grateful he didn’t lose her too and kisses her hand, letting strangled sobs escape his lips, allowing himself to cry openly.

They talk some more, Jamie and Dean taking turns getting drinks and snacks from the vending machine, so Sam never has to leave her side.

They’ve been here for over six hours now, and he feels her hand moving under his, he looks at her, and she’s looking back at him, dazed and confused.

“Hey,” that is all she can bring out.

“Hey, Little Bug.”

” He can see her looking around the room, noticing Dean and Jamie sitting at the other side of her bed, also looking at her.

“What happened?” she asks.

“You were in an accident, Kiddo; you were lucky to have come out at all, with barely a scratch on you.”

“Mm… tired,” she whispers, drifting off again.

“I think I’m going to go and tell dad what happened,” followed by: “Can I drop you off at your home Jamie?”

Jamie nods. “There’s nothing I can do here right now. Let me know if she wakes up?” they ask Sam.

“Will do,” Sam says, giving them a tired smile.

When she finally wakes up, he’s right there with her.

“Hey, Little Bug.”

“Hey… Where am I?”

“You’re in the hospital, Little Bug.”

She looks at him, puzzled. “Why?”

“You… were in an accident.”

“An accident? I can’t… I don’t… remember.”

“It’s okay Little Bug.”

He can see she is trying to sit up straight, whimpering at the pain in her body.

_She must be sore all over._

“Where’s mom?”

He tries to find a way to bring it to her gently, but there isn’t a way to soften the blow for her. 

“She didn’t make it, Little Bug.”

He can see it confuses her, but it also doesn’t.

“Tucker?”

He shakes his head. “I’m sorry.”

It starts with a whimper, and then she just starts screaming, an endless bloodcurdling scream of pure grief and loss. Sam can’t do anything except hold her while she screams, waiting until the doctor and nurses walk in to sedate her, and she’s silent again, unconscious in his arms.


	11. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve is finally released from the hospital, after her accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please don't copy or edit and post my stories to this or any other site.

They kept her in the hospital for five days before the doctors deemed it safe for Eve to return home.

 _Home. I don’t have a home anymore. Not that place. There’s only death there._

They had to restrain and sedate her for three of them out of fear she might harm herself. The psychiatrist just had his assessment with her and was now talking to both Sam and Doris, Joyce’s sister. She could see Dean excusing himself, looking at Eve and rolling his eyes, making his way into her room.

“Hey Kiddo, thought I’d come to check on you. That aunt of yours is quite a piece of work.”

“Really? What happened?”

“She’s trying to have you committed into a psychiatric facility.”

“What? I’m not _crazy_ , okay? Like… hello? I lost my entire family within three years, both in tragic car accidents. It’s probably a good reason to lose your mind for a bit. Oh, and being in an actual car-accident myself and surviving while my mother was splattered all over my body. I’m not insane. I’m fucking _grieving._ ”

“Damn right you are! Your aunt, on the other hand…”

She can’t help but giggle at the face Dean is making. He’s always so adorkable. And hot.

“God, if I weren’t sore all over, I’d fuck you in the bathroom right now. Heck, I think I’d even let Sam join too.”

“You realize you said that out loud, right?”

“Oh shit. Oh, God. I’m sorry…” covering her face with her hands, totally embarrassed.

Dean sits down on the bed with her, gently rubbing her back.

“It’s okay, Kiddo. It must be the concussion. It’s a good sign you’re _frisky_ again, and if you weren’t sore all over, I’d fuck you in the bathroom too, with Sam’s _permission._ ”

By the look of things, Sam and Doris were done talking to the psych person and walked into her hospital room.

“Hey, Little Bug, how are you feeling?”

“Like a truck hit me,” she says, starting to giggle as she realized what she had just said.

“I’m sorry, Sam—she says in between giggles – I just can’t stop laughing.”

He smiles back at her, giving her a look meaning he understands, and there’s a hint of sadness in his eyes.

It’s okay Little Bug.”

“It’s not okay!” Doris interjects, “you shouldn’t say things like that, Eve; it’s such poor taste. I told the man you weren’t ready to go home and look at you now; you aren’t well.”

“Oh, fuck off, Doris. You just tried to have me committed.”

Dean snorts at her bluntness, earning him Doris’s stink eye.

“Well, I have never… How dare you speak to me like that, young lady? I think it’s best if you come to live with us. You need rules and boundaries right now, and I am the only one here that can provide you with those, seeing as how Joyce clearly hasn’t raised you properly.” 

Eve cannot believe the _audacity_ of this woman. She’s about to say something, but Sam interjects.

“Okay, Doris, that is _enough_. Eve doesn’t want to go with you. And to be perfectly honest, I wouldn’t even let her, given what you’ve just _implied_ about Joyce’s parenting skills. Now you can fight me on this, but I will make sure you and your entire family are _buried_ in lawsuits if you even try.”

 _Oh my God, he’s so hot when he’s all big angry man. Yummy._

She can see Doris is fuming and ready to say more, but Dean picks up the phone, looking at her and simply says:

“Do I need to call security, or are you going to leave on your own?” 

Doris leaves with an angry huff, and Dean can’t help but yell after her:

“Yeah, that what I thought.”

She sinks back into the hospital bed, glad that’s out of the way. But now there’s this other thing looming over her like the sword of Damocles. The fact that they want to take her _home_.”

“What’s up?”

“I… can we…please stay with Dean? I don’t want to… I _can’t_ go back _there_. Please don’t make me go back there?”

Opposite of where Dean is sitting, Sam sits on the bed. Both men are wrapping their arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

“I think that’s a good idea, Little Bug. At least until I get my loft ready for us to move into.”

“You have a loft?” she asks, followed by: “Why have you never told us about it?” And “Oh! Oh! I bet it’s a super-secret sex dungeon!”

She can see a hint of red on Sam’s face, and she knows she’s right. Okay, it may not be a sex dungeon, but something. Something he doesn’t want her mom to know. And then she realizes her mistake.

_Something he didn’t want her to know. She’s gone now. Tucker too._

She sighs, defeated by her thoughts, as the tears start to roll down her cheeks, and she just starts sobbing uncontrollably again, not being able to stop.

Sam wraps his arms around her and gently starts to rock her back and forth in a soothing rhythm.

“Shh… Little Bug, it’s okay… I got you… you’re safe with me. It’s okay to be sad; it’s okay to miss them. I miss them too.”

When she calms down again, they help her get dressed, pack her remaining stuff, and head towards the hospital exit.

She’s the first of the three to enter Dean’s apartment, both men following closely behind her. Without saying a word, she drops her sweatpants in a puddle on the floor, pulls the hoodie over her head, and drops it on the floor as well, and makes her way to the bedroom where she disappears between the sheets of Dean’s bed. She grabs the remote from his nightstand and switches on the bedroom TV, choosing to watch the first Avengers movie.

She can hear them talking to each other, but she can’t make out what they’re saying. She doesn’t care anyway; she just wants to forget her pain for a bit.

“Little Bug?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m going to go to the house and pick up some clothes for us, is there anything you want me to bring?”

She thinks for a moment and says: “My laptop, E-reader, tablet, phone charger, my birth control pills, and my menstrual cup? I don’t care about anything else.”

He walks over to the bed, leans over her, gently giving her a peck on the lips.

“I’ll be back soon. No naughty business with Dean while I’m away, promise?”

“Promise.”

Dean soon joins her, on the bed, with a big tub of Ben & Jerry’s Cookie Dough in his hands and two spoons. They munch silently on ice-cream as they watch the movie together, which she never finishes because she’s drifted off to sleep, exhausted from everything she has been through in the past couple of days. She only awakens when she feels Sam getting into the bed with her.

“I’m sorry, Little Bug, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Hmm. It’s okay. I missed you,” she says as she turns around, facing him, kissing him, pressing her body against his, followed by “I _need_ to feel you inside me, Sam.”

She can feel his cock hardening inside his boxers at her words.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Little Bug.”

“Then don’t hurt me,” she whispers, biting her lower lip, looking deep into his eyes, her hand caressing his bare chest.

He kisses her as gently as he can, his tongue playing with hers, his hands reaching for the hem of her shirt. She tries to stop him telling him she feels ugly with all her bruises, but he won’t hear it.

“You’ll always be beautiful to me, Little Bug. Let me _see_ you.”

He pulls her shirt over her head, revealing her body to him. He sees bruises on her ribcage, collarbone, between her breasts and over her stomach, caused by the seatbelt. He gently kisses every bruised part of her. His fingers hook around her panties, and she lifts her hips slightly, so he can slide them down and off her legs.

“Come sit on my face, Little Bug, let me pleasure you,” he says, lying down on his back, pulling her up and getting her to straddle his face, her pussy inches away from his mouth, feeling his warm breath on her. His tongue flicks against her clit gently, and she shudders, letting out a strangled little mewl of pleasure. He continues licking her, sucking, nipping at her nub, and soon she is grinding down on his tongue, desperate for the friction.

“Hmm… finger me… Sam… please…”

He groans a groan of agreement, and she arches her back a little so he can reach her pussy from behind, his fingers sliding in from there, creating a whole new sensation, fucking her from behind, his mouth working her clit. She lets one hand rest on the wall above the bed, and she buries the other one in his hair, panting, mewling, and whimpering, feeling herself coming closer. Stopping Sam from making her come and then whispering the word “ _one_.”

When the feeling subsides, she gives Sam the go-ahead, grinding on his tongue, fucking his fingers until she can feel her orgasm building up again. 

“Hmmm… _two_ …stop.”

“Go.”

“ _Three_. Stop.”

“Go,” she whimpers, knowing she can’t postpone her orgasm anymore, letting it wash over her. Eve’s body trembles, her pussy pulsates around his fingers, nub twitching deliciously under his tongue, her slick dripping into his mouth.

“Hmmm… fuck…feels…so… good… fuck… Sam!... hmmm… don’t stop…yeah… oh fuck yes… ugh…aah…oh… hmmm...”

She rides out her orgasm, and he gently helps her to climb off his face, letting herself drop on her back onto the bed, noticing Dean is not in bed with them.

 _He’s probably sleeping on the pullout couch, wanting to give us some privacy. Good._

She snuggles up to Sam, kissing him, looking him in the eyes, and whispering:

“Make love to me, Sam.” 

He bites his lip, and without hesitation, says: “There’s nothing I want more in the world right now.”

She rolls towards the nightstand on Dean’s side and pulls out a vibrating cock ring, which she hands to Sam. He looks at it and smiles, wearing it and switching it on, Eve already ready and waiting for him as he positions herself between her legs. He lines his cock up with her entrance, pushing into her until he bottoms out, the vibrating part of the ring nestling _exactly on_ her clit. 

“hmmm… yeah… perfect…”

He makes love to her slowly, kissing her, his skin against hers feeling amazing, his cock stretching her out perfectly. Sam hits her sensitive spots just right, the ring buzzing away, stimulating her clit, making her moan with pleasure. Eve grinds her hips, meeting his slow thrusts _every single time._ Sam can be surprisingly gentle when he wants to be. He’s taking care not to put his entire weight on her so he doesn’t hurt her ribs.

He even kisses her gently. He’s still hungry, but he’s respectful, not kissing her too hard, knowing her split lip is still painful at times, and her face is still a bit bruised from the impact of the airbag. She can feel her orgasm building, and she moans into his mouth and then pulls away.

“Sam… I’m going to come…”

As she says it, she can feel her orgasm explode deep inside of her, starting behind her clit, rippling through her pussy and body like the ocean lapping at the shore. She’s grinding her hips, whimpering, and mewling, her nails raking across his back. It doesn’t take very long for Sam to join her, spilling his warm release inside her, moaning her name. 

He removes the ring, switching it off and tossing it on the nightstand, snuggling close to each other, and not long after, they both fall asleep, temporarily having forgotten about the pain and loss of Joyce and Tucker.

* * *

She wakes up, still wrapped in his arms. By the looks of it, he’s been watching her sleep.

“Morning… you didn’t go on your morning run?”

He shakes his head.

“No, Little Bug, you are more important right now.”

“Hmmm… I love you…”

“I love you too,” he says, followed by: “It’s going to be a hard day for the both of us today, Little Bug.”

She nods. Today is the cremation. The day they say goodbye to her mom and brother for good. _Forever_. She can feel a wave of sadness hit her, and the tears start rolling again. And so do his. They both hold each other, softly sobbing together, letting their grief and sadness out.

It feels like they’ve been lying like that for an eternity until they’ve both calmed down enough. Wiping away each other’s tears, giving each other little kisses, comforting each other.

“You want to take a bath with me?” she asks, biting her lip, looking at him suggestively.

She can see him thinking for a second, his mouth slightly open. His eyes meet hers, and she _knows_ he likes the idea of morning sex with her, no matter where it is.

“Yeah… I’d love to.” 

She sits on the edge of the bath, naked, turning the water on, adding cold water to the hot water until the temperature is just right, dropping a bath bomb into the water and watching it dissolve. She places the showerhead within reach, so it’s easy to access if needed.

_And Eve is going to need it._

Sam gets in first, holding himself up with his arms, allowing her to straddle his lap, guiding his cock into her slowly with her hand, sinking on it until he bottoms out inside of her. Only then does he lower the both of them into the water, letting her lean back against him, gently thrusting up inside of her, Eve arching her back slightly, allowing him to go deeper.

“Hmm… fuck Sam, that feels amazing…”

“You feel amazing too, Little Bug.”

His hand reaches out, and he grabs the showerhead, turns on the tap, and chooses the massage setting, dipping the showerhead under the water, aiming the spray at her clit, making her mewl at the sensation of the double stimulation.

“Oooh…oh…holy… f…uck… hmmm… just like that… Ah fuck… I’m going to…Oh God; I’m coming, Sam…

“Good girl… that’s it… hmmm… come for me with that pretty little pussy of yours… come all over my cock… yeah, just like that… good girl.”

“Oh God…Sam…fuck… fuck… fuck… ah…”

Her climax drags him with her, her name falling from his lips as he coats her walls with his release. Sam clenches his jaw, trying desperately not to be too loud.

Oh… God…Eve… You feel… so… fucking… good.

After, they both lay there for a little while, kissing each other, enjoying the time they have alone together. When the water is almost cold, they get out of the tub, drying each other off, Sam helping her get dressed in her little black Chanel dress with matching flats, dressing in a black suit and dark-blue tie, and they head to the kitchen for breakfast.

“Morning, you two,” Dean says, and then, looking at her, “Jesus Christ, you’re _loud_.”

He’s teasing her because she can see the twinkle in his eyes, wondering how she’s going to react to him. Of course, she knows he’s trying to make her feel a little bit embarrassed, especially in front of Sam, but she isn’t going to let him win this.

“Well, Dean, _you_ try being quiet when you’re being impaled by a Dude with a cock the size of a fucking Amazonian forest giant.” 

There’s complete silence for what seems like forever, both men taking a moment to contemplate what she just said, and then they erupt in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. When the laughter dies down, Sam leans into her, whispering into her ear:

“If my dick is an Amazonian forest giant, does that make your pussy the Amazon river? Because you’re always so fucking wet for me?”

He tries to keep a straight face, but he ends up grinning from ear to ear, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

“You’re a dork, Sam. You’re pretty lucky I’m head over heels in love with you.”

“Or what?”

“I would kick your ass.”

You’d have to be able to reach it first, you Hobbit.”

“Dean! That’s just mean!” she whines, grabbing a piece of toast and hurling it at his head, Dean expertly evading it. 

“It’s true, though,” Sam says, wrapping his arms around her and gently placing kisses along her neck and nibbling on her earlobe.

“I… hmmm…do we have to go? I’m happy enough spending all day in bed with you, letting you _fuck_ me into the mattress.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she says, nudging his nose with hers and flicking her tongue over his lips.

Dean clears his throat, catching their attention.

“Guys… as much as I am enjoying my own real-life version of Casa Erotica unfolding right in front of me, we really should get going if we want to be on time.”

They make their way outside, heading towards Sam’s car, and for a split second, she freezes, a flash of red passing in front of her eyes and screaming echoing in her head. She takes a step backward, just wanting to go back into the apartment, to hide under the sheets, but she can feel Sam’s hand against the small of her back, stopping her.

“It’s okay Little Bug; I’m here. We’re in this together, you and me. Just take it slow. Just breathe.”

She inhales through her nose, exhales through her mouth, taking her time to breathe deeply, feeling the panic slowly subsiding. He lets her sit shotgun, telling her that if she has another panic attack, he’ll be right beside her talking her through it. Dean takes a seat in the back, and he gently squeezes her shoulder, letting her know he’s there for her too. It’s peculiar, but yesterday when they drove the car home, she didn’t have any problems. But now… well, it’s an entirely different story. Maybe it was less yesterday because she still had the hospital drugs running through her veins?

“Ready?” 

“Ready,” her voice trembling with anxiety.

_Just breathe, Eve, just breathe. In through the nose, out through the mouth. Rinse. Repeat._

Sam turns the key in the ignition, and they drive off on their way to the funeral home.

Once inside the building, they enter the room where the service is held, and she can see the two simple caskets, one for her mom and one for Tucker. Both of them have a beautiful flower piece on them. She can see Sam walking closer to the caskets and placing a Pokeball he took from his pocket on the flower piece that’s on Tucker’s coffin and looking at the one on Joyce’s, that has a Ribbon saying:

“Goodbye, My Love.”

Tears roll down her cheeks, and Dean pulls her close to him to comfort her, kissing her head, telling her it’s okay to grieve. The service itself is just a tiny service, only with the three of them and nobody else. Not even Doris, which she found weird, because how can you not show up to your own sister’s funeral? When she asked Sam about it, he tells her not to worry about it, which _of course_ made her worry even more. 

Sam told her the wake was at the house to top that off, and she could feel the panic bubbling up inside her.

_“Breathe. Just breathe. You can do this._

Both men cross the threshold of the house, and she tries, but she just freezes. She can smell her mom’s distinctive perfume, and then flashes of red, lights, and screaming take over. She can’t move, she can’t even breathe, her only instinct is to _run_. Anywhere… anywhere but here. Sam extends his hand to her, wanting to help her, but all she can do is back away.

“I’m sorry, I… I _can’t_.”

She turns around to run but crashes into someone she wasn’t expecting to find behind her. _John_. He instinctively wraps his arms around her, soothing her.

“No need to run Darlin’, I got you.”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I can’t be _here_.”

“No need, Darlin’, I understand. I understand your pain. Your grief. I’m here for you. Just let it go, Darlin’.”

He guides her to the bench in front of the house, sitting her down and pulling her against him. John allows her to cry and scream and sob and howl against him. He kisses her head and rocks her back and forth in his arms, soothing her.

“Good girl, that’s it… that’s it.”

She can see he’s nodding towards Sam, who immediately makes his way to her and sits beside her, rubbing her back.

“Now that I have you both here, I came here to give you a gift, Darlin’. You see, Dean told me you were staying with him because you didn’t want to come back here. He also told me Sam was planning on fixing up his loft for the both of you. However, that loft is no place for a young girl like yourself to live in, so I got you this, Darlin’.”

He offers her a box, and she takes it.

“Go on now, open it.”

She does, and inside she finds a set of keys. She looks at them, puzzled as to what they opened, and then at John, not sure what he’s just given her.

“Now this, young lady, are the keys to your very own penthouse. It has everything your little heart desires and more. Now I suggest you take your friend that’s arriving over there, and go explore your new place, raid your fridge, watch some Lord of the Rings and let us take care of all this, okay?”

“Really?”

“Really. I’ve already told my driver to take you and your friend there, so you two get out of here and have some fun.”

She looks at Sam, asking him for permission, and he nods.

“Go on, Little Bug, we’ll take it from here. I’ll swing by Dean’s apartment later on and pick up our stuff and join you at home.”

She lets out a sigh of relief, hugging Sam’s dad.

“Thank you, Mister Winchester!”

“Please, call me John; you are a part of this family now,” he says, kissing the top of her head.

She looks at Sam, mouthing the words “I love you,” and gets up to meet Jamie.

“Galadriel! I am so glad to see you are up and about again!” they say, hugging her as gently as possible, not wanting to hurt her.

Eve explains exactly what John just told her, asking if Jamie would be interested in hanging out there.

“Well, of course, I would never turn down a chance to hang with my girl, especially not after almost losing her. Come on, let’s do this!”

John’s driver opens the door for them, and Jamie can’t help but say “Oh… fancy,” before getting in, pulling Eve in after them. They distract her so much on the ride there, chatting about all sorts of things. She doesn’t even think about being in the car anymore or about her anxiety.

The car arrives at their destination, and it turns out it’s the fanciest apartment building in the city, which also means it’s the most expensive one. The doorman greets them as they exit the car.

“Miss Eve?”

“That’s me, yes… Sir.”

“Welcome home, Miss. My name is Robert; if you ever need assistance with anything, just call on me. If you follow me, I’ll lead you to the elevator.”

“Thank you, that’s very kind of you.”

They step inside the elevator, and Robert presses the button that leads to the top floor. As the two step out, Robert bids them a good evening, and the elevator doors close again. The hallway they step out into is decorated with some exotic plants and only has one main entrance, so she tries one of the keys on the keychain that John gave her, and the door opens, the both of them peeking around the door into the penthouse.

“Oh wow! This place is huge, Galadriel!” 

They enter and immediately start exploring.

“Holy crap! You have a pool! You have a fucking pool! And by the looks of it, it surrounds the entire penthouse!”

As she makes her way to find the master bedroom, she can hear Jamie squeak, “Oh! Hot tub!”

This place is fantastic. She opens different doors, and there’s a guest bedroom, another bedroom, a home office, an extra bathroom, a book nook, a media room, a gym, just about everything. There’s even a gaming room, with a water-cooled gaming PC, everything in pink, with a Razer Kraken Kitty headset, sitting there on a stand.

_He took all the things I told him I loved and used them to turn this into my perfect dream home._

When she finds the door to the master bedroom, she enters it. It’s a bright room with a huge bed that looks mighty comfortable, and the view from it is breathtaking. She can imagine waking up next to Sam every morning.

_Having morning sex as the sunlight hits the windows and dances on my naked skin._

She walks around the room and giggles when she sees the electric fireplace because come on, who has a fireplace in their bedroom? As she’s about to step out of the room, a door catches her eye, so she approaches it and opens it, fumbling for the light switch. When she finds it and turns the light on, it takes her a few seconds to realize what she’s looking at.

“Jamie! Come and look at this!” she yells at the top of her lungs, hoping that they heard her.

“On my way!”

They stand beside her, looking around, their mouth agape, taking it all in.

“Oh wow.” 

“I know, right? I think someone left their stuff behind.”

The walk-in closet is entirely covered in rows of designer shoes, bags, and clothes. Save for one section, which is relatively empty. Probably for Sam’s stuff. 

_But then whose are these?_

“I don’t think someone left this behind, Galadriel. I think they’re all yours.”

“Really? But that’s like… I can’t even _afford_ any of these.” 

“I think Sam’s dad must like you, like, _a lot_.”

_Probably because his son is fucking me silly._

“He said he was fond of me, but I didn’t think he’d be; I’m buying you an entire walk-in closet full of designer clothes, fond of me.”

“Or I’m gifting you an entire penthouse, fond of you.”

“Yeah. I mean, I’m not complaining. I love it. I love all of it.”

She can hear Jamie audibly gasp beside her as if they’ve suddenly realized something.

“It’s Sam, isn’t it?’

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been with Sam as well, haven’t you? And since when? And why haven’t you told me?”

“I…well… it’s complicated… I was going to tell you, but then the accident happened, and I never got the chance.”

“Oh… but you’re telling me everything now, _sister_. We need drinks… and the hot tub because I want to hear _all_ the dirty details now, girl.”

They raid the kitchen, finding a bottle of champagne in the fridge, take two glasses from one of the cupboards, and head to the hot tub. She pushes a few buttons, and the jets turn on. They both strip naked, leaving their clothes in a puddle on the ground, and get in, sighing contentedly at the feeling of the warm water bubbling around them.

“So, spill the tea, Missy, tell me _everything_.”

“How did you figure it out?”

“Well, I knew for sure it couldn’t be Dean. I’ve been covering for you as long as I can remember when you two were doing the nasty at his apartment, so Sam and your mom wouldn’t find out about you two. No offense meant Dean is hot and all, but he’s not the type to settle down quickly, which his dad probably knows.”

_They’re not wrong. Dean loves me, but he loves fucking my tight little pussy more._

“And then these past few months, I’ve started to notice how Sam has been looking at you. Laughing at your every joke, heck, even if you’re just _breathing_ , he’d just admire you like you’re some beautiful work of art hanging in the Louvre. And then at the dinner, it just felt _different_ between you two. I didn’t know what was different exactly. But with his dad giving you a job, a car, even paying for Harvard, and now this… I mean, you must mean something to him, right? He’s never done anything like this for your mom, as far as I know, or you would’ve told me.”

A bit of sadness bubbles up when Jamie mentions her mom, but she manages to push it down

_Not now._

“I mean, Dean did tell me John never approved of any woman Sam brought home, and he had accepted Sam’s marriage to my mother, but he wasn’t thrilled about it.”

“Looks like he’s thrilled about you.”

“I don’t think he knows really; we haven’t told anyone. Well, apart from Dean and you.”

“Oh, he knows. Parents always know.”

“Do you think my mom knew? Before she…?”

“Depends. Since when?”

“What do you mean? Since when _feelings_ or since when _sex_?”

“Oh, not the feelings part; I know you’ve been head over heels in love with him like, since _the dawn of time_. In those three years he’s been with your family, you’ve talked about him constantly.

Eve tells them everything she can remember. About the flirting that started between them recently, how Sam found out she and Dean have been having sex, the adult profiles, that he walked in on her getting off in the shower and _watched_. About the moment they had in the car, where they held hands.

“So... when did you two…?”

“Right before the dinner. I was curious to see if he wanted me like _that_. I mean, I kind of figured that he might, given the fact that he loves me _back_ , but I… well…”

“How was it?”

“It was amazing. My God, that man is a pure _sex_ _God_. He made me squirt. _Twice_. Even Dean never managed to do that.”

“You, Galadriel, are a very, very, very, naughty girl!” 

“I know, I’m sorry!” she squeals, blushing uncontrollably. “But…do you think my mom knew?”

“I don’t think she did. I mean, if it just happened, there’s no way she could have, right? And even if she did, it doesn’t matter anymore.”

_Because she’s gone. And so is Tucker._

She fights back the tears, takes a sip of her champagne, and just as she’s about to ask what they’re going to order for dinner, she can hear a commotion at the front door, and then Sam’s, Dean’s, and John’s voice echoing through the living room.

“Where could they be?”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure the little lady is in the hot tub; that is what I would do if I needed to relax.”

“Little Bug? Where are you?”

“Hot tub!” she yells out, letting them know where they are.

“I told you, son.”

The three men walk onto the patio, where the hot tub is situated, carrying an assortment of bags with them, and set them down on the patio dining table. She’s thinking about helping them, but she didn’t check where the towels were, so she has nothing to cover herself up with. On the other hand, What Jamie said about John kind of intrigued her too. He did kiss her, which she conveniently omitted to tell her friend. Jamie sees the look on her face and knows exactly what Eve is planning on doing.

She gets up and out of the hot tub, standing there completely naked, the boys not noticing at first as they’re busy unpacking the food.

“Can someone tell me where the towels are? This place is big. I had no idea where to look.”

All three men look her way, stopping what they’re doing immediately. Even with her bruised body, there is unmistakable lust in their eyes, and she likes being _desired_ like that. John is grinning from ear to ear, and biting his lip, clearly amused at how cheeky she is being.

“Well, Darlin’, you just wait there; I’ll go get some for you.”

As he comes back, passing her from behind, he slaps her ass playfully, making her squeak in surprise, and she can’t help but feel aroused. He hands her a bathrobe, which she slips on and ties closed. She gives the other bathrobe he brought to Jamie.

“Looks like papa Winchester also has the hots for you,” Jamie whispers as they slip on their robe.

As she brushes past Sam, heading towards the table, he stops her.

“Did you tell Jamie, Little Bug?” 

“I… uhm… well they kind of figured it out on their own that we’re... you know.”

“And they’re okay with it?”

“Yeah. They know I’ve been in love with you since the first day I met you.”

_And you’ve loved me since then too._

As Eve and Jamie help with unpacking the food and setting it down, John fetches some plates and cutlery, and they all sit down to eat, happily chattering and laughing about all sorts of things.

Jamie is the first to leave, John calling his driver to drop them off at home, which Jamie gratefully accepts, thanking them for their hospitality and telling Eve they’ll see her soon.

When Jamie’s gone, it’s just her and the Winchester men, which she finds strangely arousing. It also doesn’t help that Sam is looking at her a certain way, and she can’t figure out why.

“Come sit on my lap, Little Bug.”

As she’s about to sit down, he stops her.

“Not like that. I want you to take off your robe and straddle me.”

“Yes, Sam.”

She straddles him after taking off her robe, and he starts kissing and nipping at her neck, nibbling at her earlobe, and she’s grinding up against him.

“Do you want to come, Little Bug?”

“Yes… please…Sam…” 

“ _Good girl_. Now be a good Little Bug and ask John if he wants to make you come.”

_I don’t know what to do. I can’t just let his dad eat me out, right?_

“I know you want it, Little Bug. You have my _permission_ ,” he whispers in her ear.

She looks John in the eyes and asks him: “Would you like to make me come please?”

“Hmm… Darlin’, bring that sweet little cunt over here; I can’t wait to have a little taste. Of course, I’ll make you come.”

She stands between his thighs, his hands resting on her hips. He gently guides her up onto the edge of the table, and she leans back on her hands, bringing her knees up, and letting her legs fall open sideways, giving John a nice view of her dripping wet pussy. She likes how he looks at her.

He slips his fingers through her folds, groaning at how wet she is, and moves his index finger and middle finger up and over her clit, rubbing lazy little circles, making her mewl with pleasure.

“Hmmm… such a _good little girl_ you are Darlin’, gonna make you come so good,” John murmurs, his grin growing wider. “Goddammit, you boys are right; she does get dripping wet when you praise her.”

The fact that they’ve been talking about her only arouses her more. She’s trying hard to keep her position, but she can feel her legs weakening, desperately trying to keep them spread and in the air. Sam and Dean both seem to pick up on it, and they both stand up, leaning one hand on the table and use the other to support her legs, keeping her nice and open. John slips the fingers he was rubbing her clit with inside of her with ease, fucking her with them at different angles until he finds what he’s looking for.

“Now, let’s see how fast I can make you come, Darlin’.”

He’s pumping his fingers in and out of her in a steady rhythm, in the angle he wants, and his mouth latches onto her clit, his tongue licking and flicking her swollen nub, keeping the pressure on it constant.

_Fuck… Fuck… why are all these Winchester men so good at getting her off?? Oh God… he’s trying to make me squirt the way he’s fingering me._

And then Sam and Dean latch on to her nipples, giving her extra stimulation that way, and she’s almost there.

“Oh... Oh fuck… I’m close… fuck… “ 

She arches her back, moaning and whimpering as she comes hard, her pussy squirting all over John’s hand and wrist. 

“Hmmm…fuck… that felt so good…” she sighs, followed by an embarrassed giggle. 

John helps her down and pulls her onto his lap, so she’s straddling him, his hands cupping her ass, he whispers in her ear:

“Such a good girl, coming for me like that. I can’t wait until my son permits me to fuck you because, Darlin’, I’ll be making you scream my name as you come all over my cock. Would you like that Darlin’?”

She nods, flicking her tongue over his lips, grinding her pussy down on his crotch, feeling herself coming again, and she does so as silently as she can, moaning into John’s mouth as he kisses her hungrily. Only pulling away because his phone is ringing.

“This is John. Good, I’m on my way.”

“That’s my queue to leave Darlin’,” he says, pecking her on the lips. “Sam, I think you got your work cut out for you tonight because she’s horny as hell.”

She slips off his lap, and Sam helps her put on her bathrobe.

_I don’t think he noticed I came again by dry-humping his dad._

“Thanks for the _dessert,_ Darlin’, never tasted anything so _sweet._ See you crazy kids later.”

With John gone, it’s just Dean and them.

“He looks at her with a naughty twinkle in his eye and says: “Since you’ve been such a good girl, letting John taste that sweet little pussy of yours, how about Dean and I fuck you into the mattress like you wanted me to do this morning?”

“Hmmm… yes, please… just mind the ribs.”

“Of course, Little Bug.”

She giggles, taking both of their hands, guiding them to the bedroom, closing the door behind them.


	12. Be gentle with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam never leaves her side at the hospital and today is finally the day he can take her home. Story from Sam's PoV, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please don't copy or edit and post my stories to this or any other site.

He never left her side even once. He was there at every waking moment, holding her close to him with every scream, sob, and blind panic attack. Even when they had to have her restrained, he was there to calm and soothe her. It broke his heart to see her in so much anguish and pain, and he hates that he can’t take it away, that he can’t make it better. He loves her. He needs her. He can’t imagine his life without her, doesn’t want to, and is lucky that he doesn’t _have_ to. She survived. 

_But they didn’t. Not Joyce, not Tucker, not her dad._

He’s exhausted, but he doesn’t want to miss it when she wakes. Jamie came to see her, but she was unconscious. Even John came by to check on him and his girl. He had never seen his father distraught over a girl he had only met once, but he was. Because even if you hardly knew her, she made you fall for her instantly.

Dean came a few times a day to bring him some food and drinks and asks how she’s doing, how he’s holding up. Sam says he’s fine, but he isn’t. He’ll only be fine once _she_ is. But Dean being Dean, knows this and just stays with him, silently supporting him, getting him clean clothes and food.

Doris, Joyce’s sister, showed up as well. She never liked him and despised Eve. They got into a fight because she wanted Eve committed to a psychiatric facility. He refused. She’s _grieving,_ not crazy, he told her, but she wouldn’t listen. She also tried to butt in on the funeral arrangements when Joyce had always been clear that she didn’t want a big fancy one if something ever happened to her. Joyce wanted to be cremated surrounded by the people she loved. Doris was not one of those people. Yes, she was her sister, but they never really had a perfect relationship, especially because Doris went out of her way to openly criticize how she thought Eve was a spoiled princess. He didn’t understand why she was even over at her sister’s the day of the accident. And, of course, she blames Eve for Joyce’s death. If he must file a restraining order to keep that crazy bitch away from his Little Bug and the funeral, then by God, that’s what he’ll do.

Five days he’s been here, with her. She had finally started to wake up more often, her episodes slowly lessening. Today was the day she was finally fully awake and talking, which is why the doctors sent down a person from psych to assess her mental condition. He can see them talking, the woman writing stuff down, nodding.

“Heya Sammy.” 

“Hey,” he says, acknowledging Dean’s arrival.

“You think they’re going to let her go home today?”

“Pretty sure, yeah, just waiting on the psych evaluation happening over there.”

The woman shakes her hand, probably telling her she’s sorry for her loss, and leaves the room, making her way to him and Dean.

“Mister Winchester? My name is Jo Harvelle, and I…”

“I’m sorry I’m late! Traffic in this horrendous city is a nightmare!”

_Doris._

“Hello, miss, my name is Doris Fitzgibbons, Eve’s aunt, her mother’s sister. I hope I haven’t missed anything.”

“No, no, not at all! My name is Jo Harvelle, and I just had a psychiatric evaluation with your niece.”

“Well, surely you can see the need to have her committed to a psychiatric facility. The poor girl isn’t well.” 

Dean rolls his eyes, looks at Sam, and walks away, joining Eve in her room. He’s telling Eve something, and she seems visibly annoyed, _angry._

I’m sorry, Madam, I don’t see a reason to have Eve committed long or short term. She’s a lovely young lady that has PTSD after having survived a terrible ordeal. Miss Abernathy has told me her flashbacks are very vivid, and she’s been reliving them a lot in the past few days. Her mental health has significantly improved, and I no longer deem her a threat to herself, so I am giving the okay to release her from the hospital. I do, however, recommend her seeing a psychiatrist and a grief counselor to help her work through her trauma.”

“Then I demand a second opinion! This is unacceptable!”

“You are, of course, within your rights to ask for a second opinion. However, I do not think that their assessment is going to be any different from mine. Besides, Eve is an adult, and unless we deem her unstable for some reason, having her committed against her will is not going to happen.”

She shakes their hands, bids them a good day, and walks off. As they make their way to her room, Dean’s sitting on the edge of her bed, rubbing her back.

“Hey, Little Bug, how are you feeling?”

“Like a truck hit me.” 

He can see her realizing what she just said, and she just starts giggling hysterically.

“I’m sorry, Sam—she says in between giggles – I just can’t stop laughing.”

He looks at her, letting her know he understands and that it’s okay. She’s in pain, and it hurts him to see her in pain.

“It’s okay Little Bug.”

“It’s not okay!” Doris interjects, “you shouldn’t say things like that, Eve; It’s such poor taste. I told the woman you weren’t ready to go home and look at you now. You aren’t well.”

“Oh, fuck off, Doris. You just tried to have me committed.”

Dean snorts at her bluntness, earning him Doris’s stink eye.

“Well, I have never… how dare you speak to me like that young lady? I think it’s best if you come to live with us. You need rules and boundaries right now, and I am the only one here that can provide you with those, seeing as how Joyce hasn’t raised you properly.”

“Okay, Doris, that is _enough._ Eve doesn’t want to go with you. And to be perfectly honest, I wouldn’t even let her, given what you’ve just _implied_ about Joyce’s parenting skills. Now you can fight me on this, but I will make sure you and your entire family are _buried_ in lawsuits if you even try.”

She opens her mouth to say something, but Dean picks up the phone, looking at her and simply says:

“Do I need to call security, or are you going to leave on your own?”

She storms out of there, and Dean yells: “Yeah, that what I thought,” as she leaves.

He can see Eve relaxing, letting herself sink back into the hospital bed. She looks worried, and he can see a hint of fear in her eyes.

 _She’s scared to go home._

“What’s up?” he asks her anyway, even if he knows the answer.

“I… can we…please stay with Dean? I don’t want to… I _can’t_ go back _there_. Please don’t make me go back there?”

Opposite of where Dean is sitting, Sam sits on the bed. Both wrap their arms around her and kiss the top of her head.

“I think that’s a good idea, Little Bug. At least until I get my loft ready for us to move into.”

“You have a loft?” she asks him, followed by: “Why have you never told us about it?” And “Oh! Oh! I bet it’s a super-secret sex dungeon!”

He can feel his face getting warm because she was kind of right. Though it wasn’t necessarily a sex dungeon, it’s more of an adult play space. A BDSM play space. Loft, to be more precise, where their family could bring guests who were interested in a bit of playtime outside of club hours. He’d take her there soon enough once she was feeling better.

She has this naughty twinkle in her eye, and then it’s replaced by _sadness._ A sigh escapes from her lips, the tears start to roll down her cheeks, and she’s sobbing uncontrollably again.

Sam wraps his arms around her and gently starts to rock her back and forth in a soothing rhythm.

“Shh… Little Bug, it’s okay… I got you… you’re safe with me. It’s okay to be sad, and it’s okay to miss them; I miss them too.”

Once she’s calmed down, they help her get dressed, pack up her stuff and make their way to the hospital exit.

She’s the first to enter Dean’s apartment, and as soon as she’s in through the door, she starts to strip; she drops her sweatpants in a puddle on the floor, pulls the hoodie over her head, and drops it to the floor as well, and then makes her way to the bedroom, without saying a word.

”Wow.”

“Well… uhm…” Dean starts to say, rubbing his neck with his hand, “you know she’s been here, frequently, right? You don’t have to act all mad and surprised about it.”

“I’m not mad, Dean, just a bit surprised at how _much_ she’s been here, given the fact that she just almost got naked right in front of us like we aren’t even here.”

“I don’t think she has any problem getting naked in front of either of us, regardless of how long she’s been coming here.”

“True.”

He needs to get some stuff from the house but has no idea what to bring, so he walks towards Dean’s bedroom, hearing the Avengers theme song playing. She’s buried herself under the blankets, and she’s watching the intro of the movie.

“Little Bug?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m going to go to the house and pick up some clothes for us, is there anything you want me to bring?” She thinks for a moment and says:

“My laptop, E-reader, tablet, phone charger, my birth control pills, and my menstrual cup? I don’t care about anything else.”

Right. Birth control pills were a top priority. He had asked Dean to get some from the house after the accident, and he made sure she took them every day during her stay in the hospital whenever she was awake enough. As far as the menstrual cup goes, he thinks he knows what she means, though Joyce is more of a tampon person.

_Was. She was a tampon person. Not anymore._

He walks over to the bed, leans over her, and gently gives her a peck on the lips.

“I’ll be back soon. No naughty business with Dean while I’m away, promise?”

“Promise.”

He’s on his way to the front door when he turns to Dean and says: “No fucking my girl without my permission while I’m gone, okay?”

“Sure thing, Sammy, though I highly doubt she’s in the mood,” he says while pulling a tub of Ben and Jerry’s from the freezer and grabbing two spoons from the cutlery drawer.

“She’s always in the mood, Dean.”

He pulls up to the house. It’s dark and quiet. Empty. Devoid of life.

_There is only death there._

He doesn’t know why he thinks that, but somehow, it’s the look Eve had in her eyes when Sam mentioned he was taking her home. And she’s right. To her, the bad memories of loss outweigh the good ones. Everybody she ever loved in this house, besides him, they’re all gone.

As he enters the house, the smell of Joyce’s perfume invades his nose. It was the one she loved wearing the most, and it clings to everything in the place. It _attaches_ itselfto him as he brushes past one of her coats on the coat rack. In the corner of his eye, he can see something lying in a little nook under the stairs. It’s the Pokeball Tucker threw at Eve’s head, the day of the interview.

_So that’s where it went._

He stares at it, turning it over in his hand, and decides to pocket it, thinking he could leave it on his coffin at the service tomorrow. He sits down on the stairs, remembering Tucker. The kid was a pain in the ass at times, but he loved him regardless. He loved Joyce.

_Everyone I loved in this house is dead._

Tears cloud his eyes, and he holds his head in his hands, allowing himself to cry for the first time since the night of the accident. Tears are streaming down his face as he sobs inconsolably, the deafening silence of the house surrounding him. When he finally regains his composure, he focuses on the task at hand, wiping the tears from his face. He lets out a shaky breath, stands up, turns around, and makes his way up the stairs.

The first thing he grabs is the bag in the back of the closet, in which he empties the contents of his nightstand drawer. No sense leaving this behind for their people to find; he’ll drop it off at the loft later. He grabs two other bags, and fills them with his clothes, then moves to the bathroom, tossing in his care products and some he knows Eve uses. He looks around, looking for the menstrual cup Eve mentioned, but he has no idea what it looks like or what it does exactly. He grabs his phone and Googles it.

“Oh. So _that’s_ what it is.”

He looks around the bathroom, but nothing like that seems to be here. Her room is next, so maybe it’s there. He put down the two filled bags in the hall and enters Eve’s room with the third one, mindlessly grabbing a handful of underwear from a drawer and tossing in some of her clothes. He checks her nightstand and finds her stash of birth control pills and the menstrual cup she mentioned, tucked away in a neat cotton little bag marked “organicup.” There were two, so he took them both. He stuffed those in the bag and fetched the other items she requested, and added them to the bag as well. He’d let someone pick up the rest of their clothes later. For now, he just wants to get back to _her._

He heads down the stairs when he remembers her favorite blanket. She didn’t ask for it, but he goes ahead and takes it with him anyway. She loves that thing. Outside, he opens the trunk, shoving the bags inside, slamming it shut, and hurries back to Dean’s apartment.

When he’s back, Dean is sleeping on the pull-out couch in the living room area. He sneaks past Dean’s sleeping form to the bedroom, where he drops the bags he brought with him. He undresses until he’s only got on his boxers and attempts to gently get into the bed with her, trying not to wake her, but he fails because she stirs and looks up at him with sleep-ridden eyes.

“I’m sorry, Little Bug, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Hmm. It’s okay. I missed you.”

_I missed you too, more than you know._

She turns around, facing him, and she starts to kiss him, pressing her body against him, and she says: “I _need_ to feel you inside me, Sam.”

He can feel his cock getting hard at the words tumbling from her mouth. He wants to, but she’s so fragile right now, he’s afraid he might hurt her.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Little Bug.”

“Then don’t hurt me,” she whispers, biting her lower lip, looking deep into his eyes, her hand caressing his bare chest.

_How can I ever say no to her when she looks at me like that?_

He kisses her as gently as he can, his tongue playing with hers, his hands reaching for the hem of her shirt. But her hand stops him.

“I’m sorry, but I feel ugly right now, with all those bruises.”

“You’ll always be beautiful to me, Little Bug. Let me _see_ you.”

He pulls her shirt over her head, revealing her body to him. He sees bruises on her ribcage, collarbone, between her breasts and over her stomach, caused by the seatbelt. He gently kisses every bruised part of her. His fingers hook around her panties, and she lifts her hips slightly, so he can slide them down and off her legs.

“Come sit on my face, Little Bug, let me pleasure you.”

He lies on his back; he pulls her up, helping her to straddle his head. Her pussy now inches away from his mouth, and her smell is driving him insane. He’s practically drooling at the thought of tasting her again. He flicks his tongue over her clit, and she shudders at the contact, followed by one of those desperate mewls he loves hearing so much. He continues licking her, sucking, nipping at her nub, and soon she is grinding down on his tongue.

“Hmm… finger me… Sam… please…”

He can’t speak because his mouth is filled with her delicious pussy, but he groans a groan of agreement, and she arches her back a little so he can reach her from behind, his fingers sliding in from there, fucking her from behind, his mouth working her clit. She lets one of her hands rest on the wall above the bed, and the other one buries itself in his hair.

 _I love it when she does that._

She’s panting, mewling, and whimpering, and he can _feel_ she’s close. She pulls herself up, not giving him the chance to make her come, whispering the word:

“ _One.”_

“Go.” And she continues to grind on his tongue, fucking his fingers until he can feel she’s close again.

“Hmmm… _two…_ stop.”

“Go.”

 _“Three._ Stop.”

“Go,” she whimpers.

And he knows by the frantic way she’s grinding her hips and the way her mewls are turning into little sobs that she can’t postpone it anymore. Her orgasm washes over her, her body trembling, pussy pulsating around his fingers, her nub twitching deliciously under his tongue, her slick dripping into his mouth.

_Such a good girl, coming in my mouth like that._

“Hmmm… fuck…feels…so… good… fuck… Sam!... hmmm… don’t stop…yeah… oh fuck yes… ugh…aah…oh… hmmm...”

She rides out her orgasm, and he gently helps her climb off his face, letting herself drop on her back onto the bed. She snuggles up to him, kisses him, and she’s looking into his eyes, whispering:

“Make love to me, Sam.”

He can’t help himself from chewing on his lip and doesn’t even hesitate when he says:

“There’s nothing I want more in the world right now.”

As she rolls towards the nightstand on Dean’s side of the bed, he can’t help but wonder what she’s up to now. When she pulls out a vibrating cock ring and hands it to him, he can’t help but smile when he sees it.

_Of course, she wants me to wear this; she loves to come for me._

He slips it on, switches on the little vibrator in it, and when he looks at her, she’s already ready and waiting for him. He positions himself between her legs, lining his cock up with her entrance, and pushes into her until he bottoms out, the vibrating part of the ring nestling _exactly_ on her clit.

“Hmmm… yeah… perfect…”

He makes love to her slowly, kissing her, her skin against his feeling amazing. Her pussy feels so fucking good stretched around his cock. Sam just never wants to pull out of her again. He’s moving slowly, the ring buzzing away against her clit, while his cock is stimulating everything else inside of her. She’s moaning now, grinding her hips slowly, meeting his thrusts every time.

He’s gentle, respectful, taking care not to thrust into her too hard but also trying not to crush her under his weight, knowing how sensitive her ribs are. He kisses her gently, _lovingly,_ and not too hard because of her split lip and the light bruising on her face. It costs him a lot of self-control because he likes being rough and losing himself when he’s with a woman, but with her, he finds he’s enjoying this. And by the way she’s moaning and moving with him; she loves this too.

He kisses her, his tongue dancing with hers. When she starts to moan into his mouth, suddenly pulling away and throwing her head back, he can feel her walls tightening around him, and he knows she’s close.

“Sam… I’m going to come…”

And as those words tumble from her lips, she comes around him, grinding her hips, whimpering and mewling, her nails raking across his back, 

“Hmm… fuck…Eve…you feel so good…”

He can feel his balls tightening, and halfway through her climax, he joins her, his hips stuttering, groaning as he spills his release inside of her.

“Hmmm… _Eve_ …” 

He pulls out of her, removes the ring, switches it off, and tosses it on the nightstand, then he takes her in his arms, letting her snuggle against him, and not long after, they both fall asleep, temporarily having forgotten about the pain and loss of Joyce and Tucker.


	13. Goodbye my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Sam's PoV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please don't copy or edit and post my stories to this or any other site.

He’s the first of them to wake, and he takes advantage of the situation by watching her sleep.

_My God, even when she sleeps, she’s sexy._

She stirs against him, and her eyes flutter open.

“Morning… you didn’t go on your morning run?”

He shakes his head.

“No, Little Bug, you are more important right now.”

“Hmmm… I love you…”

“I love you too... it’s going to be a hard day for the both of us today, Little Bug.”

She nods. He can see the sadness in her eyes as she softly starts to whimper, tears forming in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. Seeing her so devastated makes him feel crushed too, and they’re both crying now, holding each other, softly sobbing together, letting their grief and sadness out. It feels like they’ve been lying like that for an eternity until they’ve both calmed down enough. Wiping away each other’s tears, giving each other little kisses, comforting each other.

“You want to take a _bath_ with me?” she asks, biting her lip, looking at him suggestively.

_Hmmm… she’s back to her horny self again._

He looks up at the ceiling slightly, his mouth slightly opened, thanking God for this incredibly tiny girl that just loves to fuck as much as he does. His eyes meet hers.

_I love the thought of fucking you in the morning Little Bug._

“Yeah… I’d love to.”

He watches her sit on the edge of the bath, naked, mixing the water until it’s precisely the right temperature, dropping a bath bomb into the water, and watching it dissolve. He smiles and bites his lip when he sees her placing the shower head within reach. His hand is already around his cock, pumping it, making it nice and hard for her.

_I love how she takes her pleasure seriously._

He moves past her and gets in the tub first, holding himself up with his arms, allowing her to straddle his lap, guiding him into her slowly with her hand, sinking down on it until he bottoms out inside of her.

Only then does he lower them both into the water, letting her lean back against him, gently thrusting up inside of her, Eve arching her back slightly, allowing him to go deeper.

“Hmm… fuck Sam, that feels amazing…”

“You feel amazing too, Little Bug.”

His hand reaches out and grabs the showerhead, turns on the tap, and chooses the massage setting, dipping the showerhead under the water, aiming the spray at her clit. He can feel her body tense up slightly, and she mewls as she relaxes into the feeling of the double stimulation he is giving her.

“Oooh…oh…holy… f…uck… hmmm… just like that… ah fuck… I’m going to…oh God; I’m coming, Sam…

“Good girl… that’s it… hmmm… come for me with that pretty little cunt of yours… come all over my cock… yeah, just like that… good girl.”

“Oh God…Sam…fuck… fuck… fuck… ah…”

He can feel himself being pulled over the edge with her, and he clenches his jaw, desperately trying not to be too loud.

Oh… God…Eve… you feel… so… fucking… _good._

He buries his face in the crook of her neck, whimpering, groaning, his body shuddering as he coats the walls of her cunt with his cum.

After, they both lie in the tub for a little while, kissing each other, enjoying the time they have alone together. The water is almost cold when Sam and Eve get out of it, and they dry each other off, Sam helping her get dressed in the little black Chanel dress he bought her with the matching flats. He chooses a black suit and a dark-blue tie, gets dressed, and pockets the Pokeball he took from the house yesterday, and they head into the kitchen for breakfast.

“Morning, you two,” Dean says, and then, looking at her, “Jesus Christ, you’re _loud.”_

 _He’s teasing her again._

“Well, Dean, _you_ try being quiet when you’re being impaled by a dude with a cock the size of a fucking Amazonian forest giant.”

 _Did she just…_ _did she really just say that?_

He and Dean just look at each other, not sure what to do with her words, and then they just both start to chuckle, and it turns into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. When they finally regain their composure, Sam leans into her and whispers into her ear:

“If my dick is an Amazonian forest giant, does that make your cunt the Amazon river? Because you’re always so fucking wet for me?”

He tries to keep a straight face, but he just can’t stop grinning. Eve’s fucking adorable when she’s all flustered like that.

“You’re a dork, Sam. You’re pretty lucky I’m head over heels in love with you.”

“Or what?”

“I would kick your ass.”

“You’d have to be able to reach it first, you Hobbit.”

“Dean! That’s just mean!” she whines, grabbing a piece of toast and hurling it at his head, Dean expertly evading it.

“It’s true, though,” Sam says, as he wraps his arms around her, gently placing kisses along her neck and nibbling on her earlobe.

“I… hmmm…do we have to go? I’m happy enough spending all day in bed with you, letting you _fuck_ me into the mattress.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she says, nudging his nose with hers and flicking her tongue over his lips.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Penguins. Ice-bears. Anything to stop me from fucking her into the mattress like she’s begging me to._

Dean clears his throat, catching their attention.

“Guys… as much as I am enjoying my own real-life version of Casa Erotica unfolding right in front of me, we really should get going if we want to be on time.”

They make their way outside, heading towards his car, and he can feel her body freezing up in fear for just a second. She takes a step backward, and he knows that if she gets the chance, she’ll run right back into the apartment, and he won’t be able to get her out of it. He places his hand against the small of her back, and he can feel her relax a bit.

“It’s okay Little Bug; I’m here. We’re in this together, you and me. Just take it slow. Just breathe.”

She’s inhaling through her nose, exhaling through her mouth, taking her time to breathe deeply, and he can feel her calming down.

 _“That’s my girl._ ”

“Come on, Little Bug, I’ll let you sit shotgun, okay? If you feel another anxiety attack coming, I’ll be right here beside you to talk you through it.”

Dean sits in the back behind her, and he can see him gently squeezing her shoulder, silently letting her know that he’s there for her too.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

_She’s terrified—my Little Bug._

He turns the key in the ignition, and they drive off on their way to the funeral home. Once inside the building, they enter the room where they are holding the service, and he can see two simple caskets, one for Joyce, one for Tucker. Both have beautiful flower pieces on them. Sam walks closer to them and places the Pokeball he found at the house on the flower piece. He then looks at the one on Joyce’s coffin, and it has a ribbon saying:

“Goodbye, My Love.” Written on it, just like he asked them to do.

He can hear Eve softly sobbing behind him, and when he turns around, he can see tears are rolling down her cheeks and Dean pulling her in close to him to comfort her, kissing her head.

“It’s okay to grieve, Baby Girl. I’m here for you.” 

It ends up being just a small intimate service, only with the three of them and nobody else, just like Joyce wanted. He had called his dad to file a restraining order against Doris, not wanting her anywhere near Eve or the funeral home.

“Where’s Doris?” she asks him, a look on her face that tells him she doesn’t understand why that woman isn’t here. 

“Don’t worry about it, Little Bug. This is what your mom wanted.”

“Okay.”

He can see it’s not okay; she’s worrying anyway.

“Little Bug?”

“Yeah?”

“The wake is at the house. Now I know you don’t want to go in there, but I _need_ you to try, okay? And if you can’t, that’s okay too.”

They park the car in the driveway, and Dean enters the house first, Sam following behind him. He turns around to extend his hand to Eve so that he can help her, but she just stands there, frozen, her nostrils flaring slightly, and he knows she smells her mom’s perfume. Her eyes sort of glaze over, like she isn’t there, and when she comes back to reality, all she can say is:

“I’m sorry, I… I _can’t.”_

He can see John walking up behind her, and all he can do is shoot him a look, which he understands, so when Eve turns to run, she crashes into him. He wraps his arms around her, soothing her.

“No need to run Darlin’, I got you.”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I can’t be _here._ ”

“No need, Darlin’, I understand. I understand your pain. Your grief. I’m here for you. Just let it go, Darlin’.”

He guides her to the bench in front of the house, sitting her down and pulling her against him. John allows her to cry and scream and sob and howl against him. He kisses her head and rocks her back and forth in his arms, soothing her.

“Good girl, that’s it… that’s it.”

He nods towards Sam, letting him know it’s okay to approach her now. And he takes his place beside his girl, rubbing her back.

“Now that I have you both here, I came here to give you a gift, Darlin’. You see, Dean told me you were staying with him because you didn’t want to come back here. He also told me Sam was planning on fixing up his loft for the both of you. However, that loft is no place for a young girl like yourself to live in, so I got you this, Darlin’.”

John gives her a box, and Eve takes it from him.

_I wonder what he’s giving her._

“Go on now, open it.”

Inside the box, there’s a set of keys. Apartment keys by the look of them.

“Now this, young lady, are the keys to your very own penthouse. It has everything your little heart desires and more. Now I suggest you take your friend that’s arriving over there, and go explore your new place, raid your fridge, watch some Lord of the Rings and let us take care of all this, okay?”

“Really?”

“Really. I’ve already told my driver to take you and your friend there, so you two get out of here and have some fun.”

She looks at Sam, asking him for permission, and he nods.

_If this is what she needs, then she can go have some fun with Jamie._

“Go on, Little Bug, we’ll take it from here. I’ll swing by Dean’s apartment later on and pick up our stuff and join you at home.”

She lets out a sigh of relief and hugs John.

“Thank you, Mister Winchester!”

“Please, call me John; you are a part of this family now,” he says, kissing the top of her head.

She looks at Sam, mouthing the words “I love you,” and runs off to greet Jamie.

He loves seeing how gentle Jamie is for her even when they’re doing their usual hug, careful not to hurt her ribs. They talk for a few minutes. Then head to John’s car, and his driver opens the door for them, and he can hear Jamie say “Oh… fancy,” before getting in, pulling Eve in after them.

“Poor girl. Losing her entire family like this. You know, the fear? Her body language? The need to run? I’ve seen it so many times before, with my fellow Marines in Vietnam. Heck, even I have had my moments. Shellshock, that’s what they called it back then.”

“Yeah, they call it PTSD now. The psychologist at the hospital said she had it, but I’ve never actually seen what it does to a person until now.”

“Nasty thing. You need to call our family shrink asap, get your Little Bug some help.”

He nods.

“How did you get that penthouse so fast? I mean, if it’s filled with everything she loves, how did you do it?”

He chuckles, licking his lips, and says: “Well, son, I had my people find it for me right after the interview, had my best decorators on the job working night and day to fill it with everything she told me she loved. I planned on giving it to her as a gift at the end of her first week with us, so she could move out of the house and have her own space, but fate decided otherwise.”

“I could’ve managed with the loft, you know.” 

“I know but seeing as we all like using it for our _extra-curricular activities_ , I didn’t think it was a good idea to have you two bunk down there. You’re going to need a place to settle down in, maybe put a couple of kids in her belly. Hmmm… I’d love me a couple of grandkids to spoil,” he says, grinning from ear to ear, his eyes twinkling.

“I’d like that too, but I’d like to have her all to myself first,” he says, chuckling.

“Oh, I don’t blame you, son, she’s something special, she is. Now I hear you finally fucked her and claimed her as yours. Is she as much fun to fuck as I thought she would be?”

“Oh yeah, and more.” 

“She isn’t wearing her collar, though, the lace one you bought for her?”

“No, not at the moment. Eve needs to heal first, and then she can wear it again. We’ll have the talk and a play session soon as well, once all of this is behind us.”

“Good. The family dinner is coming up soon, and I would like to have her there, knowing what she likes and dislikes. But for now, let’s entertain these guests that’ll be arriving soon, alright?”

They stand up and hug each other firmly, John patting him on the back a few times.

They enter the house, leaving the front door open so the guests can enter, and make their way to the living room, where Dean’s already helping the catering lady set up drinks, paper cups, and snacks. The funeral director is also here, setting up a spot with Joyce and Tucker’s picture, with a condolence book and a pen, for people to sign.

Slowly but surely, people from the neighborhood start trickling in, bringing in casseroles, Lasagnas, pies, and cobblers. Mrs. Fitzgerald, an elderly lady from down the street, brought Eve’s favorite Key Lime Pie.

“She’s been coming for a slice ever since she was a little girl, so you make sure she gets this you hear me, young man?”

He nods. “Of course, I’ll make sure she eats it all.”

The elderly lady pats his cheek. “Good man, taking care of the poor girl.”

Mrs. Jones, their direct neighbor, brought Eve’s favorite peach cobbler.

“The poor girl needs to eat, she’s so skinny already, she needs to put on some weight if she’s to find a nice man to marry.”

_I don’t think that is going to be a huge problem. I’d marry the shit out of her._

“Oh, don’t you worry ‘Darlin’, we’ll take good care of her, promise,” John says, winking at Mrs. Jones.

As she rejoins her husband, Sam can hear her say: “What a charming man.”

After about an hour and a half to two hours, people slowly start leaving, signing the condolence book, asking them to send their love to Eve, completely understanding she isn’t ready yet to be here.

As the last guest leaves, the funeral director puts the condolence book in a fancy paper bag with Joyce and Tucker’s photos and hands it over to Sam. He tells him that they’ll keep in contact since they keep their ashes with them for a month, which is the mandatory waiting period. He bids them farewell and leaves.

After the catering lady finishes, she leaves as well, and it’s just the three of them now. 

“How about we pack up the stuff that’s important for the two of you? We can have my people deliver it to your new home.”

“Sounds like a plan, dad.”

Sam fetches some moving boxes from the garage, and they start in her room, packing up her closet. John’s pulling out her clothes, and Sam and Dean fold them and box them up.

“Well… I’ll be damned, there they are!”

John triumphantly holds up the pair of ballet boots she had on in the profile photo on the BARE app. “They’re nice ones too, with the little locks on them. She’s a kinky one, isn’t she?” he says, handing them over to Sam, who packs them away.

“I’ll find out soon enough how kinky my Little Bug is. I mean, I have a general idea, but I need to talk to her.”

“Oh, do tell,” John says, wiggling his eyebrows at Sam.

“She doesn’t like being degraded, mainly because I think she has a praise kink. She gets _so fucking wet_ when I praise her, it’s beautiful.”

“Oh yeah, she told me that when I first fucked her, she doesn’t like it when people degrade her. Like in her words, she doesn’t like being called a whore or a slut. But calling her a _good girl…_ now that gets her all wet and frisky.” Dean tells them.

“Pound me like a whore; just don’t call me one,” all three men say in unison.

“What else?” 

“No ass-play or anal,” Dean continues.

“Also, no nipple play. At least not with clamps and the like. My Little Bug has incredibly sensitive nipples.”

“Don’t forget she loves it when you spank her.”

“Right, that too.”

“Hmm… she’s not at all like the ladies we’ve had to our family dinner before, is she? I think it’s going to be fun having her there. _”_

The closet is empty, so they empty her drawers next. There’s nothing but cute underwear in the first few, but in the last drawer hidden away under a pile of socks, John finds a book.

“I think I like your girl even more now. This is some interesting stuff right here,” he says, handing it to Sam to pack up. “Looks like your girl is into Shibari, so we can probably add bondage to the list.”

Sam can see his father thinking for a second, smiling, licking his lips, and nodding his head.

“You know, I suddenly had the most exquisite fuckin’ idea, but you’re going to have to talk to your girl, see if she’d be interested, let me know as soon as possible. Because man, people are going to be talking about this for _months_ to come. Imagine the grand hall, dimly lit, spotlights on her body, all tied up and suspended from the ceiling, wearing big white angel wings and her long hair hanging down loose. A beautiful fallen angel… that should set the mood for the night am I right, or am I right?”

Both Sam and Dean nod in agreement.

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll let you know what she says. But knowing her, it’s probably going to be yes.”

Dean starts walking the boxes downstairs, stacking them in the kitchen as John and Sam continue packing. They check the nightstands, emptying them in a box, put in the piggy bank as well, and some other stuff they think might be important to her. John looks under the bed, and Sam can hear him mutter: 

“Now, what do we have here?” 

Pulling out a fancy shoebox and setting it down on the bed.

“What do you reckon is inside this pretty little box? Because I think it’s freaky-deeky stuff. Let’s open it and see, shall we?”

Sam’s the one that opens the box, and the contents were, indeed, sex toys. Some were his, and some were toys that he didn’t recognize at all. The purple dildo was not one of his.

“Hot-diggity-damn, I can see her fucking that thing in the shower while she rubs her throbbing little clit until she comes. Hmmm, and what a sight it is, better pack that away; I don’t think it’s something she wants to leave behind. 

“Yeah, knowing how much my Little Bug loves to get off, we better pack it.”

With all the important from Eve’s room, they move to the master bedroom next, packing up Sam’s belongings as well. There is one box on the top shelf of the closet that he takes out.

“Can’t forget this one.”

“What is it?”

“It’s her box of gymnastics trophies, the only thing she has left of her dad. Joyce kept them all these years, even if Eve didn’t want them anymore. I’m going to keep them for her too.”

With all the essential stuff packed, they head downstairs and place the remaining boxes in the kitchen with the others. He does take one more thing, adding it to the things they want to keep, a family picture of all of them.

“I think we’re all set here, son. I’ll have my people pick up these boxes here and have them delivered to the penthouse. What do you want to do with the rest of the stuff?” 

“Donate it to goodwill. Eve said she wasn’t interested in any of it, and neither am I.”

“And the house?”

“Sell it.”

“We’ll make it happen. Now, how about we pack up all that delicious food and check on your girl and her friend? See if they’re having fun. I bet they’re hungry; I know I am _starving.”_

They enter the hallway from the elevator, and Sam unlocks the door with the other set of keys his father gave him, and they enter the penthouse.

“Where could they be?”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure the little lady is in the hot tub. That is what I would do if I needed to relax.”

“Little Bug? Where are you?”

“Hot tub!” she yells out, letting them know where they are.

“I told you, son.”

They walk out on the patio, setting the bags down on the patio dining table. As they unpack, hungry for food, they don’t even notice she’s gotten out of the tub.

“Can someone tell me where the towels are? This place is big. I had no idea where to look.”

All three men look at her, and the fact that she’s naked amuses them.

_She’s doing it on purpose._

He can see Jamie in the hot tub, grinning and shaking their head in amusement at her boldness.

Dean’s used to it, but when he looks at John… John is looking at her, grinning from ear to ear, biting his lip, clearly enjoying how cheeky she is being. John likes _naughty_ girls.

“Well Darlin’, you just wait there, I’ll go get some for you.”

As he comes back, passing her from behind, he slaps her ass playfully, making her squeak in surprise. Sam can see a hint of arousal in her eyes as John hands her a bathrobe, which she slips on and ties closed. She gives the other bathrobe he brought to Jamie. 

He’s close enough to the two of them to hear Jamie whispering: “looks like papa Winchester has the hots for you too,” while they slip on their robe.

_That little tease._

As she brushes past him, heading towards the table, He stops her.

“Did you tell Jamie, Little Bug?”

“I… uhm… well they kind of figured it out on their own that we’re... you know.”

“And they’re okay with it?”

“Yeah. They know I’ve been in love with you since the first day I met you.”

His heart skips a beat when he hears a say those words. 

_She’s been in love with me as much as I was with her from the moment we met._

As Eve and Jamie help with unpacking the food and setting it down, John fetches some plates and cutlery, and they all sit down to eat, happily chattering and laughing about all sorts of things.

Jamie is the first to leave, John calling his driver to drop them off at home, which Jamie gratefully accepts, thanking them for their hospitality and telling Eve they’ll see her soon. 

With Jamie gone, Sam decides to let John have a little taste of her, given she’s was being a bit of a tease earlier.

“Come sit on my lap, Little Bug.”

As she’s about to sit down, he stops her.

“Not like that. I want you to take off your robe and straddle me.”

“Yes, Sam.”

She straddles him after taking off her robe, and he starts kissing and nipping at her neck, nibbling at her earlobe, and she’s grinding up against him.

“Do you want to come, Little Bug?”

“Yes… please…Sam…” 

“ _Good girl_. Now be a good Little Bug and ask John if he wants to make you come.”

She gives him a puzzled look, clearly not being sure what to do, so he whispers in her ear:

“I know you want it, Little Bug. You have my _permission_.”

She looks John in the eyes and asks him: “Would you like to make me come please?”

“Hmm… Darlin’, bring that sweet little cunt over here; I can’t wait to have a little taste, of course, I’ll make you come.”

She stands between his thighs, his hands resting on her hips. He gently guides her up onto the edge of the table, and she leans back on her hands, bringing her knees up, and letting her legs fall open sideways, giving John a nice view of her dripping wet cunt.

He slips his fingers through her folds, groaning at how wet she is, and moves his index finger and middle finger up and over her clit, rubbing lazy little circles, making her mewl with pleasure.

“Hmmm… such a _good little girl_ you are Darlin’, gonna make you come so good,” John murmurs, his grin growing wider. “Goddammit, you boys are right; she does get dripping wet when you praise her.”

Sam notices her legs are trembling, so he nods to Dean, and they both stand up, leaning one hand on the table, the other under her legs supporting her, keeping her nice and open. John slips the fingers he was rubbing her clit with inside of her with ease, fucking her with them at different angles until he finds what he’s looking for. 

“Now let’s see how fast I can make you come, Darlin’.”

He’s pumping his fingers in and out of her in a steady rhythm, in the angle he wants, and his mouth latches onto her clit, his tongue licking and flicking her swollen nub, keeping the pressure on it constant.

Her breathing is becoming more erratic, and Sam knows that she’s close, so he starts playing with her tit, sucking on her nipple, stimulating her that way, and Dean does the same.

“Oh... Oh fuck… I’m close… fuck… “

Her back arching, she’s moaning and whimpering as she comes hard, her cunt squirting all over John’s hand and wrist.

“Hmmm…fuck… that felt so good…” she sighs, followed by an embarrassed giggle.

John helps her down and pulls her onto his lap, so she’s straddling him, whispering inaudible things in her ear, kissing her, his fingers digging into her ass as she grinds on his lap.

His phone rings, and he answers.

“This is John. Good, I’m on my way.”

“That’s my queue to leave Darlin’,” he says, pecking her on the lips. “Sam, I think you got your work cut out for you tonight because she’s horny as hell.”

She slips off his lap, and Sam helps her put on her bathrobe.

“Thanks for the _dessert,_ Darlin’, never tasted anything so _sweet._ See you crazy kids later.”

With John gone, it’s just Dean and them.

“He looks at her with a naughty twinkle in his eye and says: “Since you’ve been such a good girl, letting John taste that sweet little cunt of yours, how about Dean and I fuck you into the mattress like you wanted me to do this morning?”

“Hmmm… yes, please… just mind the ribs.”

“Of course, Little Bug.”

She giggles, taking both of their hands, guiding them to the bedroom, closing the door behind them.


	14. Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Eve's last day of therapy after the events of the accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading: Please don't copy or edit and post my stories to this or any other site.

They’re taking her car today, for the first time since she chose it. She hadn’t even signed the contract yet, putting her in John’s, and therefore Sam’s employ, but he still wanted her to have the car to get around in. It was only a matter of time anyway before she’d officially start work. If it were up to her, she would’ve started right after being dismissed from the hospital, but Sam wouldn’t have it, and neither would John or Dean. 

They wanted her to focus on her mental health first before anything else. Now she and Sam were on their way to mister Novak’s office for her last therapy session. In her car, because she knows the last task he will want her to perform is to drive her car once the therapy session is over. Driving herself is the one thing she is the most terrified of right now, and she’s actively been trying to avoid getting behind the wheel of her car. Heck, any vehicle for that matter. She’s getting less and less anxious getting into a car with someone else, but the thought of driving herself just sends her stress level through the roof.

Until now, she had always been able to avoid her car altogether, taking public transportation to get to her therapist’s office. Well, okay, she’d ask Robert to hail her a cab, which is also a form of public transportation, right? And that worked out fine until Sam said he was coming with her this morning and took the day off from work to accompany her. She had told him it wasn’t necessary, that she would be fine, but he insisted, knowing full well she was just going to try and weasel her way out of driving her car, and he wasn’t having it.

“You okay Little Bug?”

“Not really, no.”

“It’s going to be fine Little Bug, and to sweeten the deal, if you drive your car after your last therapy session, we’ll go to the loft.”

“Really?”

“Really. But only if _you_ drive us there afterward.”

Crap. She longed to see the loft with her own eyes since Sam mentioned it in the hospital and providing her with this incentive made her _want_ to drive her car.

They arrive at their destination and make their way upstairs to mister Novak’s office. They both sit down and wait for her therapist to call her in, which doesn’t take very long.

“Eve? Come on in,” he says, popping his head around the door.

“Good luck, Little Bug; see you in a bit.”

She enters the office and takes a seat in her usual chair. She had never been to a psychologist before, so before she came here, she always thought you had to lie on a couch while this therapist wrote things down on a notepad, like in the movies.

“So, Eve, how are you feeling today?”

“Scared. I know what I have to do today, and it frightens me.”

“Why does it frighten you?”

“I don’t know. I mean, I wasn’t driving myself when it happened, which is why I don’t get why I’m so scared to get behind the wheel now.”

“Could it be that you are simply afraid of the unknown factors of participating in traffic? You control your actions behind the wheel, but you have no control over the other people on the road, which is why you prefer avoiding the conflict altogether?”

“I…well… that makes a lot of sense.”

“I know. Avoiding this conflict or any other conflict won’t help you in the long run because other people will always be unknown factors in this equation and any other equation. You can’t put your life on hold because of them or never drive again, or never go to the grocery store again. Uncertainty and the unknown are all a part of living life, and you need to take back control.

She nods.

_He’s right. I need to face my fear head-on._

“Now we’ve had quite a few EMDR sessions as well in these past few weeks. How have you faired? Did you experience any more flashbacks or severe anxiety attacks?”

“I still have flashbacks, but because of the therapy, I no longer experience the crippling fear that goes with them. I mean, I still have anxiety in certain situations, like at crossroads or intersections, or when I see trucks in general, but it’s no longer as scary as it used to be.”

“That is very good.”

They chat more about everyday things, and at the end of the session, he tells her that if she ever needs help or feels the need to talk again, his door is always open for her.

“Now get out there and drive that car.”

“Will do. Thank you for all your help, Mister Novak,” she says as she shakes his hand and leaves his office.

Sam is patiently waiting in the hall where she left him, fidgeting with his phone.

“How did it go?”

“I think I’m ready to face my fear.”

They walk to the car, and she takes her place in the driver’s seat, Sam sitting shotgun. She does her breathing exercises, turns the key in the ignition, and drives off, with Sam’s hand on her knee, for support. She runs into some minor issues at intersections, but Sam helps her through those with her breathing exercises.

“I’m proud of you, Little Bug.”

He directs her to the loft, and she parks in front of the building. After getting out of the car, they head inside. 

She had thought about what exactly his loft would look like so many times when he had mentioned it the first time, but there’s nothing that Sam, Dean, or John could have ever told her that could have prepared her for the real thing. It was spacious, decorated entirely in black, with gold accents. Even the big industrial windows had heavy black curtains with gold fleur-de-lys on them that reached from the top of the window to the floor, probably to ensure maximum privacy. The windows had privacy glass, so no one could look in, presumably to prevent perverts from jerking off to whatever was happening in here. There was a big gold-painted heavy four-poster-bed in one of the corners, where she figured a person could be tied down to if they were in the mood for that. It also had curtains for privacy, in the same fabric as the curtains hanging from the window, and even the sheets were that same fabric, all black and gold fleur-de-lys. She sat on the edge of it and determined it was a very comfortable bed.

“You like it, Little Bug? The sheets are waterproof.”

“Yeah, it feels comfy.”

The walls between the windows all had big leather panels, with gold hooks covered with a plethora of toys, each wall containing different ones. There’s also one that is filled with bondage ropes in various lengths. The panel containing all the whips, floggers, riding crops, and canes draws her attention, and she’s running her hands over them, feeling their textures. There’s one thin little rattan cane that draws her attention, and she can’t help but take it off the panel to hear the sound of it as she whips it through the air. 

“You like that one, don’t you?”

“Uh-huh.”

She puts it back in its place and continues her exploration. There’s a leather bondage sex swing, and there’s also a little seating area with a couch, and the coffee table looks like it has a cage under it that can fit a person. Next to the sofa, there’s something that resembles a kennel. She’s not fond of the idea of being locked up in one of those things.

She’s kind of lost, not even sure what half of these contraptions are, so she looks at Sam, hoping he’ll give her some information.

“It’s a bit much, isn’t it, Little Bug? Well, let’s start upstairs on the loft overhang and work our way down, okay?”

She nods. Hopefully, it’ll start making sense if he tells her what all these contraptions are. As she moves up the stairs, her eye is drawn to a vast painting surrounded by spotlights, and it looks vaguely familiar. When it registers who is in the image, she squeals in surprise, and her face turns a bright shade of red.

She can hear him chuckle as he pulls her close to him and kisses her neck.

“You like? I had it commissioned right after I found your profile pic online.”

“I do. I was just surprised to find myself hanging on the wall.”

“Well, Little Bug, if you’re lucky, I’ll be hanging _you_ from the ceiling today,” he says, pointing up at the loft ceiling, where she can see an electric winch suspended.

They arrive at the top of the stairs, and Sam says: “Let’s start the tour, shall we?”

“This right here is…”

“…a St. Andrew’s Cross?” she ventures, not sure if she’s right.

“Yes, Little Bug, you’re right. It is.”

Next to the cross, there’s a table with tissues, condoms, lube, and an assortment of sex toys.

“Now this thing right here is a bondage chair, that’s a bondage horse, and that one over there is a gynecological chair, which you may have figured out already because of the stirrups.”

“This one does not spark joy,” she says, pointing to the chair and stifling a giggle.

“Very funny Little Bug. Let’s go downstairs and see if we can find something that does spark joy,” he says, sporting a big grin on his face.

“Over here, we have a bondage couch, a wedge ramp, a BDSM table, and two of Dean’s personal favorites, A fuck machine and a slave driver.”

She’s not sure what those last two do precisely, but noticing her confusion, he simply shows her by attaching a dildo to both machines and turning them on.

“Oh!”

“Sparks joy?”

“Uh-huh.”

“I thought they would.”

“Now this last one, I know you’ll love. This is a spanking bench.”

“I like it already.”

“I know. Now that I’ve given you the tour let’s get you out of these clothes and into something more appropriate.”

He disappears into one of the storage rooms and comes back with a gift box, which he hands to her.

“Go on, open it.”

Inside the box, she finds leather ankle and wrist restraints and a collar, all of them black and gold, with her name embroidered into them in gold filament. The collar even has her name on both sides of the ring, perfectly symmetrical. She gasps and looks up at him in surprise.

“These are beautiful, Sam.”

She notices it’s not the same one he showed her after claimed her. Somehow, he seems to know what she’s thinking because he says:

“I figured that collar would remind us of that night, so I had these one made especially for you because I only want the best for my Little Bug. Come here, let’s get you out of these clothes.”

He helps her undress, and when she’s completely naked, he starts by putting the restraints on her ankles, then her wrists, followed by placing the collar around her neck. He removes the pin from her hair, letting it cascade down to her knees, and he takes a step back to admire her.

“Perfect. Now come, we need to talk rules.”

Sam is about to sit on the sofa, and as he turns around, he gives her a surprised look when he notices she’s already kneeling in front of him.

“Good girl.”

He sits down, spreading his legs, making space for her, and gently hooks his finger through the ring of the collar, pulling her a bit closer to him, positioning her between his legs.

“Hmmm… better,” he says, pulling his phone out of his shirt pocket, opening the recording app, and pressing record.

“Now tell me what you _don’t_ want.”

“Uhm… well… no anal sex or ass play, no degrading, like calling me a whore or a slut, slapping me in the face, face-fucking me, no tying off my tits, no nipple play where you use your teeth or clamps of any kind, same goes for my pussy, no clamps or clothespins or whatever down there either. And no ball gags.”

“How about letting other people join us?”

“You mean like, in threesomes and the like?”

“Yeah.”

“I guess uhm… if it’s Dean or John, I think I’m fine with that. Just not other men. Also, no degrading Porn stuff. Like spit-roasting, or Eiffel towers, that kind of thing. I love sex, but I don’t want you to reduce me to a sex-doll.”

“And sex with other girls?”

“I am open to the idea, I guess. Though it depends on their nail-size.”

_Like I am ever going to tell him I like having sex with girls too._

“Nail-size?”

“Yeah, nobody wants to get fingerfucked by a blender.”

He guffaws at her answer and can’t help but ask: “What??”

“Yeah, I’ve watched girl-on-girl Porn with Dean, and all these women have these huge ass acrylic nails they shove into this other girl’s pussy, and it just looks painful. I don’t want those anywhere near mine. No, thank you.”

_My Lesbian Porn is much better than Dean’s sucky male-made crap._

“Thanks for the visual Little Bug,” he says, chuckling, followed by:

“We’ll leave that open then; you can decide whenever it might happen if you like it or not. Anything else?”

“No scat, no waterworks, pet play, no pony play, baby play, needle-play, gunplay, knife play, and no electrical play.”

He looks at her, and she can see the pride in his eyes.

“You’ve done your research, Little Bug. I’m impressed. I do have a few things I need to check. How do you feel about biting?”

“I… like that, just don’t bite my tits or my pussy.”

_I know he loves to bite, but he’s always so gentle with me; I wouldn’t mind him biting me harder, just not in those places. Or maybe, he’s gentle because he doesn’t know if I liked him biting me?_

“Breathplay?”

“Maybe... I’d love to feel your big hands around my throat, but no bags over my head or other ways of choking me out, it doesn’t do anything for me.”

“We’ll just have to try it out sometime then, so like sex with girls, it’s more of a _soft line._ It’s not a complete no and not a complete yes.”

“Yeah.”

“How about chastity belts?”

“Uhm…that’s a hard line; I find the idea of them super gross.”

“Music you’d like to use in our sessions?”

“Wardruna.”

He smiles at her, tells her he doesn’t know that music, licks his lips, and moves on to summing up the dos: spanking, caning, whipping, flogging, bondage, also Shibari, suspension, impact play, sensation play, rough sex, sensory deprivation and wax play, orgasm control and denial. She agrees to those, telling him that that sounds about right to her. They both agree on using the safeword Poughkeepsie during their play sessions if it all gets to be too much or if she’s uncomfortable. He also tells her he wants her to call him Sam when they’re in private, but Sir in public.

“Now for the most important part. Dean did tell you about my lifestyle, right?”

“Yes… he did.”

“Good. Because to me, it’s not just fun and games, it’s a serious commitment, which means that you will be my submissive 24/7, and I will be in control of you and everything you do 24/7. That also means wearing a collar in private or the choker I gave you when we’re in vanilla spaces to signify that you are bound to me. I control where you go, what you do, what you eat and drink and who you meet, and even who you fuck, when you masturbate and when you come. Which also means no more sneaking around and fucking Dean behind my back. I know he gave you a phone. Bring it to me. Also, bring me your phone as well.”

She nods and gets up off her knees, making her way to the coat rack, taking Dean’s phone from the hidden pocket in her coat and her own out of her regular coat pocket. She walks back to where Sam is sitting and relatively reluctantly hands both devices to him, getting back on her knees between his legs.

“Now, before we make this official, I want to make sure this is really what you want. It may all sound harsh and scary giving up control like that. Still, I want you to know that I will also always protect you, take care of you, love you unconditionally, and never, ever break your trust, put you in harm’s way deliberately, or cross the boundaries you set. You are still in control of what happens to your body, and if you don’t want something to happen or anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, you can always add it to the no-list we just made or if you like something to the do-list. Do you understand Little Bug?”

“I understand.”

“Do you consent?”

“I consent.”

Right after that, he stops recording on his phone. He picks up the phone Dean gave her, and as she watches him break it in two, she can’t help but let out a sad whimper.

Sam chuckles at her reaction and says: “Don’t worry, Little Bug, you can still fuck him, just not whenever you two feel like it. I know you love him too.”

“You… _know?”_

“Of course. How can you not? Dean was your first, and he made your first time unforgettable.”

“He… he…told you?”

“Not in so many words, but I know Dean.”

“And you don’t mind?”

He shakes his head. “No. I love my brother. I love you. You love me, you love him, he loves you, but he hasn’t admitted it to himself yet, but he will. When love is real, it finds a way.”

“Like with us.”

“Yeah, just like with us.”

She can feel herself blushing. She never really thought about Dean being in love with her, I mean, yeah, he loved her, but she didn’t know he loved her like _that._ He was always so eager to get inside her pants, and she just assumed he only just loved having sex with her.

Sam picks up her phone next and asks her for her passcode, which she gives him. He’s fiddling with her phone, and when he’s done, he lays it aside.

“I’ve installed a spy app on your phone, meaning I can see whatever you do on your phone. I’ll do the same to your laptop and PC.”

She can’t help but laugh when she remembers her conversation with mister Novak earlier about taking back control, and here she is, giving it all up to Sam.

“What?”

“Oh, I just realize the irony of this entire situation.”

“Meaning?”

“I just came from a therapy session, where the therapist told me to take back control of my life, and here I am giving it all to you, without a second thought.”

“Yeah, but the difference is, with the therapy session, you needed to take control back from your _fear._ In this relationship with me, you’re giving me control because you _want to._ ”

He thinks for a second and then says:

“On that note, Little Bug, there is something I want you to do for me every day. I want you to make yourself come once a day, every day, and send me proof that you have. You’re free to choose what toys you use and how you masturbate.”

 _That sounds like fun. And it doesn’t have to pictures, right? So, I might as well have some video fun. A steamy shower session with my purple dildo does sound tempting._

“Right. I’m going to get dressed in something more appropriate. Why don’t you put on the play music you mentioned so that we can get into the right headspace.

While Sam disappears to the changing room, she sticks her phone into the dock on a shelf above the couch and presses play, increasing the volume slightly for a fully immersive experience. She makes her way to the spot right under the winch and kneels, waiting for Sam to join her. She closes her eyes, stretches her limbs slightly, and lets herself relax to the music.

She doesn’t notice Sam is behind her or hear the winch hook as he lowers it. She only opens her eyes when she feels his hand cup her face.

He helps her stand up, and she notices he’s wearing a pair of leather pants and no shirt and shoes. He looks like a fucking God to her.

_He’s a God, and I am his Goddess._

Sam clicks her cuffs together with a carabiner and lifts her arms above her head. He attaches her to the winch hook. Sam’s eyes meet hers; a hand rests on her stomach, his fingers splay, moving around her until his body pressed against her back. His hands caress her body, cupping her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers, gently pulling them, softly pinching them, as to not hurt her.

His hands gather her hair together, and she can feel him tying it together on her head, probably so it won’t get in the way of their play. He gently lets his fingertips run over her back and the skin of her ass, alternating between his fingertips and his fingernails. She closes her eyes, enjoying the sensation, when out of nowhere, he slaps her ass hard with the flats of both of his hands, making her yelp out in surprise at the sting.

_Fuck he hits hard. I like it._

He disappears for a few minutes and comes back with a bowl filled with something she can’t see. She can hear him lighting a candle behind her and then takes a blindfold off one of the leather panels, which he uses on her to deprive her of her sight. She can feel him drag something cold over her tits and nipples, and then she can feel Sam’s warm mouth on her skin, his tongue flicking over her swollen peaks, sucking on them, warming them up again. It feels fucking fantastic.

“Hmmm…”

She can feel as he drags the cold thing down her stomach, then between the folds of her pussy, and gently rubbed over her clit. She squirms and wriggles to get away from the sensation, and then she feels a sharp pain on her ass.

“Ah! Motherfucker!” she blurts out, never expecting to be smacked on the ass.

He smacks her ass again.

“What’d you do that for?” she whines.

“Language, Little Bug. Now be a good girl and stop squirming.”

She can feel him dragging the cold thing down to her pussy once more, and she involuntarily squirms again, earning her another smack on the ass.

“FUCK!”

And another.

“Last warning.”

He tries again, but this time she wriggles on purpose, just to see what he’s going to do about it.

“Fine. have it your way.”

She can hear him walking towards what she thinks is one of the panels, and then he can feel him do something to her ankle cuffs. He pulls her left leg sideways, and when he finishes, the same thing happens to her right leg, making it impossible for her to move or even squirm. She’s entirely at his mercy now.

He drags the cold thing down again until it’s on her pussy, teasing her clit. Sam then slides it over her labia, between her folds, and then back up to her clit again. She tries to squirm, but because her legs are tied down, she can’t. Eve can’t help but whimper at the sensation, and then the cold stops and Sam wraps his arms around her thighs. His warm mouth replaces the cold she just felt, his tongue playing with her clit, warming up her pussy. It feels so fucking good that she can feel her orgasm building fast.

“Fuck…fuck… _please…”_

“Not yet, Little Bug.” Stopping before she can climax.

The cold is back again on her upper body, and then she can feel something _hot_ being dripped on her tits, making her gasp. Her ass, which still stings from being smacked so hard, gets the same treatment, and she wants to swear, but she swallows the words, not wanting to get hit again. She can hear him chuckle.

_Motherfucker. Son of a whore. Bitch. I hate you. I love you. Fuck, it feels so good._

“Good girl.”

She can feel the cold slide down again, and she tries to remain as silent as she can, slightly frightened that he’s going to use the hot stuff on her pussy, which she hopes to God he doesn’t. She feels the cold between her legs again. Then his mouth again, building up to her orgasm a second time, but when she mewls, he stops, denying her once more.

“Please... please Sam, can I come please?”

“Show me you that you deserve it.”

She can feel the cold on her pussy again, only this time, it’s at her entrance, and she can feel him pushing it _inside of her,_ fucking her with it. She clenches her jaw, swallowing every sound trying to escape from her mouth, knowing instinctively that he’ll deny her orgasm if she so much as whimpers. Then she feels the warmth of his mouth on her clit, and the contrast of both feelings at the same time make her come instantly, _silently._

“Good girl.”

Sam’s body presses against hers; he wraps her in his arms, letting her rest for a bit, before moving around the room again. She gasps when she feels something lightly being dragged over her ass. She wonders if it’s the flogger, and it doesn’t take her long to know that it is, as he hits her with it. Her back and her ass are hit the hardest, her ribs and tits just lightly, but the way he does it, alternating between hard and soft strokes, make her feel _euphoric._ He stops. And for what feels like an eternity, nothing happens. Then out of nowhere, there’s a swish through the air and a sharp pain as something makes contact with her ass, making her yelp out loud. She clenches her fists, and when he hits her again, she barely makes a sound.

_It feels so fucking good. He’s using that rattan cane, I’m sure of it._

He now alternates between the flogger and the cane. With the different sensations, she can just feel herself drifting off on a cloud, the music carrying her away, not even actually feeling what he’s doing to her anymore. She just _is._ She can hear her name in the distance, but she’s not sure where it’s coming from or if it’s real. She can see him now, his lips moving, but no sound coming from them.

 _He looks pretty_.

He disappears, and then he’s back again, like pulling a rabbit out of a hat. _Magic._ His body is pressed against hers, and then she just feels like she’s floating through the air, and then something soft against her skin. All these arms wrapped around her. And lips. She allows herself to sink into those sensations, _feelings._

 _Hands._ Caressing her. _Lips._ Kissing her. _Words._ Spoken.

_My name._

Her name being called. Whispered.

_“Eve. It’s time to come back now.”_

It sounds muffled. Like she’s submerged underwater.

_I never left. I have always been here._

It’s clearer now.

“Little Bug, it’s time to come back now.”

Her eyes finally manage to _look_ , and she can see him, looking at her, _smiling._

“Hmmm?”

“Hey, Little Bug, Welcome back.”

“Hmmm…”

“Where were you, Little Bug?”

“Floating.”

“I noticed.”

He pulls her up against him and drapes a fuzzy fleece blanket over her naked body to keep her warm, allowing her to come down slowly from her high. Lying there with him for what seems like hours, not moving—just _being._

She finally manages to move, really needing to go to the bathroom. She slips from the bed, making her way to the bathroom. On her way back, she looks at herself in the full-length mirror in the play-area, and she can see red streaks on her back, ass, and her torso and a few bruises already forming on her ass. She can hear him chuckle behind her.

“You took quite a beating, Little Bug.”

“I did?”

He nods. “Now come here so that I can take care of you.”

“Yes, Sam,” she says, walking towards him and standing in between his legs, allowing him to rub Arnica balm on her body. Once he’s finished, he pulls her onto the bed, allowing her to fall asleep in his arms for a bit, letting her rest.


	15. Poughkeepsie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therapy and play-time from Sam's PoV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please don't copy or edit and post my stories to this or any other site.

Today was her last day of therapy. She had told him that Jimmy had wanted her to drive her car today, and Sam would _not_ allow her to weasel out of this. He had offered to come with her, and she had insisted that she could handle it, but he wasn’t taking any chances.

_She must face her fear._

He knew she had been avoiding driving the car herself. Robert had told him that she’d ask him to drive it around to keep the battery healthy, and he’d park it back in its usual spot as if she had driven it. Instead of driving it, she asked Robert to hail her a cab, and she went up and down to therapy that way, just avoiding driving altogether.

_Sneaky Little Bug._

He glances at her, and he can see she’s terrified. 

“You okay Little Bug?”

“Not really, no.”

“It’s going to be fine Little Bug, and to sweeten the deal, if you drive your car after your last therapy session, we’ll go to the loft.”

“Really?”

“Really. But only if _you_ drive us there afterward.”

He can see her mulling it over in her head, thinking about the incentive he just gave her. He _knows_ she’s been dying to see the loft. Not only that, but he’s probably sure she’s excited to finally be able to let him play with her and make the fact that she’s bound to him official.

They arrive at their destination and make their way upstairs to mister Novak’s office. They both sit down and wait for her therapist to call her in, which doesn’t take very long.

“Eve? Come on in,” he says, popping his head around the door.

“Good luck, Little Bug. See you in a bit.”

He’s glad therapy has been working. She had fewer anxiety attacks and night terrors, where she would wake up screaming, her body covered in sweat. He’d take her in her arms, soothing her, and they’d inevitably end up fucking, because she said it helped her relax and fall asleep again. Not that he minded, he loved having sex with her, making her come for him repeatedly. And often, when she’d wake up in the mornings, she’d ask for more, just before they would go on their morning runs. And then, after their runs, in the shower. They spend a lot of their time fucking. She does have incredible stamina and a sexual appetite that rivals his own. Heck, sometimes even downright outmatches his. She wants it all the time. She wants _him_ all the time. And if they don’t, then she’ll find a way of getting herself off, with or without his help. His Little Bug is one hell of a horny creature.

If Joyce and Tucker had still been alive, they probably would not have fucked as much as they did now because there wouldn’t have been many chances to, but he’s pretty sure she would have found a way. She’s not afraid of having sex in public, so she would’ve probably let him rail her on his morning runs. Up against a tree. Or on the hood of some random person’s car. She knew the old neighborhood like the back of her hand, growing up there, so inconspicuous fucking would have been on the agenda for sure.

Not that it mattered anymore. In the past weeks, he had let his father’s people arrange to have the boxes they packed delivered to the penthouse. Everything else had been donated to goodwill. Sam had gifted Joyce’s car to Benny’s Automobiles, and the house itself was sold within a week, seeing as the location was popular for families. He had all the money deposited into Eve’s account because, after all, it was her money.

He hadn’t told her any of it. She wouldn’t have wanted to talk about it anyway. She still wasn’t talking about it a lot now. He hoped that one day she would, so that he could give her the box filled with her trophies and the family photos. He had even kept her father’s ashes. And Joyce’s and Tucker’s ashes after he picked them up when the waiting period was over so that once she was ready, they could go out to sea and scatter them. And perhaps she’d never be ready, but he wanted to be able to give her that _choice._

The door to Jimmy’s office opens, and Eve comes out of it, a determined look on her face.

“How did it go?”

“I think I’m ready to face my fear.”

They walk to the car, and she takes her place in the driver’s seat, Sam sitting shotgun. He rests his hand on her knee, silently supporting her as she does her breathing exercises. She turns the key in the ignition, and they drive off. She has some minor issues at intersections, but he helps her through those with her breathing exercises.

_She’s doing fantastic._

“I’m proud of you, Little Bug.”

He directs her to the loft, and she parks in front of the building. After getting out of the car, they head inside.

As they enter the loft, he loves seeing the look of pure amazement on her face, the kind you see on a kid who just entered a candy store. He can see she is processing what she’s seeing, and there is quite a lot to see. The overall decorations, like the curtains, furniture, and bedding, were all John’s input. A lot of the BDSM furniture was his idea, and some of them, the ones mainly meant for _fucking,_ like the fucking machine, were Dean’s idea. Dean was dominant for sure, but he wasn’t as much of a _sadist_ as Sam.

He can see her staring at the four-poster bed, moving towards it, and sitting her perky little ass down on the edge of it, clearly testing out if the bedding is to her liking. He’s pretty sure it is, seeing as they only chose the best of the best to decorate and fill this space.

“You like it, Little Bug? The sheets are waterproof.”

_Because we love making the ladies squirt._

“Yeah, it feels comfy.”

The leather panels on the walls draw her attention. This part is what interests him the most. Which toys is she going to linger over? What panel is she going to spend the longest at? She doesn’t spend a lot of time at the ropes, but he knows she likes bondage, given the Shibari book John found in her old bedroom. Her attention is drawn to the panel he hopes she’ll enjoy the most because _he does._ It contains all the whips, floggers, riding crops, and canes Sam accumulated over the years. He just never got lucky to find a woman that was _masochist_ enough to enjoy what he could dish out.

By the look of it – the way she’s admiring the panel, running her hand over the different floggers, letting the leather strips run between her fingers, feeling their textures—she likes a good whipping. She touches the canes and crops, and then she takes a thin little rattan cane off the panel, whipping it through the air firmly. It just so happens that it is also Sam’s favorite cane. It’s thin and small, but it’s nasty.

“You like that one, don’t you?”

“Uh-huh.”

_This is a fucking dream come true; I wonder how much she can handle._

She puts it back in its place and looks at the sex swing and then at the seating area, with the cage table and the kennel. By the look on her face, he can gather she’s not too fond of the idea of ever being locked up in there, which kind of makes sense since she doesn’t like being degraded. He can see she’s lost, having no idea what all the rest of the things are, and she’s looking at him, hopeful that he will enlighten her as to what the rest of the items are.

“It’s a bit much, isn’t it, Little Bug? Well, let’s start upstairs on the loft overhang and work our way down, okay?”

The reason he wants to start upstairs first is that he commissioned a painting of her, based on the BARE app profile picture, where she’s wearing nothing but ballet boots, her lengthy hair cascading down her back, biting her lip sensually. He had given the artist some artistic freedom as to the background, being that the original was in a doorway, but overall, it turned out to be a _stunning_ portrait. He can see her looking at it, and when she registers it’s her, she squeals in surprise, and her face turns a bright shade of red.

He can’t help but chuckle at her reaction to herself, pulling her close to him and kissing her neck. He loves how she melts into him, how she turns to putty in his hands, letting him do to her whatever he wants. Which usually also happens to be what _she_ wants.

“You like? I had it commissioned right after I found your profile pic online.”

“I do. I was just surprised to find myself hanging on the wall.”

“Well, Little Bug, if you’re lucky, I’ll be hanging _you_ from the ceiling today,” he says, looking up at the ceiling, pointing at the electric winch he had installed himself.

They arrive at the top of the stairs, and Sam says: “Let’s start the tour, shall we?”

“This right here is…”

“…a St. Andrew’s Cross?”

_Good girl._

“Yes, Little Bug, you’re right. It is.”

Next to the cross, there’s a table with tissues, condoms, lube, and an assortment of sex toys. They generally scatter them around the loft because one can never have enough of those when playing, and there’s nothing more _tedious_ than not having everything you need within arm’s reach. Though the toys were mainly Dean’s idea, even he had to admit sex toys were fun, and he loved using them. Especially on Eve.

“Now this thing right here is a bondage chair, that’s a bondage horse, and that one over there is a gynecological chair, which you may have figured out already because of the stirrups.”

“This one does not spark joy,” she says, pointing to the chair and stifling a giggle.

_Really? You’re going to quote Marie Kondo, you little dork?_

“Very funny Little Bug. Let’s go downstairs and see if we can find something that does spark joy,” he says, sporting a big grin on his face.

“Over here, we have a bondage couch and a wedge ramp…”

_The wedge ramp is also one of Dean’s favorites to fuck a girl on. It sure makes 69 a lot more comfortable._

“…a BDSM table and two of Dean’s personal favorites, a fuck machine, and a slave driver.”

He can see she has no idea what those things are, so he just attaches a dildo to each of the machines, switching them on.

“Oh!”

“Sparks joy?”

“Uh-huh.”

“I thought they would.”

Of course, they would spark joy. She’s just as much a pervert as Dean is. He can imagine those two spending hours here, him fucking her, then strapping her to the machine to let her get fucked, then fucking her some more. It would be what Dean would refer to as a fuckfest, or a fuckathon. How long can he fuck her for and, more importantly, how many times can he make her _come._

“Now this last one, I know you’ll love. This is a spanking bench.”

“I like it already.”

“I know. Now that I’ve given you the tour let’s get you out of these clothes and into something more appropriate.”

He walks into the storage room, picks up the gift-box he dropped off here earlier this week, and walks out again, handing it to Eve.

“Go on, open it.”

He watches her open the box carefully, looking at the contents inside of it. She gasps and looks up at him in surprise; he can see that she loves her gift. He wasn’t the only one who picked these out and had them made; Dean had a hand in their design too.

“These are beautiful, Sam.”

_I know they are Little Bug, just like you._

He can see she’s confused because it’s not the same collar he had given her when he first claimed her the night of the accident.

“I figured that particular collar would remind us of that night, so I had these made especially for you because I only want the best for my Little Bug. Come here, let’s get you out of these clothes.”

Sam helps her undress, and when she’s completely naked, he starts by putting the restraints on her ankles, then her wrists, followed by placing the collar around her neck. He removes the pin from her hair, letting it cascade down to her knees, and he takes a step back to admire her.

“Perfect. Now come, we need to talk rules.”

He walks towards the couch, and as he reaches it, he turns around to tell her that he wants her to kneel on the floor in front of him as is customary for subs. However, much to his surprise, she’s already kneeling for him, waiting for him to sit down.

“Good girl.”

He sits down, spreading his legs, making space for her, and gently hooks his finger through the ring of the collar, pulling her a bit closer to him, positioning her between his legs.

“Hmmm… better,” he says, pulling his phone out of his shirt pocket, opening the recording app, and pressing record. “Now tell me what you _don’t_ want.”

“Uhm… well… no anal sex or ass play, no degrading, like calling me a whore or a slut, slapping me in the face, face-fucking me, no tying off my tits, no nipple play where you use your teeth or clamps of any kind, same goes for my cunt, no clamps or clothespins or whatever down there either. And no ball gags.”

“How about letting other people join us?”

“You mean like, in threesomes and the like?”

“Yeah.”

“I guess uhm… if it’s Dean or John, I think I’m fine with that. Just not other men. Also, no degrading porn stuff. Like spit-roasting, or Eiffel towers, that kind of thing. I love sex, but I don’t want you to reduce me to a sex-doll.”

_I’m not surprised she doesn’t mind having a threesome with Dean or John. We already had a threesome with Dean, and John made her come hard just by eating her out, so she wouldn’t mind him fucking her. I’m just fucking happy no other men can join._

“And sex with other girls?”

“I am open to the idea, I guess. Though it depends on their nail-size.”

“Nail-size?”

“Yeah, nobody wants to get fingerfucked by a blender.”

He guffaws at her answer and can’t help but ask: “What??”

“Yeah, I’ve watched girl-on-girl porn with Dean, and all these women have these huge ass acrylic nails they shove into this other girl’s cunt, and it just looks painful. I don’t want those anywhere near mine. No, thank you.”

_Thank God she’s smart enough to know the difference between real-life and porn._

“Thanks for the visual Little Bug,” he says, chuckling, followed by:

“We’ll leave that open then; you can decide whenever it might happen if you like it or not. Anything else?”

“No scat, no waterworks, pet play, no pony play, baby play, needle-play, gunplay, knife play, and no electrical play.”

_Good girl, doing her research._

“You’ve done your research, Little Bug; I’m impressed. I do have a few things I need to check. How do you feel about biting?”

“I… like that, just don’t bite my tits or my cunt.”

He’s glad she likes to be bitten because it’s one of his favorite things to do. He had just been careful with her because he didn’t know if she was into it. He can live with not biting her tits or cunt, there’s more than enough places he can sink his teeth into, and boy does he want to.

“Breathplay?”

Maybe... I’d love to feel your big hands around my throat, but no bags over my head or other ways of choking me out, it doesn’t do anything for me.”

_She has a handkink for sure._

“We’ll just have to try it out sometime then, so like sex with girls, it’s more of a _soft line._ It’s not a complete no and not a complete yes.”

“Yeah.”

“How about chastity belts?”

“Uhm… that’s a hard line; I find the idea of them super gross.”

“Music you’d like to use in our sessions?”

“Wardruna.”

“I never heard of them, but I guess you can put it on in a bit in our play session,” he says, licking his lips, moving on to summing up the dos.

“So, for the dos, we have: Spanking, caning, whipping, flogging, bondage, also Shibari, suspension, impact play, sensation play, rough sex, sensory deprivation and wax play, orgasm control, and of course orgasm denial. You okay with those?”

“Yes.”

“Now we need a safe word so that you can say it if it’s all too much or if you are uncomfortable with something. How does “Poughkeepsie” sound?

“I can remember that, I think.”

“I have one more thing. I’d like you to call me Sam when we’re in private and Sir when we’re in public.”

_Because I love it when she says my name. When she screams it as she comes._

“Now for the most important part. Dean did tell you about my lifestyle, right?”

“Yes… he did.”

“Good. Because to me, it’s not just fun and games, it’s a serious commitment, which means that you will be my submissive 24/7, and I will be in control of you and everything you do 24/7. That also means wearing a collar in private or the choker I gave you when we’re in vanilla spaces to signify that you are bound to me. I control where you go, what you do, what you eat and drink and who you meet, and even who you fuck, when you masturbate and when you come. Which also means no more sneaking around and fucking Dean behind my back. I know he gave you a phone. Bring it to me. Also, bring me your phone as well.”

He watches her get up off her knees, fetching Dean’s phone and her own, returning to the couch where he’s sitting and reluctantly handing him both of her phones. She gets back on her knees between his legs.

“Now, before we make this official, I want to make sure this is really what you want. It may all sound harsh and scary giving up control like that. Still, I want you to know that I will also always protect you, take care of you, love you unconditionally, and never, ever break your trust, put you in harm’s way deliberately, or cross the boundaries you set. You are still in control of what happens to your body, and if you don’t want something to happen or anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, you can always add it to the no-list we just made or if you like something to the do-list. Do you understand Little Bug?”

“I understand.”

“Do you consent?”

“I consent.”

Right after that, he stops recording on his phone and sends the audio file to Dean and John. They need to know her do’s and don’ts if she will join them at the family dinner. John now has his answer for the idea he had by suspending her like a fallen angel in the entrance hall. Since she has Shibari and suspension as do’s, it’ll be a pleasant surprise for her when she hears she’s going to get suspended.

He picks up the phone Dean gave her and breaks it in two right in front of her. The sad whimper that escapes from her lips and the face she makes make her look unbearably cute.

Sam chuckles at her reaction and says: “Don’t worry, Little Bug, you can still fuck him, just not whenever you two feel like it. I know you love him too.”

“You… _know?”_

“Of course. How can you not? Dean was your first, and he made your first time unforgettable.”

“He… he…told you?”

“Not in so many words, but I know Dean.”

_I know they’re in love because I’ve seen it._

The night she was released from the hospital when everybody had gone home, and they had their threesome, Dean wasn’t _fucking_ her. He was _making love_ to her. He knows when Dean’s fucking a girl, he’s seen it enough times, and this was not _that._

“And you don’t mind?”

He shakes his head. “No. I love my brother. I love you. You love me, you love him, he loves you, but he hasn’t admitted it to himself yet, but he will. When love is real, it finds a way.”

“Like with us.”

“Yeah, just like with us.”

She’s blushing, and he can see in her eyes that she’s surprised at the fact that he told her Dean loves her. But he knows Dean. And the truth is that ever since the accident, he hasn’t slept with any other women. Only her. And even before that, he tried fucking other women, but they’re not _her._ Dean doesn’t do _love_ things, but Eve has turned his world upside down. How could she not? She turned his world upside down too. With the profound bond they share, they’re practically inseparable, and it isn’t easy trying to find a woman they can both love and that loves them back equally. But Eve checks all of their boxes, and she isn’t afraid of loving both of them, of sharing them, or of being shared by them. They’ll need to make arrangements if the three of them are going to be in a relationship, but until Dean finally realizes he’s in love with her, there is no need to think about it. They’ll cross that bridge when they come to it.

Sam picks up her phone next and asks her for her passcode, entering it into her phone when she tells him. He goes to the play store and installs the spy app he wants to use, laying her phone aside once it’s done installing.

“I’ve installed a spy app on your phone, meaning I can see whatever you do on your phone. I’ll do the same to your laptop and PC.”

When she laughs, he doesn’t quite get what’s so funny about installing a spy-app.

“What?”

“Oh, I just realize the irony of this entire situation.”

“Meaning?”

“I just came from a therapy session, where the therapist told me to take back control of my life, and here I am giving it all to you, without a second thought.”

“Yeah, but the difference is, with the therapy session, you needed to take control back from your _fear._ In this relationship with me, you’re giving me control because you _want to._ ”

_You love me, you trust me with your life, and you do so freely. Not out of fear._

“On that note, Little Bug, as your first task, there is something I want you to do for me every day. I want you to make yourself come once a day, every day, and send me proof that you have. You’re free to choose what toys you use and how you masturbate.”

He can see her making plans, and he knows she’s probably thinking about making videos of herself getting off and sending those to him. He doesn’t mind; he loves seeing her get herself off.

“Right. I’m going to get dressed in something more appropriate. Why don’t you put on the play music you mentioned so that we can get into the right headspace.”

As he’s getting dressed in the changing room, taking off his clothes and shoes, slipping into his leather pants, he can hear the music she chose. He recognizes it from that TV show she had been watching for a few years now. Vikings or something. She and Joyce were always joking about watching it for the historical value,’ but that just meant hot Viking men. The music was very tribal, almost entrancing, and it did fit the mood quite well.

He emerges from the dressing room, and she’s already kneeling on the floor underneath the winch. He lowers it to the appropriate height. and he notices she doesn’t even react or look. He walks around her, and he can see she has her eyes closed, completely immersed in the music. She only opens her eyes when he cups her face.

Sam clicks her cuffs together with a carabiner and lifts her arms above her head. He attaches her to the winch hook. Sam’s eyes meet hers; a hand rests on her stomach, his fingers splay, moving around her until his body pressed against her back. His hands caress her body, cupping her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers, gently pulling them, softly pinching them, as to not hurt her.

_You’re exquisite, Little Bug._

He gathers her hair together, tying it together in a messy bun atop her head so that it won’t get in the way of their play session. He then lets his fingertips run over her back and the skin of her ass, alternating between his fingertips and his fingernails. He grins mischievously and slaps her ass with the flats of both of his hands, making her yelp out in surprise.

He goes to the appliance room and fills the bowl with ice from the freezer compartment, adding an ice dildo to the bowl, which he wraps in a condom first. He pulls up a small side table behind her, where he deposits the bowl, lights a candle, and then takes a blindfold off one of the leather panels. He ties it around her head to deprive her of her sight.

With that out of the way, he sets up his phone to film their play session and hits record.

He takes an ice cube in his hand and slowly drags it over her tits and nipples, replacing the cube with his warm mouth, his tongue flicking over her nipples, sucking on them, warming them up again.

“Hmmm…”

He slowly drags it down her stomach, lower and lower, until he’s sliding it between the folds of her cunt, and gently rubbing it over her clit. She’s squirming, wriggling, trying to avoid the ice cube and his hand. To punish her, he smacks her on her ass with the flat of his hand. _Hard._

“Ah! Motherfucker!”

He grins at her potty mouth and smacks her ass again, a bit harder than the first time.

“What’d you do that for?” she whines.

“Language, Little Bug. Now be a good girl and stop squirming.”

He tries again, dragging the cube down to her cunt once more, and she squirms once more. This time he smacks her ass because he’s annoyed with her.

“FUCK!”

He rolls his eyes and smacks her rear again.

“Last warning.”

He can see she’s getting frustrated, and this time when she wriggles due to him dragging the ice cube down again, he decides it’s time for some drastic measures.

“Fine. have it your way.”

_If you’re going to be childish about it, then I’ll just have to tie your legs down so you can’t wriggle._

He grabs two ropes from the rope panel and ties one of them to the ring on her ankle cuff, pulling the rope through a ring in the floor and ties down her left leg. He does the same to her right leg, leaving her immobilized and her cunt spread nice and open, _accessible_ for him to play with.

He chooses a new ice cube and drags it down gradually again, until it’s on her cunt, teasing her clit, rubbing it over her labia, near her entrance, and then back up to her clit again. He can feel her trying to squirm, but she can’t. Instead, she whimpers. He’s enjoying this.

_Time for a little treat, Little Bug._

He kneels in front of her, wraps his arms around her thighs, his warm mouth replacing the ice cube, his tongue playing with her clit, warming up her cunt. He knows she’s close.

“Fuck…fuck… _please…”_

“Not yet, Little Bug.”

He stops before she can climax. This time, he uses the ice cube on her tits again and then drizzles the candle’s hot wax over them, making her gasp. He moves to her back, rubbing the ice over her ass, which is still red from his hands, and gives it the same treatment as her tits. He can hear her swallowing her words, and it makes him chuckle.

_She doesn’t want me to smack her ass again. I bet she’s calling me all sorts of names in her head, knowing her._

“Good girl.”

This time he grabs the ice dildo from the bowl, which is wrapped in the condom, so it doesn’t leak too much, and he slides it down again, noticing how she’s desperately trying to remain silent. He teases her cunt with it and then uses his mouth again, building up her orgasm a second time, stopping as soon as she mewls.

_Sounds get you nothing._

“Please... please Sam, can I come please?”

“Show me you that you deserve it.”

He holds the dildo in between his hands, making sure it’s not too cold, and then places it at her entrance, pushing it inside of her slowly, fucking her with it. He can see her clenching her jaw, swallowing every single sound that is trying to escape from her mouth.

_She knows I won’t let her come if she makes a sound. Good girl._

As he is pleasuring her with the dick made of ice, his mouth attaches itself to her clit, and as soon as that happens, she comes instantly, _silently,_ her body quivering, her clit twitching under his tongue.

“Good girl.”

He stands up, presses his body against hers, wrapping his arms around her, letting her rest for a bit. He lets go of her, resuming play, approaching the panel with the floggers, whips, crops, and canes. He chooses two floggers, one softer one and one harder one, and then takes his favorite rattan cane with him too, the one she had been holding earlier.

He gently drags the strips of leather over her ass. And then hits her with it. She doesn’t make a sound. He uses the soft flogger on her tits and upper torso, still hitting her pretty hard, and uses the harder one on her back and ass, alternating between hard and soft strokes. He isn’t very gentle with her, hitting her at full strength, marks starting to form all over the places he’s hitting, but so far, she hasn’t screamed or said “Poughkeepsie.”

_My God, she can take a beating._

He stops, giving her and himself a little break and he can see her visibly relax. Time to see how she handles the cane. He hits her with it hard, and she yelps out loud as it makes contact with her ass. He can see her clenching her fists, and with the second hit, she barely makes a sound. He alternates between the flogger and the cane, and bruises are starting to form on her ass. She hasn’t said the safe word yet, so he stops, just to check if she’s still alright.

“Eve? You okay?”

Nothing. He’s worried, so he takes off the blindfold and looks into her eyes. She’s there, but she isn’t. She’s somewhere far away.

“You’re as high as a kite, aren’t you, Little Bug?”

He walks to his phone and turns off the recording, and slides it into his pocket.

Supporting her body, Sam releases her from the winch hook, picking her up and carrying her to the bed. Resting against the headboard, Sam pulls her naked body against him, kissing her, caressing her, speaking to her.

“Eve?”

“Eve? It’s time to come back now.”

He can feel her body stir against him.

“Little Bug, it’s time to come back now.”

She looks at him, actually seeing him for the first time since she spaced out.

“Hmmm?”

“Hey Little Bug, welcome back.”

“Hmmm…”

“Where were you, Little Bug?”

“Floating.”

“I noticed.”

He pulls her up against him and drapes a fuzzy fleece blanket over her naked body to keep her warm, allowing her to come down slowly from her high. Lying there with him for what seems like hours, not moving—just _being._ He had heard of subs going into what Dom’s call subspace; he just never experienced it with anyone before, until now.

She moves, rolling off the bed, shuffling towards the bathroom. He takes the opportunity to send the video to Dean and John, so they can see how much of a beating she took from him because it was impressive. He wasn’t gentle at all because he needed to know how much she could handle. He wasn’t disappointed.

She comes out of the bathroom and checks herself out in the full-length mirror in the play-area, clearly admiring his handiwork.

“You took quite a beating, Little Bug,” he says, followed by a chuckle.

“I did?”

He nods. “Now come here so that I can take care of you.”

“Yes, Sam,” she says, walking towards him and standing in between his legs, allowing him to rub Arnica balm on her body. Once he’s finished, he pulls her onto the bed, allowing her to fall asleep in his arms for a bit, letting her rest.


	16. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a confession from an unexpected source. Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please don't copy or edit and post my stories to this or any other site.

His phone buzzes, and it’s a message from Sam. He opens it, and there’s an audio file attached. Curious as to what’s on it, he presses play.

“Now tell me what you _don’t_ want.”

He can hear Sam saying, followed by _her_ voice, telling him _exactly_ what she doesn’t want. His _Artoo_. He shakes his head, getting rid of the thought. No. His _Kitten._ He pauses the recording, getting up and pouring himself a glass of whisky. He was going to need that if he was going to listen to this. He already knows most of it because he’s been fucking her since she turned 17. When you’ve been with someone… No. When you’ve _fucked_ someone for so long, you kind of learn the things they like. Also, they watched his porn together, which was her suggestion, because she was a curious girl. When this chick on one of his pornos was getting railed by these two guys, and as the woman was spit-roasted, Eiffel towered and facefucked until cum came out of her nose, she looked at him and said:

“Please don’t ever do that to me.”

He didn’t even _want_ to do that to her. They mention threesomes, and he loves how his name is the first one to tumble from her lips. There’s a certainty to it that if Sam shares her with anyone, then it should be him. And they already _have_ shared her the night after she came home from the hospital.

“Yeah, I’ve watched girl-on-girl porn with Dean, and all these women have these huge ass acrylic nails they shove into this other girl’s pussy, and it just looks painful. I don’t want those anywhere near mine. No, thank you.”

_I guess the cat’s out of the bag that we watch porn together._

He can’t help but chuckle, taking another sip of his whisky. He likes how naïve Sam is when it comes to Eve. Not only is she open to sex with girls, she fucking loves to eat pussy. He’s even pretty sure he knows a girl who attends the family dinner every year that would be her type since Eve has a thing for redheads. His friend Charlie Bradbury. Fem Dom and lover of pretty and adorable girls like Eve. He’d love to see those two fucking.

_I wonder how many times Charlie would make her come…_

“…no more sneaking around and fucking Dean behind my back. I know he gave you a phone. Bring it to me.”

He snorts. They haven’t even been sneaking around behind his back. The last time he _fucked_ her was with the threesome. He hadn’t touched her after Sam claimed her, mainly because she had been in an accident and was in the hospital. Yeah, they did talk about it, joking around, but they didn’t do it. And he wasn’t just going to fuck a girl his brother _claimed_ as his own. That was the deal they made, and he wasn’t going to go back on his deal with Sam.

He gulps down the remaining whisky and makes himself comfortable on the couch, staring at the ceiling. He can feel himself drifting off to sleep, and he lets it happen. When he wakes again, he checks his phone to see what time it is. Sam sent him another message. He opens it, and this time there’s a video attached.

He retreats to his bedroom, casting the video to the TV there. It’s Sam. And _Eve_. She’s wearing the embroidered collar, ankle, and wrist restraints he and Sam picked out. He has her hanging from the winch hook, blindfolded and exquisitely gorgeous in her nakedness. He can feel his cock hardening, just by her doing nothing but standing there, tied up, with nowhere to escape to.

He watches his brother using an ice cube, playing with her tits first, pleasuring and warming her nipples with his mouth. She’s moaning softly, and he can’t help but feel aroused by the sound she makes. He frees his erection and fists it, slowly jerking himself off, watching her. She squirms to get away from the ice-cube Sam uses to rub her clit with, and he smacks her ass hard.

“Ah! Motherfucker!”

He smacks her ass again, harder than the first time, a big grin on his face.

“What’d you do that for?” she whines.

“Language, Little Bug. Now be a good girl and stop squirming.”

He licks his lips, fisting his cock a bit tighter, groaning at the feeling, picking up the pace a bit more. He’s enjoying his foul-mouthed little _Artoo_ being naughty like this.

She’s not complying with what Sam wants her to do, so he ties her legs down and open, and he has a perfect view of her tight little pussy spread open to perfection. God, what he wouldn’t give to sink his cock into her right now…

As Sam is teasing her pussy with the ice cube, kneeling in front of her, and playing with her clit with his mouth, he can see she’s close to coming, his climax building up as well, groaning softly, feeling his balls tighten.

“Fuck…fuck… _please…”_

“Not yet, Little Bug.”

He stops jerking himself off, postponing his release. Sam teases her some more, using the ice cubes and candle wax, and then he grabs an ice dildo from the bowl, and Dean instinctively takes himself in his hand again, masturbating while Sam teases her pussy with it, almost making her come a second time. Dean lets a whimper escape from his lips, stopping his orgasm as well.

“Please... please Sam, can I come please?”

“Show me you that you deserve it.”

_Yes, Artoo, show him you deserve it._

He fists his cock again, jerking off for the last time, watching as Sam fucks her with the ice dildo, seeing she’s close. He starts to moan, his mouth agape, eyes narrowed, feeling his climax building deep inside his balls, and as he sees her coming on his brother’s tongue, perfectly silent, Dean coming as well, stifling a groan, strings of cum shooting from his tip.

“Fuck… oh fuck… Artoo…”

He grabs a few tissues from the tissue holder on his nightstand, cleaning up his mess, watching the rest of the video. She’s taking the beating Sam is dishing out like a champ. He may not see her eyes, but he can see she loves every second of it. At one point, he can see she just stops moving as Sam hits her, not reacting to his voice, and for a second, he’s afraid she passed out. Sam is thinking the same thing, and he calls her name. He takes off the blindfold, and Dean can see she’s conscious, but she’s _somewhere else._

“You’re as high as a kite, aren’t you, Little Bug?” he hears Sam say, walking towards the camera and turning it off.

Fuck. He can’t stop thinking about her. He called her _Artoo_ again. Which he made himself promise not to do. He doesn’t do this. He doesn’t do _feelings_. He doesn’t do love. He doesn’t fall in love. It’s not for him. 

_Fuck you, Sam, for doing this to me, for sending me that audio and video._

He needs to reset. He needs to do something else, forget about her entirely. He makes his way downstairs to a local bar not far from there, where he spends his night drinking and forgetting. At one point, he’s flirting with two gorgeous blonde-haired twins, and he invites them back to his place because he could never say no to sex with twins. He doesn’t know their names, and he doesn’t care. It’s hot, the three of them fucking, sucking, and licking each other. At one point, one of them is sitting on his face, his mouth full of her cunt, the other one is bouncing on his cock. It feels fantastic, and then he hears them moaning, and his mind just fucks him over, and he starts to hear _her_ moaning. And then he remembers her grinding down on his face and the taste of _her_ pussy, and he’s done. He roughly shoves the blonde sitting on his face off of him, making her fall off the bed.

“What the fuck, Dude!”

“Get the fuck out of here, both of you.”

The other girl is off the bed within seconds as well, helping her sister up.

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

“None of your fucking business, just get the fuck out. NOW. Or I’ll _throw_ you both out.”

“Fucking loser!” he hears one of them shout at him as they slam the front door closed behind them.

He doesn’t even bother getting dressed, walking to the liquor cabinet, and pouring himself another whisky. He swallows it in one go, washing away the taste of that chick’s cunt, and refills his glass.

She’s everywhere. _Eve._ He fucked her on every surface of his apartment. He looks at the fridge, and he remembers fucking her up against it, her hand buried in his hair, the other one on his back, digging her nails into his flesh. He remembers fucking her in the hall doorway, wearing those cute little R2-D2 socks, with her perky tits and hair twisted into those Leia buns, moaning into his mouth, screaming his name as she came, her perfectly tight pussy milking his cock for all it’s worth. The couch, the bed, the floor, save for the shower, he’s fucked her everywhere. Even in the backseat of the Impala. He always prided himself on not fucking the same chick more than once, but with _her,_ he just couldn’t help himself. The first time he fucked her, Dean knew he was lost, and when she kept coming back for more, he was more than happy to give it to her, _needing_ to feel her tight pussy around him. The thought of never being able to touch her again whenever he wants to drives him _crazy._

It’s not just the sex. He can hear her giggle at his lame dad jokes. He can _see_ them together on the bed, geeking out to Star Wars, eating pizza together, watching his favorite horror flick, “All Saint’s Day,” quoting Hatchet Man and burying her face in the crook of his neck when the people got sliced and diced. He wants her more than he has ever wanted anyone in his life before. His _Artoo._

He growls in anger, hurling his glass against the wall, shattering it into a million pieces. He just allows rage to take over, and he starts throwing, pulling, kicking stuff around, hurling things through the air. When he’s done, he stands there, naked and panting, grabbing the bottle of whisky, and collapsing on the couch, drinking until he passes out. He wakes up, his mouth dry, rubbing his eyes, looking around at the mess his apartment is. He checks his phone, and he slept well into the early afternoon. He looks down at his naked body, and he can still see the condom he was wearing last night hanging loosely from his dick.

“Fuck.”

He pulls it off and drops it on the floor. He must fix this. He needs to go to her and tell her, and if it means he needs to fight his brother for her, he will. He _needs_ her in his life; he wants her. _All_ of her. A threesome occasionally is not going to cut it. He showers, cleaning himself thoroughly and gets dressed. He heads out of the door and drives to the penthouse.

He’s in front of their door. He’s nervous as hell, scared to death she’ll reject him. He’s thinking about just walking away, but it’s not an option. He can’t go on like this.

“Come on, Dean, don’t be a little bitch. You can do this,” he mutters under his breath, and he finally able to muster up enough courage to ring the doorbell of the penthouse.

The door opens, and Eve’s standing there, looking as gorgeous as ever, wearing a bathrobe and the pretty collar with her name embroidered on it.

_I wonder if she’s naked under there. Come on, Dean. Stop it, Dude._

“Hey, Dean, what are you doing here?”

“Oh, I was uh… just in the neighborhood, and I thought I’d stop by.”

She invites him in, and he can see in her eyes that she’s not buying the bullshit he’s trying to sell her.

They make their way to the lounge area, and he sits on the couch. She offers him a drink, but he declines politely, still hungover from last night. He pats the sofa next to him, letting her know he wants her to sit next to him. She does, and he can visibly see her wince as she sits.

“Your butt must be sore.”

“How did you…?”

“Sam sent me a video of your first play session yesterday.”

“Oh… that’s hot. Did you like it?”

“Oh yeah. I liked it a lot, _Artoo._ ”

_I jerked off to it. Focus Dean. You’re here for a reason._

She looks surprised when he calls her that. “You haven’t called me that since…”

“…since the time you wore those cute little R2-D2 socks, with the Leia hair. I know. We need to talk, _Artoo.”_

She nods. She’s waiting for him to tell her what’s on his mind.

“I… well…” he clenches his jaw, annoyed that he can’t find the words.

“Why are you calling me Artoo again all of a sudden and not Kitten like you used to?”

She asks him, obviously trying to help him along, which makes him wonder if she knows.

“I…well…that day with you was very special to me. It wasn’t just sex; it felt like more to me. But I…pushed it away. I pushed what I felt for you away and pretended it wasn’t there. I fucked every woman I could get my hands on just to forget about that day. I don’t do love. I don’t do relationships. I called you Kitten because I call all the women I fuck Kitten. It was my way of keeping you at a distance. Of pretending there was nothing there, just pure fucking, because we do that so well together.”

“So, what changed?”

“The accident. Ever since then, after almost losing you, I haven’t been able to think of anyone else but you. I’ve tried fucking the feelings away with random chicks as I’ve done before, but I just can’t find myself able to do it. I was fucking twins yesterday, and you know how much I love twins, and I kicked them out of my place because all I could think about was how much I wanted to be in bed with you, to have you in my life. You’re under my skin; Eve, you’re in my very _soul.”_

He can see she blushes at his words, a hint of jealousy in her eyes at the mention of the twins.

“And then Sam sent me the audio of the Dom/Sub rules, and hearing him say that we could no longer fuck whenever we felt like it… I swear to God _Artoo,_ something in me just _snapped._ Watching him make you come like that in the video, that didn’t help either, knowing that I’d be lucky to touch you once a month if Sam lets me. So, I got drunk, picked up those twins, tried fucking them, failed miserably, kicked them out, trashed my apartment, drank myself into a stupor, and passed out drunk on the couch.”

_Here goes._

“I am here to fight for you because I am not willing to lose you. Because I _need_ you in my life. Because _I love you.”_

“I know.”

He clenches his jaw. “Dammit, _Artoo,_ I’m not joking.”

She straddles his lap, looks into his eyes, and flicks her tongue over his lips, slowly, just the way he likes it, and says:

_“I know.”_

He can’t help but feel puzzled at her response. She rolls her eyes at his confusion.

“Sam told me. He told me you loved me, that you weren’t ready to admit it yourself yet, but that you would. And he knows I love you too. He told me that when love is real, it finds a way, looks to me like it just has.”

“You love me?”

“Of course, Dean, how could I not? I loved you from the moment you said you were going to spank me for calling your music _old people music,_ the very first time you came around to our house.”

“Oh yeah, I remember that,” he says, chuckling at the memory. “You asked me if it was a promise.”

“You were my first _everything._ My first kiss, my first sexual experience. You mean the world to me, Dean.”

His heart feels like it’s going to burst out of his chest, hearing her say she loves him too. He cups her face, and she leans into his hand, nuzzling his palm. She kisses him softly, her tongue asking for permission to play with his, and he lets her, the interaction of their lips becoming more heated. He pulls away, groaning at the loss of her lips.

“We shouldn’t. We’re breaking the rules; I promised Sam, and I don’t want him to punish you. We should wait until he gets home.”

She lets out a little frustrated whine, but she nods in agreement and climbs off his lap. He looks at her, and she’s clearly up to something, a devious little grin appearing on her face.

“Would you like to help me film something?”

“What do you need to be filmed?”

“Well… Sam told me I am supposed to masturbate once a day and send him proof. I haven’t done it yet, and I was planning on a steamy shower session with my favorite dildo, and I wanted to film it for him, but then you knocked on my door, and I didn’t get the chance.”

“Hmm… is that so?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Aren’t we breaking the rules if I help you?”

“I don’t think so, since he said we weren’t allowed to fuck. He never said anything about you filming while I get off, and that’s not fucking is it?”

He must hand it to her; she’s not wrong. He bites his lip, shakes his head, an amused smirk appearing on his face. He looks at her and says:

“Lead the way, _Artoo,_ lead the way.”

Dean closes the lid of the toilet, sitting down on it, waiting for her to disrobe. When it drops in a puddle around her ankles, he can’t help but look at how battered and bruised she is, red streaks all over her torso, tits, and back, and bruises on her ass. Sam really did a number on her. Even if she liked it, it still looks painful to him. He’s never been a _sadist_ like his brother.

“Does it hurt?” he asks, nodding towards her body.

“Not really, it looks worse than it is. Well, apart from the ones on my butt, those are painful. You know, the ones left by the cane.”

He watches her pick up her purple dildo and heads towards the shower. She licks the suction cup and sticks it to the wall, at the perfect height for her. She removes the showerhead from its cradle, setting it to the massager setting, and switches it on, placing it on the soap tray, fiddling around with the thermostat tap to get the perfect temperature.

“Looks like you’ve done this a _lot.”_

“Oh Dean, that is an understatement. Ready?”

He nods, enters the passcode to her phone, which he knows by heart, and starts filming. She flips her long hair to her left side, out of the way, bending over slightly, arching her back, her hand between her thighs, slowly impaling herself on the purple dildo, whimpering and moaning as she slowly sinks back on it. Once it’s entirely inside of her, she braces the glass side panels and starts fucking herself with it. He moves in closer with the camera, not saying a word, and angles it slightly so that Sam can see what she’s doing. She nods at the showerhead, panting, then at Dean. He picks it up from the soap tray and aims it at her clit.

“Fuck yeah… right there… hmmm… oh God… oh fuck… I’m going to come…”

She bites her lip, and little mewls and whimpers escape from her lips as her orgasm crashes down on her. She rides it out and slaps the showerhead away, indicating she’s done, and pulls her sopping wet pussy off the dildo, letting out a satisfied giggle. Dean taps stop on the camera and hands it to her, watching her send the video to Sam, a wicked little smile forming on her lips.

“You okay?” she looks at him and then at his crotch, his erection visible.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine; let’s just go do something else, Artoo, that won’t get us into trouble. My God woman, that was incredibly _hot.”_

She proposes to watch The Mandalorian, so they head to the kitchen to grab some snacks and then to the bedroom where she quickly throws on some clothes, and they snuggle up to each other, feeding each other snacks and kissing.

They’re a few episodes in on their rewatch of season one when they hear Sam calling out her name.

“In the bedroom!”

He walks into the bedroom, raising his eyebrow questioningly at his older brother. Dean doesn’t know what to say, but Artoo does.

She tells him exactly what he told her, in great detail, not leaving anything out, even mentioning the twins, trashing his apartment, and passing out drunk.

“And then he told me he loved me, just like you said he would.”

“Took you long enough, Dean. However, we’re still going to have to discuss your punishment, Little Bug, since you broke the rules.”

“Well, _Sam,_ technically speaking, I didn’t break the rules. You said we weren’t allowed to fuck, which we didn’t. You never said anything about him not being allowed to be in the same room with me and assisting me without even touching me while I got myself off for _you.”_

“She does make a compelling case, doesn’t she, Sammy?”

Sam chuckles, licking his lips, thinking for a moment. “She does. You’d make a fantastic lawyer; you know that, right?”

“So, am I still getting punished?” she asks, her voice hopeful, as she gets on her knees on the bed, clasping her hands together in a silent sort of prayer.

“Fine. No, I won’t punish you. This time. But no more bending the rules, you hear?”

I promise _Meleth Nîn..._ ”

Dean’s arms snake around her, pulling her back between his legs, so her body is lying against him, her head resting against his chest.

“Rules we are going to have to adjust, so they fit the three of us now, Sammy, don’t you agree?” he asks, nibbling Eve’s earlobe, making her moan.

“I agree, _ner cyare,”_ she whispers, pecking Dean on the lips.

She looks into his eyes, seeing the love and admiration there, and he can’t help but melt. She learned to say “my love” in Mando’a because it’s their thing, just like she did for Sam in Elvish.

Sam takes off his shoes, jacket, and tie, climbs on the bed with them, and pulls down Eve’s booty shorts and panties in one swift movement. She lets out a little squeak of surprise and then giggles delightedly, biting her lip in anticipation.

“And how”—he says, licking a stripe from her entrance to her clit— “Do you suggest we adjust them, Dean?”

“Oh… hmmm… not fair, Sam,” she whines.

“I don’t know, why don’t we ask Artoo?” he says, pulling her sweater and shirt over her head, leaving her naked in between them, Dean’s hands fondling her breasts, playing with her nipples, his lips on her neck, kissing, licking, and biting her skin.

“Hmmm… well Dean could… ah…move in with us…hmmm… so good…because it’s easier to…hmmm… spend time together… _”_

“Agreed.” both men say in unison.

Sam flicks his tongue over her clit again, making her mewl, and then slips his fingers through her folds, wetting them with her slick and plunging them deep inside of Artoo’s pussy.

Dean can feel his erection pressing up against the small of her back, and the wriggling she does isn’t helping.

“I suggest you take one of the guestrooms as your own Dean.” Pumping his fingers in and out of her in a steady rhythm.

“Fuck!... that’s fine… oh shit… for the…ahh… outside world…but… can we…maybe… get… a bigger…hmmm… bed?”

Her hand shoots out, placing it over Sam’s hand, stopping him from finger banging her, allowing herself to speak properly. 

“I’d rather have you both in the master bedroom with me than in separate rooms; it would feel weird to me if we slept separately from each other.”

She lets go of his hand, and he resumes fingering her, his tongue playing with her clit. Dean can feel her starting to grind and mewl against Sammy’s fingers and tongue, and he knows she close to coming. He gently places his fingers under her chin tilting her head up towards him, kissing her deeply, swallowing her squeals and moans as she comes undone.

“Hmm… good girl.”

They both get off the bed, stripping off their clothes, standing there naked, Eve kneeling on the bed, looking at them hungrily.

_Fuck... she looks good in that collar, her tits all perky, her pussy dripping…_

“So… what kind of a bed would we like, Little Bug?”

“I don’t know. What do you think, Artoo?”

“Hmm… I was thinking maybe an Alaskan King?” She suggests, biting her lip.

“You did your research already, Little Bug?”

“Uh-huh. So, can we get one?”

Sam and Dean both look at each other, nodding in agreement, both speaking at the same time:

“An Alaskan King it is.”

She makes space so Dean can lie down, and he helps her straddle his lap in reverse cowgirl after he slips on a condom. Her hand holds his cock, guiding it to her entrance, lowering herself down on him, not wasting any time to let him bottom out inside of her. He adjusts his legs a little so that Sam also has enough space to pleasure her with fingers and kiss her.

She’s resting her hand on his knees, fucking him slowly, grinding her hips, and moaning. Sam has his fist buried in her hair, tilting her head upwards, and he’s looking her in her eyes while he’s probably rubbing that sensitive little nub of hers.

“Hmm... good girl, you like that, don’t you? You delicious little _polyandrist?_ You like fucking Dean’s cock, don’t you? Show me how much you like it, come for me, Little Bug, squirt for me, Baby, squirt all over Dean’s big cock for me. Good girl, that’s it, make me proud.” as he talks to her, he can see Sammy’s eyes never leaving hers once.

She picks up the pace, and Dean instinctively grabs her by the hips, starting to thrust up into her, turning her moans into strangled squeals and then into sobs. She gushes over his cock and lower abdomen, her pussy fluttering around him, dragging him over the edge with her, Dean groaning and whimpering, his hips stuttering as he comes.

“Holy shit, did you just squirt all over my cock Artoo?”

Sam chuckles. “Oh yeah, she did, like the good Little Bug she is.”

She climbs off his lap, flopping down on her stomach, Sam allowing her a brief respite to catch her breath.

“So, Dean… we need to discuss the rules surrounding our wifey. Do we have any?”

“The rules can pretty much stay the same, except for the one where I need your permission to fuck her. When it comes to her, I want to be equals; she’s as much yours as she is mine.”

“Agreed. Do you consent to have two Doms and partners, Little Bug?”

“I do. But no fucking other girls anymore, Dean.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Artoo.”

Dean moves back against the headboard, and she positions herself so her head is resting against his shoulder. He spreads his legs allowing Sam to drape her legs over Dean’s, keeping them open. He opens the nightstand drawer, removing the magic wand, and places it beside them on the bed. Sam lines himself up with her entrance, pushing himself inside of her, making her mewl with pleasure.

“Fuck Sam, it feels so good…hmmm…”

Sam fucks her hard, and Dean places his hand around her throat to keep her in her place. Much to his surprise, she puts her thumbs in the crook of her knees, lifting her knees and legs in the air even higher, and he can see Sam fucking her at a different angle. She’s panting, the sounds coming from her almost inhuman.

Sam nods at Dean and then at the wand, and he picks it up with his free hand, switching it on, placing it on her clit. It only takes a few seconds, and he feels her body stiffen; Sam pulls out of her, Dean watching in amazement as she squirts all over Sam’s thighs and cock.

“Holy shit Artoo, that’s fucking awesome.”

“She’s not done yet, Dean,” Sam says, slipping back inside of her, fucking her at the same frantic pace.

“Sam, please…. hmm… please… I can’t…”

He grunts and growls, and nods at her, silently telling her that she can, and she will. As he pulls out, he grabs Dean’s hand and places it over Eve’s pussy, so he can feel the wave of her release hitting his hand. Not one time, but twice, Eve sobbing and screaming uncontrollably as she does. Sam pushes into her again, nodding towards the wand again.

“One more time, Little Bug, come for me one more time.”

“I… can’t… please… Sam… I… can’t…”

Dean places the wand on her clit again, and she lets go of her knees, one hand burying itself in Dean’s hair, the other one clawing at the sheets, as her last orgasm washes over her, screaming Sam’s name as she comes, Sam tumbling over the edge with her as he climaxes too.

He pulls out of her and rolls on his back beside them, taking some time to catch his breath.

“She a good girl, isn’t she, Dean?”

“Dude. Holy shit. She is.”

She’s lying in his arms, giggling as he and Sam praise her. He can feel his cock getting hard again, and he isn’t the only one who notices because Artoo looks up at him in surprise and a hint of arousal in her eyes.

_Oh, she wants the D… again…horny little Artoo._

“So, Sammy… you care to teach me how to make her squirt? Because I’m dying to try it out.”

Sam pulls her up by the ring of her collar, looks at her, and asks:

“Do you think you can handle more, Little Bug? You don’t have to if you’re tired. You remember our safeword, right?”

“Yeah, it’s Poughkeepsie. I don’t want to stop yet, Sam.”

“Good girl. Come here, let’s get you ready for Dean’s _how to make his Artoo squirt_ lesson.”

She giggles against Sam’s lips, and he smacks her ass. Sam leans back against the headboard, helping Eve lie her body on top of his, spreading his legs and draping her legs over his. His fingers slide between her folds, slicking them up, rubbing her clit with them. Dean can see her body tense up just a little bit, and her toes curl at the friction, a moan escaping from her lips. By the looks of it, he’s not going to have to fuck her long to get her to come.

He nods to Dean, signaling she’s ready. Dean slips on a condom, positions himself between her legs, placing the tip of his cock at her entrance, pushing into her slowly, until he’s balls deep inside of her.

He didn’t feel like fucking her without a condom yet. He’s not ready to be a dad, and even if she is on the pill, accidents do happen. He just felt like if it happens, they should discuss who gets to knock her up first. Better safe than sorry.

He places his thumbs in the crooks of her knees, moving her legs around a bit, gently thrusting into her, clearly testing how deep he can go with her legs in different positions.

“What channel are you trying to get? Do I look like a satellite dish to you?”

_I feel like a fucking amateur. I never had any problems before, so why is this so fucking awkward?_

He can hear a hint of annoyance in her voice, and she looks up at Sam, who chuckles and nods, positioning Eve’s legs at the angle needed.

“Hold her legs exactly like this and fuck her. And when I say fuck her, I mean _fuck her._ Remember Olivia?”

“Dude, Of course, I remember her.” he guffaws, a disgusted smirk on his face.

_I hate that bitch._

“Fuck Eve like that.”

He’s serious. He’s dead serious. He remembers how hard he fucked Olivia, and he’s a bit reluctant to do that to his Artoo. He’s not like Sammy in that aspect. Yes, he can be rough and overbearing, but he prefers taking his time, fucking them slowly, savoring them.

He looks at Sam, And Sam’s eyes and body language tell him that if he wants her to squirt, he’s going to have to step up to the plate.

Sam slides his hand up her body and round her neck so that he can keep her in her place and Dean starts pounding into her at the exact angle his younger brother told him to.

“Hmmm…just… like… that…” her words coming out with little gasps in between them.

She arches her back, and Sam slides his free hand down, rubbing her clit.

“Oh… fuck yeah… hmmm… don’t…stop… please…don’t… fucking…stop… I’m close…”

_Hmmm… she fucking likes being railed like this… It’s hot._

Her toes curl, her entire body tenses up, and Sam signals him it’s time to pull out.

He does, and she squirts all over him, swearing like a sailor. Before he even lets her finish, he slams his cock back into her. Eve gushes over his dick a few more times, Dean pounding into her in a relentless assault, making her squirt, two, three, and even a fourth time, until he is satisfied enough to let her come a fifth time normally. He can feel her pussy fluttering around his cock, her body quivering and shuddering, strangled breaths escaping from her mouth, her face and chest flushed.

_Fuck she’s so fucking gorgeous…_

He can feel his balls tighten, and it doesn’t take him long to climax after her. He pulls out of her, a satisfied look on his face, leaning back and trying to catch his breath.

“That…is one… hell of a workout Sammy… hoo… maybe I should cut back on the burgers and fries…”

_Holy shit, no wonder he wanted her to work out. Those two are fucking athletes between the sheets._

“Nobody said making our wifey squirt was going to be easy.”

Sam nibbles on her earlobe, pulling her up a bit, so his erection springs free, and she gently takes his cock in her fist, guiding it to her entrance, allowing him to push up into her again, fucking her slowly this time. Dean can see she’s a bit sore, but he’s equally amazed she’s up for another round given the pounding they both gave her.

He reaches out to rub her clit, but she winces at the contact, so he stops and then just leans in to capture her clit with his mouth, teasing her nub with his tongue, while Sam fucks up into her.

It doesn’t take them both long to come, and after the three of them just lay there, Eve sandwiched between the two of them, their bodies intertwined, sleep overtaking them.


	17. Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean and Eve make Arrangements. (This is Sam's point of view of the threesome)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please do not copy my work to this or any other site.

He woke up at the crack of dawn, an hour before his alarm would usually go off, her side of the bed empty. Eve had neatly placed her collar on the nightstand. He frowned, not sure where she would go this early since he was usually the one that had to wake her up to go on their morning runs. He stretches as he gets out of bed, slipping on a pair of boxers and sweatpants, making a small tour of the penthouse, checking different rooms, all empty, Eve nowhere to be found.

_Where could she have gone? And why isn’t she wearing her collar?_

A slight splashing sound coming from the pool catches his attention, so he ventures outside and finds her swimming underwater in full mermaid attire. He follows her, quite impressed by her breath control and lung capacity since she’s staying under quite long. So that’s why she took it off. When she finally emerges to take a breath, he lets her know he’s there.

“Morning, Little Bug. You’re up early.”

“I’m always up this early _Meleth Nîn…”_

_This girl and her Elvish, I’m not surprised she’d call me “My Love,” like that. It is our thing, after all._

_“…_ you just never notice because when I finish swimming, I crawl back into bed with you,” she says, as she hoists herself out of the water and graciously flops down on her back, on the pool deck.

He lies down next to her, on his side, and she props herself up on her elbows, leaning into him, pecking him on the lips. He smiles as she kisses him.

“Don’t try to distract me, Little Bug. Since when? You’re never this active in the mornings.”

“Well,”—she says, matter-of-factly— “ever since I started therapy. Mister Novak said I should find something to do that helps me clear my mind, and this does exactly that, so I ordered this tail, and I’ve been swimming every morning since then.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Well, I…didn’t want to disappoint you, knowing how much you like me joining you on your runs, so I’ve been doing double workouts.”

“Really?”

“Don’t look at me like that. This is great cardio, plus a good workout for your core muscles, thighs, and glutes. Plus, I get to look pretty too, instead of messy and sweaty.”

“You know what else makes you look pretty, messy, and sweaty?”

“Sex with you?” she asks, grinning, and adds: “That makes it a triple workout then!”

She leans in, nibbling on his lower lip, kissing him, her tongue playing with his, teasing, dancing, deepening the kiss. He buries his hand in her hair, fisting it, and pulls her head back, nibbling at her jaw, biting her neck, making her moan his name. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see one of the pool’s return jets, and an idea forms in his head.

“Let’s get you naked Little Bug.”

He helps her wiggle out of the tail, and she unties her bikini top and bottoms, Sam dropping his boxers and sweatpants. She slides back into the water, naked, Sam joining her in the water as well. He swims towards the edge of the pool where the jet is, captures her between the pool wall and his body, her back turned towards him. He presses his body against her, rubbing his cock between her thighs, biting her neck, silently telling her what he wants. She rests one hand on the edge of the pool, and with the other, she guides his cock to her entrance, arching her back, slowly helping him push into her. Once he bottoms out inside of her, he wraps one arm around her neck, the other on her stomach, his fingers splayed, holding her against him. He starts fucking up into her slowly, and without warning, he slides her sideways, so her clit ends up right in the return jet’s spray.

“Sam?!? What are you….? Oooooh…FUCK.”

He can’t help but chuckle at her reaction. He nibbles on her earlobe as he picks up the pace, fucking her harder; her one hand moves up and fists his hair, and the other one leans on the edge of the pool, holding her steady. Arching her back, even more, he pushes her forward, so her clit is right on top of the spray, and she moans his name as she comes, shuddering, trembling, squealing, and mewling, her pussy fluttering around his cock. He pounds her harder, burying his face in the crook of her neck, growling against her skin, as he comes deep inside of her. She turns around, wrapping herself around him, flicking her tongue over his lips.

“Hmmm… _Meleth Nîn,_ that was amazing. you made me come so hard…”

“I know,” he says, kissing her hungrily. “How about we go for our morning run, and I fuck you in the shower after?”

“Hmm… yes, please.”

He spent the day going from meeting to meeting, drafting papers, making phone calls, drafting up some more documents, and then back to phone calls again. Being an attorney wasn’t as fancy as in the movies, where the person would always be inside a courtroom defending someone, giving flowery speeches to the jury. Half of the time, you were lucky enough _not_ to see the inside of one because it was better to avoid the courtroom if it was possible. If you could settle before it ever even went to court, that was one of the best outcomes. Their family law firm mainly focused on representing corporate and medical fields. Still, they had the best of the best working for them in every possible field, and Sam’s mostly spent his time working as a divorce lawyer for wealthy and influential clients, with a bit of family law on the side.

What also added to their success was that John had bought gentlemen’s clubs not only in the States but all over the world. In Amsterdam, Berlin, Paris, Rome, London, Shanghai, Tokyo, Sydney, Singapore, and even in Dubai, both John and Dean referred to them as the finest _fuck palaces_ on earth. Besides being that, all of them were a front for laundering money from his _other_ business, which he told them about when they both passed the bar so that if anything went sideways, they’d know what to do. Sam had spent months giving them weapons training and even taught them how to dispose of bodies discreetly. He didn’t _like_ what John did, but he understood that it was the only way he could give them a better life. And he did because both he and Dean wanted for nothing.

Still, he did have his doubts about his father and what he was willing to do to get what he wanted, or what he wanted for Dean and him. When the accident happened, Sam just couldn’t shake the feeling that somehow John was involved, and given his line of work, it wasn’t a far stretch. It just struck him as odd that Jack died in a car accident, and then three years later, Joyce and Tucker _also_ lost their lives in the same manner.

It turns out he was _very_ wrong. He had expected a lot of things, but not _that._ Because the night after the accident, when he, Dean, and John came back from the hospital restaurant, Dick Roman was sitting at her bedside talking to her while she was unconscious, and he heard him tell her that she was never supposed to be in the car, that she was supposed to be in the car with Dean and him. He would have killed Dick right then and there if John and Dean hadn’t stopped him, Dean taking him for a walk, leaving his father to talk to Dick. Dean told him what they knew, which also included Joyce rekindling her affair with the mob boss while still being married to Sam, and most important of all, Eve was not an Abernathy, but a _Roman._

After his lunch break, he checks his schedule, seeing he has a meeting with his father, so he makes his way back up to the fifteenth floor again, taking a seat in the waiting area in front of John’s office.

“Samuel, please come in.”

“Thanks, you wanted to see me?”

“I do. It’s nothing super important; I just wanted to check how you and your girl are doing. I’m assuming the therapy with Jimmy went well?”

“Yeah, she had her last session this week; she even drove her car again for the first time.”

“And you rewarded her by beating the crap out of her,” he says, grinning from ear to ear.

“And she loved every minute of it.”

“Oh yeah, that was pretty obvious. Though I do have to caution you, she’s not the type to say the safeword easily, or at all, so it’s up to you to keep a close eye on her and stop before you hurt her.”

“I will. Don’t worry about it.”

“Good. As for the family dinner, I have already planned for the best rigger and Shibari artist to join us, and I may have some contacts with Victoria’s Secret. They’re sending me their best pair of angel wings. You tell her yet?”

“Nope, I’ve decided it’s going to be her birthday surprise, and I’m pretty sure she’s going to love it.”

“Oh right, she’s a Halloween baby.”

“Yeah, and I’m hoping I can make her birthday a good one after all she’s been through.

Sam’s phone buzzes, and he can see it’s a message from Eve. There’s a video attached to it, so he mindlessly presses play, and she appears on his screen, naked.

“Holy crap!”

“What’s up, son?”

“We’re going to need a bigger screen for this,” he says, casting the video to the flatscreen TV on the wall.

They can see her flipping her long hair to the left side of her, out of the way, looking into the camera, a naughty twinkle in her eye. She bends over slightly, arching her back, her hand between her thighs, impaling herself on the purple dildo, whimpering and moaning as she slowly sinks back on it. Once it’s inside of her, she braces the glass side panels and starts fucking herself with it.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” both men say in unison.

The camera moves closer, at an angle, so they can get a perfect view of what’s she’s doing.

“She’s not alone, son.”

He frowns, wondering who the hell is with her. He can see her nod to the person holding the camera and then to the showerhead, and the showerhead is picked up and aimed at her clit.

“Fuck yeah… right there… hmmm… oh God… oh fuck… I’m going to come…”

She bites her lip, and little mewls and whimpers escape from her lips as her orgasm crashes down on her. She rides it out and slaps the showerhead away, indicating she’s done, and pulls her sopping wet cunt off the dildo, letting out a satisfied giggle; the video stops. He rewinds to the part where the person grabs the showerhead, taking another good look, as does John.

“Looks like your brother decided to give her a helping hand.”

“Why would she break the rules like this? She consented to them, and now she just breaks them as soon as Dean shows up??”

“Did she break them, though? Because from what I see here, you told her she wasn’t allowed to fuck him, and she isn’t. He isn’t even touching her.”

He looks at his father, who has this look of pure amusement on his face, mixed with a

bit of pride.

“You’re _defending_ her?”

“Well, what can I say? I _like_ her. She’s got beach-ball-sized lady nuts. You can’t be as naïve to think that she would just be a docile little sub to you, right, obeying your every order without question? Because that is just fuckin’ boring. You remember the night I tasted her pretty little cunt? _”_

Yeah, what about it?”

“She was grinding on my lap, right? The little vixen made herself come again while she was dry-humping me, and you never even noticed it.”

He shakes his head, not sure what he is supposed to do with her now.

“I don’t even know what I should do about it. She’s constantly bending the rules, repeatedly forgetting her collar, and it’s driving me _insane_.”

“Well, son, maybe you should think about whether the rules you two have are really what she wants. Because looks to me like only _one_ of you is invested in the twenty-four-seven agreement.”

“She’ll learn. I can teach her.”

“If you say so. A word from the wise?”

“Yeah?”

Don’t punish her for it. She’s still young, even if she doesn’t act like it most of the time. You can’t treat her like you would one of your older lady friends because she _isn’t._ Besides, she’s in love with Dean, probably just as much as she’s in love with you. Punishing her for her feelings, which she can’t help having, is not going to fuckin’ end well.”

“What about Dean?”

“That’s between you and him. You may want to adjust the rules to fit all three of you because those two are going to find ways to be together, no matter how hard you try to keep them apart. I suggest you finish up your work here and head on home to address this.”

He returns to his office and continues with the paperwork, taking the time to cool down. If he goes home now, Sam _knows_ he will say something he’s going to regret and doesn’t want to hurt her, or God forbid, drive her away. He tries to focus on his work, but he keeps hearing her moans in his head, see her fucking that purple dildo, her cunt creaming all over it.

_Fuck._

There’s only one way to focus on finishing his work, and that is to release the tension. He walks to the door of his office, locking it, and returns to his chair, plugging in headphones in his laptop and casting the video to his screen. He watches the video again, his cock in his hand, jerking himself off, her moans egging him on, arousing him even more. He’s groaning now, closing his eyes, his mouth dropping open slightly, shuddering as he comes, while she climaxes as well. He grabs a few tissues to wipe the cum from his hand and quickly heads for the men’s room to wash his hands.

It doesn’t release all the tension, but enough to finish his last work before the weekend. He handles his last calls and then leaves the office and drives home. As he leaves the parking, their song plays on the radio. He turns up the volume and sings along to it, remembering how that was the first time they held hands like _lovers._ Like they were the only thing that mattered in the world. He wanted that back.

* * *

Sam enters the penthouse, closing the door behind him.

“Eve?” he calls, his voice echoing through it.

“In the bedroom!”

_Fuck. They’re in the bedroom. I swear to God if he fucked her…okay, calm down, Sam, just breathe._

He walks into the bedroom, and he can see her snuggled up to his older brother. His eyes meet Dean’s, and he raises his eyebrow questioningly at him. He’s clearly at a loss for words, but his Little Bug isn’t.

She starts explaining in detail about Dean listening to the audio he sent and watching the video and how he was so angry that he’d never get to touch her again or love her. That he went out to get drunk, tried fucking twins, kicked them out, trashed his apartment, got drunker and passed out on his couch, and then came to their house to talk to her.

“And then he told me he loved me, just like you said he would.”

_If love is real, it finds a way._

“Took you long enough, Dean. However, we’re still going to have to discuss your punishment, Little Bug, since you broke the rules.”

_Let’s see if John was right._

“Well, _Sam,_ technically speaking, I didn’t break the rules. You said we weren’t allowed to fuck, which we didn’t. You never said anything about him not being allowed to be in the same room with me and assisting me without even touching me while I got myself off for _you.”_

“She does make a compelling case, doesn’t she, Sammy?”

_John was right; that clever little shit found a loophole._

Because they did discuss that she wasn’t allowed to fuck Dean without permission, but he had never said anything about other _activities._ He can’t punish her; it’s his fault he didn’t make the rules more transparent.

“She does. You’d make a fantastic lawyer; you know that, right?”

“So, am I still getting punished?” she asks, her voice hopeful, as she gets on her knees on the bed, clasping her hands together in a silent sort of prayer, her eyes begging Sam not to.

Her eyes. Those Goddamned purple eyes and that face like an angel. He understands what John meant by not being too hard on her. The way she’s pleading with him, begging, she’s a woman, but she isn’t acting like one right now. He rolls his eyes, licking his lips, and he looks at her in amusement.

“Fine. I won’t punish you. This time. But no more bending the rules, you hear?”

“I promise _Meleth Nîn..._ ”

Dean’s arms snake around her, pulling her back between his legs, so her body is lying against him, her head resting against his chest.

“Rules we are going to have to adjust, so they fit the three of us now, Sammy, don’t you agree?” he asks, nibbling Eve’s earlobe, making her moan.

“I agree, _ner cyare,”_ she whispers, pecking Dean on the lips.

He has no idea what she just called him, but Dean seems to be immensely turned on by it. And he was getting turned on by her getting turned on by Dean getting turned on.

_This is getting confusing._

With Dean confessing his love for her, they got to the bridge a lot faster than he thought they would. He assumed they would have time, given Dean’s stubborn nature, but it turns out he was wrong. His love for Eve was a lot stronger than his pigheadedness. Time to discuss terms. He takes off his shoes, jacket, and tie, climbing onto the bed with them, and in a swift movement pulls down Eve’s booty shorts and panties. She lets out a little squeak of surprise and then giggles delightedly, biting her lip in anticipation.

He may have decided not to punish her, but he is damn well going to have his way with her instead. He wraps his arms around her thighs, spreading them nice and open for him.

”And how”—he says, licking a stripe from her entrance to her clit— “Do you suggest we adjust them, Dean?”

“Oh… hmmm… not fair, Sam,” she whines.

_It serves you right, teasing me like that._

“I don’t know. Why don’t we ask Artoo?”

Ah… so _that’s_ the pet name he uses for her. That makes sense, given the socks, the necklace, and the Leia buns. He had guessed Kitten first, but then he kind of called all the skanks he fucked Kitten, so that wasn’t too hard to guess. He watches as Dean pulls her sweater and shirt over her head, leaving her naked in between them, Dean’s hands fondling her breasts, playing with her nipples, his lips on her neck, kissing, licking, and biting her skin.

_She does love him, the way she turns to putty under his hands._

“Hmmm… well Dean could… ah…move in with us…hmmm… so good…because it’s easier to…hmmm… spend time together… _”_

“Agreed.” both men say in unison.

Sam flicks his tongue over her clit again, making her mewl, and then slips his fingers through her folds, wetting them with her slick, and plunges them deep inside of her, feeling her walls tighten around them. She’s so fucking wet for the both of them; it’s incredible.

“I suggest you take one of the guest rooms as your own Dean,” he says, as he’s pumping his fingers in and out of her in a steady rhythm.

“Fuck!... that’s fine… oh shit… for the…ahh… outside world…but… can we…maybe… get… a bigger…hmmm… bed?”

Her hand shoots out, placing it over Sam’s hand, stopping him from finger banging her, allowing herself to speak properly. 

_The things I let her get away with… any other sub would get punished for this too._

“I’d rather have you both in the master bedroom with me than in separate rooms. It would feel weird to me if we slept separately from each other.”

She lets go of his hand, and he resumes fingering her, his tongue playing with her clit. She’s starting to mewl, grinding her pussy up against his tongue and fingers. He can see Dean placing his fingers under her chin, tilting her head up towards him, kissing her deeply. His brother swallows her squeals and sobs as she creams Sam’s fingers, her clit deliciously twitching under his tongue, and her walls fluttering around his digits.

“Hmm… good girl.”

They both get off the bed, stripping off their clothes, standing there naked, Eve kneeling on the bed, looking at them hungrily.

“So… what kind of a bed would we like?”

“I don’t know. What do you think, Artoo?”

“Hmm… I was thinking maybe an Alaskan King?” she suggests, biting her lip.

“You did your research already, Little Bug?”

“Uh-huh. So, can we get one?”

Sam and Dean both look at each other, nodding in agreement, both speaking at the same time:

“An Alaskan King it is.”

Dean crawls onto the bed, lying down on his back, helping her to straddle his lap in reverse cowgirl after he slips on a condom. Her hand holds his cock, guiding it to her entrance, lowering herself down on him. Dean adjusts his legs a little so that Sam has enough space to play with her and kiss her.

She’s resting her hand on his knees, fucking him slowly, grinding her hips, and moaning. Sam fists her hair rather roughly, forcing her head upwards, looking into her eyes, his fingers rubbing her clit, increasing the pace. He keeps eye-contact, not breaking it once.

“Hmm... good girl, you like that, don’t you? You delicious little _polyandrist_? You like fucking Dean’s cock, don’t you? Show me how much you like it, come for me, Little Bug, squirt for me, Baby, squirt all over Dean’s big cock for me. Good girl, that’s it, make me proud.”

She picks up the pace, and Dean grabs her by the hips, starting to thrust up into her, turning her moans into strangled squeals, and then into sobs as she gushes over his cock and lower abdomen, her clit twitching against Sam’s fingers, her body shuddering and trembling. Dean groans and whimpers, his hips stuttering as he comes.

“Holy shit, did you just squirt all over my cock Artoo?”

Sam chuckles. “Oh yeah, she did, like the good Little Bug she is.”

She climbs of Dean’s lap, flopping down on her stomach, Sam allowing her a brief respite to catch her breath.

“So, Dean… we need to discuss the rules surrounding our wifey. Do we have any?”

“The rules can pretty much stay the same, except for the one where I need your permission to fuck her. When it comes to her, I want to be equals; she’s as much yours as she is mine.”

“Agreed. Do you consent to have two Doms and partners, Little Bug?”

“I do. But no fucking other girls anymore, Dean.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Artoo.”

_Not anymore, no. It looks like she’s got you wrapped around her finger too._

Dean moves back against the headboard, and she positions herself so her head is resting against his shoulder. He spreads his legs allowing Sam to drape her legs over Dean’s, keeping them open. He opens the nightstand drawer, removing the magic wand, and places it beside them on the bed. Sam lines himself up with her entrance, pushing himself inside of her, making her mewl with pleasure.

“Fuck Sam, it feels so good…hmmm…”

Sam fucks her hard, and Dean places his hand around her throat to keep her in her place. She bites her lip, and she gives him this cheeky look, placing her thumbs in the crooks of her knees, lifting them and her legs in the air even higher, allowing him to fuck her in a different, deeper angle. She’s panting, the sounds coming from her almost inhuman. He finds himself panting with her, groaning at the pace he’s pounding into her.

_Fuck, she feels so good around my cock._

He nods at Dean and then at the wand, and his brother picks it up with his free hand, switching it on, placing it on Eve’s clit. It only takes a few seconds for her to come, and when he feels her body stiffen, he pulls out of her, allowing her to squirt all over his thighs and cock. The look on Dean’s face is priceless.

“Holy shit Artoo, that’s fucking awesome.”

“She’s not done yet, Dean,” Sam says, grinning, slipping back inside of her, fucking her at the same frantic pace.

“Sam…please…. hmm… please… I can’t…”

He grunts and growls, nodding at her.

_You can. And you will. Come for me. Squirt for me again._

As he pulls out of her, he grabs Dean’s hand and places it over Eve’s pussy, holding it there while she squirts on his hand not once but twice, Eve sobbing and screaming uncontrollably as she does. Sam pushes into her again, nodding towards the wand again as he looks at Dean.

“One more time, Little Bug, come for me one more time.”

“I… can’t… please… Sam… I… can’t…”

Dean places the wand on her clit again, and she lets go of her knees, one hand burying itself in Dean’s hair, the other one clawing at the sheets, as her last orgasm washes over her, screaming Sam’s name as she comes, gushing all over his cock, Sam tumbling over the edge with her as he climaxes too.

He pulls out of her, admiring his cum dripping down her throbbing pussy, and rolls on his back beside them, taking some time to catch his breath.

“She a good girl, isn’t she, Dean?”

“Dude. Holy shit. She is.”

She’s still in Dean’s arms, giggling as they praise her when her eyes grow big, and she looks at Dean in surprise and a hint of arousal.

“So, Sammy… would you care to teach me how to make her squirt? Because I’m dying to try it out.”

Sam pulls her up from Dean’s body, and against his, by the ring of her collar, looking into her eyes as he asks:

“Do you think you can handle more, Little Bug? You don’t have to if you’re tired; you remember our safe word, right?”

“Yeah, it’s Poughkeepsie. I don’t want to stop yet, Sam.”

“Good girl. Come here, let’s get you ready for Dean’s _how to make his Artoo squirt_ lesson.”

She giggles against Sam’s lips, and he lovingly smacks her ass. It’s his turn to lean back against the headboard, helping Eve lie her body on top of his, spreading his legs, and draping her legs over his. His fingers slide between her folds, slicking them up so he can rub her clit with them. When his fingers are on her sensitive little nub, he can feel her body tense up just a little bit, and her toes curl at the friction, a moan escaping from her lips.

_She is not going to need a lot to come. Good._

Not that he didn’t want her _not_ to come fast, but to get her to squirt in the first place, he had to fuck her hard and deep, and because of his size, it often left her sore. He doesn’t want to cause her any discomfort in general, to be quite honest, because it meant she couldn’t have sex for a few days. Not that she wouldn’t try regardless, and when he told her no, then she’d just pout and settle on sucking him off, which he didn’t mind because it generally ended in her deepthroating him, and he _loved_ it when she did that.

He nods to Dean, signaling she’s ready. His brother slips on a condom, positions himself between her legs, placing the tip of his cock at her entrance, pushing into her slowly, until he’s balls deep inside of her. He puts his thumbs in the crooks of her knees, moving her legs around a bit, gently thrusting into her, clearly testing how deep he can go with her legs in different positions.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Eve blurts out:

“What channel are you trying to get? Do I look like a satellite dish to you?”

She looks up at Sam, her eyes begging him to help him because she’s visibly starting to get uncomfortable and annoyed. He chuckles and nods, his hands positioning Eve’s legs at the angle needed.

“Hold her legs exactly like this and fuck her. And when I say fuck her, I mean _fuck her._ Remember Olivia?”

“Dude, Of course, I remember her,” he says, a disgusted smirk on his face.

“Fuck Eve like that.”

Dean was rarely into super rough fucking. He was more of a gentle lover, taking his sweet ass time to pleasure his ladies. Olivia, however, was a different story. She was this chick at one of the family dinners, an annoying and very disobedient sub that needed to be taught her place. Dean was the one to do it, and she learned her lesson after that.

Sam slides his hand up her body and round her neck so that he can keep her in her place and Dean starts pounding into her at the exact angle he told him to.

“Hmmm…just… like… that…” her words coming out with little gasps in between them.

He can feel her arching her back, so he slides his free hand down and starts rubbing her clit.

“Oh… fuck yeah… hmmm… don’t…stop… please…don’t… fucking…stop… I’m close…”

He can see her toes curling and her entire body tensing up, and he nods to Dean, signaling him it’s time to pull out.

He does, and she squirts on him, swearing like a sailor. Dean immediately slams back into her, even though she isn’t even done squirting yet. So, she gushes over his cock a few more times as he pounds into her in a relentless assault, making her squirt two, three times. Even a fourth time in a row, until he’s satisfied enough to let her come a fifth time normally, her clit twitching under Sam’s fingers, her body quivering and shuddering, Strangled breaths escaping from her mouth, her face and chest flushed. He climaxes a little bit after her, pulling out of her, a satisfied look on his face, trying to catch his breath.

“That…is one… hell of a workout Sammy… hoo… maybe I should cut back on the burgers and fries…”

“Nobody said making our wifey squirt was going to be easy.”

He nibbles on her earlobe, pulling her up a bit, so his erection springs free, and she gently takes his cock in her fist, guiding it to her entrance, allowing him to push up into her again, fucking her slowly this time, seeing that she’s starting to get sore. Dean reaches out to rub her clit, but she winces at the contact, so he stops and then just leans in to capture her clit with his mouth, teasing her nub with his tongue, while Sam fucks up into her.

It doesn’t take them both long to come, and after the three of them just lay there, Eve sandwiched between her two men, their bodies intertwined, sleep overtaking them.


	18. Useless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean moved into the penthouse over the weekend, and things aren't going as smoothly as they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please do not copy my work to this, or any other site.

She moans softly, looking into Sam’s eyes as he’s thrusting into her gently, _lovingly,_ the cockring he bought for them recently vibrating deliciously against her clit.

She lives for these moments, these moments where he’s loving her, worshipping her, and not just pounding her like whore, making her come and squirting all over the place. Not that’s she’s complaining about it because she loves the rough sex, but she loves being _lovers_ more. She likes it when it’s _not_ just skin slapping against skin, his cock pumping in and out of her, her pussy obscenely squelching because she’s so fucking wet, and his cock is filling her up so good. The kind of sex that leaves her sore for days on end.

His hard, fast, and deep are fucking amazing, but his tender, slow and loving is just…it’s the best fucking feeling in the entire universe. And the best thing is, when they do this, he treats her like a lover and not as a sub, so she gets to feel normal for a short time. She and Sam have been at this for a while now. They are edging each other, stopping when he’s about to come, stopping when she’s about to, trying to postpone their climaxes as long as humanly possible.

“Hmmm… Sam… so… good… _stop,”_ she whimpers when she feels her orgasm building up.

He pulls out of her just enough, so the ring is no longer on her clit, the feeling of her orgasm dying down. He’s looking into her eyes, his head cocked slightly, biting his lip, his hair falling around his face. He’s so fucking divine when he looks at her like that, those cute dimples in his cheeks… Sam’s eyes are asking her a question, and she nods, indicating that he can move again so he can make them both come.

She wraps her arms around his neck, nibbling on his ear, then rubbing her skin against the scruff of his beard. She mewls as he’s thrusting into her again, his name falling from her lips. He nibbles on her jaw, bites her neck, groaning, picking up the pace, not too fast, but fast enough to get them both at the finish line at the same time. Their bodies are grinding into each other, biting, moaning, groaning, caressing, touching, licking, her pussy milking his cock _dry_ when they both climax together. He takes some wet wipes from the nightstand and uses them to clean her up, making her hiss because of the cold sensation. She doesn’t protest because she kind of likes the way he takes care of her. They lie in each other’s arms for a bit, and when Sam checks his watch, he lets out a groan.

“We took too long. There’s no time left for our morning run.”

“I guess we better check what’s for breakfast then,” she says with a giggle.

“Tut tut tut, Little Bug. Didn’t you forget something?” Sam says, eyeing her collar on the nightstand.

“Oh fuck, shit…”

The cuss words just slip out of her before she can stop herself. She’s not surprised when Sam fists her hair, pulls her face towards his, looks into her eyes, and twists her body around, so her ass is in the air. He slaps her hard twice for every naughty word she said. She squirms, feeling _annoyed._ Normally she would revel in the fact that he’s smacking her ass, but it just makes her think… _meh._

“Language, young lady.”

I forgot. I’m sorry, _Sam_ , I promise I won’t do it again.”

_I just hope it sounds genuine enough._

“Good girl. Now come here, I’ll put your collar back on you.”

“Sam?”

“Yeah, Little Bug?”

“Can we… can we maybe… do this more often?”

“You mean you saying cuss words and me smacking your ass?”

“No, that’s not… that’s not what I meant,” she thinks for a moment and then tries again, this time looking up into his eyes. “I meant… if we could maybe have sex like this more often?”

“You like it that much, huh?”

“Yeah. I mean… I like the rough sex, but I feel… like… my orgasms are more _intense_ when we do it like this… like we’re more… _connected._ ”

He hugs her to him, kissing her lips a few times, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

“I think we can fit this is in more often because I like it a lot too,” he says, smiling. “Now, let’s go see what Dean cooked up for us.”

Dean had moved in over the weekend, and if there’s one thing she loved about Dean, it was that he made an excellent breakfast. Bacon, eggs on toast, the good stuff. None of those gross smoothies Sam tried to pander off to her in the mornings. Emphasis on _tried_ because she never drank them. Eve was okay with the whole organic produce and health foods thing. Heck, she’d even go on his morning runs, but she drew a _hard line_ at those stale-ass smoothies.

“Morning, you two, had fun? Figured I’d give you some alone time while I made breakfast.”

“Oh, bacon… can I please have some? Please?”

“Are you sure you won’t try a smoothie, Little Bug?”

“Nah, Sammy, you know I don’t want any of that hippie, Sarah McLaughlin grass-eater crap in the Meat Man’s kitchen, and neither does she.”

You know “Meat Man” doesn’t mean what you think it means, right?” she asks him, a big grin on her face.

“Yeah, it does.”

“Nuh-uh.”

“So, what does it mean then, according to you, oh wise one?” he asks her, a mocking tone in his voice.

“It means you have a big dick, Dean.”

“Well…pssssh… I knew that,” Dee says, rolling his eyes at her, a hint of red on his face. “Now eat your bacon like a good little girl so I can get some much-deserved alone time with you in the shower.”

“Yeah, if you two don’t mind, I’ll go first,” Sam says, shaking his head and laughing as he heads for the bathroom.

She finishes her plate and lets herself slide off the stool, making her way towards him.

“So… what exactly are you planning on doing to me in the shower?” she asks as she puts his arms around his neck, kissing his lips.

“Well… I was thinking you could show me that famous side-split of yours Sammy has been raving on about.”

“Really? Is there anything Sam _doesn’t_ tell you about our sexcapades?”

He thinks for a second and then says, “Nope,” his mouth capturing her lips, his tongue playing with hers as he lifts her onto the kitchen isle, undoing her bathrobe and draping her legs over his shoulders.

“Dean, wait… I haven’t…”

“Don’t care, Artoo,” he says, capturing her clit with his mouth, sliding his fingers inside of her, fingering her, hitting her sweet spot just right.

“Hmm… fuck…Just like that Dee…oh fuck… I’m going to… oh fuck… I’m coming, Dee…”

She lets her orgasm rip through her, mewling, her hips involuntarily bucking up against Dean’s mouth and fingers, riding out her climax. He pulls Eve off the counter and into his arms, his hands cupping her ass, carrying her off to the bathroom. Inside, he sets her down, Eve dropping her robe and removing her collar temporarily. Dean takes off his Henley, dropping his sweatpants and boxers, letting his erection spring free, looking at her with lust in his eyes. She switches on the water, stepping into the cubicle, Dean joining her, and closing the glass door behind them. Eve giggles when her gaze lands on the soap tray, and her favorite toy is lying there, ready to be used. Sam probably put it there, knowing she was going to need it.

“You ready, Dee?”

“Hmm… God yes, Artoo.”

Like when she was in the shower with Sam, she stands sideways in the cubicle, ensuring her support is the shower wall and not the glass panels.

_I’m so glad this shower gives me a little more room to move in._

As he’s slipping on a condom, she lowers her torso sideways, placing her lower arm and hand flat against the wall for support. She plants her left foot firmly on the ground, lifting her right leg and foot into the air, once again standing in a perfect standing split, only this time it’s for Dean.

He’s grinning from ear to ear now and doesn’t waste any time lining himself up with her entrance, letting her leg rest against his chest and shoulder, pushing into her, making her moan as he bottoms out deep inside of her.

He starts thrusting into her, deep, long, slow thrusts, and she can feel he’s hitting that particular spot.

“Oh… God…”

“Hmmm… what is it, Artoo?”

She gives him this look, and all he says is, “Oh…”

She can see his eyes twinkling with mischief and lust, a wicked grin appearing on his face, as he picks up the pace, fucking her faster, harder and deeper.

“Ah…ah…fuck… not...fair…Dee…”

“Hmm… you think…I’d pass up… holy shit… an easy opportunity… to make you…squirt Artoo?”

He mumbles in between his panting, grabbing the wand from the soap tray, switching it on, and placing it on her clit, hungrily watching as she comes undone, pulling out of her as she squirts all over him, screaming and sobbing as she does. He slams back into her, the wand still on her clit, coaxing out a second orgasm, Eve gushing all over his cock, Dean blowing his load deep inside of her.

“Fuck Artoo, I love you so much.”

“Hmmm… I love you too, Dee…”

He helps her get back up straight, and they stand there, skin against skin, kissing, catching their breaths, washing each other clean. She steps out of the shower first, drying herself off, and proceeds to blow dry her hair. She can see him looking at her via the mirror and then looking down at himself, so she follows his gaze, and she can see he’s fully erect again.

Before she can say anything, he’s already all over her, pulling her towards the bathroom rug. She lies down on it, spreading her legs for him, and it doesn’t take long for him to position himself between her thighs after he slips on another condom. He pushes into her, thrusting into her gently.

“Dee, can we try another position? I’d like to come properly; I can’t like this…”

“Sure, what do you have in mind?”

She turns, so she’s on her side, Dean placing himself behind her. She lifts her leg and drapes it over his shoulder, and he instinctively wraps his hand around her throat to keep her leg and her body in place. She guides his cock inside of her, and he starts thrusting into her as she rubs her clit slowly with her free hand, bringing herself closer to her climax. It doesn’t take long for both of them to come undone. They get dressed and meet up with Sam back in the kitchen.

“Well, that sounded like a lot of fun.”

“It was,” she says, giggling and kissing him on the lips.

“Well, Little Bug, you’re in luck because the fun has just begun,” he tells her, handing her a gift box. “Dean and I bought you this, and we’d like you to wear it today.”

She unwraps it, opens the box, and inside of it is a smartphone controllable toy she can wear discreetly that, according to the packaging, should stimulate her clit and g-spot.

“We’ve already charged it and tested it to see if it works with the app, so it’s ready for use, Little Bug.”

“You uhm…want me to wear it now?”

Both men nod, and Sam hands her a bottle of lube.

”I’ll be right back,” she says, heading to the bathroom, taking her time to insert the vibrator. Even with lube, it kind of hurts to get it in, and she must give up; she’s much too sore. She pulls her panties back up, wiggles back into her skirt, leaves the bathroom, and rejoins her boys.

“You’re wearing it, Little Bug?”

“No,” she says, placing it back in the box, a sad look on her face.

“Why not?”

“I’m too sore,” she whines, “I tried, but it hurt too much.”

“Dean, how hard did you fuck her in the shower?”

“What? It wasn’t that hard.”

“Well, she wasn’t sore after we had sex, so you must’ve done something to make her sore.”

“I uh… well, I did make her squirt.”

“Of course, you did,” Sam says, rolling his eyes and letting out an exasperated sigh.

She hates the fact that they’re talking about her like she isn’t even in the room, so she says:

“And then we had sex again on the bathroom rug because he had another boner when he was watching me blow dry my hair.”

Dean just grins awkwardly and shrugs, making one of those ‘can you blame me’ type of faces.

“Well, that’s just great. Not only can we not play with our Wifey, but we can’t have sex either until she’s no longer sore. Good job, Dean.”

“Well, she could’ve said no.”

“Yeah, but you know she’s not going to say no to sex, dude. You know. With both of us doing her, she’s going to get sore a lot faster. She’s _useless_ to me now.”

She can’t believe he had the gall to call her useless. She is livid, trembling with rage, and she pulls off her lace collar, throwing it at his head.

“Fuck you, Samuel Winchester,” she hisses between clenched teeth before turning on her heels and heading to the front door, slamming it closed behind her and taking the elevator down to the garage to her car, driving it to the office.

* * *

She steps out onto the fifteenth floor and checks in with Phyllis, letting her know she’s here for her first day at work. Phyllis calls John, informing her of Eve’s arrival, and when she hangs up, she tells her to go ahead and take a seat in the waiting area.

She’s about to sit down when the door opens, and John appears in it. He invites her in, and she can see something is bothering him.

“Good morning Darlin’. Glad you could finally make it; Come on in. Let’s get this show on the road.”

He offers her a seat, which she politely takes, John taking his place behind his desk.

“You know, I’m a bit surprised to see you here all by lonesome Darlin’. I would’ve thought you’d be with my boys.”

She can feel her rage boiling up inside of her again, clenching her jaw.

_He called me useless._

“What happened, Darlin’?”

The way he asks her, she can see in his eyes that he hates seeing her angry. Hurt. She takes a breath and tells John what happened at home, how she tossed her lace collar in his face and stormed out, which is why she was alone. She can see John is not amused. There is rage in his eyes, unmistakable rage.

“Don’t you worry, Darlin’, I’ll give them a good talking to. You are a goddamn fuckin’ queen, and they should worship the fuckin’ ground you stand on; hell, they should even fuck you like one. You may have chosen to be a submissive to them, and God knows why, because you’re everything but a sub, but that doesn’t give them the goddamn fuckin’ right to treat you like this. You’re more than just a fuck puppet that they can just boss around or ignore. Not cool. Not fuckin’ cool.”

“I… I don’t think I understand…”

“You don’t think you understand what Darlin’?”

“Why you think I’m not a sub.”

He chuckles. “Because you aren’t, Doll.”

“Then what am I according to you?”

“You are an eighteen-year-old girl, and two grown men have told you that you are a sub, so you believed them. I bet if they told you the earth was flat, you would have believed them too.”

“That’s not…I can’t believe…wow. You Winchesters are good at pissing me off today,” she hisses, standing up and marching her way to the door of his office. This is not how she wants people to treat her. Not Sam, not Dean, and certainly not _John_. She’s about to pull open the door when she stops and realizes he’s not trying to make her angry; he’s trying to teach her something.

“Oh… you’re trying to teach me something about myself.”

“Yeah, Darlin’. I knew you’d figure it out. Now sit down and tell me what you want because I am pretty sure it’s not what Sam wants.”

Eve sits down as he asks, not sure how to even begin because he is right. She did what Sam wanted because of her will to please him, and she did like the little games they played during sex, but that was it. Sam just assumed that because the girl liked someone to dominate her in bed, it would be true everywhere else in her life. Dean doesn’t do any of that stuff, though Eve’s not fond of him pounding her until she’s sore because it makes her squirt.

“I… just… I’m not interested in the whole twenty-four-seven submissive thing. I mean, I thought it’s what I wanted, but it’s not. I know it pleases Sam, but it just fucking sucks. Like, this morning, I forgot my collar, and when he reminded me of it, I cussed, and he smacked my ass for it, and it didn’t even turn me on in the slightest, and if there’s one thing that turns me on it’s _that._ It just all feels like a chore, and I get no reward from it. Half of the time, I’m not even allowed to come. It just doesn’t give me any feeling of satisfaction. It should feel good, shouldn’t it, then why doesn’t it?”

“You tell me, Darlin’.”

“Because… I don’t think I want to be submissive all damn fucking day. I want to have control. Over my own damn fucking life, and everything else, and do whatever the fuck I want when I want it. And I also just really want to say fuck a lot. Besides, when I’m in bed with someone, I don’t want to make any decisions; I don’t want to be responsible. I want to surrender, knowing that if I do what my Dom tells me, I’ll be given what I want without having to beg for it.”

“You want to be treated like a fuckin’ _queen_.”

“Yeah, and maybe also be slapped around a bit? I mean, I kind of liked being flogged, whipped, and caned. I wouldn’t say no to that either.” 

“Hmm… or a good old-fashioned spanking.”

She blushes, and the thought of John spanking her kind of turns her on. He’s got great spanking hands. Right about now, anything John says floods her basement, but that’s beside the point. She can see John isn’t entirely oblivious to her aroused state, so he licks his bottom lip and asks her:

“Would you like me to show you how I fuck a queen?”

“Yes, Daddy _,_ ” she blurts out, clapping her hand over her mouth, feeling embarrassed that she called him that.

“Hmm… I like that. You can call me Daddy all fuckin’ day.” 

He calls Phyllis, telling her he does not want to be disturbed, not even by his sons, and then walks to the door, turning the key in its lock. He leans against his desk, looking at her, and all he says is:

“Strip.” 

She obeys, undressing, slowly, sensually, until she’s standing in front of him, naked. She reaches up pulls out her hairpin, tossing it on the pile of clothes next to her, shaking her head, so her hair falls freely around her. She takes a risk, hoping he will like it.

“I’m showing you mine, now show me yours,” she says, as her eyes look over his body, hidden under the expensive suit he’s wearing.

“You’re ordering me around now, Darlin’? And what if I don’t?”

“Are you telling me you don’t want to stick your big fat throbbing cock in my mouth?”

“Hmmm…I like that fuckin’ dirty sassy mouth on you Darlin’, it suits you.”

“Didn’t you know I put the ass in sass?” followed by “Now strip.”

“Yes, my _Queen_.”

He’s grinning, licking his lips, and without saying a word, he undresses too. He’s standing naked in front of Eve, his cock hard, a trickle of precum already glistening on his tip. He’s well endowed, and she can’t wait for him to fuck her. She wants him, bad. Ever since she saw him at the café where they met for the first time, and when she found his home sex video online, she used that to get off religiously. John having sex with this random woman was her go-to porn. Kissing her at the interview and making her come so hard the first night in her new home didn’t help curb her desires either. It just made her want him more. After all these years, here she was, finally about to experience sex with him for the first time. She knew he was good with his hands and mouth, but she wanted to know how he would feel inside of her. He leans back against his desk, his hands resting on it, his eyes daring her to make her move. She likes that he’s giving her the lead, for _now._

She walks over to him slowly, her hand wrapping around his erection, slowly moving it up and down, rubbing her thumb over his tip, the precum spreading over his glans.

“Hmmm,” is all he says, biting his bottom lip, his eyes never leaving hers.

She lets go of his erection, bringing her thumb up to her lips, slipping it in her mouth, moaning at the taste of him. She wants to taste more, so she kneels in front of him, staring up at him, silently telling him it’s his move now.

“Hmmm… you are such a naughty little thing, Darlin’. You’re just dying to suck your Daddy’s big hard fuckin’ cock, aren’t you? Go on, open up nice and wide so Daddy can fuckin’ give it to you.” 

The way he’s talking to her is driving her crazy with desire. She can feel slick dripping between her thighs, and she doubts they’re going to need lube. She opens her mouth, sticking out her tongue, and he teasingly slaps his tip against her tongue before sliding his cock into her mouth. She takes over, hollowing out her cheeks, her head bobbing up and down, one hand on his shaft, the other cupping his balls, playing with them. He’s groaning, clearly enjoying what she’s doing, and she can feel he’s close, so she stops sucking him off and holds her hand still.

“Hmmm… you are such a fuckin’ tease… taking my cock so well.”

_And I haven’t even deepthroated you yet._

She flicks her tongue over his tip as she looks him in the eyes, making him hiss, his eyes turning dark and blown with lust. She drags her tongue over his length and then takes him into her mouth again, taking his hand and placing it on the back of her head, and he instinctively fists her hair. She prepares herself, and in one swift movement, she takes him into her mouth in its entirety, her nose buried in the patch of hair above his dick.

“Holy fuckin’ shit Darlin’ look at you gobbling down Daddy’s cock like a fuckin’ champ! Do me a fuckin’ favor, play with your fuckin’ wet little cunt for your Daddy, make yourself come all over your fingers.”

She places one hand on his thigh for support, and her other obediently snakes down between her thighs, her fingers sliding inside of her and using her thumb to rub her clit. She’s still sore, but she doesn’t care at this point. She just needs to get off. She picks up the pace, with her mouth and her hand between her legs, her muffled moans soon joined by his groans, gripping her hair tighter, slowly starting to thrust into her throat. Her orgasm washes over her, and she comes hard, screaming and moaning around his cock, pulling him over the edge with her, his hips stuttering, panting as he blows his entire load in the back of her throat. He pulls out of her mouth, making her gag slightly, his cum and her saliva trickling down the sides of her mouth.

He looks down at her in amazement, grinning from ear to ear, licking his lips like he just won the jackpot.

“You just made your Daddy very happy, Doll’,” he says, wiping his cum from the corners of her mouth with his thumb, which she licks clean. “Now, let me show you how I fuckin’ worship a queen like you.” 

John helps her up, kissing her lips, his tongue asking for her permission to play with hers. When she gives it, he deepens the kiss as he moves her to one of the lounge chairs. She sits down, and he helps her drape her legs over the armrests, so she lies there naked, her cunt spread wide open for him, glistening with her slick. He kneels between her legs, running his fingers through her folds, until they too are dripping with her slick, making her moan. Without warning, he plunges them into her, and she mewls with delight at the feeling, mainly because he’s hitting the right spot immediately.

_He’s so fucking good with his hands…and mouth... God, I need his mouth on me…_

John works his digits rhythmically inside of her, sporadically dragging his thumb over her clit, making her gasp, keeping her on edge. He rubs his beard along her thigh, then his tongue, and he nips and bites at the skin, slowly moving up until she can feel his warm breath hovering above her clit. He flicks his tongue over it briefly, letting out a strangled moan and a whimpering:

“F…fuck!”

Chuckling, he moves away and gives her other thigh the same treatment, moving back up, his mouth hovering over her clit again. This time she begs him for release.

“Can I come please, Daddy? Please?”

“Hmmm… as much as I love hearing you beg Darlin’, a queen doesn’t beg.”

He looks into her eyes, grinning, doing that little thing where he holds his tongue between his teeth, waiting for her to tell him what she wants. 

“Make me come, Daddy.”

He gives her his answer by finally taking her clit in his mouth, licking, nipping, sucking on it. It doesn’t take long before her orgasm builds up.

“Fuck Daddy…. ah…I’m going to… come…ah…”

He replaces his mouth with his thumb, and as she comes, he removes his fingers, allowing her to squirt freely.

She looks at him, completely mortified, as she watches her release dripping down his face.

“Oh fuck, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, Darlin’. I am fuckin’ ecstatic you came all over my face like the fuckin’ sex goddess that you are. My Queen. Now come here so Daddy can fuck that tight sopping wet cunt of yours proper like you deserve.”

She lets out a delighted giggle as he pulls her down from the chair and flips her over like she’s a ragdoll. He kneels behind her, helping her straddle him, her hands leaning on the chair’s seating for support. He lines himself up with her entrance, making her moan with anticipation.

“Easy, Doll. Daddy wants to know if you’ve been takin’ your pill.”

“I have, Daddy.”

“Hmmm… perfect, because I wanna feel you, _all of you,_ as you cream all over Daddy’s big fat cock.”

And with one swift movement, he slams into her, burying himself inside of her, balls deep, a strangled squeal escaping from her lips as he bottoms out inside of her.

“Hot diggity dog, that is some premium cunt right fuckin’ there,” he groans, holding still, playfully slapping her ass, making her moan with desire.

“Fuck me, Daddy…”

“Hmm… you don’t have to tell me that twice…”

He gently wraps his hand around her throat, pulling her back and against his chest, thrusting up into her with slow controlled movements, his free hand sliding down and rubbing her clit.

“My God, woman, your skin is so fucking soft; it’s driving me insane.”

She tilts her head back, flicking her tongue over his lips, her eyes telling him to kiss her, and he does, hungrily. They swallow each other’s sounds as they kiss, and she can feel her orgasm starting behind her clit, washing over her in waves, fireworks exploding behind her eyes, her walls fluttering around his cock, milking him dry as he comes deep inside of her. They collapse onto the floor, their bodies intertwined, caressing each other, kissing each other, savoring their time together.

“Now that, Darlin’, is how you worship a fuckin’ queen.”

She giggles, trying to catch her breath, not quite being able to fathom how intense her orgasm was and how different.

“What is it, Darlin’?”

“I just… I can’t believe that just happened.”

”It fucking did. Did you like it?”

“Uh-huh. Can I tell you something?”

“Sure.”

“Promise me you won’t laugh or think I’m weird?”

“Promise.”

“I uhm…ever since I met you at that café all those years ago; I couldn’t stop thinking about you. And then I found your sex video online, and I have gotten off to it every day since then, wishing that woman was me. You were kind of my daily wank. You still are when Sam and Dean aren’t around, and I get the chance.”

She squeezes her eyes shut right after her confession. “I’m sorry, you must think I’m such a freak.”

“Hey…look at me Darlin’, open those pretty eyes of yours and look at me,” he says, cupping her face with his hand, his thumb caressing her lips.

She opens her eyes as he asks, looking deep into his, and she’s not sure, but there’s something in them that makes her heart skip a beat. Love. Desire. Hunger.

“You are exquisite,” he whispers as he brushes a stray strand of hair from her face, placing it gently behind her ear. “The mere sight of you takes my breath away, and the fact that you would choose to be with an old fuck like myself makes me the happiest and fucking luckiest guy on this entire fucking planet. You wanna know a secret?”

“Uh-huh.”

“I’ve waited for you. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I waited for you. Hoping that somehow you would find your way to me, and here you are, in my arms, and I don’t ever want you to leave them. I never thought I could ever love another woman again, never wanted to love another woman again, until I met you.”

“You love me?”

“With all my fucking heart, my Queen.”

“I love you too, John.”

“Hmm… If only we had more time, I would love to show you how much I love you, Darlin’, but we got some business to attend to. Let’s get dressed and sign your contracts, shall we?”

They get dressed, and he takes his place behind his desk, pulling out the contracts from one of his desk drawers.

“Come sit on Daddy’s lap Darlin’.”

She does, and he hands her his fountain pen, which she uses to sign the contracts, one copy for him, one copy for her, after scanning it briefly to see if everything was okay.

“Welcome to the family, my Queen,” he whispers, pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

“Now, I am going to talk to my boys, and I want you to do something for me,” he says as he pulls out a cellphone from one of his drawers. He takes the phone out of the box, fiddles with it, and gives it to her after he’s done. “I have added my number to it. Now I want you to call your Daddy if my fuckin’ boys step even a fuckin’ toe out of line, you hear? You are no longer their sub. They’re not allowed to touch you in any kind of lewd way or fuck you this entire week until they learn how to do it right. I will set up a session in the loft so I can teach them.”

She nods. She likes the idea of being able to take a break, even though she’s going to miss having sex. As if he’s in her thoughts, he says:

“And if you have an itch you really can’t scratch, you call me because I don’t want my Queen to ever go hungry for cock. Deal? I do have one little request. No rubbing that little nub of yours this week either if you need to come, call me.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good, now Sam’s office is at the end of the hall; there is a gift waiting for you on your brand-new desk.”

He walks her to the door, letting her out of his office, Sam and Dean already waiting. She glances their way briefly, a confused look on both of their faces. She wonders how long they have been there and if they heard them having sex.

Oh god… This is _insane_. I am in love with three fucking hot men, and they’re in love with me _; when does that ever happen?_

“You two. In my fuckin’ office. NOW.” 

She walks down the hall, stopping and making herself a cup of tea as she passes a small coffee corner. With her tea in one hand and her bag in the other, she enters the office, and she can see her desk is on the left side, a gift box standing on top of it. She sets her things down and opens the gift box, her hand clapping over her mouth in surprise because inside is a purple Hermès Birkin bag and a little note that says: “Welcome to the family Darlin’.” 

Eve doesn’t even think twice before dumping the contents of her current bag on her desk. That includes the phone John gave her, the signed contract, and all her other stuff, proceeding to pack everything into her brand new fantastic and very fucking expensive bag. She has to give it to him; he does make her feel like a queen.

After what feels like hours, Sam finally enters his office. 

“Hey, can we talk, Little Bug?” 

She looks up from her screen and says: “Yeah, sure.” 

She watches him walk around her desk, and much to her surprise, he kneels at her feet. This is new because he’s never done this before. That’s usually her _job._

“I’m so very sorry for what I said this morning. That was a total dick move on my part, and I shouldn’t have taken out my frustrations on you. I’m sorry for being a selfish asshat and not thinking or asking what _you_ wanted. Can you forgive me, Little Bug?”

“Do I still have to be your sub?”

“No, Little Bug, you don’t. My dad showed me the video of the conversation between the two of you, and it showed me quite clearly that you are a lot of things, but not a submissive in how I tried to make you be one.”

_Oh god… Did he also watch us fucking? And then saying we loved each other?_

“What is it with you Winchesters and filming me?” she whines, burying her face in her hands in embarrassment. “Did you watch _everything?”_ she asks as she peeks at him through her fingers, her voice sounding muffled because of her hands.

“Yeah, I did. And it was kinda _hot._ ”

“Yeah?” her hands slide down, her face now visible and a bright shade of red.

“Yeah. I’ve never seen you come like _that_ before.”

“It was new to me too.”

“I’d like to make you come like that.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, but you haven’t forgiven me yet.”

“I forgive you.”

He’s leaning into her, his lips close to hers, teasing her. Daring her to kiss him, but she resists. She can feel herself getting wet again, and she squeezes her thighs together to try and curb her desire.

“We can’t; I promised I wouldn’t. not until Saturday.”

_I am so not going to last that long._


	19. Reprimanded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gives Dean and Sam a good talking to. (Chapter is from Sam's PoV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please do not copy my work to this, or any other site.

She moans underneath him as he thrusts into her gently but firmly, taking his time to enjoy the feeling of her. The way she’s slowly grinding her hips, rubbing her clit against the vibrating cockring, bringing them both closer to their climaxes. He’s not usually a fan of sex like this, but it’s just different with her. It’s different _because_ it’s her. They are edging each other, stopping when he’s about to come, stopping when she’s about to, trying to postpone their climaxes as long as humanly possible.

“Hmmm… Sam… so… good… _stop,”_ she whimpers as he feels her walls tightening around him.

He pulls out of her just enough, so the ring is no longer on her clit, allowing her orgasm to die down. He hovers above her, biting his lip, admiring how Goddamn beautiful she is and that she’s _his._ He looks into her eyes, asking her if she’s ready, and she nods, indicating that he can move again so he can make them both come.

Eve’s arms wrap around his neck, and she grinds her body against his, nibbling on his ear, rubbing her skin against the scruff of his beard.

_I should use that to pleasure her next time. She seems to like the feeling of my scruff on her skin._

She mewls as he thrusts into her again, his name falling from her lips. He nibbles on her jaw, bites her neck, groaning, picking up the pace, not too fast, but fast enough to get them both at the finish line at the same time. Their bodies are grinding into each other, biting, moaning, groaning, caressing, touching, licking, her pussy milking his cock _dry_ when they both climax together.

He takes some wet wipes from the nightstand and uses them to clean her up; even though he knows Dean doesn’t fucking care if she’s full of cum, he just wants to make sure that she’s at least some form of presentable. He must admit that he enjoys watching his release trickling out of her cunt and down her thighs. To him, it’s just a way of knowing she’s his, like giving a girl a hickey, but a cream pie being the way hotter equivalent. He also likes the fact that she just lets him take care of her like that. When he’s satisfied, he pulls her into his arms, lying there for a bit, kissing her, caressing her skin. When he checks his watch, he lets out a groan.

“We took too long. There’s no time left for our morning run.”

“I guess we better check what’s for breakfast then,” she giggles.

“Tut tut tut, Little Bug. Didn’t you forget something?” he says, nodding at her collar on the nightstand. She always seems to forget it, like she can’t get used to wearing it regularly. But he’s sure that eventually, she’ll wear it without thinking about it. He’ll make her remember.

“Oh fuck, shit…”

Since she’s not wearing her collar, he fists her hair, pulling her face toward his. Sam looks into her eyes as he turns her so her ass is in the air and he can smack her, which he proceeds to do. She squirms, but much to his disappointment, she doesn’t squeal or yelp like she usually does. The little micro-expressions on her face tell him she’s more annoyed than aroused, and it confounds him.

“Language, young lady.”

I forgot. I’m sorry, _Sam_ , I promise I won’t do it again.”

Even her apology sounds _hollow._ Like she’s saying it because she knows it’s what he wants to hear.

“Good girl. Now come here, I’ll put your collar back on you.”

“Sam?”

“Yeah, Little Bug?”

“Could we… can we maybe… do this more often?”

“You mean you saying cuss words and me smacking your ass?”

“No, that’s not… that’s not what I meant,” she says, looking into his eyes. “I meant… if we could maybe have sex like this more often?”

“You like it that much, huh?”

“Yeah. I mean… I like the rough sex, but I feel… like… my orgasms are more _intense_ when we do it like this… like we’re more… _connected._ ”

He hugs her to him, kissing her lips a few times, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

“I think we can fit this is in more often because I like it a lot too,” he says, smiling. “Now, let’s go see what Dean cooked up for us.”

Dean had brought over his stuff over the weekend, moving in with them. He slept in a separate room temporarily until the Alaskan King they ordered arrived. Also, they kind of had to get used to the new dynamic of sharing her. He can smell the bacon Dean’s cooking, and he’s pretty sure Eve will want it. He’s been trying to get her to drink his smoothies, but she called them a hard line. Granted, he was already glad she joined him in his organic eating habits and healthy foods in general, but still, he wasn’t going to give up so easily.

“Morning, you two, had fun? Figured I’d give you some alone time while I made breakfast.”

“Oh, bacon… can I please have some? Please?”

“Are you sure you won’t try a smoothie, Little Bug?”

“Nah, Sammy, you know I don’t want any of that hippie, Sarah McLaughlin grass-eater crap in the Meat Man’s kitchen, and neither does she.”

You know “Meat Man” doesn’t mean what you think it means, right?” she asks him, a big grin on her face.

“Yeah, it does.”

“Nuh-uh.”

“So, what does it mean then, according to you, oh wise one?” he asks her, a mocking tone in his voice.

“It means you have a big dick, Dean.”

“Well…pssssh… I knew that,” he says, rolling his eyes at her, a hint of red on his face. “Now eat your bacon like a good little girl so I can get some much-deserved alone time with you in the shower.” 

“Yeah, if you two don’t mind, I’ll go first,” Sam says, shaking his head and laughing as he heads for the bathroom, making a slight detour to fetch the magic wand from the nightstand.

Once inside, he places it on the soap tray, strips, turns on the shower, and stands under the spray, letting the water wash him clean. He starts thinking about her, about how strained their relationship has become since the rules he implemented. She’s obedient, does his bidding, but it’s like she’s going through the motions, not enjoying herself like he hoped she would. It’s the first time he’s ever gone into a twenty-four-seven BDSM relationship with someone he _loves_ , and it’s not how he imagined it at all. The spark she had when they first started, before the rules, it’s like it’s barely even there anymore. She loves getting her ass smacked, but just now, it just looked like she hated it.

When he thinks about how she interacts with Dean, he can’t help but feel a pang of jealousy. She’s so different when she’s with him, playful, teasing like she used to be with him. She’s obedient to Dean as well, but he never has to ask her to do anything. She just does it. But with him, everything just seems like a chore to her.

After he’s done showering, he wraps a towel around his hips, and he brushes his teeth. He then heads to the bedroom and hears her moans coming from the kitchen.

_It sounds like Dean is enjoying his breakfast._

He chuckles bitterly as he enters the walk-in closet, picking out his suit for the day and putting it on. He straightens his tie in the mirror, and after deciding he looks good, he opens his nightstand drawer and pulls out a gift box. He and Dean had bought her one of those app-controlled sex toys that she could discreetly wear, and they both agreed that today would be a good day to try it out. With the box in his hand, he returns to the kitchen and pours himself a cup of coffee.

Sporadically he can hear Dean and Eve’s happy noises coming from the bathroom.

_God… they’re loud._

When they finally rejoin him, they’re both fully dressed and ready to go.

“Well, that sounded like a lot of fun.”

“It was,” she says, giggling and kissing him on the lips.

_More fun than you had with me in bed this morning._

“Well, Little Bug, you’re in luck because the fun has just begun,” he says, handing her the gift box. “Dean and I bought you this, and we’d like you to wear it today.”

She unwraps it, opens the box, and she looks at what’s in it with surprise and then at him.

“We’ve already charged it and tested to see if it works with the app, so it’s ready for use, Little Bug.”

“You uhm…want me to wear it now?”

Both men nod, and Sam hands her a bottle of lube.

”I’ll be right back,” she says and heads towards the bathroom.

They wait for her to return, and much to his surprise, it doesn’t take her very long.

“You’re wearing it, Little Bug?”

“No,” she says, placing it back in the box, a sad look on her face.

“Why not?” 

“I’m too sore,” she whines, “I tried, but it hurt too much.”

He clenches his jaw, feeling himself getting angry because someone ruined the entire day of orgasmic fun he had planned for her. And his mood.

“Dean, how hard did you fuck her in the shower?”

“What? It wasn’t that hard.”

“Well, she wasn’t sore after we had sex, so you must’ve done something to make her sore.”

“I uh… well, I did make her squirt.”

“Of course, you did,” Sam says, rolling his eyes and letting out an exasperated sigh.

“And then we had sex again on the bathroom rug because he had another boner when he was watching me blow dry my hair,” Eve adds.

Dean just grins awkwardly and shrugs, making one of those ‘can you blame me’ type of faces.

“Well, that’s just great. Not only can we not play with her, but we can’t have sex either until she’s no longer sore. Good job, Dean.”

“Well, she could’ve said no.”

“Yeah, but you _know_ she’s not going to say no to sex, dude. You _know_. With both of us doing her, she’s going to get sore a lot faster. She’s _useless_ to me now.” 

He says it and instantly regrets it because the look she is giving him is one of pure unadulterated loathing, and he knows he screwed up because she rips off her lace collar and throws it at his head.

“Fuck you, _Samuel_ Winchester,” she hisses at him between clenched teeth, grabbing her bag up from the floor, turning on her heels, heading to the front door, and slamming it behind her. It all went so fast he had no time to react or do anything.

“Well, that went well.”

“You know this is _your_ fault, right, Dean?”

“Oh right, because _I’m_ the one who called her _useless_ to her face.” 

“That wasn’t… You know I didn’t mean it like that, right?”

“Doesn’t matter if you didn’t mean it, Sammy, you said it, and you hurt her, which you swore you would never do.”

“I didn’t want to hurt her; I was just so frustrated that she’s…”

“…not enjoying herself like you thought she would.”

“Yeah. I was jealous. Because she used to have fun with me like she was having with you just now, and I don’t know how to fix it.”

“Well, calling her useless is not the way to go about it, Sammy. I don’t know, maybe just forget the whole arrangement? It looks like she’s not as into it as you are, and judging by how she exploded, she’s been unhappy for a while now. You calling her useless probably lit the fuse that made her blow up.”

He’s right. He hates that Dean’s right. He’s seen it, but he chose to ignore it, and he hurt the woman he loves most in the world because of his selfish desires. Hurt her in a way she didn’t like or even asked for.

“We should head on over to the office, Sammy, see if we can talk to her.”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

_I hope we can fix this. I’ll do whatever it takes._

* * *

They exit the elevator on the fifteenth floor and greet Phyllis, asking her whether she’s seen Eve.

“I have. She is currently in a meeting with John, and I am under strict orders to tell you he does not want to be disturbed.”

As they approach the waiting area, Sam can hear the unmistakable sounds of Eve’s happy noises from John’s office; John’s included in the mix. _Fuck me, Daddy_ was something he never expected her ever to say, but there it was. He was both aroused because the sounds she’s making indicate that she’s experiencing pure unadulterated pleasure and angry because John told him he would never fuck her, and he broke his word. Dean chuckles, shaking his head, and Sam raises his eyebrow at him questioningly. 

“This was just a matter of time, Sammy.”

“What do you mean?”

“Dad’s been crazy about her from the first day he met her. And he was _her_ first love.”

“That doesn’t make sense. They met at my wedding to Joyce.”

“Nope. He met her at a café two and a half years before that, she dropped her schoolbook, and he gave it back to her. Love at first sight.”

_So, he lied to me the day of her interview. He said he met her once at my wedding, but he had already met her a few years back._

“And then at the wedding, when they saw each other again, sparks were flying between the two of them, I swear to God, if John could have, he would’ve taken the little tease right there on the table. You were too busy with your wife to notice, but it was fucking hot. Besides, we talked about it months ago, and she admitted it to me.”

“Admitted what?”

“That she’s been in love with John for a long time.”

Somehow, somewhere a piece of the puzzle fell into place. When he had gone through her computer recently with the spy software, he had found a hidden folder called _daily wank_. Inside of it, he found a video of John and Danielle having sex. It was that one video she had revenge posted that should have been taken down, but it’s the internet. Nothing ever really disappears. He never really thought about it back then because many people watch homemade porn videos, but looking back at it, looking at how long that video had been on there, she’s been getting off daily watching John fucking his ex.

“Holy shit.”

“What?”

“You know that sex video of Dad and his ex?”

“Yeah, it’s hard to forget; that was hot.” 

“So… get this…Eve has it on her computer since, well… about the time you said they met. In a folder called _Daily Wank_.” 

Dean is sporting this shit-eating grin, which is telling him he knows something Sam doesn’t. 

“What?”

“There’s something you need to know, Sammy. When Dad found out Eve was a Roman, he had spy cams placed in Joyce’s house, so he could watch her twenty-four-seven to make sure she was safe, in case someone tried to hurt her. “ 

“He watched her get herself off to his sex video every day then. She’s _his_ daily wank.”

“And that’s not all,” Dean says, chuckling nervously. “He uhm… also had cameras placed in my apartment when Eve and I were… you know.” 

“And you were okay with this?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be? It was kind of _hot_ knowing John watched me while I fucked her. Also, Dad gave me access to the feeds, so I have seen her do some pretty hot stuff.”

“You have?”

“Oh yeah. I can show you if you want. Though I must warn you, your Little Bug is a _very_ naughty girl.”

Sam chews on his lip, not sure what to do with everything Dean just told him. On the one hand, he is mad that John invaded his and _her_ privacy. On the other, much like Dean, Sam finds the thought of being watched kind of _arousing._ There had probably been cameras in every room, meaning John saw a lot more than just Eve getting off. He would’ve seen Sam jerk off to her, walking in on her getting off, and his dad probably witnessed him fucking her for the first time too. Given John’s need to know everything about everyone, he can’t help but have a feeling that the penthouse isn’t camera-free either, but he’d have to check that once they got home.

“You think dad installed cameras in the penthouse too?”

Dean snorts at his question. “Given the fact that he’s crazy about her and loves watching her get railed by us, I’m pretty sure he had them installed _way_ before you guys moved in.”

It was silent now, and it didn’t take long for the door to John’s office to open, Eve coming out, glancing at them briefly before she makes her way down the hall. He’s not sure what he’s feeling, but it’s a mix between anger, arousal, and complete confusion.

“You two. In my fuckin’ office. NOW.”

John takes his place behind his desk, leaning back in his chair. 

“There is a matter that we need to discuss urgently. Eve brought something to my attention that I just can’t fucking ignore any longer.”

“I agree,” Sam says, glaring at his father.

“Careful, Samuel. Careful how you look at me,” he growls, his eyes narrowing as he stares Sam down.

“You fucked her. Without my permission. She’s mine, and you swore you’d never touch her.”

I don’t remember dropping you on your fuckin’ head as a kid Samuel. She isn’t yours. She’s only yours because she fuckin’ allows herself to be. You should be thanking Eve on your Goddamn motherfucking knees that you even get to share a bed with her or fuck her, for that matter. Yeah, I fucked her without asking you first. I fucked her good. Do you know why I fucked her? Because someone needed to show her that she’s a fuckin’ queen.”

“John, I swear to God, if you _forced_ her…”

“If I _forced_ her? Oh, you better be joking, boy. You better be fuckin’ kidding me. You’ve got a pair on you, even thinking I would ever force myself on a woman. There. Are. Rules. I asked _her_ permission first. Eve’s permission is all that matters to me. Not Dean’s, and certainly not _yours_. What were you going to fuckin’ do about it?”

Sam shakes his head.

“Exactly what I thought. But if you won’t believe me, then maybe you’ll believe her.”

With the push of a few buttons, he casts a video file on the flatscreen TV.

John doesn’t skip ahead; he just lets the video run. When she turns around and sits back down after almost storming off in anger, just like this morning, and John asks her what she wants, he listens carefully.

“I… just… I’m not interested in the whole twenty-four-seven submissive thing. I mean, I thought it’s what I wanted, but it’s not. I know it pleases Sam, but it just fucking sucks. Like, this morning, I forgot my collar, and when he reminded me of it, I cussed, and he smacked my ass for it, and it didn’t even turn me on in the slightest. It just all feels like a chore, and I get no reward from it. Half of the time, I’m not even allowed to come. It just doesn’t give me any feeling of satisfaction. It should feel good, shouldn’t it, then why doesn’t it?”

Because it’s not what you want, it’s what I want. I fucked up. I’ve been so focused on what I want from all this; I completely ignored what she wants.

“Because… I don’t think I want to be submissive all damn fucking day. I want to have control. Over my own damn fucking life, and everything else, and do whatever the fuck I want when I want it. And I also just really want to say fuck a lot. But also, when I’m in bed with someone, I don’t want to make any decisions. I don’t want to be responsible. I want to surrender, knowing that if I do what my Dom tells me, I’ll be given what I want without having to beg for it.”

He closes his eyes, letting his head fall back, chuckling when she says she likes when someone slaps her around a bit. It hits him that he focuses so much on what he desires, he never bothered to check what Eve wanted.

“Just because she enjoys being a masochist doesn’t mean she’s a sub,” he says, smiling.

“Exactly, son,” John says, pausing the video. “You were so busy being some cheap ass Christian Grey knock-off, you lost sight of what matters most, and that’s pleasing her. That fifty shades crap might work on those desperate vanilla housewives you used to fuck, but not one bit of that shit flies with her or with me.”

“You think she takes after her father?” Dean interjects.

“I have a feeling she does, and we’ll find out soon enough. Now, more importantly, you must stop with the arrangement you two have, Sam. It doesn’t make her happy. And no letting her beg. You don’t make her beg, ever. You tease her, you play with her, and if she asks you to fuck her or to make her come, you do it. She says fuck me hard; you screw her brains out, she says, love me gentle, you fuck her slow and make it fucking last. You do whatever the fuck she wants whenever the fuck she wants it.”

Dean chuckles. “The man is right, you know.”

“Oh, but you’re not off the fuckin’ hook either, Dean. Because you haven’t been treating her right either. Her pleasure always comes first, and you’ve been very selfish lately. Now I know you’re used to fuckin’ the sluts you pick up at whatever random pool of depravity you decide to dip your fuckin’ dick in, but she’s not like those skanks.”

“Well, duh… I know she’s not; I was…”

“Don’t you fuckin’ dare say you were only thinking of her pleasure because you weren’t. You were just thinking with your dick, which is why the poor girl is sore.”

“I told you, Dean,” Sam scoffs. 

“Now, since she has come to me, I have decided to lay down some fuckin’ rules for the coming week. You boys are not allowed to touch her in any lewd way or fuck her until both of you learn how to do it right. And I told her she’s not allowed to get herself off. I told her if she needs to come, she should come to me. I’ll also set up a session at the loft so I can teach you. I’m going to invite Amber to the party as well to test out if she does indeed take after Roman.”

“Are you going to _watch_ us to see if we don’t break your rules?” Sam asks, testing John’s reaction.

“I was wondering when you’d figure it out,” he says, chuckling.

“Well, it wasn’t that hard. Dean told me about Joyce’s house and his apartment, so it’s not a far stretch to assume you’ve got cameras in the penthouse too, catering to your every voyeuristic need.”

“You know it’s much more than just a _kink_.”

“Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t. Can you play the rest of the video?”

“Are you sure, son?”

“Yeah.”

He presses play, and Sam watches their playful banter. The way she confidently orders John around, playing with him a bit before she gets down on her knees and sucks his cock, tells him she’s a lot like them. Just not between the sheets. Between the sheets, she wants to be dominated. And John is doing exactly that. The way he’s pleasuring and fucking Eve, the look on her face, the way she comes for him, he’s never seen her come like that before. He watches them lying in each other’s arms, confessing their love for each other.

“So it’s true.” 

“What’s true?”

“That you’re in love with her.”

_This means John watching her was more than a kink like he said._

” Yeah, I am. I am head over heels, she is the ocean, and I want to fucking drown in her crazy in love with her.”

“She really does own us, doesn’t she?” Dean says, all three of them nodding in unison. She’s one hell of a woman.

“Now, you two boys, take this week to get yourselves reacquainted with her, get to know her better, without your gigantic dicks being in the way. I’ll see the three of you bright and early in the penthouse on Saturday. We’ll have some breakfast and take my car to the loft.”

He pulls open a drawer and takes out a thumb drive, which he gives to Sam.

“I think you should watch _everything_ on here; it’ll help you get to know your girl better.”

Sam nods and takes it from him. They leave John’s office, making their way to their respective rooms.

“You wanna make a bet, Sammy?”

“Depends. What did you have in mind?”

“Tease the shit out of her, see how long it takes for her to call on Dad to fuck her brains out. I say tomorrow.”

“Wednesday, Dean. She’ll last until Wednesday.”

“We’ll see, Sammy, we’ll see,” he says, entering his office and closing the door. Sam opens the door to his own office, and as he walks through it, he can see she’s fiddling with her phone.

“Hey, can we talk, Little Bug?”

She looks up from her screen and says: “Yeah, sure.” 

He walks around her desk, and instead of asking her to stand up, he’s the one kneeling at her feet. He feels it’s an appropriate way to ask for her forgiveness.

“I’m so very sorry for what I said this morning. That was a total dick move on my part, and I shouldn’t have taken out my frustrations on you. I’m sorry for being a selfish asshat and not thinking or asking what you wanted. Can you forgive me, Little Bug?”

“Do I still have to be your sub?”

“No, Little Bug, you don’t. My dad showed me the video of the conversation between the two of you, and it showed me quite clearly that you are a lot of things, but not a submissive in how I tried to make you be one.”

“What is it with you Winchesters and filming me?” she whines, burying her face in her hands in embarrassment. “Did you watch everything?” she asks as she peeks at him through her fingers, her voice sounding muffled because of her hands. 

“Yeah, I did.”

“And you’re okay with me loving John too?”

He nods. “I love how he made you climax.”

“Yeah?” She asks him, her hands sliding down, her face now visible and a bright shade of red. 

“Yeah. I’ve never seen you come like that before.”

“It was new to me too.”

“I’d like to make you come like that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, but you haven’t forgiven me yet.”

“I forgive you.”

This is going to be fun. He leans into her, his lips close to hers, hovering, daring her to kiss him, and he can see she’s squeezing her thighs together.

“We can’t; I promised I wouldn’t. not until Saturday.”

_You’re not going to last that long Little Bug._


	20. Amber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for John's planned session at the loft after a long week of teasing. Will the boys learn what Eve likes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please do not copy my work to this, or any other site.

Her alarm clock wakes her up, and she slides out of bed, making her way to the pool, grabbing her mermaid fin and bikini on the way. She’s finally been able to breathe without Sam’s rules continually keeping her on her toes, and she likes it. She loves being free to do as she pleases. The first thing that she changed were those forced morning runs. They’d still run together, but not every day. She alternated between running with Sam and mermaid swimming. And this week, she did both since there was no sex allowed. Or masturbation which fucking _sucked._ But the three of them had spent some good quality time together, so it wasn’t all that bad.

She and Sam had gotten closer since, and he spent a _lot_ of his time teasing her relentlessly this week, and much to her dismay, so did Dean. They knew they weren’t allowed to touch, or kiss, or fuck, and they didn’t, but that didn’t mean that both men didn’t find ways to flirt with her and arouse the shit out of her, making her non-existent sex life this week miserable. Out of the two of them, Sam was the _worst._ He would jerk himself off while she watched, a big grin on his face knowing she couldn’t do anything, not to him and not to herself.

Even at work, they were relentless, talking dirty to her every chance they got, and sometimes she’d walk in on Sam jerking off to her masturbation videos from before. Which Dean then played at home at full volume so she could hear herself moan throughout the penthouse, making her lock herself in her gaming room out of frustration and wearing her noise-canceling earphones to distract herself.

She made it as far as Wednesday morning, which was her day off, and then she just cracked, calling John, asking him if she could come over because her itch needed a shitload of scratching. And he scratched it. Like—she never came so much in her fucking life in one day—scratched it.

The teasing continued, but thanks to John fucking her brains out, she had an easier time getting through the boys’ shenanigans on the remaining days of that week. And finally, after trying to make contact with Jamie for the past _weeks_ , she managed to video-chat with them. Eve wanted to share everything, but Jamie was with their new beau, so that made it impossible. Instead, she asked how MIT was, and Jamie told her they were having a blast and that they would hopefully be back home during Christmas break, promising to hang out then. Of course, Eve hoped it would happen, but it looked like Jamie was making new friends and moving on with their life, and she was no longer a part of it.

She’s been swimming for a few rounds now when she hears muffled voices, so the mermaid girl turns on her side, still moving forward, looking up, and she can see the figures of her three men watching her swim. It feels weird, saying it like that in her head. Her three men. But they are. They want to be hers, and she wants to be theirs. She comes up, gasping for air, panting, John offering his hand to her and pulling her out of the pool and onto the deck.

“Well, good morning to you, Miss Ariel,” he says, leaning in for a kiss.

“Careful, I’m all wet.”

“Hmmm, I bet you are Darlin’,” he says as he captures her lips with his, kissing her deeply. She moans into his mouth, the memories of last Wednesday flowing back into her mind. He chuckles as he pulls away from her lips, a big grin on his face.

“Have you been a good girl for Daddy? You haven’t flicked your bean, have you?”

“Nuh-uh, Daddy.”

“Hmmm… atta girl, you’re going to need all that sexual tension today. We’re going to have so much fuckin’ fun, you and me…”

John pulls her up, helps her wiggle out of her fin, and gently slaps her ass as she walks towards the door on her way to the bathroom, still hearing a bit of their conversation. They’re talking about some chick named Amber, who is meeting them at the loft.

After her shower, she stands in the closet for the longest time, having no idea what to put on. She switches on the radio, and In Your Eyes from The Weeknd is playing, so she turns the volume and just wholly forgets she’s supposed to get dressed, dancing around in nothing but her black lace thong. She’s so into the song and the music she doesn’t even notice John leaning against the door frame, hands in his pockets, staring at her while she dances. She gasps in surprise when she feels arms snaking around her waist and a body pressing against hers, joining her rhythm, dancing with her.

“Dance with me, my Queen,” John whispers in her ear, his voice dripping with desire.

He twirls her around and takes the lead, dancing around the enormous closet, twirling her, dipping her. She must admit he’s an excellent dancer, and they move so well together, anticipating each other’s moves before they even make them, like they’ve been together for years. The song ends, and he smiles at her, his eyes full of love.

“Need help getting dressed, Darlin’?”

“Yeah. At this rate, I might as well just go to the loft like this.”

“Well…” he says, as his mouth captures one of her nipples, making her moan, “I wouldn’t mind if you did.”

An idea forms in her head, and she decides to go with it.

“Hmm… I still feel kind of naked, though,” she states, as she grabs a string of expensive pearls, putting them on and letting them rest between her tits, and then slipping into her Louboutins. She fixes her hair in one of those high ponytails like Ariana Grande usually wears and then turns to John.

“What do you think? Am I dressed enough for today?”

“There’s one thing missing though, Darlin’,” he says, a massive grin on his face, pulling out a long black trench coat from one of the racks and holding it up for her so she can slip it on. “Perfect. Now let’s get out of here and get you something to eat before I fuck your brains out right here and now.” 

She giggles as she follows him to the kitchen island, Dean sipping on his coffee, and Sam is on the phone.

“Yeah, if you can arrange for the delivery guys to set up the new bed for us and have Theresa make the bed, that would be great. Thanks, Robert, much appreciated. Talk soon.”

He puts the phone down and looks their way, his eyes growing big when his eyes rest on her, nudging Dean and subtly nodding toward her.

“Sorry for the delay boys, she didn’t know what to wear, so I had to help her choose.” 

“Is that what you’re wearing today, Little Bug?”

“Yeah. Is it too much? Because I can take something off if needed,” she says, slipping the trench coat off her shoulders just a tiny bit so they can get a nice full view of her tits.

Sam and Dean both groan in unison, and she giggles, slipping it back on completely, wrapping it around her body, and tying it closed before she sits down on one of the stools for some breakfast.

“So… who is this Amber chick you’ve been talking about?” she asks, munching on a triple

chocolate muffin. 

“Well, Darlin’, Amber has been our go-to sub for a while now because there’s nothing that she won’t fuckin’ do. Which is pretty fun.

_I bet they fucked her too._

“So… you guys are going to play with her then?” 

“Not exactly Darlin’. We are going to play with her,” he says, pointing to her and back at himself.

_I just hope I don’t suck. I’ve never done anything like this before._

* * *

They arrive at the loft, and much to her surprise, there is a pretty looking brunette standing at the building entrance that greets John and the boys with way too much enthusiasm, and Eve does not like it one bit. The woman greets everyone except her, shamelessly flirting with her men. She decides then and there she’s tired of taking shit from these women. Since the bitch is there for her and John to play with, she decides to go with the flow. 

“Excuse me, but who the fuck are you?”

“Little Bug, this is…”

“Nuh-uh…” she says, lifting her hand to silence him. “I wasn’t asking you. I was asking this thing,” she gestures at the woman, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see an amused smirk appearing on Sam’s face, clearly approving of what she’s doing. Amber, however, doesn’t look so amused and defiantly keeps her mouth shut.

“Fine. We’ll just go and have fun without you. I am confident one of my boys here has a veritable plethora of subs lined up dying to play with us. We can manage without you just fine.”

John offers her his arm, and she takes it. The four of them walk towards the entrance, leaving Amber standing there, completely confused.

“I’m sorry for being rude to you. My name is Amber.”

“Didn’t you forget something?” she says, stopping and turning to look at Amber, who lowers her eyes immediately.

“My name is Amber, Mistress.”

“See? That wasn’t too hard, now was it? Come along now; you’ve wasted enough of our time.”

When the elevator comes, Amber tries to get in with them, but Eve stops her.

“Not you. You can wait over there, in the corner, and think about how you should behave in my presence until we are all upstairs. Then, and only then, are you allowed to come up and join us.”

“Yes, Mistress,” she whispers as she makes her way to the corner and stands there, just like she told her to. 

Dean presses the button to the floor the loft is on, and the elevator door closes, allowing her to finally breathe. Her heart is racing, and her legs feel like jelly, having no clue if she did it right.

“Was that okay?” she asks, looking at John, squeezing his arm gently.

“That was more than okay, Doll. You were fuckin’ magnificent. Holy smokes, woman, I knew you had it in you, but I wasn’t expecting this. You were born for this.”

“Dee, can you send the elevator down?” 

“Sure thing, Artoo.” 

It doesn’t take long for Amber to join them, so Eve grabs a set of ankle cuffs, wrist cuffs, and a collar and tosses them at Amber’s feet, telling her to strip and put those on. She walks to one of the panels and picks a nice big ball gag and a pair of noise-canceling earmuffs.

“Sam?”

“Yeah, Little Bug?” 

“Would you put these on her, so she can’t run that filthy mouth of hers when I’m in the dressing room with John?” she says, holding up the ball gag for him as it dangles from her index finger.

“And the muffs?”

“Those too. No interactions allowed with my boys,” she says, with a big grin on her face. 

“Hmmm… will do.”

“Thanks, I’ll be back in a bit, don’t have too much fun without me.”

She winks at him, walking backward and mouthing the words I love you, before following John into the dressing room. Once inside, he turns to her.

“Now let’s get you ready, Darlin’. Are you still feeling okay? Because you look a little tense.”

“Yeah, I think so,” Eve says, taking off the little clothing she does have on until she’s standing naked in front of him. “It’s just new and exciting,” she says, her body involuntarily shuddering at everything that just happened. “And I love it.”

“Come here, my Queen,” he says, beckoning her with his very thick and long fingers, which she is dying to feel inside of her. She does as he tells her, and once she’s within his reach, he proceeds to rub her body in talcum powder. She’s kind of confused as to why, but her question soon answered when he hands her a purple-colored latex catsuit and helps her put it on, reaching between her thighs and pulling the zipper from her crotch to her neck, closing her in. He then hands her a pair of white thigh-high platform boots, which he helps zip up as well.

“Hmm… you look fucking stunning, my Queen. Now go look at yourself in the mirror over there,” he says, handing her a Hooker Red lipstick.

She applies the lipstick, then takes a step back, admiring herself in the mirror, the latex catsuit showing off all of her best features. It makes her feel empowered, Goddamn hot.

“How do you feel?”

“Like I’m a fucking boss ass bitch,” she blurts out without even thinking.

“You’re Goddamn fuckin’ right you are,” he says, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her neck. “My boys are going to cream their fucking pants when they see you,” he says, kissing her behind her ear. 

It’s his turn to take his clothes off as he slips into a pair of leather pants. She can’t help but whimper at the sight of his erect cock, and she squeezes her thighs together at the thought of him sliding into her dripping wet cunt. She doesn’t know if it’s the pressure of the latex and the zipper against her bare sex, the way she squeezes her thighs together, the sight of him or all three together, but she comes. Hard. Whimpering and moaning as her cunt pulses around nothing.

“Holy fucking shit, Doll, did you just cream your catsuit right in front of me? Because that shit is super-hot.” 

“Yeah, I think I did, Daddy,” she says, followed by a giggle.

“Let’s get this show on the road then, my Queen. The sooner we finish with the play session, the sooner we can tend to your cock-hungry cunt.”

He swaggers out of the dressing room, and she follows behind him, her heels clicking on the wood flooring. The way Sam and Dean are looking at her, and Sam especially is already driving her insane with desire. She makes her way to him, sliding her arms around his neck, her lips brushing against his. His huge fucking hands slide down her back. 

She can hear John say, “careful son…” but it’s already too late because as he squeezes the globes of her ass, moving the latex and the zipper against her cunt again, she gasps as she comes spontaneously a second time.

“Did Artoo just…?”

“Yeah, she did.”

“For the second time, I might add, because she just creamed herself in there with me while only staring at my cock.”

She blushes, bites her lip, wiggles out of Sam’s grasp, and without saying a word, she makes her way to the wall with the winch controller. Sam and Dean both head into the dressing room to get changed as well. As she’s pressing the button to lower it until it’s at the correct height, they emerge, shirtless, wearing leather pants just like John. She is practically drooling by now, and the skintight catsuit is not helping to stave off her arousal. If anything, it’s making it worse.

John removes the earmuffs and the ball gag from Amber. He offers his hand to Eve, and she takes it. He twirls her around, so she ends up flush against his body.

“I believe some introductions are in order. Amber, this fine young lady is Mistress Eve, love of my life and theirs, as he nods to Sam and Dean. And this, my Queen, is Amber, which you already knew, after some persuasion. What you don’t know, however, is that she is a filthy fucking little cockslut, and there’s nothing she won’t fucking do to get some. Sadly, for Amber, my cock now belongs to this exquisite Queen over here and is off the market, as is Sam and Dean’s. So, no cock for you today, you little whore.”

“It sucks to be you right now.” Eve calmly says as she looks around the loft, her eyes resting on the strap-ons hanging on one of the panels. “Or…not…I could fuck her for you if you want, my Love.”

“Holy smokes…shit just got fuckin’ real. You’re fuckin’ serious, aren’t you? Fuckin’ hell woman, I think I am even more in love with you right now than I was five minutes ago. You’d fuck her for us?” 

“Yeah, it’s not like I haven’t done it before.”

“Hmm… I can’t wait to see this, you fucking little pervert,” he says, grinning from ear to ear, his hand squeezing her ass. It makes her squeak but thank God it doesn’t make her come.

“So, if you’d have to choose a strap on from that panel, which one would you use?” Sam asks her.

“Like you don’t already know,” she says, grinning widely.

“Hmmm… someone’s in for a… treat.” 

“If she behaves herself, then yes,” Eve says, followed by a giggle. 

As John is busy tying Amber to the winch hook, she sets her phone in the dock just like last time, choosing her Wardruna playlist, Kvitravn being the first song that comes on.

She stands still a few moments, her eyes closed, allowing the music to soothe her and get her into the right headspace, stretching her body out, just like she used to do at her competitions and practices when she still competed in gymnastics. Emptying her mind from all the tension and arousal she’s feeling, only focusing on the task ahead, which is the session with Amber.

She takes a long rope off the rope panel and starts to knot a harness on Amber, her fingers working quickly but expertly under the eyes of her three men. With all the books she read and all the videos she watched, bondage being one of her favorite things in the world, it felt amazing to finally tie someone up for the first time. 

“Sam, can you get me a small vibrator, please?”

He hands one to her, and she ties it into the rope, passing it between her legs and letting it rest on Amber’s clit, earning her a few nods of approval from her boys. She finishes the harness and gives it a few hard tugs, making Amber squirm because of the vibrator between her legs. She gestures towards John, not even having to say anything, as he already tugs at the harness a bit harder than she does, making the woman moan and yelp out in pain simultaneously. She takes a blindfold from the panel and picks up two additional ropes. She hands one to John, nodding at the ring in the floor, and he grins, as they both tie the rope to the woman’s ankle cuffs and then to the rings, forcing her to spread her legs, the vibrator she tied to the harness landing between the lips of Amber’s cunt even better.

She walks towards Dean, grabbing his hand, and inviting him to play with them. His hand reaches out to switch on the vibrator, and she slaps his hand away, shaking her head.

“Not yet.”

The three of them are soon playing with Amber, twisting her nipples, covering her in candle wax, spanking her, and using all sorts of toys to add to the sensation. Eve bites her a few times, hard, looking at Sam as she does, seeing him visibly palm his erection through his pants, his mouth open slightly, his eyes filled with lust.

I like to bite too, Meleth Nîn…

She’s ready to move on to the more serious work. She nods towards the panel with the canes, whips, and floggers, and knowing Dean’s not a fan, she nods towards Sam, inviting him over to the panel. Both John and Sam let her choose first, and it’s no surprise that she chooses the cane Sam loves so much and used on her the first time he beat the crap out of her. Both John and Sam choose floggers. They rotate around Amber, switching what they use to hit her with as they move. After the warming up, she finally switches on the vibrator, as she signals that they should continue their play, and soon Amber is sobbing and screaming in pleasure and pain until she’s had enough and cries the safeword, “Poughkeepsie.”

They untie her, removing the harness, and she lets Amber rest for a bit, catching her breath, and then tells her to get on the sex swing; John and her both tying her to it, so she has nowhere to go. Eve picks the most giant strap-on from the panel, and Sam helps her strap herself into it. Standing in between Amber’s legs, she slides her fingers through her folds, checking how wet she is, and decides it might be a good idea to lube it up just in case. John moves behind her, pressing his body against hers, and watches as she lathers the dildo in lube.

“That’s very considerate of you, Darlin’.”

“I know… I’m not a total bitch.”

“Hmm... let’s fuck her together, Doll.”

John’s hips press against her ass, and they find a rhythm together, his hips pushing against hers and her hips thrusting, fucking into Amber. She’s starting to moan, getting closer to her climax. As soon as she knows that Amber is right on the edge of her orgasm, about to topple over, Eve stops everything.

“What do you think? Has Amber been a good little slut for us? Does she deserve to cream all over our big fat fake cock?”

Sam and Dean both nod, and John kisses her neck, nudging her ass with his hips, getting Eve back into the rhythm of fucking Amber, Eve’s fingers rubbing the sub’s clit until she’s close.

Fuck… Mistress… it feels so good…

“That’s it, you little dirty slut, come for me.”

She does, trembling, her legs quaking, moaning, her clit twitching under Eve’s fingers. The moment she’s ridden out Amber’s climax, she pulls out, and John unbuckles her, the strap-on falling to the floor with a wet thud. John helps her untie Amber, and she pulls her up by her collar, hugging her, Amber dissolving into a puddle of tears.

“Thank you… Mistress. I…”

“Shhh… It’s okay…” she coos, kissing Amber’s head. She tilts her face up, looking into her eyes, and says: “Let’s get you cleaned up, okay?”

The four of them offer her water, a candy bar, and tend to her body by rubbing it in Arnica balm. When she’s ready and feeling better, Eve helps her get dressed and sends her on her way, Amber thanking her for playing with her and apologizing once more for her behavior.

Once she’s sure Amber is well and truly gone, she holds her hands against her head, letting out an excited squeal.

“Holy shit. I can’t believe I did all that. And I liked it.”

“Well, Doll, we’re not done yet, so brace yourself for a whole lot more fun.”

John walks up to her, throws her over his shoulder, and she yelps with delight when he slaps her ass hard as he carries her to the dressing room.

“Daddy! Put me down!”

“Not a chance, Darlin’, because I am enjoying the shit out of this,” he says, as he smacks her ass again, another delighted squeal escaping from her lips.

He only puts her down once they’re in the dressing room and the first thing she does is kiss him hungrily.

“I need to feel you inside me, Daddy.”

“Hmmm… I know you do…patience, my queen; you’ll feel me inside you soon enough.” 

“Promise?” 

“Promise. Now turn around so I can unzip you.”

She turns around, looking at him over her shoulder. She sticks her tongue out between her teeth, arching her back slightly, presenting her ass is to him, tempting him to slap her again.

“You’re a little fuckin’ tease; you know that?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she purrs, followed by a giggle and a squeak when he happily obliges her.

She feels him reach between her thighs, his fingers rubbing her cunt through the latex, finding the lip, and zipping her open. She takes off her boots first, and then he helps her out of the catsuit. She’s rubbing off the remaining talcum powder, John aiding her with that as well.

“I think I see some more talcum powder… right… over… here,” he says, pulling her flush against him, kissing her neck and cupping her breasts with his hands, playing with her already swollen nipples.

“Did you get it all?”

“Hmm, let me check,” he says as he moves around her. “Nope, looks like I missed three spots.”

He leans in and flicks his tongue over her right nipple, then does the same to her left, making her mewl with desire. He looks into her eyes as he kneels and slips his tongue between her folds, giving some extra attention to her throbbing clit, before pulling away from her cunt.

“Yeah, I think I got it all now.”

“Now who’s being the tease here again?”

“Don’t worry, Doll; you’ll be fucking coming all over the loft soon enough.”

“I can’t fucking wait.”

“I know; let’s go get you off proper now, shall we?” 

He stands up, taking her hand, and she follows him into the play area and up the stairs, where he helps her sit in the gynecological chair, strapping her in, Sam and Dean joining them as well.

“Welcome to Eve 101, boys,” John says, all three of them staring at her, their eyes full of lust. “Eve came to me on Wednesday. And when I say came, I mean she _came_ , because hot diggity dog, I gave it to her good. Didn’t I Darlin’? Go on, tell my boys how many times I made you come in my mouth and how many Goddamn times your tight little cunt creamed all over my cock. No lying now, you know how your Daddy hates liars.”

“Fifteen, Daddy,” she whispers, her voice barely audible, her face blushing as she says it.

“And that’s only half of it, fifteen times she creamed all over my cock, the other fifteen she came in my mouth. Tell them, Darlin’, did I use any toys to get you off?”

“No, Daddy.”

“Tell my boys what I used to make you come.’

“Your mouth, your fingers, and your cock, Daddy,” biting her lip as she says it, the memory of it making more slick drip out of her.

“Toys are fun and all, but to truly know a woman’s body is to explore it fully. It is knowing what she likes and how she likes it. Sex is an art. And Eve is the fuckin’ canvas.”

Why does everything John says turn her on? The way he touches her, the way he kisses her, the way he fucks her. Everything about him drives her insane with desire.

“You see, you boys don’t know how to please Eve. You think pounding her into a mattress, using toys to make her scream and sob while she squirts all over you is pleasuring her, you’re dead fuckin’ wrong. This isn’t fuckin’ porn. It fuckin’ hurts her. And she can only handle it maybe two or three times before she’s too fuckin’ sore. Isn’t that so, Doll?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“I know Eve is a bit of a masochist, so she probably doesn’t mind you boys pounding into her cervix, but that’s not the way. You know why you boys make her squirt?”

“No, Sir.” They both say in sync.

“Because she has a tight fucking cunt, and we are all blessed with big fucking cocks, and depending on the position, she’s going to squirt anyway. Tell me, did either of you ever make her squirt with your fingers alone?” 

Sam and Dean look at each other and then shake their heads in unison.

“Well, boys, today you’re going to learn. And I will teach you how to please our Queen over there properly. Isn’t that right, Darlin’? You ready for some real loving?” 

“Hmm… yes, Daddy, but don’t forget to talk about the lube.”

“You are right, Darlin’. Use tons of it. Even if she’s wet enough, use it. It’s going to make it a lot more comfortable for her, and she’ll be a lot less sore after. So always make sure you lather your cock and her cunt in lube before you fuck. Water sex is fun, but if you’re planning on fucking her more than once, don’t do it.”

He sits on a stool between her legs, and Sam is the first to grab another and joins him. She watches as they bother lube up their fingers, and Sam teasingly squirts some on her cunt, making her squeak.

“Ah! Cold.”

“Don’t worry, Doll; we’ll warm that cunt of yours up in a sec.”

She nods, biting her lip, hearing him explain about that spot deep inside of her cunt, and how to stimulate it. She’s starting to get used to using the word, and because John uses it so often, she finds herself using it too. Somehow them calling her pussy a cunt arouses her, mainly when one of her men uses it. 

She lets herself relax back into the chair, as much as you can in the contraption, and she closes her eyes. She gasps when she feels them pushing their fingers into her, John guiding Sam to her sweet spot, telling him to follow the come-hither motion precisely and rubbing their fingers along it. She then feels fingers on her clit, and when she opens her eyes, Dean is looking at her, silently asking if she’s okay. Eve nods, and he continues rubbing her clit, while Sam and John finger her. It doesn’t take long for her to come, moaning and swearing as she gushes over their hands. Sam switches places with Dean, and soon she squirts again, and then again when Sam fingers her solo, and then again when Dean does the same.

John unties her, picks her up, carries her down the stairs, and playfully throws her onto the bed. He drops his pants, palming his erection, pumping it a few times before he climbs on the bed with her. He tells Sam and Dean to get on either side of her.

“Hold her wrists, and keep her legs spread for me, so you can both see what I am doing.”

He lubes himself up and her as well, impaling her on his cock slowly. He fucks her in a steady rhythm, showing Sam and Dean exactly how to screw her, and it doesn’t take long for her to reach her climax.

“Fuck Daddy, I’m…ungh…gonna come…”

“Hmm… look at you, coming for Daddy already like the good girl that you are.”

He makes her come a few more times before he allows himself to climax with her, as he chokes her, just the way she likes it.

When it’s Sam’s turn to fuck her, she doesn’t know how it happens, but as he pushes into her, she comes instantly, gushing over his cock.

“Fuck her through it, Sam, nice and slow, make her feel every inch of you, keep hitting her spot.”

Like John tells him, Sam keeps thrusting into her at a slow and steady pace, and she just can’t stop coming.

“Hmmm… Baby Girl…your cunt feels so fucking good…I don’t ever want to stop fucking you.”

She’s biting and scratching him, licking into his mouth, moaning his name, mewling and panting, and he growls and bites her, groaning every time he feels her gush over him. She notices that he lifts his hand, and Dean marks the blackboard on the wall near the bed. 

_They’re counting how many times they make me come and squirt._

Sam’s thrusts are getting sloppier, and she whispers: “come for me Meleth Nîn…Come deep inside of me, fill me with your seed,” she says as she comes again. Sam finally climaxes too, holding her in her place by wrapping his hands around her throat as he thrust into her a few more times, blowing his load deep inside of her.

She hardly has time to catch her breath because Dean is already getting on the bed with her, a condom already in his hand, but John stops him before he can put it on.

“Not today, son. I know you’ve fucked her without one before, and she’s your girl now too. It’s time you remove the barrier and experience her fully now that you’ve admitted to yourself you love her.”

Dean looks at her. “You want me to fuck you without one?”

“Yes, Dee, I want to feel you come deep inside of me…”

He doesn’t waste any time when she consents, crawling on top of her and lining himself up with her entrance, slowly pushing himself into her. 

“Dammit, Artoo, I’ve missed this so much…”

She starts to whimper because, just like with Sam, she can feel herself coming. When he bottoms out inside of her, pure pleasure washes over her as her climaxes hit her, one after the other in close succession, even more intense than they were previously, as Dean fucks her through them. She loses complete control, writhing, grinding, clawing at the sheets. Dean slides his arms underneath her shoulders, pulling her close to him, stopping her from moving as he chases his climax, moaning her name. Sam and John are rubbing her thighs, soothing her, talking her through it, until Dean comes deep inside her.

Dean rolls off her, and she just lays there, completely out of it and starving.

“I’m hungry, Daddy,” she says, looking at John, her stomach growling, proving her point.

“And what would you like to eat, Doll?”

“I dunno…”

“Well, we could head back to the penthouse and order pizza? Would you like that Little Bug?”

“Uh-huh. I have a mighty need for pizza.”

They gather their things, Eve quickly rinsing her body in the shower, cleaning herself from the sticky mess the boys left behind coming inside of her. She gets ‘dressed’ in what she wore this morning and packs the catsuit and the shoes in the bag John had brought them in.

Back at the penthouse, Eve soaks the catsuit in the bathtub to clean it and then heads for the bedroom to slip on one of Dean’s flannels. The pizza arrives, and they sit in the lounge area chatting and laughing about the entire day.

“Artoo? Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“What happened that made you come when Sam grabbed your ass? And uh… before?”

“It was the catsuit. It was so Goddamn tight, and because I was… uhm…not wearing underwear, the latex and the zipper were…well…providing extra stimulation, though the visual did help, she giggles. She glances at John, who is sitting there staring at her with a delighted grin on his face. And when Sam grabbed my ass, well…”

“Still hot, though, watching you come like that.”

“Meleth Nîn, can you come with me for a sec?”

“Sure, Little Bug.”

She guides him to the bedroom, where she starts kissing him, tugging at his clothes, helping him out of them until they’re both naked, in front of their brand-new bed.

“Play with me.” 

“What?”

“Play with me,” she says again, this time taking his hand and playfully biting it. The confusion in his eyes is replaced by lust as he picks her up and tosses her onto the vast bed, making her squeal with delight. He throws her around it like she’s a ragdoll, slapping her ass, the insides of her thighs, biting, licking, and nipping at her skin, bruises already forming where he bit her too hard. Soon the playfulness turns into a little fun naked wrestling match, which of course, she can’t win, but she’s not giving up regardless. An idea forms, and she just goes for it.

“Don’t you dare…. Ungh..” he groans as she grips his cock, firmly, immobilizing him.

“Let go, Little Bug.”

“Nuh-uh.”

He fists her hair, pulling her head back roughly, biting her neck and jaw.

“Let go.”

“Nope.”

With his free hand, he reaches between them, pushing two fingers inside of her, but that only makes her grip him tighter.

“Goddammit, woman, let go.”

“Make me.”

He starts to finger her, hitting her sweet spot with his fingers and her clit with his thumb, just like John taught him. As he works her closer to her climax, she starts working his cock too, until they both come at the same time, his cum shooting all over her abdomen and cunt, Eve finally letting him go as she gushes over his hand. They were so busy with each other; they didn’t even see John and Dean watching the whole thing in amusement. Soon the four of them pick up where they left off in the loft, making her come over and over and over again until they all fall asleep, exhausted.


End file.
